Brothers In Arms
by Marchgirl
Summary: Their lives are threatened by an old enemy of their father's. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are thrown together against their will, separated from the ones they love. Survival depends on them working and acting as brothers. Will their blood bind them together?
1. Chapter 1

_**Out of Place**_

**Inuyasha** heard Sota laughing and calling to him. The boy was telling him to knock it out of the park. Baseball. They were playing with some of Sota's and Kagome's friends and with this hit, they would win.

The crack of the bat meeting the ball sounded in his ears and Inuyasha grinned. Blood seeped from his lip and confused, Inuyasha reached up a hand to wipe it away.

"Snap out of Inuyasha! Do you want to die here, little brother?" Sesshomaru's harsh voice sounded to the right of Inuyasha.

"Brother?" Inuyasha blinked and Kagome's world disappeared. He and Sesshomaru were in the middle of a battle and Sesshomaru was fighting - no protecting him from their attackers.

His head hurt where he'd been hit from behind. Inuyasha had been reliving his last visit home with Kagome where he was the big brother and Sota looked up to him. It was hard to reconcile that happy memory with the blood and death before him now.

"Inuyasha! Help me or die!" Sesshomaru backed up until his back was pressed against his brother's.

Shaking off the effects of the hit and putting away the good memories, Inuyasha looked up and over his shoulder at his brother. "I'm okay. Sorry. Let's do this together!" Matching golden eyes stared at each other before the brothers focused once again on surviving the battle. They couldn't do it alone, working as a team was their only hope.

* * *

"**Inuyasha's** been awfully quiet today." Sango looked over her shoulder at Inuyasha sitting up in the dead tree. The two of them were due to go back to Kagome's time today but he wasn't as excited as he usually was. "Is something wrong? Did you two argue about something?" Sango approached Kagome as she was checking her bag making sure she had everything. 

Kagome sat back on her heels and looked up at Inuyasha. She could see that Miroku had joined him and was sitting at the base of the old tree talking up at Inuyasha. Her heart fluttered as she watched the wind lift and gently wave about his white hair. It always amazed her that his hair was almost never messy, even during a battle.

"He's nervous, that's all." Kagome looked at Sango's shocked expression. "When we leave today, he'll change. This will be the first time my family will see Inuyasha as a human. You know how he is about people finding out his secret."

"But they're family! I've heard him call Sota - brother and your mother - Mom. How could he be nervous about being human before them? Besides, he doesn't even know for sure he'll be human on the other side. Things may be different over there." Sango returned her eyes to the tree and their men. They had talked about this trip to Kagome's time a week ago when they realized the New Moon was approaching. Kagome hadn't been home in a long while so it was decided that she and Inuyasha should go and ensure Inuyasha's secret.

Kagome smiled and shook her head. "It's complicated. They know Inuyasha as a half-demon. They know his strength and are not afraid of it; in fact Mom and Sota admire Inuyasha's strength. Because of his strength, Inuyasha is able to protect me but I guess he's scared that an all-human Inuyasha won't impress them and he'll loose their respect. It's silly for him to think that but having a family love him is still so new to Inuyasha."

Sango thought about her own childhood growing up with a loving family and remembering that Inuyasha had had his mother only for a little while. His father had died the day he was born and his brother was always trying to kill him or at least it seemed like it. Her sigh said she understood and felt that Inuyasha had every right to be scared. "They'll accept him, won't they?"

The two girls looked at each other, "They love him as he is so I have no reason to think they won't love him as a human too but he won't be convinced of that until we get there. Hopefully he won't back out at the last minute." The two laughed as they imagined a pouty-lipped Inuyasha stomping his foot and telling them, 'No, he won't go!'

**Miroku **asked him, "So will you stay here at Kaede's and let Kagome go without you? Will you hide out here like a child instead of finding out what they really think about you, Inuyasha?"

"Oh shut up Miroku! Who asked you anyway? I came up here to be alone for a while not to be pestered with stupid questions!" Inuyasha threw back his head and stared up at the sky. Actually Miroku had hit the nail on the head. He had been thinking of sending Kagome on ahead then following her the next day. Now he was feeling stupid for being so wary of Kagome's family. _If they could accept a half-demon, wouldn't they accept a human?_ "I never said I wasn't going! Dammit – you always have to stick your nose into something don't you?" Inuyasha stood and holding his sword dropped to the ground.

Miroku grinned up at him and using his staff, stood. He walked behind Inuyasha as he placed Tetsusagia in his belt and walked over the girls. Miroku continued to laugh as Inuyasha muttered to himself.

"So? Are we going or what?" Inuyasha looked up at the sky. "It'll be sunset soon." There was a hint of dread in his voice.

"Sure, I'm all set. Take this for me?" Kagome held out her pack then called out for Shippo. "We're leaving Shippo! Shippo!" She waited a few moments then saw the little fox demon scamper her way.

"Kagome! Don't forget the Ninja snacks and more crayons, okay?" The small demon-boy hugged Kagome's neck then looked up at her with shinning eyes. "How long will you be gone this time?"

Kagome laughed and nodded. "Five or six days. You be good for Kaede and we'll see you soon. Are you going to walk with us to the well?"

"Nah, me and some of the other kids are playing!" Shippo jumped down and started off but yelled back at Inuyasha, "_You _stay as long as you want! It'll be much quieter around here without you!" A pink tongue punctuated the remark.

"I won't miss you either Shippo!" Inuyasha yelled back as the others laughed. Kagome threaded her arm with his and they started off towards the well.

They passed Kaede and some villagers on the way and waved goodbye. Shadows grew longer with every step they took. Soon they were able to see the sacred tree and the well.

"You'd better hurry if you don't want to change on this side." Miroku said as he looked up at the sky. When Sango came to his side, he transferred his gaze to her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Will you guys be going to the Demon Slayers' village?" Kagome asked as she got on the edge of the well ready to jump.

"Not this time. I've got my work cut out for me, convincing the girls around here that Miroku's no longer on the market. Who knew he'd flirted with so many of them?" Sango slanted her eyes at him and crossed her arms angrily.

"Hey, you were denying me and I had to have a little fun. Sango!" Miroku backed away when she smacked him on the chest.

Both Kagome and Inuyasha laughed. "You've got your work cut out for you Sango. That pervert's been busy for years, this isn't the only village that he's been to you know." Inuyasha said wickedly and looked at Miroku, his expression saying 'payback is hell.' This time it was Inuyasha that got smacked by Kagome as Sango realized the truth in these words.

"Inuyasha! Sango wait!" Miroku backed away as a red-faced Sango started after him. "Bye Kagome! See you in a few days!" This said, Miroku turned and ran.

"Oh boy! Poor Sango." Kagome looked over at Inuyasha. "Ready?"

His smile disappeared, "No, not really but let's go." Inuyasha grabbed her hand and together they jumped into the well.

* * *

**Floating **they came to a light landing inside the well. Automatically, Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Kagome and jumped. In seconds they cleared the well and were surrounded by the walls of the shrine. 

"Well I'm still me. Maybe I won't change." The tight ball in Inuyasha's chest began to unfurl.

Kagome shrugged acting unconcerned. She knew Inuyasha's fear was real but was unsure how to reassure him. "Maybe. Come on, Mom's probably about to start dinner." She tugged on his hand and pulled him up the stairs.

Smiling now Inuyasha followed on Kagome's heels. They stepped outside just as the sun was going down. He made it out the door and felt the change. Claws receded into regular nails; dog ears disappeared from the top of his head and human ears formed on either side of his head. As the wind blew, Inuyasha watched his sliver-white hair turn black. He was human.

"Inuyasha," Kagome had stopped when he did and watched the transformation. Immediately she hugged him. "It won't matter. I promise it won't. Come inside, please." She felt a tremor go through him and hugged him tighter. It pleased her that he would let her know his fear but at the same time she wished she could take his fear away.

Kagome framed his face and looked into dark eyes, "I love you. I love you Inuyasha." She kissed him.

Inuyasha felt her love. He knew she loved him and felt blessed. He was still scared and crushed her body close to his own. Inuyasha wanted to leave but because he loved Kagome, he would stay. It was only for one night then he would be the Inuyasha, Mom and Sota knew. He could do this. Sighing deeply he relaxed his grip and let Kagome back away.

"I'm fine. Thanks Kagome, I love you too." He gave her a quick kiss then not letting himself think, held tightly to her hand and headed for the house. "M-mom! We're home!"

Mrs. Higurashi jumped and quickly set down the bowl she'd just taken out of a cabinet. "They're home." She smiled softly and moved to open the door for them. "Sota, Grandpa - Kagome and Inuyasha are here!"

Inuyasha stood just behind Kagome. The couple was framed in the doorway as Mrs. Higurashi, Sota and Grandpa stood frozen - staring. Sota blinked several times before inching forward. He looked Inuyasha up and down. Mrs. Higurashi. covered her heart with her hand and just stared. Grandpa's mouth hung open.

"Inuyasha?! Where are your ears and claws? And your hair! You look like us now! Wow!" The little boy took hold of Inuyasha's hand and looked at it. On tiptoe he tugged on Inuyasha's hair to be sure it was real. "Cool, you're human now. Can you do it whenever you want to? Do you turn it on and off like a switch? Oh, hey Kagome." Sota looked up at his sister and still holding Inuyasha's hand pulled him further into the house.

"Well my goodness, here we are standing here and staring. Sorry. Welcome home you two. Kagome." Mrs. Higurashi wrapped her arms about her daughter and hugged her. Then she looked up at Inuyasha. "Son, come here. Where's my hug Inuyasha?" As she took him in her arms she felt him sag against her. "You look just as handsome this way but I do miss those cute ears."

Inuyasha felt tears in his eyes but didn't let them fall. He held Mom close and just inhaled her scent. No she wasn't the one who'd given birth to him but he felt like her son, especially right now.

Grandpa cleared his throat and scratched his head. "So it's the same boy? He's a demon _and_ a human? Too confusing. I'm going back to the TV. Call me when dinner's ready. Oh welcome home Kagome dear." With that the old man turned while muttering about how teenagers were always changing their looks. They laughed and everything seemed normal again.

"Okay then, why don't you two get cleaned up then come help me with dinner. Sota and I want to hear about all your adventures."

"Yeah! Inuyasha, Mom put your clothes in my room. I'll show you!" Sota pulled Inuyasha behind him smiling all the way.

Kagome smiled with relief as she watched Sota drag Inuyasha out of the room. "Thanks Mom. Inuyasha was really worried you wouldn't accept him as a human."

"Well it was a surprise to see him looking like any normal boy but he's still Inuyasha. You two will have to tell me how he did that. Go on sweetie, get washed up and then we can talk. You are staying longer than just tonight, right?"

"Mm-hmm, at least a few days, maybe the week. Okay, be right back!" Kagome kissed her mother's cheek then raced up after the boys. She was really looking forward to this much needed break.

* * *

**It **was home. It was a break from searching from Naraku. Most of all it was time with family. Inuyasha and Kagome explained how Inuyasha could be human and demon and how it was only for a few hours once a month. They were excited and charmed by the idea of watching him change so the next morning everyone rose well before the sun. 

Inuyasha was embarrassed by the fuss they made as his nails turned back into claws, his human ears disappeared and his dog ears rose from his head and his hair going from all black to all white. He usually hated to change and before Kagome and the others, he'd hid but now it was kinda fun to change before his family. Even though they'd accepted the human Inuyasha, he was glad to back in his 'skin' again.

"Fascinating. I can't believe you never told us this!" Mrs. Higurashi shook her head dazed at what had just happened before her eyes. "Well never mind, we know now. Since we're all up, let's fix a huge breakfast! But first…" Mrs. Higurashi approached Inuyasha and tickled his ears. "I can never resist them!" She grinned and Inuyasha with pink cheeks returned the smile.

Breakfast was a lively affair with everyone talking and laughing. Mrs. Higurashi had the best time trying to teach Inuyasha how to cook. Most of it went over his head especially when it came to using the stove or the microwave but she knew from experience that Inuyasha was quite handy to have around when it came to slicing and dicing.

"Will you be going to school today dear?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as the family cleaned up the kitchen.

Kagome glanced over her shoulder to see Inuyasha just barely shake his head no. "Umm, not today, I think I'll just stay home and rest today. I'll definitely go tomorrow though." She said firmly letting Inuyasha know that today was their _only_ play day. She had to go to school sometime if she expected to graduate.

Mrs. Higurashi looked from one to the other then hid her smile. "I think that's a good idea. Settle in today then tackle school tomorrow. Sota, you better go get your things – it's almost time to go."

"Okay Mom." The little boy walked over to Inuyasha. "We're on for going to the park after school, right Inuyasha?"

"Yep, I'm looking forward to it." And he was but first he wanted some time alone with Kagome.

Mrs. Higurashi kissed them both goodbye and said she'd be home early to cook a special meal. She and Sota left a few minutes later. Grandpa leisurely finished his coffee and watched his favorite morning program before finally leaving for the shrine.

Once the house was empty, Inuyasha hurriedly carried Kagome upstairs to the bathroom. He wanted to shower with her; he'd been looking forward to being with her under the hot spray of water ever since they'd mentioned coming home for his transformation.

Kagome pretended to indulge Inuyasha's wish but truthfully the thought of showering with him was just too tempting to pass up. Naked, slick and slippery they pleasured each other under the water until it turned cool. After finally getting dressed again, the two continued to play hooky and went out. It was rare that they allowed themselves to rest and even rarer still that they had the opportunity act as teenagers they were.

Kagome was glad she allowed herself that time with Inuyasha before going to school the next day. As usual, there was much she'd missed and had a lot to catch up on. Inuyasha found himself helping the old man around the shrine but only during the morning because in the afternoon he had classes of his own. Mom had arranged for him to take some martial arts from a friend of hers. She knew Inuyasha was fascinated by it all and this way he wouldn't be bored as he waited for Kagome to come home from school. Inuyasha made it home just as Sota did and every day the boy begged him to play baseball with him and pumped up from his classes, Inuyasha was always ready to have some fun with his little brother.

A couple of times, Sota's friends would join them and one day on the way home from school, Kagome and her friends joined the baseball game. It was one of the best times Inuyasha had ever had and for Kagome as well. She was able to share Inuyasha with her friends and nothing at all went wrong. It was amazing.

**The** days went by so quickly that by the end of the week neither Kagome nor Inuyasha were ready to go back through the well. On Sunday, it was decided that they would stay home and have a family day. They played games, watched movies taking turns explaining them to Inuyasha and cooked out. That evening, Inuyasha took Kagome up the sacred tree and holding each other, watched the city lights. Later found the couple cuddled in Kagome's bed.

"I think we should come home every New Moon." Inuyasha said against her breast. Kagome was lying back on the pillows with Inuyasha's head resting against her heart.

Kagome smiled and played with his hair. "Really? Any particular reason?" Kagome then gasped as he licked at her nipple.

"I should be at home at times like that. That's all." Inuyasha said quietly.

"I agree. It's nice to be with people who accept you when you change but Miroku, Sango and Shippo never treated you any different either."

"Yeah, I know but…it's better here. I want to be here the next time and every time. Okay?" Inuyasha raised his head to look at her. Moonlight shone in through the window bathing her naked breasts in white light.

"It's more than okay and Mom will love it. So will Sota." Kagome framed his face and kissed his lips. She lay back pulling Inuyasha with her. "Mmm, we really should get some sleep since we're leaving in the morning."

Inuyasha laughed against her lips, "You tell me that after kissing me like that? You must be joking." He slipped a leg between hers pressing against her moist flesh. "You don't need much sleep, do you?"

"Inu – yasha!"

It was early afternoon before they were ready to leave. The couple was sent off with extra supplies, wishes of luck and to be safe. Kagome and Inuyasha promised to come back when they could and with warm hugs that could still be felt, they disappeared back through the well.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Just a quick explanation. A while back I introduced a new female character to 'my Inuyasha universe'. Motoko is totally my invention so don't go thinking you missed something in the anime/manga. If you'd like read about her, please refer to my story titled - Sesshomaru's Fight. Okay, then - please enjoy!_

* * *

_**Expectations**_

**Jaken** yawned and stretched lazily. Sleepy eyes opened slowly and looked around before Jaken jerkily sat up. He'd overslept! "Awk! I-I'm sorry! Oh, Lord Sessh – !" Jaken froze and broke off when Sesshomaru's golden eyes stared hard at him. It was then that Jaken noticed that they had company. Seeing little Rin leaning over Ah-Un's back watching their lord, Jaken hurried over to the girl to find out what was going on.

"It's a good thing you woke up on your own or Lord Sesshomaru would have kicked you awake - again." The girl cut laughing eyes at him before looking back to Sesshomaru. Picking up a piece of fruit she handed it to the imp.

"What's going on? Who's Lord Sesshomaru talking to?"

"A messenger from the dog demon clan, Lady Motoko's village!" Rin said in an excited hush.

"Ohh!" Jaken blinked then shifted until he could see the messenger. It was a dog demon. He was young though. The boy just reached Lord Sesshomaru's chest and his dark hair only reached to his shoulders. There was even a pelt curving around his right shoulder, falling down to the middle of his back so there was no denying what kind of demon he was. Plus there was this presence about all dog demons and this kid had it.

"What's the message? Is there more trouble? Lord Sesshomaru will be upset if they let themselves get attacked again!" The two stood behind Ah-Un leaning over his back. The twosome ate their breakfast but their eyes never left Sesshomaru and his visitor, even Ah-Un's two heads were focused on the dog demons.

"No, I don't think its bad news. I heard him mention Lady Motoko's name before they walked away." Rin's voice now sounded doubtful. "I hope she's okay." Rin thought back to the time when she'd come across the injured she-demon. Lady Motoko was very beautiful and though Rin knew she was still very young compared to demons, even she could feel the attraction between her lord and the lady. The two of them had grown close while they'd worked to save Lady Motoko's village. Rin didn't want any harm to come to someone Lord Sesshomaru cared about.

Sesshomaru stared over the boy's shoulder then turned and walked over to his companions. "The next time you aren't ready, I'll leave you behind." Cold words flowed over Jaken.

"Y-yes my lord. Sorry. Umm, is there trouble? Is Lady Motoko well?" The imp dared to ask, his curiosity too great to remain quiet.

When Sesshomaru did not speak, the young demon stepped forward and smiled down at the two. "Greetings. My name is Daiki, a friend of Lady Motoko's. Not to worry, she is well. In fact the lady is coming for a visit." He laughed to see their delighted faces. "Yes, she sent me on ahead to find Lord Sesshomaru and to give him the information."

"Ah! Good! It will be nice to see the lady again won't it my lord?" Jaken's smile disappeared as Sesshomaru stared off into the distance. "Uh, well, yes. Daiki, I am Jaken and this is Rin."

"Yes, I know." Again he smiled at them for Daiki had no animosity for humans. My lady spoke fondly of both of you." He was about to say more when he jerked upright and looked in the same direction as Sesshomaru. "My lord?"

Sesshomaru's eyes looked back at Daiki. "So you noticed? There are four hiding in the trees."

"Four?" Daiki lifted his head and sniffed the air and it was then that he detected the rest of them. He'd only been aware of two. Daiki looked over at Sesshomaru in admiration and knew he could learn a lot from him. He wished he could spend more time in Sesshomaru's company. Daiki knew he could postpone the visit to the next village since no one was expecting him but since he'd already delivered the message, what excuse could he use to stay? "Shall we take them on my lord?"

Suddenly Sesshomaru turned his back on the threat and went towards Rin. "No. Let them make the first move. It should be interesting. Rin?"

Rin had been looking into the forest but knew she couldn't see as well as the rest of them. "Yes my lord?" She watched Sesshomaru sink gracefully down to the ground and lean against a tree. "Stay close to Ah-Un."

"Okay! Master Daiki would you like some fruit?" Rin knew that dog demons didn't necessarily eat human food but she was the only female around and it fell to her to be the polite hostess.

Daiki looked down at the little girl. He'd come across humans before and always when they got too close and realized that he was a demon, the fear was instant. He'd even killed some humans when in fear they panicked and attacked him but this little girl showed no fear. This child, Rin smiled at him and treated him with respect. If more humans were like this one, relations between demons and humans would be much friendlier.

"Thank you little one. In fact, I do enjoy human fruit." Daiki laughed at her delight. She reached for his hand and he gave it to her willingly. Together they walked over to Ah-Un where he lay by the fire. It had been cool that morning and the fire was there to chase away the morning chill. Daiki sat and took the fruit she held out to him.

Sesshomaru watched carefully and relaxed his shoulders. He didn't care what others thought of his relationship with Rin but he would not see her hurt by some unfeeling or hateful demon either. Motoko had obviously considered this when she picked out her messenger. Daiki was a good choice; he was respectful and polite to Rin.

The wind blew gently scattering about the dew on the grass and leaves. It was a beautiful morning even with unwanted demons lurking near. Sesshomaru sensed the demons moving closer but an attack was not imminent so he closed his eyes and waited, determined to enjoy the morning and the knowledge that his wife would soon be joining him.

* * *

**Rin** had just asked Jaken what they should have for lunch when Lord Sesshomaru got lazily to his feet. He walked by the others and looked to the mountains in the distance. He spoke quietly, "They come." 

Daiki acting as if nothing was happening reached out and ran a fingertip over one of the faces on Jaken's staff. "You say one shoots fire?"

Jaken was about to explain when from down out of the sky, four demons burst from the treetops. "Ahh! Help!" He hollered, grabbed up his staff and ran for cover.

"Ah-Un." Sesshomaru spoke and the two-headed dragon moved to protect Rin from harm. Sesshomaru turned releasing his whip. A huge demon eye was split in two then with a small movement of his wrist a hump-backed demon with two-mouths was diced.

Daiki only released his sword when he was sure that Rin was safe. He twirled the sword once over his wrist then sent it backwards into the belly of a demon. Daiki pulled the sword free and focused on the second demon. He dodged a blow from an ax by a few strands of black hair and sliced the ogre's head off. From his blindside, the first demon rushed to attack again and Daiki only just turned in time to escape a fatal blow. Instead he got deep gouges in his left arm before he cut off the offending hand whose claws were stained with his blood. Raising his sword, Daiki moved forward quickly and before the demon could see its hand hit the ground, Daiki's sword cut an X into the demon's chest.

It let out a startled howl before falling heavily to the ground. Silence overtook them as the skirmish ended. Birds that had taken flight once again landed in the trees chirping loudly and on the wind was the scent of death.

Rin peeked around Ah-Un's body and seeing that the fight was over moved to Sesshomaru's side. "Well that was quick."

"Of course! No weak demons such as these would ever be a challenge for my lord!" Jaken stated as he came out from behind a tree. Boldly he walked over the beheaded ogre and kicked its body.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru. You did not move from where you stood and killed both demons. It seems I still have a lot to learn." Daiki bowed and smiled at Sesshomaru before he sat down before the fire and looked at his arm.

"Oh! You're hurt! Master Jaken, please fetch me some water!" Rin commanded as she moved to look at Daiki's injury. Gently she used a clean cloth to mop up some of the blood.

"You should not worry Rin. It'll heal soon enough." Daiki smiled at her tense little face.

"I know but it will heal even quicker if it's kept clean and bandaged." She spoke seriously. Just then Jaken arrived with a bowl of water. "Hold still please. I learned how to do this from Kagome. She's very good at healing." Copious amounts of blood were always hard to deal with so to distract herself, Rin explained who Kagome was. "Kagome is Inuyasha's special friend. Oh and Inuyasha is Lord Sesshomaru's brother." Rin kept talking not really paying attention to what she was saying. "Kagome's really nice. She always treats me like a little sister."

Very methodically, Rin cleaned the wounds, used some herbs she kept with her then bandaged the arm. "There! It'll be better in no time!" She stepped back and grinned at Daiki, very proud of herself.

"Yes, I think it will be. Thank you Rin." He could tell that she was waiting for his approval and he gave it willingly. She was an adorable human child, very easy to like.

"You have a very capable person traveling with you Lord Sesshomaru." Daiki looked up in time to see the demon's eyes move from Rin to look out into the forest. Daiki suspected Sesshomaru had been watching and listening to them but didn't want them to know that.

Indeed Sesshomaru had watched. Rin with her little features concentrating on helping Daiki. She was a simple child and asked for nothing. He was glad that Daiki's minor injury had allowed her to practice the skills she'd learned from that girl Kagome – Inuyasha's special friend.

"Yes." Sesshomaru agreed then looked down at Rin, feeling her eyes on him. "Well done." Golden eyes watched as the girl flushed with pleasure. "Jaken, make yourself useful and dispose of these bodies." Coldness returned to his voice as he commanded Jaken.

Used to his master's ways, Jaken did not take too much offense at having to move the bits and pieces of demons that were scattered around. Sighing he got work as he listened to Rin question Daiki.

"Lady Motoko is coming soon?" She sat again next to Ah-Un and put away the things she'd used on Daiki's arm.

"Yes, in a few days. There was a meeting she could not miss so she did not come with me as planned. We were to travel together because we were going in the same direction. The lady knew of your whereabouts and I was heading for a village past that mountain there." Daiki pointed out a snow peek in the distance. "I have family there but our plans changed when this meeting came up. She sent me on to tell you that she would be coming soon. Since you are always on the move and she did not want to miss you, Lady Motoko asked me to deliver a message saying that she was coming for a visit and requesting that you would stay in this area for a while."

"We will, won't we Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin looked over him.

Sesshomaru nodded his head once. "We will wait for her."

Daiki stood having come to a decision and went to stand before Sesshomaru. "Would you mind if I stay with you until she arrives? The lady may have a message for me to take along to the next village." Daiki found he was nervous as he waited for an answer. Lord Sesshomaru was so unlike the demons of his village. He appeared cold and distant. Most of the demons he knew held themselves with dignity and respect but there was something more to Sesshomaru. Quickly Daiki got down on one knee and bent his head, fearing that maybe he hadn't shown the proper amount of respect to the son and heir of the great dog demon general. He also wished to learn more about the brother - half demon Inuyasha. Daiki's biggest asset or in some opinions, his biggest fault was his curiosity.

Sesshomaru was amused but he did not show it. So the young demon wished to stay as they waited for Motoko? Sesshomaru looked over at Rin who was rubbing Ah-Un's long neck. The boy could be of some amusement for her and protection once Motoko arrived. Sesshomaru wanted some time alone with his lady. Daiki could be a welcome guest for a day or two.

"You may stay and Rin will see to your arm." Those golden eyes stared at Daiki as he spoke.

Daiki looked up and got the message. Both knew that his arm would probably be healed by the next day. He could stay and spend his time with Rin and if he guessed correctly, watch over the girl as Sesshomaru properly greeted his mate. "Thank you my lord. I'm sure Rin will take good care of me." Daiki stood and bowed before joining the little girl at the campfire.

The next two days passed by peacefully. Rin was delighted to have someone new to take care of and talk to. She entertained Daiki with tales of Sesshomaru's battles and of course Jaken had to put his two cents in and compete with the child.

If Daiki wasn't already impressed by just being near Sesshomaru, he was now after listening to Sesshomaru's companions. He also learned that they loved him – it was obvious in the way they spoke and looked at him, though he often wondered at it because Lord Sesshomaru rarely said a word. He was indulgent to the child and cold to the imp. They were in fact a strange little group but…they were family.

* * *

**The** third morning came with a cool chill in the air. Sesshomaru saw Rin shiver in her sleep and got up and went to her. The sun was just coming up and the girl would sleep a few hours more. Gently and with a small smile that no one could see, Sesshomaru pulled the blanket up over the child's shoulders. He smoothed back her hair as she turned in her sleep and at the opening of her kimono, Sesshomaru could see a scar beneath her clothes. A rush of anger so intense flowed through him as he remembered how Rin had received the scar. The bastard was dead but Sesshomaru would love to revive him and kill him again. 

Rin hummed in her sleep and her small hand came to rest over his as he gently touched the scar. The anger melted away at seeing her absolute trust in him. In his mind, Sesshomaru heard his father's voice asking him if he had someone to protect. One long finger stroked the child's warm flesh. _I will protect what's mine!_

Gently Sesshomaru withdrew his hand and stood. There was a wind and with it came a familiar scent. Sesshomaru allowed himself another smile. She was on her way. Motoko, his wife would arrive this day.

Daiki had caught the lady's scent as well when he'd woken up. He noticed that Lord Sesshomaru's eyes were staring up into the hills waiting to catch sight of Lady Motoko.

He looked to Rin and Jaken fussing about who should go pick fruit. The two often argued but it was never hateful and often comical. "You know, maybe you both should go. Lady Motoko will be arriving soon and you could present some to her."

Rin spun around and ran up to him. "Really? You're sure?" Rin bounced up and down on her toes. She would get to see Lady Motoko again! "Jaken! You get the fruit; I've got to make a wreath of flowers for her hair!" Rin yelled as she headed for some wild flowers yards away.

"Rin." Sesshomaru spoke instantly freezing her movements. He watched as she turned to face him a smile conveying her joy. "Come." A kind expression came into his eyes as Rin skipped over to him then sat beneath his arm.

"Yes my lord?" Rin loved being next to him. She felt cherished when he surrounded her as he was now. His hand rested against her small hip and his pelt curled about her feet.

"Lady Motoko will not arrive before afternoon. The flowers can wait awhile. Alright?" Sesshomaru could feel Daiki's gaze and ignored it as he looked down into Rin's face.

Rin felt humbled to see the excitement in Lord Sesshomaru's eyes. He so rarely showed emotion but now he was sharing what he was feeling with her. Both of them could hardly wait to be with Lady Motoko. Rin still wanted to get up and start preparing for her arrival but if Lord Sesshomaru said she would not arrive 'til afternoon, then she would gladly wait here beside him until she arrived. Rin laid her head beneath the spikes on his armor and nodded. "You're right; I want the flowers to be fresh for her. I'll stay by your side." Rin spoke from the heart meaning now and forever.

It was a tender scene and Daiki felt privileged to witness it. His smile soon turned to laughter a moment later. Daiki had to cover his mouth when Jaken tried to act casually as he went over to the pair and flattered his master in the hope of getting a spot next to Sesshomaru too but the dog demon totally ignored the imp. Family yes, but weird.

* * *

**Motoko** had their scents and knew that in a matter of moments she would be with them again. Little Rin with her courage and love to stay beside Sesshomaru without a care as to what other humans thought. Boastful Jaken with his bravado and loyalty to Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru himself. The dog demon who pushed everyone away and did thing his own way. Most thought him cold but Motoko knew the heat that he hid from the world. Her lover, her husband, the demon she loved – Lord Sesshomaru. Motoko could not wait to put her arms around his hard body once more. 

She entered the open field, trees at her back and there they were, waiting for her. Sesshomaru stood tall and she could see the love in his eyes. Jaken not to be left out started running behind Rin carrying a bowl of fruit while Rin held a beautiful wreath of flowers. She would wear them and nothing else for Sesshomaru later. And Daiki was there too behind them smiling his welcome.

"Rin! My child, come!" Motoko knelt and caught the girl in her arms. Rin was Sesshomaru's and since she was now his mate, Rin was her's as well. Tiny human arms circled her neck and Motoko felt a mother's love.

"We missed you." Rin whispered in Motoko's ear and felt tears wet her eyes.

Motoko almost wept herself to feel Rin's love. I missed you too. Hello Jaken." Motoko bent down to pat the imp on his head. "Have you been taking care of our lord?"

"Of course, my lady! He is healthy and patiently awaits your arrival!" Jaken bent at the waist and held out a hand for Motoko to walk ahead of him at the same time barely balancing the bowl of fruit in his other hand.

"Yes! He can't wait to be with you!" Rin chimed in innocently.

Motoko held in a laugh and knew that the child spoke the truth for her and for Sesshomaru. She looked to the demon only yards away from her. _Would he touch her now or would he wait until they could be alone? And just when could they be alone? There was Rin after all._

Motoko still held Rin in her arms when she stopped before Sesshomaru. She bent her head and curtsied, "My lord, it is good to see you again."

She was beautiful. Motoko his lady, mate and wife. In her arms, she held their…child – Rin. They were _his._ Sesshomaru reached out his hand and cupped Motoko's cheek. "My lady."

It turned out those were the last words he said to her and it was Rin's name that was yelled before he disappeared before their eyes, his swords dropping to the ground.

* * *

_AN: The scars Sesshomaru reacts over happen in another story of mine called Discovering New Emotions. In case, you didn't know, all of my Inuyasha stories connect to one another. You don't necessarily have to read the others but in case you wanted to, I thought I'd let you know where some of the information was coming from._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Demon-Napped!**_

**Shippo** sat on the edge of the well waiting. Kagome had said they'd be back around this time and he'd shown up hoping to meet them. It was late afternoon and he was thinking about lying back and taking a nap. The day was perfect, just right for napping. Shippo yawned and looked down into the well then up at a butterfly but quickly looked back when he heard something.

Below him, Kagome and Inuyasha appeared out of nowhere. "Kagome! Hey!" Shippo found he wasn't sleepy anymore and quickly stood.

"Hey Shippo!" Kagome called up at him as she and Inuyasha embraced each other. Inuyasha bent his knees and jumped. They landed effortlessly on the edge of the well.

"Thanks Inuyasha." Kagome said as Inuyasha lifted her down and as soon as she was on the ground, Shippo leaped into her arms.

Inuyasha looked around at the peaceful scenery. He had tried but couldn't seem to choose which time he preferred. Here and now he was most comfortable but every time he went home with Kagome, it got easier and more welcoming. "How's it going Shippo?"

"Okay but we did have some trouble." The little demon's face lost its smile.

"Trouble? What kind of trouble?" Inuyasha tensed and sniffed the air.

"It's gone now. Sango and Miroku took care of them." Said Shippo just as the couple appeared on the path.

"Inuyasha, Kagome, welcome back!" Miroku called out to them. He and Sango were taking a walk and had decided to go by the well in case their friends had shown up.

Sango blushed a little because she'd been hoping for some intimate time with Miroku. Even now her hand was sweating a little in his. She let loose an embarrassed laugh and waved to her friends.

Inuyasha shouldered Kagome's backpack, reached for her hand and went to meet up with Miroku. "Shippo said you had trouble. Was it Naraku?"

"No. There was no sign of Naraku. Did you guys have a good time?" Sango answered then greeted Kagome with a quick hug.

"Yes, everything went well." Kagome was referring to Inuyasha's doubts that her family wouldn't accept him.

"We thought it was Naraku at first because there were so many demons but once we got to fighting them we noticed something weird." Miroku spoke again.

"Weird how? Here Shippo." Inuyasha spoke gruffly as he set Kagome's backpack on the ground. The fox demon had been hanging off his shoulder digging in the pack for the treats he knew Kagome had brought him.

"They were frightened but not of us. They seemed to be running away from something." Miroku's staff jingled as he shifted his weight. He turned puzzled eyes to Inuyasha. "What could frighten demons? I know lesser demons have run from Naraku before but we didn't sense Naraku's aura anywhere. What other demon is so powerful to scare ogres and the like?"

"He has a point Inuyasha. If these demons hadn't been so concerned with getting away from whatever was chasing them, we'd have been in real trouble." Sango spoke remembering the wide frightened eyes of some the demons.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked nervously. She didn't like the things Sango and Miroku were saying.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome close. "Sounds like we have a new player on the scene. That's just great! As if we don't have enough to worry about with Naraku on the loose!"

Kagome looked up into Inuyasha's intense face and was about to say something when his claws dug into her hip. Inuyasha was being…pulled away from her!

"KA – GO – MEEE!!!" Inuyasha yelled, hands stretched out trying to stay with Kagome but one second later – he was gone. Tetsusaiga clattered to the ground.

* * *

**Miroku** stepped forward but was too late. None of them had been able to do anything. One moment Inuyasha was there then - he wasn't. "Kagome? Are you all right?" He ran to her side and knelt for Kagome had fallen to the ground, her eyes fixed and staring. There on the ground before Kagome lay Inuyasha's sword. 

Sango looked around but there was nothing to see or find. Shippo sat beside Kagome's backpack where he'd been rummaging, a piece of candy falling out of his mouth since it was open in shock. Turning quickly at the rustling of bushes, Sango wished she had her Hiraikotsu but an inquiring mew told her it was only Kirara.

"Kirara! Can you smell Inuyasha? Please try to find him!" Sango saw the desperate hope flare in Kagome's eyes. She was still on hands and knees.

Kirara blinked but did as Sango asked. The twin-tailed demon was surrounded by fire for a moment then reappeared in her larger size. She went to Kagome and the sword where Inuyasha's scent was strongest. From Kagome she moved around in a circle about five feet from Kagome but with a whine, Kirara returned to Kagome's side. Inuyasha's scent began and ended right there.

Kagome began to cry silent tears. They rolled down her face and dropped to the dry ground and disappeared just as Inuyasha had disappeared. Kagome's chest heaved as she took in air, raised her head and cried out – "INU - YASHA!!!"

Miroku looked to Sango for help. He tried to get Kagome to stand but she was weeping so hard, he didn't think she even knew he was there.

Shippo finally seemed to wake up and went to stand next to Kagome. "Don't cry we'll find Inuyasha." Shippo smiled weakly. "Maybe he's playing a joke. Ah!" He jumped back as Kagome's angry eyes burned him.

"He doesn't play around like that Shippo! He's not childish like you!" Kagome spat at him, grabbed Inuyasha's sword and pushed up until she was standing. Running to her backpack, she swung it over her shoulder and stormed away.

"Kagome? Kagome, wait! Where are you going?" Sango ran after her and jerked Kagome to a stop.

"Let go Sango! I'm going to look for Inuyasha! What else would I be doing?!" Kagome couldn't believe Sango. If it had been Miroku taken, _she'd_ already be on Kirara's back searching. Kagome again tried to pull away when Sango shook her.

"Stop it Kagome! We want Inuyasha back too but we have to have some kind of plan! We won't find him searching blindly. Let's go back to Kaede's maybe she can tell us something. Plus we need to treat those scratches and I need my weapon. Let's think and then at least come up with a plan. Kagome – please." She spoke softly now as more tears coated Kagome's face.

"Sango, where'd he go?!" Kagome fell against her friend crying.

**Silence** filled the hut as in a corner; Sango treated and bandaged the bloody tracks left in Kagome's skin by Inuyasha's claws. "It's not as bad as I thought. They just bled a lot."

"He didn't mean to. It…happened so quickly. Inuyasha was holding me…then was taken from me." Kagome felt the tears but fought them back. Tears wouldn't find him. Once the bandage was in place, Kagome laid her hand over it. It did hurt but it was a connection to Inuyasha, that and his sword, both meant more to her than the pain.

"Have you ever heard of demons disappearing like that Lady Kaede? And without their weapons?" Miroku asked as he sipped tea. He didn't like sitting still, he too wanted to go searching for his friend but he needed to be calm for Kagome. Miroku was sure Inuyasha would want him to take care of her…until he came back.

Kaede lifted her gray head to look at Kagome when the girl sat next to her. Gently she reached out and patted Kagome's arm. "No, I'm afraid not. I've never heard of such a thing. Kikyo may have –."

"Kikyo?" Kagome's voice was frigid. "She took him before, maybe she did it again! Damn her!" Kagome's hand tightened around the Tetsusaiga.

"Wait!" Kaede broke in. "What my sister did was wrong when she took Inuyasha but from what you told me, Inuyasha denied her and chose you Kagome. I don't think she'd do the same thing twice. My sister is too proud to do something like that after failing so badly." It was still hard for Kaede to believe that Kikyo had tried to trick Inuyasha into marrying her but she knew absolutely that Kikyo would not repeat her mistake.

"Umm, well it looks like we'll have to seek advice elsewhere." Miroku spoke up and had all eyes on him. "Demons, we'll have to talk to demons. I can ask Hagi and we can try and find Myoga – he seems to know something about everything."

Kagome blinked away her rage. "Yes, Myoga. Inuyasha says he likes hanging out at Totosai's place. Perhaps they've got some answers. We should head for Totosai's!" If it wasn't Kikyo, then one of those two should know something. But as far as Kagome was concerned, Kikyo was still suspect number one. And if it was her, Kagome didn't think she could be forgiving this time around.

They still couldn't leave right away because Miroku wanted Hagi's help and to get that he needed to borrow Kirara and go to his master's place. While they waited, Kagome went to sit beneath the sacred tree, the Tetsusaiga held against her body in the same manner as Inuyasha always held it.

"Kagome?" She looked up startled then dropped back against the tree when she saw Shippo. The tiny fox walked over to her and bowed his head. "I'm sorry." When she didn't speak he lifted his head to see her confused expression. "I'm sorry I said Inuyasha was playing. I didn't mean it!" Shippo thought Kagome was going to hit him when her hand came near him.

Kagome took his hand and pulled him to her. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lashed out like that. It's just…we were together and suddenly we weren't. He's gone – it hurts Shippo."

He watched her face but not one tear fell. Kagome's body shook with the effort but she didn't cry. Shippo laid his head on her shoulder and they sat quietly, waiting.

**Sango** stepped out of the hut. She'd changed her clothes in preparation for battle. The temple wasn't that far away and Sango was sure that Miruko would come back quickly. They had to get started for Totosai's as soon as possible. Sango saw Kaede standing by the fence and joined her. Kaede was looking out towards the forest.

"She didn't mean anything you know? Kagome's just upset." Sango told the old priestess.

"Yes, yes, I know. But I'm sure Kikyo isn't behind this. The question is who and why? Was it another demon or some dark priest or priestess?" Kaede fell silent for a moment. "Inuyasha has changed since meeting Kagome. I've learned – to care for him. You'll find him and bring him home, won't you?" Kaede's lined face appealed to Sango.

"We'll do everything possible. He's our friend too and nobody hurts our friends." Sango said.

* * *

**They** were seated on Hagi's back heading for Totosai's place. Sango sat next to a silent Kagome while Shippo was with Miroku. "You'll have to go in and bring them out Shippo." 

"Huh? Oh yeah, humans can go near Totosai's because of the heat and miasma. Sure, I'll bring them to you." Shippo looked back at Kagome, glad of anything he could do to help locate Inuyasha.

"Hagi, tell me again." Miroku said. They had briefly spoken as they'd traveled back to the village. It seemed the badger demon did know some interesting facts.

"Demons are scared, that's why I've been hiding out at the temple. Even before going to Master Mushin's, there was talk of demons disappearing. Nobody thought anything about it at first. Maybe there was new priestess or something killing demons but then demons started disappearing in front of others. One moment a demon was there then it was gone. And not just any demons but the stronger ones - fighters. It didn't matter where anyone hid caves or even underground – they still disappeared. Demons began to run so as not to be taken."

"Those demons that came rushing through the village must have been running from this…whatever it is." Sango said looking at Kagome. Now she had to believe that it wasn't Kikyo who had taken Inuyasha this time around.

"Strong demons. Why only strong demons who could fight? Why wouldn't they take Kirara too?" Miroku wondered and looked back at the girls but they didn't have a clue either. "Hopefully Myoga will have some answers or know how to find some."

**Shippo** scurried across the hot earth. Yes, he could breathe the toxic air but the scorching ground still burned his feet. Finally he spotted the huge skull Totosai called home. "Hello! Anybody here? Myoga? Totosai?"

A stoop shouldered man with puffed out cheeks turned and squinted. Since he didn't see anyone, he looked down at the sword he was holding and a stream of fire escaped his lips. Placing the sword against a rock, Totosai pounded on the soft metal with his huge hammer.

"Hey Totosai!" Shippo jumped up scaring the old demon. Totosai burped a ball of flame as he fell over backwards arms and legs waving in the air like an overturned turtle. Shippo couldn't help but laugh.

"Ah! W-what? Who?" Totosai floundered about for a minute before he finally managed to right himself. "Damn! Scare me why don't ya?!" He heaved and tried to calm his heart. "Who the hell are you anyway?" Totosai squinted at Shippo.

With a smile still on his face, the fox demon spoke. "It's me Shippo – Inuyasha's friend. Is Myoga here? Myoga! Myoga, come on out! We need your help!"

"Huh? Inuyasha?" Totosai looked around for the half demon but didn't see him. "Where is he? You're mistaken, Inuyasha's not here. Inuyasha, I haven't seen him and if he were here, I'd just have a knot on my head. Nope, no Inuyasha here." Totosai rubbed his bald spot.

"I know Inuyasha's not here! Inuyasha needs your help! And Myoga's help! Is Myoga here? Please?" Shippo didn't want to explain anything until he knew whether or not Myoga was around.

"Hmm, Myoga." Totosai began patting his body, his chest and head. He found something in his scraggly hair and pulled it down. "Myoga! Wake up! We've got company!"

Myoga had been dreaming of lovely girls and woke up grumpy. "What is it?" The flea finally opened his eyes and saw Shippo. He popped up and looked around for Inuyasha. "Where's Lord Inuyasha? I could use some tasty blood for a change." Myoga hopped onto Shippo's head.

Looking up but only seeing his own hair, Shippo spoke. "We need your help. The others are waiting in the forest." Shippo's voice dropped. "Well that's just it - we don't know. Inuyasha – he's disappeared."

* * *

**They** heard mooing coming their way. Totosai and Shippo were riding on Totosai's cow, Momo. Kagome stood up anxious to hear what the old man had to say. Maybe he or Myoga would finally be able to tell them what had happened to Inuyasha. Kagome didn't wait for Totosai to dismount but hurried to his side the minute they were on the ground. 

"Shippo! Thanks for bringing them. Is Myoga here?" No sooner than the question left her mouth, Kagome felt something sucking blood from her neck. She slapped at the flea. "Not now Myoga!"

Myoga was used to getting flattened but the urgency in Kagome's voice told him something was very wrong.

"Myoga, Totosai – do you know what's going on?" Shippo shook his head. He had only told them that Inuyasha was missing so Miroku told them what happened just a few hours ago.

Sitting on the cow's head with his arms crossed, Myoga thought over what he'd just been told. "You say he just vanished before your eyes? But the Tetsusaiga stayed? Was there a flash of light or anything?"

"He didn't just vanish." Kagome said. "He was taken from me. Inuyasha was pulled away."

"That's right. Inuyasha scratched Kagome as he was taken. He was reaching out for her." Sango agreed. "But all we saw was Inuyasha then nothing else. There was no other demon there, at least not one we could see."

"We learned from Hagi that other demons are missing too – just up and vanished. Not just any demons either but those who were considered strong. Hagi, were they all full demons?" Something just occurred to the monk.

"Y-yes, as far as I know." Hagi answered shifting closer to Miroku, glancing around nervously. He was afraid he too would soon go missing.

"Maybe Inuyasha was taken by mistake. He's a half demon. They could let him go Kagome." Miroku wanted to believe this and the look in Kagome's eyes said that she wanted to too.

"Nope. Not gonna happen. Inuyasha may be a half breed but he's stronger than a lot of full blooded demons. He is the son of the great dog demon after all." Totosai said with a finger digging in his ear. "Yep, if they're looking for strong demons, they would have definitely taken Inuyasha. His brother too."

"Sesshomaru?" Sango asked. "But that wouldn't be possible would it? Inuyasha's strong but Sesshomaru is – well he's stronger."

"That's true but that doesn't mean they wouldn't try. Maybe we should seek him out. He's always nearby these days since we're all looking for Naraku." Miroku wasn't looking forward to confronting Inuyasha's brother but what other choice did they have.

"We should hurry." Myoga said and they all looked down at him. "Lord Inuyasha is in serious trouble. All the demons who have been taken will most likely end up dead. Demon bodies will begin to show up just where they were taken."

"You know who took him? Myoga, why didn't you say so?!" Kagome looked like she wanted to send him flying.

"Well it's only a guess but it sounds like Chitose to me. Totosai, don't you remember, this happened once before back when the master was still alive. There were demons coming from everywhere seeking his protection from Chitose. The master was so powerful that Chitose didn't dare come near him."

Totosai smacked his fist against his palm. "Yes, I remember now. Ooo, scary." The old man shivered. "I remember seeing some of the bodies of the returned demons. They were cut up, bloody and shrunken, barely recognizable. But it can't be him, can it? He was old even back then."

"That's why he's taken these demons." Myoga replied. "He steals their souls. Chitose needs strong demons to sustain his life. Chitose wants to live forever and by stealing life from other demons, he's able to do so. The master realized that what was happening after seeing the corpses but exactly how Chitose did the stealing he never found out because no demon ever came back alive to tell the tale." Myoga stood up. "It was said that Chitose liked remote places that humans and demons both avoided. When the master found him, he was hiding in the northern mountains. It is believed that's where he was from but I doubt he's there now. Chitose doesn't want to be interrupted while he kills. We should get started looking right away; it could take time to find Lord Inuyasha. Maybe we'll come across Lord Sesshomaru on the way. Since Chitose was his father's enemy, he may help."

"I wouldn't count on that. That cold demon won't help anybody but himself." Totosai grumped.

Cold hands had latched onto Kagome's heart. She could see Inuyasha's body returned to the path leading to the well all mangled and the only way she would know it to be him would be his robe of the firerat. "Miroku, Sango – let's go. Now."

"Right. Let's save Inuyasha." Miroku agreed and he looked to Hagi who reluctantly nodded. Hagi was just about to place a leaf on his head and transform when a bolt of lightening came from the sky.

Everyone scattered looking for a place to hide when they heard a child cry out. "Kagome! Kagome!" It was Rin on Ah-Un but she wasn't alone. There was Jaken in front of her and a very beautiful demon riding behind the child.

As soon as Ah-Un touched down, Rin jumped off the dragon the Tensaiga clutched in her small hands and ran to Kagome. "We need your and Inuyasha's help! Lord Sesshomaru has been demon-napped!"

* * *

_AN: Again I've used some information from another story I wrote called Kikyo's Designs and Desires. Please refer to it if you have questions about why Kagome suspects Kikyo of taking Inuyasha._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Caged**_

**Inuyasha** woke to feel cold, hard stone under his cheek. He pushed himself to his knees and even before opening his heavy eyes, he asked for her. "Kagome? Kagome, what happened?" He sat down with a thump and put a hand against his head, it really ached. Not getting an answer, Inuyasha forced open his eyes. At first he saw nothing at all and he wondered if he'd really opened his eyes. Inuyasha blinked his eyes repeatedly and finally after a few minutes of panic thinking that he'd gone blind; a shaft of light could be seen. It was high up above his head and that's why he'd missed it.

"What the hell happened to me? Were we attacked and where is Kagome?" Inuyasha's nose smelled water and crawling forward slowly, his hands made contact with a bucket of water. Cupping a hand, Inuyasha drank. Feeling slightly better, he splashed some on his face then stood. "I was with everybody…Kagome and I had just come back from her time! Yeah and we were talking – about demons. Something about them running scared. Then…I was…pulled away! Dammit, I scratched Kagome!" Inuyasha brought his hand to his nose and smelled her blood on his claws. Rage filled him. It was time to figure out where he was then go find Kagome and his friends.

Inuyasha found he could see better now and that he was in an enclosure with no visible opening. His hands searched the four walls and neither they nor his nose could detect a crack in the stone anywhere. The only light or way out seemed to be that high window and the only one who could fit through that was Shippo and he wasn't here! "Okay, here I go!" Inuyasha jumped and caught the sill. He pulled himself up until he could see out.

Rock walls on either side of him as far as the eye could see and each one of them had a tiny window like his own. The setting sun shone down on some type of arena below him where there were ruts, scorch marks and blood marking the dusty earth. It was as silent as death. "Hey! Anybody out there? Dammit answer me!" Inuyasha yelled, his voice echoing along the stone.

"I'd be quiet if I were you." A voice spoke from his left. "Troublemakers have to face twice as many opponents."

Inuyasha frowned and dropped back to the floor because his fingers were cramping. "Opponents?" He asked but before he could jump up again and question the mysterious voice – the wall disappeared. In the dim light of the sinking sun, Sesshomaru appeared floating lifelessly before him. Suddenly there was a hard wind that pushed Inuyasha back into the wall. Shielding his face with his arms, Inuyasha managed to see his brother's body thrown forcefully to the stone floor before he was once again enclosed in semi-darkness.

* * *

**"Iron** Reaver Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha's voice filled his ears. "Dammit! Let me out of here!" Sesshomaru's head ached and his body was uncomfortable lying on…hard stone? His nose told him that the forest was long gone and the only one near to him was Inuyasha – not Motoko whose smooth face he'd scratched as he was pulled away from her. Rin was gone too but she was with Motoko, his wife would keep her safe. 

"Stop it Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru said angrily. Slowly he pushed himself up into a sitting position and flung his hair back over his shoulder. "Where are we?" He asked quietly.

Inuyasha dropped into a sitting position and pushed a bucket of water towards his brother. "Damned if I know. We're surrounded by stone. I haven't _seen_ any signs of life yet I know there are other demons here. From what I can tell we're in cage and so are the other demons. Apparently this whole place is full of stone cages that surround an arena." Inuyasha watched his brother sip some water. "That window, high up on the wall, is the only opening. As for this stone – it's been enchanted or something because I can't break it and I've tried." Inuyasha sighed heavily. He was running off at the mouth to Sesshomaru who could probably care less to hear what he had to say.

Sesshomaru listened to Inuyasha speak as he drank. He was so damned thirsty and his head throbbed. Whatever force was used to bring him here had affected his body. His muscles were sore and achy. Sesshomaru would love to say this was his brother's doing and therefore just kill him and be done with it but Inuyasha wasn't capable of such power nor was he stupid enough to willingly place himself within reach of his claws.

"The Tetsusagia can't break the stone?" Sesshomaru asked with reluctance. The sword that should have been his could certainly free them.

Inuyasha propped an elbow on his knee then put his chin in his hand. He stared over at Sesshomaru as he brother tried to gather his wits about him. Not once had Sesshomaru opened his eyes to look at him or to see their prison. "So you haven't noticed? Our swords are gone." Inuyasha smirked a bit as Sesshomaru's hand sought the swords that were normally at his waist.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes finally and blinked several times because all he saw was blackness. After a few minutes, Sesshomaru was finally able to see and his first sight was of Inuyasha watching him, Sesshomaru ignored his brother. Gracefully he stood and took a step only to stop because he felt a little dizzy.

"It takes a while before you feel normal again." Inuyasha told his older brother and wanted to laugh at the hate-filled look Sesshomaru tossed him. Inuyasha shrugged and leaned back against the wall.

Sesshomaru said not a word as he walked around the cage touching the walls searching for a way out. Nothing. He looked up at the window over their heads and since his body was starting to feel somewhat better he concentrated on his pelt and it lifted him off the floor and up to the window.

It was as Inuyasha said – a canyon and along the different levels were small rectangular windows like this one. Silence reigned over the rocks but Sesshomaru could feel the presence of other demons, hundreds maybe thousands of them. He didn't know who had brought him here but he was leaving. Inuyasha could handle whatever was going on here. This was surely something he and his human friends could deal with on their own. He, Sesshomaru was going back to his woman.

Inuyasha watched as Sesshomaru transformed into a ball of light and stood quickly. "Hey wait a damn minute! At least bust open a hole for me to get out! Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru aimed for the window. He could already see himself leaving this place behind and returning to the two females in his life. They would be worried for him, he knew. He would return to them first then if Inuyasha failed to kill the one who had brought them here; he would come back and do it himself. There was a surge of hope within him as he reached the window that turned to absolute shock as he was forcefully repelled backwards and into the stone wall of his cage.

Inuyasha winced as Sesshomaru thudded against the wall. His brother's transformed state reversed and slowly, Sesshomaru slid down the wall into a sitting position. He coughed up blood and Sesshomaru's fury could be seen in his eyes. Inuyasha moved around the cage away from him as his brother stood up, eyes now red.

_**"Who dares?!"**_ Sesshomaru asked loudly. His hand glowed green as he walked forward and touched the wall. He fully expected the stone to dissolve but it showed only a burn mark and even that disappeared when he removed his hand. _**"I demand that you RELEASE ME!"**_

Inuyasha watched as his brother's hair rose on the breeze, Sesshomaru's demon power was creating. Unless Inuyasha missed his guess and there was no way he was wrong, Sesshomaru was about to change into his true form. He looked around trying to find a place where he wouldn't be crushed by falling rocks when Sesshomaru got too big for this place. It was going to be tricky but he planned on escaping along with Sesshomaru. He'd find Kagome and then maybe they'd return to free the other demons or maybe not. As long as he got free, Inuyasha figured the other demons could take of themselves.

Sesshomaru's face began to stretch into a snout, his hair turned to fur and his back began to bend and he let out a howl of pain. He froze in the middle of changing.

"Ses-Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was seeing. He moved closer and reached out to touch his brother's arm. His body was as solid as the rock beneath his feet. Inuyasha jerked back his hand and moved to face Sesshomaru. There was pain and shock in Sesshomaru's eyes. His brother was still alive and aware but he could not move. Not only could he not move but he was frozen while he'd been in the midst of changing forms. Changing usually took only seconds and therefore there was no pain involved but caught like this in neither one form nor the other was agony.

_Now, now – calm down Lord Sesshomaru! As you can see, despite your impressive powers, My cages are made to withstand ALL demon powers. You should have realized this as your brother wasted energy trying to escape and got nowhere. The state you are in now can be made permanent but luckily for you it won't be. I'll let you stay like that for…umm, an hour. That should make you understand that there is no way out and that you should just accept your fate._

The smug voice had sounded only in Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's cell but now it could be heard throughout the canyon.

_Demon Warriors! Eat and rest for there will be no fights tonight! I am in the process of gathering more demons for you to fight! On the morrow, a pair of demon brothers will be pitted against a great many of you! Foolishly they have tried to escape and so deserve a fit punishment. The dogs need to learn their place and you my warriors will show it to them! It will be up to their fighting skills, wits and determination if they live or perish!_

There were many voices now yelling in approval of fighting the brothers. Those two would be persecuted and everyone else would survive another day because if all the demons joined together and fought them – there was no way the brothers would live.

* * *

**Inuyasha** was at loss of what to do. Sesshomaru was frozen and in serious pain, and there was no way for him to help. He found he actually wanted to do something for his brother but there was nothing. After standing there holding his brother's gaze, Inuyasha backed away and sat down to wait. 

Sesshomaru was seething. He was a powerful demon, second only to his father and this was – _humiliating._ Never had he imagined his transformation could be stopped – it was inconceivable. Sesshomaru wanted to close his eyes and block out Inuyasha's worried face but that too was denied him. Inuyasha had no reason to worry about _him!_ No the only person who had cause for fear and worry was the person who had brought him here.

The minutes seemed to tick by slowly as Sesshomaru stood unmoving in an unnatural posture. Beads of sweat formed on his face along with an uncharacteristic grimace of severe pain.

While they waited the previous silence returned. It seemed that the demons were afraid to yell and carry on without permission. Also the empty buckets disappeared to be replaced with two buckets full of water. Shortly after the water, two platters of food followed. It seemed their captor did not want them dying of starvation and so provided food for his prisoners.

The sun changed positions with the moon and the spell on Sesshomaru was broken. He fell forward into Inuyasha's waiting arms. "Shut up. No, you wouldn't do this for me. In fact you would probably help this bastard whoever he is to kill me but luckily for you, I'm not as cold-hearted as you." Inuyasha could feel Sesshomaru's muscles tremble as almost instantaneously his brother returned to his human state. He propped his brother against the wall beside him and made him comfortable on the fur of Sesshomaru's pelt. Inuyasha then scooped up some water and held his hand before his brother's mouth.

"Drink dammit. How in the hell are we going to get out of here if you don't have the strength to move?!" They stared at each other, angry but finally, Sesshomaru opened his mouth just barely. "Son of a bitch! You keep being stubborn and Rin will be an old woman before you see her again!"

"…Don't…worry…about…Rin –!" Sesshomaru choked a bit as water entered his mouth and slid down his throat. "Inuyasha!" He started to curse his brother but received more water instead.

"That's a good boy!" Inuyasha said with and evil grin. This situation was priceless. "Good doggy. Now some food." Inuyasha laughed as Sesshomaru growled at him. "I'm going to enjoy this alright because I know that later you'll make me pay for it." Inuyasha said then stuffed some food into Sesshomaru's open mouth.

Once he'd swallowed the food Sesshomaru glared at his brother. "You will pay Inuyasha. And who says we're getting out of here together?" Sesshomaru had no intention of helping Inuyasha. When the right opportunity arose, he would find the demon who'd done this, kill him then leave Inuyasha to his fate.

"Yeah, I knew you'd say that." Inuyasha was now sniffing at some of his own food and deciding it was safe to eat took a bite. "Look from what I understood, the both of us will have to fight a horde of demons tomorrow. I don't expect your help brother. I know you'll leave me to fight on my own but I at least want a chance of staying alive and if half those demons are attacking you then that's half I don't have to fight." Each was silent as their cage got darker and they thought about what was happening to them.

"You were hurt by what he did to you – I could tell!" Inuyasha yelled when Sesshomaru opened his mouth to deny it. "You'll need your strength to get out of here. It may take me a while longer but I'll eventually get out too. If – if you see Kagome, tell her, I'm sorry for scratching her and I'll be back as soon as I can. That is, if you see her." He knew Sesshomaru wouldn't seek out Kagome but Kagome would go looking for Sesshomaru if she thought it would help. It was the most he could hope for.

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha as he stared as his claws and brought them to his nose. Sesshomaru could smell the girl's blood coming from those claws. He looked down at his own hand and saw there were traces of Motoko's skin and blood beneath his own claws. They had both been pulled away from their women, had done the same thing as they tried to hold onto them. "What do you know?" Inuyasha had arrived in their stone cage first, maybe he knew something.

"About what's going on? Nothing you don't know. We're here to fight for somebody and whoever it is damned powerful to be able to take us like he did and to hold us. Our swords were either taken or left behind because with them we could probably escape.

"I was with Kagome and the others when I was taken so, I'm sure they're looking for me but this place – I think there's a barrier around it. There are no scents other than the demons here. No fresh air, no birds or animals, not even any freaking insects. Even if they are looking, they may walk right by this place and never know it." Inuyasha was frustrated. At the best of times, things could confuse him and this whole event was way out of his league. Tomorrow he was to fight and he was actually looking forward to it so that he might actually learn something.

Moments later, darkness was complete within the cage. Both of them could of course still see but it wasn't like being out under the stars. Sesshomaru too missed the smell of grass and earth. Also Rin's scent was absent and he'd gotten used to her singing, laughing and her soft sighs as she slept. Now, this night he was supposed to be in the arms of his mate and becoming reacquainted with her lovely skin and strong but gentle touch.

Sesshomaru agreed with Inuyasha that the demon who'd set this up must be very powerful. He also had to be very old. Only the old were able to do so much to so many demons. Father could have done something like this but capturing demons was not his style. This demon - whoever he was arrogant and liked to show off his power. Had they been brought here for his entertainment or for some other dark purpose? Sesshomaru's thoughts broke off as Inuyasha stood and started pacing.

The white hair they'd inherited from their father seemed to glow as it whipped behind Inuyasha. He could understand his brother's restlessness. Sesshomaru could sit for hours and never move but normally it was his choice. Right now, he too wanted to get up and move around but his limbs were not yet back to 100 so he stayed put. Sesshomaru reached for some of the food that been prepared and ate it. In this one instance his brother was correct – he would eat to gain back his strength.

He saw Sesshomaru eating and was a little amazed that he'd been allowed to shove food down Sesshomaru's throat earlier. Still he was glad because he needed Sesshomaru at his full strength tomorrow. He planned on following Sesshomaru out of here. Too bad he wasn't as small as Jaken, Inuyasha thought then he could hitch a ride on Sesshomaru's pelt. That image cheered him ever so slightly.

There was no moon and starlight was finding it hard to enter the tiny window. Cushioned by his pelt, Sesshomaru lay still and concentrated on regenerating his power. Inuyasha still paced.

"Sleep Inuyasha. If you're planning to follow me out tomorrow, rest." Sesshomaru turned his face against the softness of his pelt and envisioned Rin and Motoko.

Inuyasha was surprised that Sesshomaru guessed what he was planning but then with a shrug accepted it. Sesshomaru wouldn't help him to escape but if Inuyasha managed to somehow help and stayed close to his brother, Sesshomaru wouldn't stop him either. He didn't speak but finally sat and with another drink of water, lay down and tried to get comfortable on the cold stone.

* * *

**Bright** sun and the smell of fresh food and water woke them. Sitting up they also became aware of various sounds. There was excited talking and yelling followed by flashes of light and the extremely loud sound of hands clapping. 

From what the brothers could make out, new demons were arriving and like the brothers, some were protesting their captivity. Demons must have been arriving all night and they in their cell had slept through it all. As they ate, more and more arrivals were waking and letting everyone know their displeasure. No sooner than they complained, these demons were instantly punished. Sesshomaru strained his ears to hear what their captor was saying but was not allowed to hear the demon's voice - for as with each demand to be set free a scream of pain followed.

_Demon Warriors! Prepare yourselves to do battle. It will be hand to hand today so that I might see what type of fighters our two brothers are. Will they protect each other or fight just for themselves? Ha! I can't wait to find out! You have two hours._

"Two hours? Damn. That ass is just messing with us." Inuyasha murmured.

"Of course." Sesshomaru spoke and wanted to leave it at that but found himself speaking once more. "Quiet yourself Inuyasha. A fight is not won by power alone." He saw Inuyasha's head snap around to stare at him and a touch of humor bubbled up in Sesshomaru's stomach.

Inuyasha had just received advice from his brother? If things weren't strange before – now they were down right weird.

They quietly waited out the two hours. Both sat still against opposite walls. The only signs of life were the twitching of Inuyasha's ears every now and then. All at once without any warning, the wall containing the window – disappeared.

Both of them stood and walked to the opening. Before them other walls disappeared revealing hundreds of cells and at least that many demons. Here and there, other cells remained closed and the brothers assumed that those were empty or the demons still unconscious.

_Dog demon brothers! Descend to the floor of the arena! The two of you, for your attempts to escape yesterday will fight until I say when you can stop. I warn you that further attempts to escape will be futile. We are surrounded by a barrier and in case you didn't know it yet – my power is greater than yours! _Laughter followed this announcement.

"Why do you hide your face from us if you are so powerful?" Sesshomaru asked calmly.

"Why did you bring us here? Why are all these demons made to fight?!" Inuyasha called out.

The laughter died out to be replaced by a hateful silence. _Your arrogance proves you are your father's sons but you have not his power. Neither of you will be able to stop me or escape from me. In due time, when __**I**__ decide – you will be told why you are here! Now, To The Arena!_

An invisible force pushed Inuyasha and Sesshomaru out of their cell and they dropped hundreds of feet to the canyon floor. With little or no effort, they landed lightly on the ground. The air filled with jeering and cursing from the other demons.

_**Let The Games Begin! Attack! Kill! Who will live and who will die?!**_

Demons began dropping to the ground and circling the brothers. Slowly Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were pushed together until they were back to back.

Inuyasha was mad as hell at how this was turning out. It was highly unlikely that he would be able to follow Sesshomaru out here and his brother had the best chance of getting out. More than likely the only way he would ever leave would be as a spirit to the underworld.

"You'll find Kagome, won't you Sesshomaru? Let her know…I'll never forget her." Inuyasha looked over his shoulder at Sesshomaru wanting to see that his brother would carry out his last wish.

He saw in Inuyasha's eyes the acceptance of death. His brother would fight for his life but saw no hope of ever leaving. Sesshomaru still planned on leaving and he should not care that Inuyasha would be left to the mercy of these demons but Inuyasha was not destined to die this day. He would die when Sesshomaru killed him.

"I'll kill her for you. That way you'll always be together." Sesshomaru taunted.

Inuyasha blinked at Sesshomaru in shock. He looked the same but somehow, he understood that Sesshomaru wasn't just taunting as usual and that he would not let him die here if he could help it. "As if you could. My woman's pretty damned strong – she'll take you out first!" Golden eyes shared a moment of humor and understanding before facing the approaching horde.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Enemies?**_

**Shock** showed on all their faces. None had believed it possible that Sesshomaru would also be taken. Deep in their hearts, they had counted on Sesshomaru to help them get Inuyasha back but now…

"Kagome! Kagome, where's Inuyasha? I need Inuyasha's help!" Rin cried as she ran up to Kagome.

Kagome sank to her knees before Rin and grabbed her by the shoulders. "I'm sorry Rin but Inuyasha's gone too. He's been demon-napped too." She watched as the little girl's face now showed the same shock everyone else was feeling.

"Sesshomaru too? Well now what?" Shippo looked up at Miroku.

Miroku shook his head still adjusting to the fact that such a powerful demon as Sesshomaru had also been taken. "We do what we started out to do, find Inuyasha. And now Sesshomaru." He added quickly seeing Rin's tears.

"I tell you we don't need these weak humans!" Jaken said as he jumped down from Ah-Un. "We can find Lord Sesshomaru by ourselves. Lady Motoko is surely strong enough to help my master! Rin, I don't know why you insisted on coming to Inuyasha! That lousy half demon wouldn't have been any help even if he was here!"

"Jaken, I'd watch your words if I were you." Sango said gripping her weapon. She'd seen the pain in Kagome's eyes and knew that Jaken's stupid words were only making her friend feel worse. Besides, Inuyasha was her friend as well and he never failed to come through for all of them.

"Yeah, Jaken. Inuyasha's saved your life many times! Quit saying bad things about him!" Shippo was angry too as he shook his litte fist in Jaken's direction.

"Well he _is_ a half demon and…" Jaken stopped talking when he heard a footstep behind him. Lady Motoko had descended from Ah-Un and silently approached the group.

"That's enough Jaken." Motoko looked over the group of humans and demons. She'd lived her whole life with demons. Not before meeting Sesshomaru had she had any real contact with humans but she was coming to love the human child Sesshomaru had claimed as his own. Now before her, she saw humans and demons working together, defending this Inuyasha from Jaken's harsh words. They cared for him, a half demon whose own brother barely tolerated him. And then there was Rin. She knew Lord Sesshomaru so very well and still despite the bad feelings between the brothers had come here to ask for Inuyasha's help. There was so much she didn't know about the man she loved but it seemed here was a place to start.

The woman had been so silent that the others had forgotten that Rin had brought someone with her. At first they thought the woman was human but the marks on her face, the perfect skin and how she seemed so regal, told them that she was a demon – a very beautiful demon.

Miroku's mouth dropped open. His attention had been on Kagome and Rin but now with the vision of a goddess before him, he moved forward ready to speak his opening line when a hand caught the neck of his kimono.

"What do you think you're doing monk?" Sango whispered in his ear.

Miroku flushed and blinked. "I'm sorry! Sorry! Really, please Sango – it was just…She's so…I'm sorry! Forgive me?" He turned to Sango and bowed at the waist before her.

Now Sango was embarrassed. "Stand up idiot." She awkwardly patted his head.

"Am I forgiven? It was the first time since…Sango I love you." Miroku dared to look up at her but he kept his body bent low.

"Okay! You're forgiven, now stand up!" Sango knew everyone was watching and all she wanted to do was hide.

"Thank you Sango." Before rising, he took her hand and kissed it. Moving to stand beside her, he then firmly put his hand on her hip. "Sorry for the interruption."

Lady Motoko looked to Kagome who wore a small smile and said, "I think I missed something."

Kagome waved a hand, "Lover's quarrel." She looked up at the beautiful demon. "Umm, are you a dog demon? And who are you? How do you know Rin and Sesshomaru?"

Rin wiped her tears away and looked from one woman to the other. "I'm sorry. I didn't introduce you. Umm, Kagome this is Lord Sesshomaru's mate Lady Motoko."

"Sesshomaru's mate? _As in wife?!_" Kagome blinked and behind her, she heard her words echoed.

Myoga stood up and leaned so far off the cow's head that he fell to the ground. Immediately he popped up again. He moved from Kirara, to Shippo and back to Momo. "So you're the one! I'd heard rumors that Sesshomaru had met a woman! The rumors of your beauty were not exaggerated. And you're a dog demon too…dog demons have the tastiest blood!" Myoga jumped up, landed on Motoko's neck and started sucking.

"Myoga!" Kagome and Shippo chastised. "Just slap - never mind." Lady Motoko had already slapped the flea flat.

"Myoga the flea? And...Totosai, the noted sword smith? I've heard my lord speak of the two of you. Didn't you once serve our great leader?" She rubbed at her neck and resisted squashing the bug with her foot. Motoko then looked at the decrepit old man who also sat on the three-eyed cow in wonder. _They had both known Lord Sesshomaru's father, the great dog demon general._

"Yes my lady." Myoga answered in a tiny voice as he lay hidden in the grass.

"Aren't you glad I stopped you?" Sango spoke quietly to Miroku. "You'd be dead if Sesshomaru knew you'd asked his mate to bear your children." Despite learning the shocking fact that Sesshomaru had a wife and Miroku's near slip, Sango's humor was back. Holding in a laugh, she watched Miroku turned a shade of gray.

"Bless you. Did I mention that I love you?" Miroku pulled her closer but then looked back at Lady Motoko. Even though visions of being torn to pieces by Sesshomaru's claws flashed in his mind, Miroku looked the lady demon over again and had to admit the dog demon had good taste.

"Yes, I'm Sesshomaru's mate, Motoko. And yes I'm a dog demon." She tilted her head. "You look surprised. Why?"

Sheepishly, Kagome looked to her friends then reluctantly answered the lady. "It's just hard to picture Sesshomaru with a wife…his attitude, you know… and well we've never seen a female dog demon before and your hair's not white." Kagome finished quickly hoping she hadn't offended the lady.

Lady Motoko looked at them and laughed. "I assure you that Lord Sesshomaru's attitude is different with me." Then she addressed the rest of Kagome's comment. "What, you've never asked Inuyasha or these two who have lived and served under dog demons, about us?" She gestured to Myoga and Totosai.

"Honestly, it never came up nor do I think Inuyasha knows." Kagome answered waving her hand about. After all, Inuyasha was raised by his human mother.

"Well obviously there have to be females in order to produce offspring and that lovely white hair of Sesshomaru's is quite unique. His father's hair was white and so is Sesshomaru's. Is Inuyasha's hair is white as well?"

"Oh yes, it's beautiful. The resemblance between them is obvious – their eyes, hair and temper." Kagome felt herself grin.

"Interesting, so even though he's a half demon, Inuyasha takes after his demon father more than his human mother." Motoko mused then noticed how tense the air was around her.

"Inuyasha is Inuyasha. He is part human and part demon and I love both parts of him. Why does he have to be one or the other? He's just fine the way he is!" Kagome yelled. She was worried about him and hearing someone speak of him like he was a freak or something -someone who didn't even know him, was just making him not being there worse.

Lady Motoko stepped closer to Kagome and saw her friends ready their weapons just in case but she ignored them. Slowly she took Kagome's hand and squeezed it gently. "I'm sorry. I meant no offense. All this is new to me, dealing with humans and learning about Sesshomaru's brother. I will try to do better in the future. Please, Kagome, our men are missing and I think if we want them back that we should work together. Okay?"

"Please Kagome?" Rin took her other hand. "We've done it before when they need us." Rin reminded Kagome of the times they had worked together to help the brothers and they'd survived because of it. "Forgive her; this is all new to Lady Motoko. You're like my family and I want _all _of my family back again."

"Rin." Kagome lost her anger and bent down to hug the child. "Yes, I'm sorry." She looked up Motoko. "We'll be happy to have your help Lady Motoko."

"Thank you Kagome."

"Is it over yet? The bickering and flirting? I thought we were trying to figure out how to find Inuyasha." Totosai grumbled as he twisted a finger in his ear. "Although, I can't blame the monk." He got off Momo and toddled forward close to Motoko and looked her up and down. "You're a damn fine woman – didn't know that cold fish had it in him! Eh Myoga?" Totosai looked at the beautiful demon noting her breasts. He even walked behind her to get a better look at the rest of her.

Myoga chuckled knowingly and promised himself another taste of her blood as soon as the opportunity presented itself. Maybe he could travel with her, snuggled between her breasts. The old flea blushed and lowered his head.

Sango just shook her head as she guessed the flea's thoughts and looked away from the perverted insect. "Lady Motoko, after talking to Myoga we think we know who took Inuyasha and Sesshomaru."

"First could you tell us how Sesshomaru disappeared?" Miroku spoke up. "Just to be sure. Anything could have happened. Maybe Sesshomaru had to leave and you just didn't see him. I mean, he does move very fast."

"No, he wouldn't leave without telling me." Said Rin. "We were standing right before him. He was greeting Lady Motoko – then he was gone." She looked so sad that Motoko picked her up.

"She's right. I was holding Rin as I am now. My lord reached out to touch my cheek and then it was if he was being pulled away from me…he scratched my cheek and disappeared." Motoko was silent as she touched the almost healed scratches.

"Then Daiki disappeared too." Rin said then explained when everyone looked confused.

"So your friend, another dog demon, disappeared too. You found his sword on the ground and just his footprints on the ground where he'd been standing. Almost like he'd never been there at all." Miroku rubbed his chin. "It is the same. Inuyasha stood with his arm around Kagome when it looked as if he were being pulled away." He looked from Kagome to Motoko. "Inuyasha also scratched Kagome as he was taken. He tried hard not to be separated from her."

Motoko looked to see Kagome place a hand over her side where there was blood on the girl's shirt. She once again moved to face Kagome. "They are a lot alike, aren't they?"

Kagome stared at Motoko finally noticing the faint scratches and nodded. Despite having different mothers and not growing up together, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were a great deal alike.

"I thought you wanted to find them! Are we going to stand here talking all day!" Totosai huffed, pulled up one leg so that his legs formed the number 4 and dropped to ground.

"Let's just get our facts straight before we go." Miroku stated. It would be difficult to talk clearly while they were flying on three separate beasts.

Totosai picked up the Tetsusaiga, took the Tensaiga from Rin and pulled out a strip of leather. In moments he was sawing back and forth on the swords trying to make them even more perfect.

"Myoga thinks he knows who is doing the demon-napping. Apparently a demon called Chitose is the reason demons are missing." Miroku stopped talking when Lady Motoko froze.

"I – know – that –name! Chitose…as children we were told of a great demon who would steal your soul if we misbehaved. A tale to scare children…do you mean…he's real?" Motoko didn't show it but a cold chill ran down her spine.

"He'll steal Lord Sesshomaru's soul?" Rin's voice rose an octave.

"No he will not!" Motoko promised as she stroked Rin's back.

"Steal souls?" Miroku was frowning now. "So what Myoga was telling us is true. Old tales and legends are often based on truth. It must be how he's survived all these years, by stealing souls. How does he do it I wonder?"

"And why does he need fighters? Why not all species – human, demon or animals?" Sango asked.

"No human souls." Totosai said as he sharpened the Tensaiga. "He'd only want demon souls. Chitose is very old, even older than his name suggests. Demons and humans have a long and bloody past. Sesshomaru hates humans," He looked at Rin. "Hated humans, I think it's safe to say that Chitose despises humans. He would not dirty his body with human souls."

"But what of Inuyasha?" Kagome blinked sort of surprised by what she was going to ask. "He's not a full demon. If he hates humans so much, why take Inuyasha?"

"You forget who Inuyasha's father was. You know what happens to Inuyasha when his life is threatened and he doesn't have his sword." All eyes fell to the Tetsusaiga lying beside Totosai.

"He becomes a full demon." Miroku stated quietly.

"Inuyasha's blood is that of his father's and so is his soul or part of it. Chitose took Sesshomaru. Do you think Chitose would pass up Inuyasha even if he is a half demon if it means adding part of my master's greatness to his soul?" Totosai spoke as if that fact should have been obvious.

They had been worried before but now knowing that Chitose or maybe even Sesshomaru might cause Inuyasha to be on the verge of death which would to change him into the stronger, uncontrollable Inuyasha, just intensified their fears. Yes, Inuyasha liked the strength that change brought him but he hated the killer he became in that state.

Kagome looked up at the sky. The sun had moved and it was late afternoon. "I think we can get in a few hours of flying before it gets to dark." She bent down and picked up Inuyasha's sword. "We should go."

* * *

**Hachi** led the way with Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Shippo and Kagome on his back. Ah-Un carried Rin, Jaken and Lady Motoko. Totosai and Myoga brought up the rear on Momo. 

They flew over villages, forests and various bodies of water. Below them life continued while they sought remote landscapes. Information on Chitose was scarce. Myoga's information was over a hundred years old but it was all they had. When darkness fell and their mounts grew tired, the searchers descended to the ground to rest. Forest still surrounded them so it could be days yet before they came upon the mountains where they hoped to find the missing brothers.

The fire had died down and Miroku and Sango lay sleeping next to each other. Kagome felt a deep envy that she did not have Inuyasha's arms around her. She was happy for Miroku and Sango, glad they had finally made a commitment to each other. Her jealously had nothing to do with wanting Miroku but with missing Inuyasha.

Shippo turned over onto his back flinging one little arm out to the side. Kagome smiled softly. All little boys were wild sleepers, demon or human. Quietly she rose not once disturbing the boy. Totosai too was flat on his back and every so often, little puffs of smoke would escape his lips.

Jaken lay next to Ah-Un while Lady Motoko rested against a tree with Rin's head in her lap. Kagome smiled, from what she understood, Rin and Sesshomaru hadn't spent that much time with Motoko but Rin treated the woman like a mother and Motoko was protective of Rin. It made Kagome wonder if Sesshomaru was as tender with Motoko as Inuyasha was with her? She had said that Sesshomaru was different with her, Kagome assumed that meant he was loving with her. Kagome shook her head, still trying to get used to the idea of Sesshomaru as a husband.

She walked out into the trees and stopped inside a patch of light made by the moon forming a perfect circle. On nights as beautiful as this, Inuyasha would take her up into the tallest tree and they would sit and watch the stars twinkle in the sky. Kagome wrapped her arms around her waist. "Are you safe Inuyasha?"

"He'll be fine." Motoko spoke from behind her.

Kagome turned quickly, her heart in the throat. "Motoko?"

"Sorry, I saw you leave camp and didn't want you to be alone." Motoko joined her in the light and she seemed to glow from it. "He's loved. Your Inuyasha, you and your friends love him and he'll do everything he can to stay alive because he wants to see you again." Motoko looked down at Kagome. "My lord, my mate is very strong. He's powerful but his will is just as powerful. He's searching for something, I'm not sure what but he won't be deterred from the path he's taken. Jaken, Rin and I have been allowed to join him. We will follow him anywhere - happily. Sesshomaru doesn't show his feelings much but I do not believe he will not allow himself or his brother to fall before this Chitose."

Kagome wanted to believe Motoko's words because she sounded so sure but she was Sesshomaru's wife and most times, he and Inuyasha were at each other's throats.

"Sesshomaru claims to hate Inuyasha. He has promised to kill him and attempted to do so many different times. How can you, want to help Inuyasha? Wouldn't he see that as a betrayal by you? Will you help us then in the end help Sesshomaru to kill his brother?" Kagome had been worrying over that thought as they had flown through the skies. They more than likely needed Lady Motoko's help but would she in the end turn out to be a new enemy they had to be on guard against?

"Actually I too have thought of this. Sesshomaru has barely spoken of his brother. What I know of Inuyasha is rumor from other demons and what Jaken and Rin have said." She smiled, "Of course I realize half of what Jaken says is well, crap but I believe the child. Rin has told me how Inuyasha has saved her life and how he has helped Sesshomaru even though Sesshomaru has often attacked him. Their relationship is a complicated one.

"Sesshomaru may expect me to do as he does, he is my lord after all but I don't think he will. As long as he has my love and loyalty, I do not believe he will mind if I'm somewhat friendly with Inuyasha. Kagome, I'm learning so much since meeting Sesshomaru. There are friendly humans, those that don't fear me or attack me just because I'm a demon. And while I've heard of half demons I've never met one. Inuyasha's life must have been very difficult. From what you said earlier, people must comment on whether he's one or the other quite often." Motoko again looked up at the stars. "I think – I think I would like to meet Inuyasha and get to know him. Sesshomaru may not allow this but he doesn't mind that Rin is friendly with your group so maybe he'll – tolerate my having a relationship with you as well."

Motoko moved to stand before Kagome, human and demon bathed in the light of the moon. "They are brothers and their lives do intertwine. You say they look alike and act alike therefore I cannot see Sesshomaru letting his brother die. They are the sons of the great dog general – the most powerful dog demon ever. A noble family such as theirs will live on strong for a long time to come." Motoko took Kagome's hand. "You will not find an enemy in me. We may never be close friends but enemies – never."

Lady Motoko was an amazingly beautiful woman. She was a perfect match for Sesshomaru. Where he was light, she was dark. Where he held his emotions tight inside him, she spoke what she thought and expressed her emotions. Kagome decided to believe her. She would take it on faith that Motoko would not try and kill them someday and maybe, just maybe she would have a calming effect on Sesshomaru and he would give up on trying to eliminate Inuyasha from his life and this world.

"Thank you. Then I will call you my friend." Kagome said with a smile. Motoko returned the smile and still holding hands, the women turned their faces back up to the sparkling sky and prayed their men would be safe when they found them.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Soul Battle**_

**Something** was wrong. Sesshomaru's whip cut through a demon like a knife through butter. These demons were weak – less than nothing for him and hardly a challenge for Inuyasha. _What the hell was going on?_

"Damn you dogs!" One demon said before Inuyasha cut him in two.

"Have you noticed something weird?" Inuyasha asked as he straightened up and moved backwards closer to his brother. "These demons…" He took a moment to punch one and broke its neck in the process. "…They can't fight."

It was true. There were hundreds of demons before them and not one posed a challenge. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had both expected much worse especially since the demons had been told it was two against hundreds but this fight was almost like being pitted against children.

The demons had attacked in a large group. They had surrounded the white-haired demons and with loud battle cries, rushed them. Many died so quickly that some never knew what happened. The elder dog had spun quickly around while the younger one had dropped into a squat. Something cracked in the air as the one standing moved about and when he stopped, bodies two or three deep were laying at his feet.

The gathered demons stared for a moment at the two brothers. One was obviously very powerful so they decided to attack the younger one. But they were fooled once again for before they could even approach; he launched himself and with sharp claws, ended many of their lives. Seeing so many of their fellow combatants already dead the others tried to work together to kill and stay alive. A feeling of desperation to kill Inuyasha and Sesshomaru filled them.

Though both brothers would have preferred not to fight some senseless battle, neither wished to die in this prison arena. Sesshomaru used his incredible speed to move around the attackers and destroy them from a distance. Inuyasha fought up close and personal and even though he beat his opponents easily, he was getting tired. Seeing claws coming at him, Inuyasha lifted his arm and let it be slashed.

Smelling Inuyasha's blood, Sesshomaru took off the head of the demon before him, jumped up and turned in mid air and from that vantage point checked on his brother. Inuyasha jumped over and backwards from the now happy demons – happy because now Inuyasha was injured – he landed on the head of one demon then leaped into the sky. Inuyasha passed his brother in the air and at the same time, dipped his claws in his blood.

"Blades of Blood!" Red scythes left his claws and tore into demon flesh. He killed five, landed and jumped again. More red blades ended several lives and sent some running away in fear.

Sesshomaru landed and watched his brother kill. Behind him a two headed demon approached on silent feet. It's hands reached out for Sesshomaru's neck but just before those hands could choke the life out of him, Sesshomaru turned in a blur of white and pushed his glowing hand through the demon's neck. The deadly miasma worked instantly.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha used both hands to take down a particularly large demon then raced forward and slapped two demons together who had very large horns – they killed each other.

An hour, maybe a little more and only the dog demons were left standing. Sesshomaru looked as if he'd just been standing still the whole time. His white hair blew gently in the dry wind. Inuyasha was breathing a little heavily but then he'd been moving more than Sesshomaru. Still he was relatively clean with only the one wound that he'd allowed to happen. In silence they stood still back to back waiting for whatever was coming next.

Sounds like thunder rained down upon them. One after another in slow succession someone clapped. It went on for a good five minutes.

_Very well done Dogs! A very impressive battle. You each fought your own battles and each of you won. I would have thought that being brothers though, you would work together but it is of no consequence you both managed to survive. Congratulations! If you'll wait a few minutes, the next part will soon begin._

"Now what?" Inuyasha asked testily. He checked his wound. The bleeding was already slowing down but Inuyasha figured it wouldn't get the chance to heal anytime soon. If they were fighting again, he'd have to reopen it.

Sesshomaru looked around and above him. They could see the sky but if he stared hard enough, he could make out the shimmer of the barrier that enclosed them. He could break some barriers with his sword and certainly the Red Tetsusaiga could break this barrier but their swords had been left behind purposely. No matter where he looked, Sesshomaru could find no immediate escape. He'd have to be vigilant and look for his opportunity. If that failed, he would have to confront this bastard and kill him.

"What?!" Inuyasha stiffened as around them lights appeared over the defeated demons. Little orbs of light floated above the dead. "Demon souls?" As he and Sesshomaru watched, the souls rose up and hovered above their heads. Bodies disappeared. Every demon suddenly vanished and not just the bodies but the ones that had been torn apart by Sesshomaru's whip or decapitated by Inuyasha's claws, those pieces vanished as well until only the brothers were left standing on the dusty arena floor.

Suddenly a figure appeared in the sky above them. It was more a shadow than a solid body but it was huge and it blocked out the sun. It appeared to be human. Hair flaming red, large blue eyes, scars down one cheek. Of course it was a demon for no human could make himself appear so large and the voice when it spoke was the same one that had been taunting them since they'd arrived.

_**Come to me! Fill me and give me eternal life! Thank you dogs for giving me so many delicious souls to eat! I Lord Chitose thank you! I'm sure that you will bring me many, many more and make me more powerful than I've ever been!**_

Chitose's laughter shook the canyon walls and made the ground tremble beneath their feet. Demon souls rose higher and higher forming a straight line. Chitose's laughter ceased as the souls flowed into his open mouth. Hundreds of souls slid easily down his throat and into his being. Blue eyes flashed, long red hair lifted into the air seemingly alive and before two sets of amber eyes, Chitose's body became more substantial. They could still see through him but not as clearly as before. Swallowing those demon souls was giving him power.

"We've got a problem." Inuyasha said looking up at his brother.

"You think?" Sesshomaru said dryly meeting Inuyasha's gaze.

* * *

**Sesshomaru** slid down the wall and closed his eyes. He could hear Inuyasha breathing hard as he collapsed onto the floor. They were tired, no exhausted from the fighting. This last battle had lasted for over three hours. Dust and blood coated them. Inuyasha was in worse shape but not life threatening, he remained his annoying half demon brother.

The cage was cool and welcoming. In moments fresh water and food appeared next to them but both were too tired to take advantage of it. It would be awhile before either felt like moving again. Chitose had promised them a day of rest. Gracious of the controlling bastard.

"Be quiet Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru said angrily for Inuyasha's breathing was still labored.

"Go…to…hell." Inuyasha said and regretted it for it stole what little breath he had regained. He lay flat on his stomach and let the cool stone bring down his body temperature. He wanted to punch Sesshomaru. _Bastard's got it easy. He's got that whip and those poisonous claws. Not to mention that pelt and speed! I can't move that fast and only using Blades of Blood can I fight at a distance. But I can't use my blood any more – it drains me…_

Sesshomaru heard his brother's breathing steady and knew Inuyasha was sleeping. He'd battled hard. Inuyasha had been fierce in the last battle. Of course he'd had to be. The second battle was very different than the first. The next hundred or so demons had not been weak unlike the first group. They had not his power but still Sesshomaru had to pay a bit more attention to his opponents. There had been many savage ogres and other demons with weird powers. Neither he nor Inuyasha had found the fighting as easy as the previous battle.

The demons had worked together in pairs or groups trying to stay alive. They had seen what happened to those who did not win and none wanted to be eaten by Chitose. He and Inuyasha still hadn't worked together, each attacking those who attacked them but throughout the battle, amber eyes had sought out amber eyes assuring themselves that they weren't completely alone in the battle.

Many times Sesshomaru had thought he'd have to help Inuyasha but his brother's will had been strong and every time he'd been knocked to the ground or was overwhelmed with demons pounding on him, Inuyasha growled and either picked himself up or did some fantastic moves that freed him from the onslaught. He looked at Inuyasha, deeply asleep and found he wanted to ask Inuyasha just what those moves had been but he'd die before he satisfied his curiosity.

Sighing deeply, Sesshomaru again closed his eyes and let sleep take him away from this place. Two women appeared in his mind, the way he'd last seen them – Motoko with Rin in her arms.

* * *

**Inuyasha** woke slowly. The only sounds reaching his ears were the steady breaths of…Sesshomaru. Yes, his brother shared a cell with him. They were in Chitose's prison/arena where living depended on killing everyone else but even then there was no guarantee of survival. Chitose hadn't said but Inuyasha had no doubt that when he and Sesshomaru had killed a sufficient number of demons that then the two of them would be next on his list to kill and absorb their powers.

Smelling food, his stomach growled and Inuyasha stiffly pushed himself up off the floor. There was light shining through the window but Inuyasha could not judge the time. He reached out and picked up one of the buckets of water and drained it. He looked at it sadly that it was empty. The other bucket was full and he desperately wanted to drink that one too but that one was his brother's. Instead he picked up and apple and finished in two bites. Inuyasha basically inhaled the fruit until only peels and seeds were left.

"You eat like an animal." Sesshomaru spoke with his eyes still closed. He'd known the moment his brother had woken up. For a while, he'd wondered if Inuyasha would wake at all this day. It was now late afternoon.

"I'm hungry and thirsty. You gonna drink that?" But no sooner had he asked that his own bucket suddenly had water in it. Not saying a word, Inuyasha picked it up and drank half. Inuyasha sighed starting to feel somewhat better. "Do you know what time it is?"

"It'll be dark in a few hours." Sesshomaru replied finally opening his eyes. Inuyasha stared back at him. _Had they ever spent so much time together?_ Sesshomaru looked into his own eyes and felt a kinship. _Was it real or just the situation?_

Inuyasha let his eyes travel over Sesshomaru. He was dirty. Sesshomaru's kimono had dirt and blood stains on it from the demons he'd killed. Even his face held a smudge or two. Funnily enough, his hair was just as silver-white with not a strand out of place. "You ever notice how our hair never gets dirty or messed up?" Inuyasha tilted his head and blinked.

Sesshomaru blinked and a small smile came to his face. He too had noticed that despite Inuyasha's many cuts, scratches and his filthy clothes, that his white mane of hair was immaculate. "We can thank Father – one of the many things we inherited from him."

Inuyasha sat up to see Sesshomaru smile at him – _smile at him_! "Yeah?" He desperately wanted to question his brother about their father but was sure Sesshomaru would deny him. It only lasted a moment but they were brothers in that short time.

Sesshomaru looked away. "This Chitose is an old enemy of Father's."

"Damn, another one?" Inuyasha asked. "What did he do to this one?" It seemed that their old man left behind many enemies for them.

Sesshomaru had to fight back another smile. "Nothing really." He heard Inuyasha's expression of disbelief. "The Western territory was Father's and he protected all who lived there. Word came to him that demons were disappearing and reappearing dead. At first it was just a few but then more disappeared. Father went to investigate.

"He went far into the Northern territory where he encountered a barrier but easily destroyed it. Chitose was strong but no match for Father. Chitose desires to live forever and he found a way to do that by using the souls of demons. Father forbade him from entering his territory again and taking demons. He freed those that had been taken and returned to the west."

"Wait, why didn't – Father kill him then?" Inuyasha rarely spoke of the old man as 'Father' but Sesshomaru spoke with such respect that he didn't want to antagonize his brother, plus he wanted to hear the rest of the story.

Sesshomaru did feel a twinge to hear Inuyasha say father but let it pass. He shrugged, "He was not in his own territory. To kill another demon outside his own realm was cause to go to war. Remember the Panther demons? Father gave him a warning and took his demons home. That should have been the end of it but Chitose was greedy - still is apparently. He ventured again into the west and Father was waiting for him. All it took was for Father to appear in his true form and with one great paw slash Chitose's face.

"Chitose fled. Even in his arrogance, that one demonstration of power was enough to show Chitose that despite whatever power he'd gained that he could not beat Father. Chitose disappeared, many hoped he'd died from the wound Father inflicted upon him. We know now he did not." Sesshomaru shifted and brought up one leg.

Inuyasha sat in silence as he digested this information on their enemy. Finally he stood and began to stretch to work out the kinks. "So this jerk survived, hid from Father and the world. So all this time he's been devouring souls to gain more power. Chitose has lived for what – several hundred years? But the effects must not last long or maybe something happened to him since we can see right through him but he's set up this battle arena to change that." Inuyasha was pacing now. "You realize he's using us to gather souls for him and he probably intends to take our souls as well. He's getting revenge on father by killing us."

Sesshomaru could see fear in Inuyasha but it was overshadowed by anger. He wondered who Inuyasha was angry with – Father, Chitose or himself. "I haven't any intention of letting Chitose live. Do you?" Sesshomaru lifted up some of his hair and threw it over his shoulder.

"Hell no! But the problem is how. We need our swords." Inuyasha bent over and touched his toes. "I wonder when Kagome will get here." He spoke absentmindedly.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "You sound positive she will search you out."

Inuyasha stood up in surprise. "Well…yeah. Of course she will. I'm sure Rin will be with her as well. You've spent all this time with a human and don't you know she'll do anything for you? That child would die if it meant saving your life. And…you'd do the same for her. It's called love big brother." It was a first for Inuyasha to call Sesshomaru big brother. They were experiencing many firsts trapped here together. Now they were talking of love.

"Rin loves you." Inuyasha turned away from Sesshomaru. "I've seen love – my mother, Kagome and her family, my friends. "She'll seek out Kagome because she knows Kagome will help her. …And Kagome will seek me out." Unconsciously, Inuyasha placed a hand over his heart. His heart sped up thinking about Kagome. "Even when it's too dangerous and I've told her to stay away, Kagome always comes for me. Always." Inuyasha seemed to realize what he was doing and dropped his hand. He looked to Sesshomaru and saw him staring at him. "Rin's a lot like Kagome, very stubborn in what she wants and she wants you brother. They'll be here…but when?" Inuyasha looked up to the window where the sun had begun to dip in the sky.

Sesshomaru contemplated Inuyasha's words. He had been certain with each word he'd spoken. Love. In the past Sesshomaru hadn't allowed himself to think or ever to feel the emotion. Rin had changed that. They way she looked at him, waited patiently for his return and was so absolutely happy to be with him, had changed the way he thought. He'd been wary of her at first but time and time again, she'd proven that she cared for him above all things. Rin was as sure of him as Inuyasha was of Kagome. It was an awesome responsibility but one he'd taken and never wanted to let go of.

Now there was Motoko and if he knew his little girl, Sesshomaru blinked long lashes at thinking of Rin as his little girl. If he knew Rin, she had indeed convinced Motoko to seek out Kagome. His women, Inuyasha's woman and their friends would be looking for them. _Had he really doubted that truth? No, it had just been odd to hear it spoken and from his brother no less._

"Indeed, when? We will need our swords to escape unless we can get close to Chitose and attack him directly. They should have begun searching already." Sesshomaru felt warmth rise through his body. "Rin will protect my sword until she can give it to me again." The girl had risked her life once before to give him the Tensaiga. "While she takes care of the - ." Sesshomaru spoke before realizing who he was speaking to or that he was speaking at all.

Inuyasha sank to the floor, in shock to hear his brother agree with him but there was something more. He blinked rapidly then with a grin settled back against the rock wall. "Who is she?" Inuyasha laughed softly as he held up his hands. "They think I'm dense and usually I am but not this time. Besides I believe Myoga mentioned a woman."

Sesshomaru stiffened. _What the hell was he doing? He was sitting there talking to Inuyasha! He'd talked about Father, even smiled at him! Had Chitose done something to him?_

"I know your face. Most of the time it's the same but just now – it changed. You spoke of Rin fondly but then your eyes flashed as you spoke of someone taking the Tokijin."

"You are mistaken. I did not –." Sesshomaru broke off when Inuyasha laughed at him.

"You're arguing with me! Why else would you argue unless it was a woman? Besides big brother, you said 'she' and Rin could not touch a powerful sword like Tokijin and unless I've been mistaken all this time Jaken isn't a male." A huge grin enveloped Inuyasha's face as Sesshomaru stared at the wall next to him. "It's okay. She's with Rin and Kagome – I'll find out about her from them. Oh yeah, I'll get to meet her too since she's with Rin. Is she pretty?" Inuyasha couldn't help but staring at his brother. There was so much he didn't know about him and now to find out there was a woman, a love interest, in his life was – mind blowing.

He wasn't going to speak. Inuyasha did not need to know about his personal life. Sesshomaru tried to ignore the looks Inuyasha was giving him – curious, awed and disbelieving. "Is it so strange that I would have a mate? What of you and that girl Kagome?" There was a hint of exasperation in Sesshomaru's tone.

"Noooo, I guess not. But you really can't compare my relationship with Kagome to yours. You're different from me, controlled and I'm a half demon who always shows his emotions." Inuyasha shrugged and looked down. "I…don't know much…of anything when it comes to being a full demon or…" He didn't finish his though of how he didn't know how to be a dog demon or anything about dog demons really. There had never been anyone around to teach him.

This time it was Sesshomaru who stood. There wasn't much room to walk but he did a few turns across the floor before stopping to lean against the wall next to Inuyasha. He felt frustration. Being locked up in this cell with Inuyasha, talking to him, learning how his mind worked and seeing everything he'd missed growing up as a half demon frustrated him. He didn't want to know, didn't want to tell Inuyasha the things Father had taught him. In the past, he'd cared little for or about Inuyasha but now living and fighting together – something was changing and he damn well didn't like it.

"It's okay." Inuyasha said softly. He was aware that he and Sesshomaru were in a place they'd never thought to be and he wasn't thinking about the stone cage. "I'm going to eat the rest of my food and go back to sleep. There will be more battles tomorrow." He wanted to ask but didn't dare, if Sesshomaru would be fighting with him or against him. Inuyasha knew he'd ruffled Sesshomaru's fur and in the past, that had been enough for Sesshomaru to attack him.

Sesshomaru didn't speak as Inuyasha ate the food Chitose provided and neither moved when his brother lay down near his feet. Silence filled the small cage as the night grew long and Sesshomaru thought about their father and looked down at his brother. _Would they have been close if they'd had the same mother or if Inuyasha had been born a full demon? Or would things have been worse as they vied for Father's attention?_

Brother. Sesshomaru couldn't deny that, he never had denied that Inuyasha was his brother. Never. He'd held the utmost contempt for Inuyasha since the day of his birth but he always claimed him as kin. _Just what in the hell did that mean?!_

* * *

**Inuyasha** woke with the sun. He'd didn't think that sleep would come but it had quickly and he was glad. His energy was back and his wounds were healed. Inuyasha knew he was ready for another day of battling. He didn't get up because he wasn't yet ready to face his brother. They had been brothers yesterday. For a very short time it felt as it did when he was with Sota. They had for so brief a period of time been at ease with each other.

It couldn't last, it never did. Sesshomaru hated him for being the cause of their father's death. He hated him for being a half demon. Sesshomaru didn't even like being close to him and in his deepest heart of hearts, Inuyasha wanted Sesshomaru to at least like him. Inuyasha sighed and sat up. He didn't look at Sesshomaru but up at the window where the sun had yet to rise high enough to reach them. Inuyasha stood and did a few more stretches testing out his body and was again reassured that he was ready to fight.

Shortly food appeared and Inuyasha took advantage of it knowing that it could be what kept him alive. Still he didn't look at Sesshomaru. At one point he jumped up to the window for a look out at the world. It was as dry and desolate as he'd last seen it but at least it was different from the walls of his prison.

Sesshomaru woke as Inuyasha did. It seemed that in their short time together, he'd become attuned with Inuyasha. After watching his brother sleep for a while, Sesshomaru had also eaten then slept. Plans of escape had run through his resting mind. Sometimes he escaped alone, other times with Inuyasha in tow. Sesshomaru had yet to come to terms with his situation so today during this new battle; he would seek a way out. Most likely he wouldn't succeed but he had to try. It would be up to Inuyasha if he was able to follow.

The sun rose high into the sky and all at once the window moved. It slid down to where the dog demons could stand and see out of it. It lengthened to allow them to see down into the arena. Questioningly they glanced at each other before rising to go to the window.

_Demons! Good Morning! I have acquired some new specimens and I thought those of you that have battled and survived would like a little show - some entertainment before the main event. Watch carefully and learn – who knows, you may see a new trick or technique that will help you in future battles! Enjoy!_

As they watched, walls disappeared and many demons appeared. It was a hodgepodge of demons that appeared. Some as young as Shippo and some as old as Totosai. Snake demons, wolf, fox, bat and otter demons could be seen. Demons made of nothing but hair or giant eyeballs and some insects. There were twice as many demons as the brothers had fought in both their battles combined.

Suddenly they all seemed to fall or float down to the arena floor. They stood wary and unsure of just what to do.

_Kill or be killed!_ Chitose's voice rang out but still the demons did not move. They waited reluctant to start something that they knew was out of their control to stop.

Moving about the arena, many looked for a way out. The walls were searched high and low only to find stone. A few dared to fly up but as soon as they got above the high walls, they smashed into the barrier and plummeted to the earth. This went on for a good twenty minutes while Sesshomaru watched looking to see a weakness that the other demons missed.

Inuyasha looked at the demons themselves and wondered how long he would last without his sword. He didn't hold out much for a chance to escape, not with so many enemies. Some of the demons were grouping together. Some appeared to know each other and like yesterday, were forming teams.

A twinkle of light. It came and went so fast, Inuyasha thought he'd imagined it but the on the ground was a new demon. It had red hair and blue eyes. Grinning manically, Chitose's mouth stretched wide and took a bite out one demon's neck then picking up that body threw it into another demon spreading blood and guts everywhere. Chitose vanished.

Panic and anger exploded into the air. The dead demon's friends demanded to know what happened. They approached the demons wearing their friend's guts. A punch was thrown and chaos ensued.

It was a massacre and the prisoners still in their cells couldn't tear their eyes away from it. Friend against friend, foe against foe – it was every demon for itself. Claws tore into flesh, teeth into bone and limbs were ripped apart. During the entire battle, Chitose laughed.

At some point Inuyasha turned away. He couldn't take it anymore. Finally glancing at Sesshomaru, he noticed that his brother was staring up into the blue sky. "You saw him didn't you? He started that."

"Of course he did. That is the whole point." Sesshomaru stroked his pelt and longed for the solitude of the forest. Demons fighting didn't interest him in the least.

"Yeah, true." Inuyasha sat and wished he could block the sounds of death from reaching his ears. He thought of home and Kagome's CDs. He needed a song, something to take his mind away from his own upcoming battle. Under his breath he started to sing. Inuyasha closed his eyes and pictured Kagome dancing to the song, trying to get him to join her.

Sesshomaru's head turned abruptly to hear Inuyasha singing. The words were strange, the tone unusual and distracting. Sesshomaru listened to Inuyasha, trying to make sense of it. The battle below was forgotten as music from Kagome's time held his interest.

The sounds of fighting abruptly ceased and Inuyasha joined Sesshomaru at the window to see if it was over. Only five were left standing. They were spread out over the arena floor. Wounded and smelling of death they stared each other down.

_Well done my warriors! Graciously I have decided to let you live! Such a great performance you gave deserves that reward at least. _The demons disappeared back into their cells while those yet to fight waited for the next spectacle to come. Chitose's body appeared over them larger than life. Below them the souls of every dead demon lifted up into the sky. Mouth wide open and hungry, Chitose swallowed the souls whole. His hair flashed like fire. The blue of his eyes grew brighter than the sky. And worse of all, his body became more solid.

_Let me digest my meal and clear away this rubbish then we shall continue on with the battles._ _I look forward to seeing how well the rest of you do. Don't disappoint me!_

"Damn." Inuyasha spoke feeling anxious and frustrated.

* * *

**This** time they leapt out when the wall disappeared, not waiting to be pushed. They were the first on the ground. Shortly they were joined by only twenty other demons. They were rough and battled scarred. All but one, "Lord Sesshomaru!" Daiki approached Sesshomaru and bent at the waist.

"So you were captured as well." Sesshomaru had wondered. There were so many scents here that he'd been unable to detected Daiki.

"Yes, my lord but I don't believe Lady Motoko to be here. From what I've seen, there are only male demons here." Daiki looked to the right of Sesshomaru and saw one who could only be Sesshomaru's brother.

"My lord, I am Daiki." He again bowed but this time before Inuyasha.

Inuyasha laughed, he couldn't help it. "Um, you can save the bowing for him. He's the lord; I'm just the lowly half-demon. You're a dog demon too aren't you?" It was yet another first for him, meeting a dog demon. "I'm Inuyasha." He nodded at him then looked to Sesshomaru. "You'll be leaving now that you've got some real help?" A knife turned in his belly because he was sure that when it came down to it that Sesshomaru would choose a full blooded demon to have his back over his brother the half demon.

Daiki looked from one to the other. They were so similar and if it were not for the dog ears, there would be no real difference. So much emotion flowed between them, even more than the hate and desperation of the demons surrounding them. "Lord Inuyasha, Lord Sesshomaru – I am here at your service." Daiki decided to play it safe and not antagonize either of them but he did bow lower to Sesshomaru.

"There is no way out until the swords arrive." Sesshomaru spoke checking out the demons. "We will have to wait." He wasn't sure why he said these words. He should have left Inuyasha wondering and confused. From the corner of his eye he saw, Inuyasha straighten, his uncertainty gone now that he knew he wouldn't be fighting alone. "We three will live."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Immortal**_

**Chitose** vanished from the sky and retreated to his throne room. The demon reappeared unto a magnificent red carpet that flowed from wall to wall of the large cavern. He retired to his throne and patted his belly feeling the various souls bubbling inside him. "Even in death they fight the inevitable." Chitose spoke aloud. It would take about an hour before the souls were fully digested and he was ready to consume more.

Chitose lifted his feet and rested them on a silk covered cushion. Settling comfortably in his plush throne, he closed his eyes and laid his red head back against the seat. "Music!" He called and several imps, similar to Jaken appeared and began to play various instruments. Chitose sighed in contentment.

He lived inside the canyon beyond the cells of the filthy demons. There were no visible entrances to his lair from below or above. Whenever he had to leave the canyon, he was able to transport himself out. But for the sake of his imps, who had to bring food and the like to the prisoners, there was a small entrance on the far side of the canyon but it too was concealed by his barrier.

Inside the canyon were many hollowed out rooms which made up his palace. Having lived for over a thousand years, Chitose had managed to collect many treasures. The throne where he now sat used to belong to some human noble but it had been child's play to make the throne his own. There were also many vases, tapestries, silks, jewels and so much more. Each room held several priceless artifacts. Chitose opened his eyes and surveyed his possessions lovingly and wondered what land he would next visit once he had regained his full strength and what new things he would find to add to his collection. In the flickering firelight of the many torches, Chitose looked over to the ever bubbling cauldron and spoke. "Show me the dogs." Smoke rose until the vapors formed a scene. Sesshomaru sat with his head cushioned by his pelt looking totally unconcerned that he was in a cell and would soon be fighting for his life. The younger dog lay with his arms folded behind his head but the twitching of his ears showed he was not as calm as his brother.

"I think I will add two other items to my collection, not priceless or valuable but things of great sentimental value. I'll have that pelt and those dog ears. Of course owning these will in no way pay for the scars I have been unable to make go away no matter the years, the magic or the many souls I devour. I would love to hear the great howls of despair that gigantic dog will let loose when his sons join him in Hell minus a few parts." Chitose laughed at the image while he stroked one of the scars on his face. Since he preferred his own company to any others, Chitose often talked to himself.

He burped loudly and some of the bubbling in his belly lessened. It was pure luck that his messengers had come across the dogs. That white hair of theirs was the tell-all. At first Chitose had been wary of them. Should he dare try to take the sons of the dog general? Would the general retaliate and this time kill him for trying to harm his children?

Chitose stood and began walking around to help settle his stomach. Before attempting to take the pups, Chitose had sent out more messengers to search for the father. He, himself had been out of this country for hundreds of years so he wanted to know if the general was still ruler over the west. His delight at learning that the dog general was long dead had lifted his spirits even as his life force had been fading.

He'd been careful though and bided his time. Before taking the pups, Chitose wanted to be sure of their power. Was it as great as their father's? He wasn't overly worried about the half demon but Sesshomaru was all demon and likely very powerful. Chitose had them watched. And he couldn't figure them out. The mutt lived with humans – was in fact in love with one! Of course his demon blood was somewhat diluted by human blood. Chitose had debated whether or not to even bother with him but this Inuyasha was strong. Chitose had watched him tear apart some demons with only his claws. The sword on his hip hadn't been needed. Inuyasha was in fact stronger than some full demons and that had made the decision easy. Chitose was sure he would find a way to separate the human from the demon and take what he could from the child. Still he had wanted to see what the boy could do with that sword but suddenly he had disappeared and not one of Chitose's messengers had been able to find him. He'd had the mutt's friends watched and focused his attention on the elder brother.

As for Sesshomaru, Chitose had really been in a state of disbelief at seeing him act the father to a human child! Word was that Sesshomaru hated humans but he cared for and protected one apparently because he _wanted to!_ Chitose had been unable to see Sesshomaru's true strength because in the time he'd been watching him, no one had been stupid enough to attack him. Chitose had begun to wonder if he really had anything to worry about. Being with humans weakened a demon's will to fight and he had no reason to believe this wasn't true of Sesshomaru as well. But then he'd seen that attack just days ago and had applauded to see the control Sesshomaru had over his power. He'd been magnificent and as far as Chitose could see, nothing for him to worry about. So he made up his mind to have them. Undoubtedly they would make a fine spectacle as they fought hordes of demons, giving him plenty of souls to restore his power. Chitose would use them until he had all the souls he needed then kill them. The deaths of the dog general's sons would give him his revenge against their father.

Once the younger pup reappeared, Chitose had set his plan in motion. He had wanted to take the two dogs with his own hands. Chitose drew upon his black magic, reached out his hands and wrapped them tightly about his prey one at a time. An evil grin graced his face while he squeezed the breath out of them and brought them to his prison. The very best part was that he took them both on the same day and at moments when they were close to the ones they loved.

"That had been priceless! The looks of fear and despair on their friends faces! And then Sesshomaru's attempt to escape – hilarious! Trying to transform! As if I wouldn't be prepared for that! Ha! Yes it had cost me some much needed energy to hold him but totally worth it to humiliate him. Besides the demons he killed replaced what energy I had lost." Chitose stared into the smoke proud of his recent acquisitions.

Rising Chitose left the throne room to check on his other workers. He walked down some stone steps into a long room. It was much like the cells the demons were kept in only larger. Humans sat on the floor in ten lines. There were possibly three hundred of them. Each was possessed by a miniscule bit of his soul. In front of each sat more cauldrons and it was from here that the cells, food and disposal of the dead bodies were handled.

Looking around, Chitsoe noticed one human was missing but he was not worried. Gen had been with him for over a hundred and fifty years and was allowed to roam the palace, even to leave it when he chose. This particular human was a dark priest and had promised a lifetime of service if Chitose did not kill him. It had been one of his better decisions. Gen was very well versed in dark magic and had only increased his knowledge over the decades. Chitose had even learned some things from the human though he never admitted that to Gen. Details like how to maintain their youth and to live a much longer span of time, they had developed together. Of course the ultimate goal was to become immortal. That was still a problem that needed to be solved. Maybe all he needed was the power from those dog demons. Dogs who seemed to prefer humans to demons.

Unlike those dogs, Chitose had no sentimental feelings for humans but they were handy, weak-minded vessels for him to use. The slaves he kept were still alive but their every movement was controlled by him. Looking over them he knew he would have to let them eat sometime this week or they would begin to die and then he would have to kidnap more of them as well. After this next battle, Chitose decided. He would release them and allow them a day or two of rest. Besides, he would need to seek more demons because they were getting harder to find. The demons, afraid of disappearing had taken to running as far and as fast as they could.

Chitose left the humans and moved into the next room. Here swarming over and about each other were demon worms. They were about three feet long and in the dim light of the cavern, they glowed. Slithering around his body and through the air, they moved in a sinuous, disgusting dance. Chitose smiled at them. He'd found them on the continent and made them his slaves. He fed and protected them and they did whatever he asked of them. Using the most generic dark magic chant he was able to see through their eyes as they wondered the countryside for looking for demons and nobody ever saw them for in the presence of daylight – they were invisible.

His pets would locate demons and alert him. Chitose - seeing what they saw, would determine if the demons were suitable for his battles. Male demons were the fighters – the aggressors he wanted. Females were weaker and Chitose was somewhat wary of how his personality might change if he started devouring women so therefore he never used them. Young males could be iffy too but some were talented enough to provide entertainment as well as be very tasty.

Once he settled on the demon, Chitose directed his pets to capture and bring the demons to him. The messengers ensnared the victims from head to toe and injected them with a toxin that knocked the demons out. By encircling their prey, the messengers made it appear as if the demons just vanished and flying through the air, the captured demons were brought to the canyon and dumped in a cell.

"Hello my beauties. Continue to rest for later you will have to go out again and bring me more demons." Chitose stroked a worm that was slithering up his chest. "I will have the imps bring you food so that you have the strength you need." He let the worm crawl it's way around his neck before gently pulling it off and setting it lovingly down on the floor.

Chitose walked back to his throne room and poured some sake to drink. His stomach was feeling fine now and looking down at his skin, he saw there was more color to it. "Looks like it time for another show and then a lovely dinner. Bring the cauldron before me." He ordered his imps.

The large cauldron was pushed before Chitose who again sat on his throne this time with his legs crossed. He could see the two brothers resting and waiting. Chitose snapped his fingers and the cage opened. Before he could do anything else, the brothers stood as one and leaped down to the arena floor. "Hmph! Didn't want me to force you out, huh? No matter." Chitose set about releasing other, stronger demons this time. "Hmm, I wonder." He released the other dog who had been with Sesshomaru when he'd demon-napped him. "Will demon blood prove thicker than the tainted blood of kin? This should be interesting." Chitose was anxious to see the dog demons fight each other. In the end, he would force one to kill the other.

* * *

**Gen** squeezed out of the passage way. It was a tight fit even after he'd made it larger so that he could pass through it. Of course he could have used magic to leave the canyon palace but sometimes he liked doing things normally. Looking around, all he could see was rocks and dirt. He was sick of watching demons fight so he'd come outside for a change of scenery. He much preferred the times when he and Lord Chitose were traveling, visiting new places and gaining more power to witnessing these battles which revived the master's life. Gen often thought of leaving Lord Chitose during these times and disappearing but knew in the end that Chitose would find him and make him pay horribly for doing so. His biggest fear was that Chitose would make him a puppet like those other humans. Gen could think of no worse punishment than to loose control of one's body and mind.

It had been a chance meeting, the day he'd found Chitose. The demon had been resting deep in the forest after consuming the soul of a giant demon turtle. Gen had been able to sense Chitose's immense power and he was positive that this was one demon that he could not kill.

Gen had shown spiritual power at a young age and had been trained at a temple by some monks on how to either seal away demons or to kill them. He enjoyed learning to use his power but the environment of the temple had been stifling to him. Often he practiced ways to increase his power and gradually turned to black magic. The monks discovered him torturing another disciple and had tossed him out. Gen was on his own at seventeen but he was not afraid. He was finally free to live as he wanted. Traveling from village to village he offered his services to anyone who could pay him. Sometimes he killed demons at other times he killed humans. Gen gained a reputation and enemies. Those same monks who had trained him were now searching for him to stop the evil he was doing. It was then that Gen decided to leave on a long journey but he didn't get very far when he came across Chitose.

Gen had tried to get away without being noticed but Chitose's voice had stopped him in his tracks. "You have a lot of power…for a human. If you serve me, I won't kill you – at least not for a while." Bright blue eyes suddenly opened and Gen knew real fear.

He took the deal. At first he'd been afraid for his life and done everything that Chitose had asked of him but after the first decade, Gen had begun to relax. Somehow they'd come to terms with each other. One was human and the other demon but they basically had the same wants and desires. He'd learned by working with Chitose how to remain a young man and how to prolong his life but unlike Chitose, he had no illusions about living forever. When he thought about it, being immortal sounded more like a cruel condemnation than anything else. Gen thought he'd lived well. He had all and more than he'd ever wished for. About the only thing missing was somebody to share it with.

Chitose wasn't a friend but a master and did not count as someone he could be close to. Sometimes Gen thought of having a woman at his side, someone to talk to, to be with – a real partner. In the past he dared to tell a couple of women about himself but once they learned truth of what he was and how he lived, they had been either frightened or disgusted. Of course Gen couldn't let them live when they fled from him so he'd killed them to keep them from divulging his secrets. He still had hope that he would find the right woman to share the remainder of his life with but living forever didn't appeal to him in the least. No he'd take the life he had for as long as the magic continued to work and when it was over, he would die.

He walked along the barren paths and marveled at how young and alive he felt. Gen looked about nineteen. Long dark hair flowed over his wide shoulders. He patted the flat muscles of his belly and felt the ripple of muscles in his thighs. He was in damn good shape for being almost two hundred years old. Yes, Gen enjoyed his life and planned on enjoying it for a couple hundred years more.

But right now he was bored and longed for greenery, for air untainted with the scent of death and to be with people. This canyon suited Lord Chitose's desire for privacy and it was a good hiding place but it was also so very desolate. The imps had to travel for days to gather food for the demons. Luckily there was an underground spring to provide water or he might have complained to Lord Chitose about this location. Reds, browns and rusts filled his vision. There weren't even any cacti around to liven the landscape. Any animals who had occupied this space had long since fled the smell of blood and death.

"Maybe I'll see if he'll let me visit a village for awhile. I need to be around people who can talk and hold a conversation, not living zombies. And a woman, I haven't laid with a woman since we returned to this country. Yes, it should not be a problem for everything is going as planned. Lord Chitose is in an especially good mood since capturing those dog demons. He should not begrudge me a few days away." Gen continued his walk thinking of actually talking to people who could answer him, of food cooked by humans and not imps who didn't know how the food was supposed to taste and of course, of the pretty village girls he planned to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

_**On the Trail**_

**"Finally."** Shippo said as a village came into view and Kirara roared in agreement. They had been traveling for almost a week nonstop. "Thanks Kirara." Shippo told the twin-tailed demon cat. He stroked one of her ears from where he sat on her head.

"Huh? What?" Totosai lifted his weary head then toppled off the cow causing the tired Momo to do some fancy flying to catch him.

"Let's stay overnight in the village. It appears to be the last one before entering the Barren Lands." Miroku suggested. Even though he'd only had to ride, he was tired too because of his worries for his friend. And if he was tired, the girls were too. Well, all but Lady Motoko. Like Inuyasha, she probably didn't tire easily.

"We should stay a few days." The lady in question spoke. Motoko saw them look at her in surprise. She knew what they were thinking, 'It had taken them so long to get here, how she could think they shouldn't keep going?' "You're tired. Rin is exhausted and we are nearly out of food. We should rest, stock up on supplies and see if the villagers know anything. Living this close to the Barren Lands, maybe they've noticed something. To keep going when everyone is so tired would be foolish. Lord Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Daiki are looking for our help. We'll be more of a hindrance than help the way we are now." Motoko spoke evenly and reasonably hoping they would agree and not argue.

Kagome's bones felt tired. She missed Inuyasha and wished to be held by him but Lady Motoko had a point. She looked to Rin who lay back against Motoko, eyes blinking slowly trying hard to stay awake. Sango, who usually sat so tall, was slumped forward, weary showed all down her spine. Totosai was now all but lying over the cow's back snoring. "Agreed but just until we get our strength back."

Nothing else needed to be said as they landed outside of the village not wanting to scare anyone by suddenly dropping down from the sky. Wearily they walked into the village hoping that Miroku could find a house that was possessed. Surprisingly enough, no one thought much of the group of demons and humans traveling together.

As they walked they noticed some of the people look scared or wary. Also there were several empty homes, apparently abandoned. Sango approached and old man and asked if anyone would be upset if they took up residence in one of the homes for a short time. The old man only shrugged and told them no one would care. Not too far away a young woman dressed for traveling and carrying several bundles, watched them.

"How about this one then? It looks big enough for all of us." Miroku pointed to one near to them.

"Yeah, let's get inside." Kagome agreed. "If I don't lie down soon, I'll fall asleep where I stand."

"Umm, excuse me?" The young woman who'd been watching them earlier spoke. "I saw you enter the village and since no one else has spoken, I thought I should warn you of the danger." Everyone paused at the word danger. They stared at the woman and noticed her sad eyes.

"D-danger? What sort of danger?" Shippo asked as he clung to Kagome's ankle.

"Some of you are demons." She spoke matter of fact. "Lately demons have been disappearing around here. I wouldn't stay too long if I were you. I'm on my way out of here myself."

"But you are human." Motoko spoke quietly. The woman's scent was all human, not a trace of demon.

"Yes but I am with child – the child of a demon. I'm sorry, my name is Ami. My husband and I lived here in this village. Many human/demon couples lived here peacefully but then a few months ago some of our demon partners began to disappear."

"What do you mean by disappear?" Asked Sango as she looked at her companions.

"Exactly that." Ami answered. "One moment he was fighting with some friends of his – not a real fight just playing around then he just vanished before my very eyes. And now he's dead." Ami dropped her head as tears leaked from her eyes.

"How do you know he's dead? You just said he disappeared." Kagome's voice was hushed and full of dread.

"About two weeks ago, I found his body in the same exact spot he'd been when he disappeared." The woman had difficulty breathing. "I'm sorry this is hard for me. First I found my husband's body then realized I was pregnant. I'm too scared to stay here in case my baby suddenly disappears too! I must leave! I just wanted to warn you since there are demons among you. Excuse me – I can't, can't stay here any longer! Goodbye!" She bowed quickly and with tears streaming, ran off.

The gang stared in silence after the running woman. Nearby several villagers watched the woman in pity as she left. They glanced at Kagome and the others quickly then turned and went about their business.

"The bodies are returned to the place they disappeared." Sango's words were barely audible.

"So if they're dead, their bodies are back home waiting on us." Kagome said her voice full of tears.

"They are not dead! Did you not hear her? Her demon husband disappeared _months_ ago. It took months before he actually died. Chitose wants fighters and Ami's husband must have been a good fighter to have lasted as long as he did. Sesshomaru will not be killed easily. Will Inuyasha?" Motoko let go of Rin's hand to face Kagome. "Will he give up and let you find his dead body?" Motoko's words were harsh but she was pleased to see Kagome calm down.

"No, not my Inuyasha." Kagome felt herself smile as she imagined an angry Inuyasha competing with his brother to see who would live the longest. He knows I'm coming. Inuyasha will wait for me. Sorry about that, I'm just…tired."

Sango felt Kagome's pain. Inuyasha was like a brother to her. A crazy, stubborn, often silly brother and she missed him. "Come on Kagome; let's get ready for bed and we can have a long hot soak in the bath tomorrow."

"Umm, Kagome?" Motoko had taken care of children before, children born in her village but she was unsure of the rituals for human children. Rin mostly took care of herself but since there were other human women around, maybe she and Rin could learn a few things.

Kagome and Sango turned to see Motoko standing a little nervously with a sleepy Rin in tow. Both women smiled. "Hey Rin, come here." Kagome held out her arms and the little girl walked into them.

"Why don't you guys take that side of the room – where Totosai is? And we'll take this side." Sango said on a helpless laugh for the old demon still had his legs crossed but had fallen over onto his side and was deeply asleep. The smile didn't last long though. "We should stay together as much as possible from now on. I know the theory is Chitsoe only takes men but let's play it safe, just in case." She went to Miroku and kissed him softly. "I hope you won't mind but I'll stay by Kagome's side tonight, she needs the comfort of a friend."

"Of course. Sleep well." He would miss Sango's warmth but Kagome needed Sango more than he did right now. Miroku saw that not only Totosai had dropped off but Hachi too. Shippo had apparently gone with the girls because Miroku didn't see him anywhere. "He's getting too old to be staying with the girls all the time. Inuyasha and I will have to have a talk with him I suppose."

Miroku slipped off his shoes and sighed as he laid his head down on a pillow. "You'd damn well better be alive and waiting for us Inuyasha." He said to the silent room. As much as he was worried about this Chitose trying to steal his friend's soul, Miroku was also worried that Sesshomaru would not protect his brother or use this opportunity to kill him. "Just hold on until we get there Inuyasha. Hold on…" Miroku's eyes slid shut on the image of Sesshomaru attacking his brother.

* * *

**They** managed to wash the dirt from their faces and hands, brush teeth and hair before collapsing in sleep. Motoko saw Kagome lay with Sango's arm around her and the tears that slid from her sleeping eyes. Motoko would prefer to be up and around and finding some time to herself but Rin's little hand clasped her's tightly. Rin was feeling somewhat abandoned because this was the one time Sesshomaru had left her without telling her that he would soon return. 

It had been interesting traveling with this mixed group of people. They were worried and tense and angry with one another part of the time while conscientious and caring the next. Motoko was learning about humans but she was feeling cheated because she was sure there was more to them but because of the situation her knowledge was being warped.

Finally as the moon shone down from its perch in the black sky, Motoko was able to slip out of the house. She welcomed the cool night air as she walked the deserted streets of the village. In the distance, she could see high rock walls.

"Chitose is certainly clever." If they were right, the demon had chosen a place where most humans wouldn't dare to travel and few demons like the hot, empty landscape of the Barren Lands either. They had searched empty landscapes and lonely mountain peaks before finally turning to the Barren Lands after talking to some traveling monks. "But we're getting closer you bastard. At least I hope so." A delicate looking hand lifted and her claws glinted in the night. Motoko could not wait to take his life. Chitose avoided taking demon women for whatever reason. Little did he realize it would be she, who would bring him down for taking her husband. "My husband." She couldn't help the smile that came to her lips

They hadn't had much time together but Motoko remembered each inch of his hard flesh. Sesshomaru's body was leanly muscled but the power in that body could not be denied. She missed the heat his body could produce as they lay in bed together. She missed touching his perfect white hair and feeling it on her body as they made love. And his pelt surrounding them in softness. "He'll pay, my love for taking you from me. I had yet to feel your body next to mine after such a long time apart." Motoko lifted a hand to her cheek as if to cover the hand that had touched before he was demon-napped. The scars had long since healed but she wished they hadn't for they had been a reminder of his warmth.

Motoko walked by a small tea house whose lights were still on and talking and laughter could be heard inside. Feelings of hate and love fought inside her as she thought of Sesshomaru and Chitose. While inside the tea house, a human was performing some magic for two women to entice them into spending the night with him. Little did either know the enemy was so close.

* * *

**Kagome** woke calmer and more rested than she'd felt since sleeping in her own bed. She looked on that as a good sign. Touching her hair, she frowned because it needed shampooing. _Okay! I'll take a bath and wash my hair and when we find Inuyasha, I'll show him what he's been missing!_ Kagome couldn't explain why she suddenly felt so optimistic but she was going to hold on to the feeling. 

"Wake up ladies! Let's take a bath!" Her cheery voice woke her sleeping friends and seeing her being so positive, improved all their moods.

They soaked for over an hour. At first the girls were shy in front Lady Motoko because her body was perfect in every way. She let them stare for a moment before splashing Rin and soon they were playing in the steaming tub. In no time, there was no difference between them.

Miroku looked up from his breakfast in surprise when he heard Kagome laugh. While the ladies had been bathing he'd checked the home they were staying in and had found some food. Miroku had cooked a little something for them. He stood with a smile as he saw how rested and cheerful they all were. "Ladies! Good Morning and don't you all look lovely!" He held out a hand for Sango and when she took it he leaned close and kissed her cheek. Then he reached for Kagome's hand and looked into her eyes and his smile grew larger. "Sleep well?"

Kagome squeezed his hand. "I did, yes. We'll find Inuyasha soon." She was glad Miroku was around, he was a caring friend. "One more day I think and we should be ready to go and find them." Kagome looked around at them all fondly as they sat to eat breakfast.

They were humans and demons working together. It wasn't anything new for her really but still it was good to see. For a short while they forgot their problems and enjoyed their breakfast.

"I was thinking," Miroku began as they finished up."We should divide up the responsibilities and get things done faster since we'll be leaving in two days." He smiled at Kagome. "A few of us can do the shopping while others talk to the villagers and see if we can learn anything from them. Then if maybe Hachi or Myoga could do a little reconnaissance over the Barren Lands to see if you can spot anything, we won't have to just hope we're going in the right direction."

There were nods all around letting Miroku know they agreed with him. It didn't take long for them to set off on specific tasks. Totosai looked from side to side finding that he was alone. He poked a finger in his ear and wiggled it around. "Well, I'll go find a nice place to relax." He stood, clasped his hands behind his back and tottered outside.

They arranged to meet again for the evening meal. Kagome, Rin and Shippo had done the shopping. They finished early and had returned to nap so they were waiting at the table when everyone else returned.

* * *

**"To-Totosai!** Have you been drinking?!" He smelled of sake. Kagome was outraged that the old man had been out enjoying himself while everyone else was working. 

Totosai hiccuped and plopped down onto the floor. "Yes!" Then he burped loudly. "Now let's eat!" He reached for a bowl and stared eating.

"I can't believe him." Kagome said and proceeded to ignore the slobbering old man.

Motoko stared at Totosai with a mixture of humor and disgust. He was the best sword maker around but he was also rude and inconsiderate. And yet here he was trying to help rescue Inuyasha. She followed Kagome's example and ignored him.

"Totosai! You went drinking and didn't take me?!" Myoga hopped up and down in front of the old man. "I went off into those hot dry lands and searched for hours while you were off drinking and enjoying yourself!"

"Get out of the way! I'm trying to eat!" Totosai grumbled swatting Myoga across the room.

There were a few chuckles as Myoga hit the wall and most of them were reminded of Inuyasha and how he would throw the flea around. They grew silent again but Miroku was too curious to let the silence go on for long.

"Since you brought it up, did you see anything Myoga, you Hachi?" Hachi was sitting back against the wall resting more than eating and looked up sleepily.

"No Master Miroku, at least I didn't. It's like the name – barren, out there. I didn't even see any animals or plants." He looked to Kagome. "I hope you got enough food because there's nothing to be found, especially not water."

They took this in before looking to Myoga who had searched in a different direction. The flea was back up on the table and drinking tea. "Nothing." Myoga hung his head. "I didn't even see a hint of a barrier. Chitose's power is old and his ability to hide behind a barrier that can't be seen is…great."

"I guess it's up to us." Miroku spoke quickly looking to the girls. "We'll have to use our spiritual power to sense his barrier. Right Kagome?" He sounded as if it would be no problem for them, it was what he hoped.

"Right. We'll find it but I better go shopping again tomorrow, I don't think I got enough food. And water, what will we do about water? I wonder if I have enough bottles…" Kagome thought of Inuyasha hoping he had food and water. "So umm, did you guys find out anything?"

"Well, this used to be a town filled with demons. They and the humans actually found a way to live together here with only a few altercations." Sango began.

"Then about five or six months ago, demons began disappearing but not all demons. Just the men and only those who had been known to pick fights every now and then. Nothing was thought about it much until they didn't come back. In the past, problems had always been resolved but this was different. Demons with human partners knew something was wrong because their mates wouldn't have left without a word."

"And it wasn't only the demons who lived _here_ who went missing." Miroku took up the tale. "Demons were always coming here from other villages but once here – they too disappeared. Then again when certain demons were expected – they never arrived. Word came to the people here from other villages about demons disappearing. Of course, to some this was a good thing since some of those were evil demons but feelings changed about the whole situation when dead demon bodies started appearing. Panic overtook them and many of the demons left - women, children and elders left because they were afraid for their lives."

"Yes, and many of the humans are thinking of leaving too because they think that maybe their village is cursed." Sango finished. "I did mention to them what we thought was happening hoping for some help but I think I just scared them even more."

"As did I." Miroku said before sipping his tea. "The idea that there's a demon taking their friends and stealing their power just made things worse in their minds and I can't say I blame them. Just what will Chitose do once he's stolen all this power? It doesn't bode well for any of us."

"The monk is right. If I were able, I'd go back and warn my village of Chitose's actions but Sesshomaru comes first. Besides, I think the barrier around the village will hide them from Chitose. We rarely leave our village so hopefully they are all safe." Motoko said thoughtfully.

"A whole village of dog demons." Shippo said with wonder. "Are they all like Lord Sesshomaru? All cold and…Sorry!" Shippo covered his mouth with his hands.

Motoko smiled at him. "I see dog demons are a curiosity for all of you. Do you think I'm like Lord Sesshomaru?"

"You're all different just like humans right?" Rin asked looking up at Motoko. She too had wondered about the village since she hadn't been allowed to go.

"Exactly." She stroked the child's hair. "Sesshomaru is one of a kind as I assume Inuyasha is. He can't be like every other half demon, can he?"

"No!" Came the answer from several different forces and they all laughed at that.

"Well I hope your village is safe. We must stop Chitose from separating families. There's no telling what's going on out there, what he's doing to them. He's caused too much grief and needs to be stopped." Kagome said looking out the window at the mountains in the distance.

"So it looks like we'll be searching randomly. If only we had some kind of clue." Miroku put an elbow on his knee and rested his chin on his palm. "We're the only strangers to have come here in a while and nobody's noticed anything or was unwilling to say if they had." More silence from the concerned friends.

"Hmph, I saw a stranger today." Totosai spoke.

"You saw lots of strangers. We don't know anybody here!" Jaken spoke suddenly. He'd been silent for which everybody had been grateful.

"Yep, that's true." Totosai dropped some food down his throat, drank some tea then patted is bloated stomach. "But, he was a stranger to the folks here too but they treated him like they knew him." Totosai began to pick his teeth with a fish bone.

Sango looked from the old man to her friends and they all wore questioning looks, not sure what he was saying. "Huh?" She finally asked.

"He was a stranger to them but they acted like he'd always lived in the village." Totosai said looking at the food still in Kagome's bowl.

Seeing him about to reach for her food, she snatched it away from him. "I'll give it to you if you explain what you're talking about!"

"He was using black magic to make them see what he wants them to see!" Totosai held out his hands for the food but Kagome only shook her head, she wanted more info. "Uggh! Surely you know of black magic! It can make you see or believe things that aren't there. That's what this guy was doing!" Again he reached for the food but Kagome still wouldn't give it to him.

"How do you know?" Motoko asked. "If he was using black magic, how would you know and why didn't it affect you?" She was leaning forward now, frustrated by Totosai's explanations.

Heaving a great sigh, Totosai folded his arms, "One, I'm a very old demon and won't be affected by everyone who practices black magic! Two, he was a human and no where near powerful enough to affect me!" He said proudly then smiled when Kagome gave him her bowl.

"A stranger who doesn't want people to know he's a stranger. What does this man have to hide?" Miroku wondered.

"But he's a human. He wouldn't have anything to do with Chitose, would he?" Shippo asked.

"I don't know but the fact that he's trying to hide who he is means something. We should check it out."

"Food's missing." Totosai said looking at the now empty bowls in front of him.

"Crazy old man, you ate it all! Of course there's food missing!" Jaken yelled.

"Well, yeah but around town too. Storehouses have been broken into and food's gone missing. Not just here either. When folks traveled to the next town looking for stuff, they found other places had food missing too." The old man spoke again making everyone stare at him. He'd gathered more information than all of them put together and just by sitting in a tea house drinking.

"Food. If Chitose is stealing food, then he's not starving Inuyasha! They must be somewhere in the Barren Lands after all!" Kagome got a little excited.

"Lord Sesshomaru doesn't eat human food." Rin looked worriedly from Motoko to Kagome. "What's he gonna eat?!" Kagome reached for Rin's hand and held it, looking to Motoko for help.

"Remember, he can go a long time without eating but he will eat human food if that's all there is." She soothed but wasn't entirely happy with her answer. They didn't know what Chitose was doing to the demons he'd taken. It could be that Sesshomaru would need to eat to keep up his strength.

"How do we even know that the stolen food is even being taken by Chitose?" Miroku had to say. They were getting some good information but would it be of any help? "Totosai, how about going back to where you saw this human? Maybe you can learn something else."

"Just be subtle. Don't let on that you're trying to get information from him." Sango said then realized what she'd said and who she'd said it to. There was nothing subtle about Totosai.

Kagome wore a rueful smile, "Just do whatever it was you did all day." She suggested.

Totosai shrugged. "I can drink but I don't know if he'll be there. He had quite a few ladies around him. Figure he may be spending some time with a few of them."

That stumped them for a moment until Kagome looked at Myoga and saw his perverted smile. "If he's not there then Myoga, you go find him." When the flea laughed evilly she admonished him. "Get some information, don't just watch!" Then she blushed and looked at Rin and Shippo.

"Of course, of course I want to save Lord Inuyasha too." Myoga said trying to look sincere.

"Too bad one of us can't go but we may fall prey to the magic and actually say something we shouldn't." Miroku said and saw Kagome and Sango's shoulders fall and held back a smile. He too was like Myoga and wanted to get a good look at the girls but it was too risky.

"Okay then, off with you two! See what you can found out about this human who uses dark magic." Kagome said pulling Totosai to his feet. "Please come back with something we can use!" She begged the bowlegged old man as he walked back out into the dim streets with Myoga sitting on his shoulder.

Kagome returned to her friends. "I guess all we can do now is wait." She sighed then straightened her shoulders. "I should get busy filling water bottles and see if there's any gourds lying around we can use for water, then I'm going to bed. Suddenly I'm very tired."

Sango went to Kagome and hugged her. "I'll be there in a bit. Shippo, Rin, why not give Kagome a hand." The kids left leaving a sleeping Hachi, Jaken, Motoko, Sango and Miroku.

"Jaken, I want to ask a favor." Sango began slowly. She'd just had an idea that might bear some fruit. "Nothing may happen tonight but could you go around the village late tonight and see if you can find out who is stealing the village's food? Please!"

"Why me? What's wrong with one of you doing it?" He pointed at the humans. "I'm not you're servant! You can't tell me what to do just because Lord Sesshomaru isn't here!"

"But I can." Motoko said quietly shutting up the little imp. He backed away afraid for a moment she would kick him as Lord Sesshomaru often did. "We need every clue we can get to find our lord Jaken. You're small and the best person to sneak about without being seen. Won't you help in this small way Jaken if it will help bring Lord Sesshomaru back?"

Jaken's eyes had grown large and tears shown in them. "Of course my lady! I'll do it! I'll watch like a hawk! Would you like me to kill whoever I find?" He was starting to get excited. "I'll use my staff and burn them to a crisp!"

Motoko looked to Miroku and saw him shake his head and she agreed. "No, no killing just see if you can find out who's doing it and maybe see where they're taking the food but don't leave the village without us! All right?"

"Certainly my lady. Should I go now?" Jaken was now anxious to go hunting.

"Not yet, wait until full dark. Go rest until then. Thank you Jaken." Motoko had to hold back a smile to see him shudder with pleasure at her words.

"Right, full dark then I'll find the thieves!" Jaken said importantly as he waved his staff in the air.

"Thanks Lady Motoko. I really feel he has the best chance of finding someone, besides Kirara here. I want you to give him some backup if he needs it, okay." The demon cat meowed her agreement and left to go watch Jaken, ready to follow him when he left the house. "If they find something, she can pick up the scent and then lead us to them."

"Good thinking." Motoko liked cleverness in women. "Any other ideas?"

"I wish one of us could go to the tea house as well. Neither Totosai nor Myoga are the most reliable of sources but we'll have to leave it to them. Tomorrow, we can make some discreet inquires about this fellow. Hopefully, they can at least get his name." Miroku said. "I suggest the rest of us get some sleep. I don't know about you, but I'm still tired." A yawn told them he spoke the truth.

"Agreed." The women left to go get ready for bed and Miroku settled down to sleep.

Motoko joined the girls and soon all but she was asleep. Quietly she left Rin's side. Considering the attitudes of Totosai and Myoga, she wondered if it was a good idea to leave everything up to them. Leaving the house, she headed for the tea house with the intention of checking things out for herself. He was just a human after all – no match for her. Right?


	9. Chapter 9

_**Multiple Strategies**_

**It** actually hadn't lasted that long but the fight had been intense. With the addition of Daiki, the dog demons had the advantage. The three of them each stood with their backs facing each other. Unlike the other demons, there was no question as to who they were going to fight – anybody who wasn't a dog. Still, with so many large demons attacking them, nothing was easy.

Inuyasha felt pressure to do well because now not only was his brother watching but another full blooded demon was watching him as well. He knew he wasn't as powerful as either of them. He didn't have poison claws or a pelt nor could he move as fast as either of them. Inuyasha wanted to impress Daiki but that wasn't possible seeing as he was fighting to stay alive. Deciding not to dwell on whatever appearance he made, Inuyasha didn't allow himself to worry about whether he lived up to being the son of the great dog general but on being the stubborn fighter he'd always been.

He couldn't help but laugh when he jumped up and did a spinning kick into the face of the demon before him. All those martial arts movies he watched with Sota and those lessons Mom had arranged for him were finally paying off. Inuyasha dropped to the ground, swept out his leg and knocked the demon backwards into three others. "Blades of Blood!" All four dead. Inuyasha moved his arms around and let out a cry he'd heard Bruce Lee use. He laughed again as some of the demons paused, a little afraid of him and his strange actions. Inuyasha didn't let the opportunity pass him by and with claws in motion, ripped his way through a group of demons.

"My lord…what is he doing?" Daiki had paused to watch Inuyasha. The half demon had some strange movements but they were quite effective. Daiki smiled then looked to Sesshomaru who was frowning.

"More from her time I suppose." He said quietly. Sesshomaru wouldn't admit that Inuyasha looked strangely graceful as he moved about the arena. "He is fighting as we should be." Sesshomaru said and placed his hand down the throat of a centipede demon.

Daiki watched Inuyasha a moment more trying to memorize some of the moves before clawing out the eyes of a huge spider. He knew he fought well but Daiki couldn't help but watch the two brothers and compare himself to them. Sesshomaru was almost cold in his battles while Inuyasha was passionate. They had different methods of fighting but both were cutting down demons left and right. Having never battled as much as they, he felt unsure of his ability to keep up with them.

"Oww, dammit!!" Inuyasha yelled causing his companions to look for him. "You bastard! That hurt!" Inuyasha pushed himself up from the ground and into the air, his face and neck streaming blood. "You want my blood so badly? Then take it!" Red blades flashed through the air and into a couple of bat demons. They had attacked him from the air tried to suck his blood. Inuyasha dropped to the ground and knelt. His neck was bleeding way too much so he held a hand over it to staunch the blood.

"Clumsy aren't you little brother?" Sesshomaru taunted as he stepped closer to Inuyasha. He eyed the few remaining bat demons and released his whip. Two down but the other three rose high into the air. Undaunted, Sesshomaru leapt up, landed on a demon's head and leapt again. Turning in midair, bat demon parts rained down upon the fighting warriors.

"Here." Daiki tore some fabric from his sleeve and tied it about Inuyasha's neck. "It doesn't look fatal." He commented looking at the blood on his hands. Daiki could smell the difference in it. Human mixed with demon but…did it really matter? Inuyasha's strength was as great as his own if not more. Was it because of who his father was or was it because of who his mother was?

"Thanks. Watch out!" Inuyasha grabbed Daiki by the forearm and pulled him out of the way, at the same time used him for leverage to kick the approaching serpent across the littered ground. "Damn, when is it going to end?"

"When we kill them all." Sesshomaru landed next to him. He didn't think it would last that much longer because they had greatly reduced the number already. Sesshomaru noticed Inuyasha was still bleeding and breathing heavily. "If you don't faint, we'll finish this quickly." His voice was cold and scathing as always.

Inuyasha put his hands on his hips and faced his brother. "You…are…a…ass. My brother the Ass. Father just should have named you Ass. It's much shorter than Sesshomaru and more accurate." Boldly one pair of eyes golden eyes glared into a mildly shocked pair of amber eyes.

Daiki's mouth dropped open. _He dared to speak to Lord Sesshomaru this way?_ _Yes they were brothers but such disrespect?_ He was so incredulous that he too ignored the other demons around them only to have his mouth drop further open to see a hint of a smile on Sesshomaru's face.

Sesshomaru didn't know why he found Inuyasha's comment to be funny but he did. In fact, the smile widened, "Good one Inuyasha." He nodded at his brother.

Inuyasha relaxed and laughed, he couldn't help it. He had just called his brother an ass and made him smile. "No problem." As one they attacked demons approaching their brother's back.

Daiki jumped, turned and headed straight for a mass of hair._ What just happened back there? They were in the middle of a battle, Inuyasha insulted his brother and beyond all explanations, Lord Sesshomaru had found it funny! Too weird!_

Shortly after that there stood Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Daiki and six other demons. The other demons had taken on human form.

"I don't wish to fight you." Said one. "I realize this is a battle for my soul but I would like to hold on to mine a bit longer." The others shared the first demons sentiments.

Sesshomaru stared hard at them, he didn't trust them but he would not attack. He let his arm fall to his side. Beside him Inuyasha groaned and put a hand to his wound and Daiki stood up from his fighting stance. They waited.

_**I did not give you permission to stop!**_ Chitose's hardened voice echoed off the canyon walls. No one moved or spoke, just waited. _**Very well, this battle is concluded. You all fought well and this leads me to believe your next fights will be even more spectacular. To your cells!**_Chitose clapped his hands and the six demons disappeared leaving only the dogs on the arena floor with the un-dearly departed.

Chitose laughed softly as balls of light emerged from the fallen demons. _**You actually helped your half demon brother Sesshomaru. Not only that but you two shared a laugh in the middle of a battle. Amazing, you must be closer than I thought! It was interesting to see you fight together. And the newest dog, he performed quite well too.**__**The three of you make a formidable team. I think I should get some cat demons in here and see how you do against your natural enemies. **_Again Chitose laughed but he was quite serious about hunting down some cat demons._** I want to thank you for putting on such a good show. I know I can count on you not only to entertain me but to feed me as well. I should get a few more weeks of pleasure from you before I pit you against one another. Dog demon against dog demon and then brother against brother. **__**I cannot wait! Will you be merciful and end his life quickly Sesshomaru or will you make it as painful as possible?!**_

The souls began to lift into the air. Chitose clapped his hands again and Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Daiki felt their arms being bound to their sides and their feet lifting off the ground.

_**Just thought I'd give you a hand since you've worked so hard for me. I'll even do you another favor and place the other dog in the cell next to you. Might as well keep your friends close until the very end!**_

Sesshomaru was dropped to the floor and his hand reached out and snatched something out of the air. He watched as Inuyasha fell to his knees and just as quickly the wall was back in place.

"I am here Lord Sesshomaru. Unless you need me, I will rest." Daiki voice called out.

"Understood." Sesshomaru said. Without the bright sunlight, he could now see what was slithering around his arm.

"What in the hell is that?!" Inuyasha said when he'd looked up. Shakily he stood and approached the three foot worm. "That's what brought us here?"

"Just now, yes. I believe it was that greedy bastard Chitose who originally brought us here." He answered Inuyasha absently. "This _thing_ is quite curious." Sesshomaru studied it, filed away what he saw then killed the worm. It dripped from his hand as his miasma melted it away. He turned and walked to a wall where he sat and rested against it.

Inuyasha wanted to sleep but he untied the bandage from his neck and dipped it into the water. Carefully he rinsed the wound. It still seeped a bit but by morning it should have healed. He lay down on his back; hands across his stomach letting the cold stone soothe him. Inuyasha was about to fall asleep when he remembered something.

"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha wondered if his brother would answer him. "Sesshomaru?"

"What Inuyasha? Don't you need your rest?" He reminded Inuyasha of his wound.

"Whatever. Listen, he knew we'd…found something funny down there on the battlefield but not what. Chitose can see us but not hear us." Nothing from his brother. "And there are other demons who don't want to fight. Strong demons. Maybe…maybe we can make a plan to get out of here..."

* * *

**Jaken** thought it lucky to have found some information right away. He'd been walking by some people who were carting vegetables when he heard them talking. In order to try to fool the food thieves, they were moving the supplies around daily and so far it was working. Since he was so short and night had fallen, the two men hadn't noticed him and he'd found out that the food was going to be stored in a deserted house just down the street.

Gleefully, Jaken stopped and watched the men. He saw the house and though it was deserted, it looked to be in very good shape. Obviously the owners had only recently left probably out of fear for their lives. The men put their wares away and closed up the house. On tiptoe, Jaken made his way to the house and inside. If the thieves showed up, he'd see them for sure.

* * *

**Myoga** was enjoying himself thoroughly. He'd hopped from woman to woman taking a little sample of blood each time. Rounded curves were his favorite spots to land on. He felt a twinge of shame knowing that Inuyasha was being held captive and absolutely anything could be happening to him but he _was_ gathering clues.

The man Totosai had talked about had come in so late, the old sword maker had fallen asleep so it was up to him to get the information they needed. Tucking himself in the bosom of one of the young geishas, Myoga was able to get really close to the human.

_Yep, he's using black magic all right! The human had cast a spell the moment he walked in. The change was immediate. This lovely handful had all but stopped in her tracks and gone to him. For a minute there, I thought he'd see me since she was thrusting these boobs in his direction and she's not the only one!_ Myoga thought to himself as he looked at the other three women surrounding the man.

So far all the man had been doing was drinking and flirting but he did tell the women to call him Gen, so now Myoga had a name. At first Myoga wondered if it was a false name but then guessed the human felt safe revealing it. This Gen wouldn't reveal anything important to these women besides that he was protected by the spell. Myoga was sure that the minute he left the village, everyone who had come into contact with him would forget all about him. Well almost everybody, since he was nearly as old as Totosai, the human's magic had no affect on him either.

Suddenly the human stiffened. He looked about the tea house but couldn't seem to find what he was looking for. Myoga was scared that maybe the human had noticed him when Gen stood up and went to look outside. The geisha Myoga was hiding on walked with him. For a moment there was nothing but the darkness of night outside the tea house but then a woman appeared and gracefully walked down the street.

"Well, who's that lovely lady?" Gen spoke with wonder and admiration but Myoga frowned and thought, '_What's Lady Motoko doing here?'_

* * *

**Motoko** was now having second thoughts. It had seemed like a good idea earlier to check out this human for herself but now she had doubts. How was she to know whether or not the human would be powerful enough to control her? She hadn't even approached the tea house when she felt the human's power and it only intensified when the door slid open and he stared out at her. He was different, that she could tell compared to the other men of the village. He wasn't a merchant or a farmer plus he was very handsome and looked as if he'd never worked a day in his life. But there was more, an exaggerated arrogance and superiority was evident in him, if she didn't know better, she would think he was a half demon but he couldn't be - his scent said human.

His sudden appearance in the doorway caused Motoko to pause ever so slightly. She was unsure of exactly what to do so she acted as if she didn't notice him and continued on her walk. Her arms were crossed inside her kimono, her hands tense ready to attack the human should he try something.

Gen knew she was a demon and one with some power. It had been a while since he'd come across a female demon as powerful and beautiful as the one before him. There had been times when he'd had demon females and this is one he'd very much like to have. Gen decided to invite her inside the tea house.

"My lady, I was wondering if you like to join me for a drink? The night is cool and some sake would warm you."

Motoko stopped when the man called out to her and for few seconds, she felt his power reach out to her, trying to pull her to his side. One foot actually lifted to move her his way but then the pull was gone. She was able to resist his power – this time. She had the feeling that was just a hint of what he could do.

"Thank you for the offer but no. I just wanted a quick walk before turning in." Motoko turned to face the human and gracefully bowed her head. She saw the human frown as he realized his power did not make her his. She wondered what he would do next.

Gen cleared his expression and tried charm instead. "Are you sure? I would appreciate the company of a real lady. Please won't you reconsider?"

"I'm sorry no but please continue to enjoy your night. It seems as if you already have some company." Motoko's eyes traveled over the two human women who were all but hanging on to the man.

"Wait, don't leave yet." The man turned and spoke quietly to the women who instantly backed off. Now smiling he walked out to Motoko. "Will you allow me to walk with you a bit? I'm called Gen." He bowed his head to her.

"Motoko, if you wish." They walked in silence for a few minutes. She wasn't sure exactly what to say since she'd never planned on having to actually deal with him.

"You're a demon, aren't you?" He sounded casual, too casual.

"Yes I am. And you, you're human but you have power. Are you a priest? Should I be on my guard?" Motoko gave the appearance of looking at him warily. Had she been herself she would have told the human that even though he had power he was nothing compared to her but instinct told her to watch her words. She didn't want him to become overly suspicious or curious about her.

"No you don't have to worry about me. Yes, I'm a priest but I have no intention of harming someone as lovely as you." Gen's eyes traveled over her dark hair, flawless skin and lean but curvaceous body. "You're new in town aren't you? Yes, I thought so." He replied when she nodded. "Well, I'd like to offer my services for however long you're with us. Anything you need just ask for Gen and I'll be by your side in moments."

"Really? Just ask for you and you'll help me? Are you this nice to all visitors?" Motoko was beginning to hate the man. In just a few moments he had gained her total dislike. "Well, I'll do that, although I don't know how long I'll be staying but I won't forget your kindness Gen. Now I think I'll finish my walk and turn in."

"It would be my pleasure to help you. Please allow me to walk you to your home. Where are you staying by the way?" Gen wanted to try a different spell on her and if he knew where she was staying, he would return later in the night and hopefully join her in bed.

"Oh no, I can get there by myself and I'm sure those ladies back at the tea house are missing your company. Goodnight Gen." Motoko started off but was stopped by Gen who took hold of her wrist.

"I will see you again my lady. Have a good night." He stroked the delicate skin of her wrist and smiled at her.

Motoko despised his touch and it was all she could do to keep from separating his hand from his wrist. Gently she removed her wrist from his grip, nodded and walked slowly away from him.

* * *

**Gen** wanted the demon woman. He'd been with them in the past but none as captivating as this one. Only problem was, his initial spell hadn't worked on her. This Motoko must have some real power in her. He was thrilled at that thought and a little put off. Gen was allowed to leave Chitose because he knew how to keep the demon's secrets but there were times when he wanted a woman by his side. Problem was Chitose didn't care for women except when his body demanded one and that wasn't often. When the demon gave in to his desires the women were either human or if they were demons, he bedded only the weak ones. Human or demon, once Chitose was finished with them, Gen always had to dispose of the bodies. Gen knew Chitose wouldn't think much of this woman but he would fear Motoko's power even though her strength in no way compared to his.

Motoko…Gen wondered what type of demon she was. Long dark hair, colorful markings on her face, pointed ears but he had no clue as to what she really was. Motoko hid her true self very well. He intended to spend the night with her; all he had to do was find out where she was staying. Gen would prefer taking her without having to use his magic but he had to start somewhere.

* * *

**Jaken** hid when he heard the door open. He strained his ears trying to tell where the thieves were but heard only the very light shuffle of feet. The thieves must be well trained to move ever so lightly. Gripping his staff, Jaken peered around the closet door where he'd hidden. In the light from the moon he saw large shadows and shivered. He wanted to shrink back out of sight but Lady Motoko had asked him to do this and if he wanted to see Lord Sesshomaru again, he had to find out who the thieves were.

The whispers shook him but Jaken eased out a little further and looked around. There was no one standing over the boxes of food yet he knew someone – several people were here. When the boxes began to slide across the floor, Jaken continued looking up sure the thieves were taller than he but not able to see anyone standing over him, Jaken looked down and let out squawk of surprise. Imps! It was imps stealing the food!

* * *

**Myoga** stayed where he was - pleasantly squashed between the geisha's breasts. He was unsure of what to do. Lady Motoko could take care of herself. He knew because she'd been able to resist the human's spell but she might also kill him if he got overly friendly like he'd been doing with the women here. Of course he didn't care one way or the other, but Gen may lead them to Lord Sesshomaru and Inuyasha and she'd hate herself if she killed their best lead. Myoga decided he'd better go rescue the lady from the evil human but first he wanted a little something for the road. Rubbing his hands together, Myoga reached out and grabbed four handfuls of flesh and dived down into it. Before he'd only been taking blood very lightly so that the women didn't notice him but now he was going for the gold.

"Ahhh! Ouch, something's biting me!" The young woman jumped up and started jiggling her breasts. One breast almost popped free of the confining fabric and Myoga flew out grinning delightedly.

* * *

**Daiki** had heard Inuyasha and wondered if they could actually recruit the other demons into making a stand. It could mean freedom and there was nothing to fear since Chitose intended for them to die in any case. "Lord Sesshomaru? It could actually work." Daiki thought he should say something.

Sesshomaru remained silent for a long time. "No it won't work." He could almost feel their disappointment. "Inuyasha, I thought we were going to wait. You are still expecting Kagome, aren't you? We need our swords."

Inuyasha turned on his side and looked at Sesshomaru. As usual his brother gave nothing away but Inuyasha thought he followed his thinking. "We do as Daiki said and recruit as many demons as possible and when the others arrive with our swords; we kill the bastard and leave this damn hole!"

"Exactly. I'll leave the…recruiting to you and Daiki and in the end, Chitose will be mine." Sesshomaru raised one leg and slid down the wall more. He was finished talking.

"Ha! Just like you. He wants all the glory Daiki. Whatever just make sure you do kill him. Hey Daiki, let's talk later, I can't keep my eyes open any longer." He said just before a yawn overtook him.

"Of course Lord Inuyasha, I look forward to hearing your thoughts. Rest well." Daiki stretched out also to rest.

Inuyasha smiled and shook his head. "He's so…respectful. He listens to me and acts like what I say is really important. Bet you get that all the time but its weird hearing it directed at me. Although, I could get used to it but I'd try to not let it turn me into an ass like one person I know." Inuyasha goaded as he stretched out once again then laughed sleepily as he imagined Miroku and Shippo bowing and kowtowing to him.

"Watch it little brother." Sesshomaru murmured but there was just a hint of humor in his tone for he remembered their words down there on the battlefield. "Ass indeed." It was hard not to laugh along with Inuyasha.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Results**_

**Rin** woke alone. She looked around for Motoko but she wasn't there. She felt lost without the lady demon and wanted her near but maybe that's why Motoko wasn't here. Rin knew she'd been a little needy since Sesshomaru had disappeared and she never acted this way when she knew he was coming back to her. "I'll just have to be stronger like Kagome. Lady Motoko probably doesn't like it when I cling to her." She spoke softly to herself. Sunlight slid across the floor and highlighted Lord Sesshomaru's sword.

A tiny hand reached for and pulled the Tensaiga close to her body. He had used this sword to bring her back to life. When she met him, Sesshomaru had been hurt and he hadn't wanted her help. He had tried to ignore her but after she'd received that beating from some of the villagers, he asked about her. Before he even knew her, he cared enough to ask how she'd been hurt. Rin remembered how good she'd felt at that time and how much it meant to her that Lord Sesshomaru let her follow him around. "I won't wait for you this time Lord Sesshomaru. I'm coming for you." Rin's conviction was absolute.

Kagome, Sango and Shippo woke soon after and inquired after Lady Motoko but Rin couldn't tell them anything. They waited for her to join them as they bathed and dressed but she never showed up. When they joined Miroku for breakfast, she wasn't there either.

Miroku looked up at them appearing rested. "Morning, everybody sleep well? I'm surprised I slept as well as I did knowing that Totosai, Myoga and Jaken were out trying to gather information. Hopefully they'll return with some good news. Could be we'll find Sesshomaru and Inuyasha in the next few days." Miroku said with enthusiasm and was surprised that the girls didn't share his optimism.

"Morning Miroku. Yes, let's hope but have you seen Lady Motoko? She was gone when we woke this morning. We were wondering if maybe she said something to you. Like maybe she went out to stretch her legs?" Sango asked carefully as she sat by his side. She and Kagome were worried but they didn't want to worry Rin too much.

A frown appeared on his face, "No I haven't seen her. I wonder where she went."

"Where are Totosai, Myoga and Jaken?" Kagome asked. Hachi waved happily at them, his mouth too full to speak. He was starting to look better now since he'd gotten some more rest. "You don't think they stayed out all night, do you?"

"No Totosai is here but he's still sleeping and I assume that Myoga is on him somewhere but I haven't seen Jaken or Kirara." He looked over at Sango to see if this worried her.

There was a little fear inside Sango but she didn't let it show. "Kirara can handle herself. Maybe the thieves never showed up and she's still following Jaken. I did tell her to stick close to him." Sango toyed with her hair betraying her worry.

"Let's have breakfast then if they don't show up, we'll go looking for them, okay?"

"You know, Master Jaken has a tendency to sleep late. Maybe he fell asleep somewhere and just hasn't woken up yet. He'll probably come running in here in a little while all out of breath and apologetic for oversleeping." Rin offered the explanation. She too was feeling apprehensive to know that the two people she'd been counting were missing. Rin remembered her vow to be strong and offered the others a quick smile.

Everyone nodded to the little girl proud of her that she was being positive and ashamed of themselves for making her worry but none could forget there were some people missing. They ate in silence. Nerves were stretched taunt as they imagined the worst. _Could Chitose have taken them or was there some other demon out there for them to worry about? Or was it the mysterious human that they needed to be concerned about?_

"Food! Man I'm hungry!" Totosai said as he plopped down next to Miroku. He reached for his bowl and downed the rice in one gulp. Totosai snatched up fish and dropped some into his open mouth then followed that with some soup. It was only as he was drinking his tea that he noticed everyone was staring at him. "What?"

"What happened?!" They all asked loudly.

Totosai jumped and held one hand over his ear, "So loud." He complained. "Nothing happened. He never showed up." The old man shrugged.

"Damn." Kagome said then raised a hand to Rin to apologize for her cursing. "We learned nothing."

"Just have to try again. I won't drink so much this time and that way I won't fall asleep again." Totosai helped himself to more tea.

"You fell asleep?! How do you know he didn't come in if _you_ fell asleep?!" It happened again. They all yelled and spoke at the same time causing Totosai to cover both ears this time.

"Well, I'm not used to drinking so much. That sake is addictive." Totosai spoke in a small voice his shoulders hunched but licked his lips at remembering the taste of the rice wine.

Sango's hand itched for her weapon but it was way across the room - fortunately. "Totosai, we're trying to help Inuyasha or don't you care he's being held against his will by a ruthless demon?"

"Hey! I didn't know I'd fall asleep! I want to find the runt too! The master would come back from the dead if he knew I didn't do all I could to help Inuyasha!" Totosai argued, trembled violently then hearing his stomach growl, shrugged and reached for more food.

"Oh never mind." Miroku sighed with one hand against his forehead. "What about Myoga? I'm sure he didn't fall asleep, not if there were some ladies around." Miroku got up and went to Totosai and started patting him down. "Myoga! Wake up Myoga!"

"Hey, hey!" Totosai complained, mostly because he was still trying to eat.

They waited but all Miroku found was clouds of dust. He patted the old man's head but the flea did not appear. Miroku stopped and stood up. He looked at Rin, Kagome, Sango, Shippo and Hachi and saw that their looks of apprehension must have matched his own. Where was everybody?

* * *

**"Lady** Motoko!" Myoga hopped up the large tree behind the house where they staying. "Lady…" His voice got cut off because he was suddenly enclosed in Motoko's fist. 

"Silence flea. The whole point of me being in this tree is so that I won't be discovered!" Motoko hissed. She found it a little degrading to be hiding from a human but she thought it better to stay out of Gen's way for now.

After leaving Gen, she'd headed back to house they were using but before she could get very far, she'd sensed his magic reaching out for her. Motoko knew she had withstood his earlier spell but if he used something more powerful, she wasn't sure she'd be able to resist it. Unlike Lord Sesshomaru, she knew she could be affected by human magic.

Motoko had used her speed to flee the human. She had gone so far as to leave the village and travel back towards the way they had come. For two hours she'd stayed on the move to be sure the human wasn't still following her. Finally feeling safe, she headed back towards Rin and Kagome. Motoko knew they'd worry if they found she was gone but the damned human was persistent.

She made it back to the house and was already inside when she sensed his presence yet again. She'd slipped out and unwilling to flee the village again had sought refuge up in the tree behind the house. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on drawing her demon power in on itself. It was one step away from transforming into a ball of light like Lord Sesshomaru was able to do. She held her power close and if she did it right, Gen would only sense a low level demon and not her.

From her perch, Motoko saw Gen sneak inside using magic to conceal himself. She assumed he searched each room looking for her because when he emerged, Gen was frowning. He left shortly after that. Motoko waited and as she did she saw Myoga come hopping along but no Totosai. Breaking off a twig she threw it with deadly accuracy at the flea making him scream in horror. She couldn't help but smile.

"Come here flea, to me." Motoko commanded once Myoga sat up looking around for his attacker.

"My lady?" The flea was confused as to why she was up in a tree and why she had just tried to scare him to death. Slowly he made his way to her wondering if it was truly her but the closer he got, the better he could smell her dog demon blood. Obviously she'd noticed his wariness and had cut herself to entice him closer. In moments, he was on her palm drinking blood.

"Okay that's enough." Motoko picked him up and held him by her claws. "Where's Totosai?"

"He's still at the tea house. The old man fell asleep! No matter how much I drank of his blood, he wouldn't wake up. Thanks by the way, your blood is much tastier." Myoga made a smacking noise and kissed his fingertips.

Motoko just shook her head. "Tell me, did you see that human Gen on your way here? He followed me for a while but I managed to evade him. Then when I returned here, he must have sensed my power because he showed up searching for me."

"I did see him! I didn't think much of it but he did seem to be searching for something. Is he that interested?" Myoga asked wonderingly. A human who chased after a demon must be very confident of himself and his power. "You think he has something to do with Lord Inuyasha's and Lord Sesshomaru's disappearance? Why didn't you confront him?"

"Did you not sense his power? He's human but his power is close to that of a demon's and I might not be completely immune to it! I don't want him to find me until we learn more about him and I should let the others know what's happened. I did not tell them I was going to seek the human out. I made a mistake." She said quietly then asked, "What did you learn? Anything?"

As they talked, Totosai eventually returned. The sun rose slowly and several times, Gen returned still searching for the one that got away. When Gen finally seemed to give up, Motoko sent Myoga out to see where the human was staying because she really did not want to confront him again until she talked with the others. Also it was a good idea to know where the enemy was. There was something else as well, since she'd been hiding in the tree for several hours, Motoko had noticed that neither Jaken nor Kirara had returned. It seemed that she was not the only one who'd had a bit of trouble this night.

* * *

"**The** human went to the house of one of the village's widows. I saw him just as he went inside; both of them were wearing really expectant smiles. I figure he'll be there a while." Myoga told Motoko when he returned to the tree yawning for he'd gotten no sleep. 

"Good. The others are already awake and no doubt worried. Let's go." Motoko exited the tree with absolute grace. She'd gone no more than a few steps when the door slid open and Miroku stepped out then froze in place.

"Why'd you stop?" Sango asked as she stopped short to keep from bumping into him. In her hand was her weapon and she was dressed for battle.

There was silence as everyone stared at Motoko standing before them unharmed. No one seemed willing to break the silence until a small sniff was heard.

Motoko couldn't see Rin but knew it was the child who made the sound. She lowered her head. "Please forgive me, I did not mean to worry you."

"Thank goodness!" Kagome said and with Rin in tow moved forward. "Look, she's here and safe."

Motoko stared at the silent child whose shoulders were trembling but not one tear was released from the over bright eyes.

"I'm glad you're okay." Rin's voice was quiet and low. She was determined not to cry or show any weakness but her heart resumed a steady beat knowing that she hadn't lost the woman she was coming to think of as a mother as well as Lord Sesshomaru.

Motoko dropped to her knees and held out her arms for Rin but the girl only shook her head and stood taller. Never had she contemplated the fear her absence would cause the child. Rin was already in a bad way with the disappearance of Sesshomaru and then she'd woken alone. Motoko felt a sharp pain in her heart. She'd done this to Rin – brought fear and hopelessness to her. "Please baby, come to me. I'm sorry. Rin…please." She inched forward and cautiously took the child's hand. When Rin didn't pull away, Motoko wrapped her arms tight about Rin. The human was soft and warm and it was one of the best feelings in the world. "I won't leave you again without an explanation. I promise you Rin, I'll always come back." Motoko held the girl tighter as tremors shook the tiny body.

Everybody watched with a tear in their eye. Sango took Kagome's hand and held it while Miroku stroked her hair. Even Shippo had been touched and leaned against Kagome's leg but something caught his eye.

"Myoga! Where'd you come from?" Shippo asked in surprise when the flea jumped onto his head.

"Long story. Totosai! You don't need to drink, you old fossil!"

"Shut up Myoga. And where'd you disappear to? I woke up only when I was thrown out! I spent several minutes gagging because of all the dust up my nose from landing face first in the street! You should have woken me!"

"I tried you old buzzard! You were out cold!" The two stared lightning bolts at each other.

"Okay enough! We'll we've found two of you but two more are still missing. Sango go on and look for Kirara and Hachi, you go with her. Maybe…" Miroku broke off when something green came hurtling towards them.

"Ha! I did it! I found out who the thieves are! And I know where to find Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken was jumping up and down laughing madly at his success.

* * *

**They** retreated back inside the house. Miroku did as Lady Motoko asked and placed seals around the room to hide them from anyone who might come looking. Making it seem like the house was empty. 

Standing in the center of the room, Jaken was trying to breathe normally because Rin had nearly choked the life out of him when she saw he was safe and because of his pronouncement that he knew where Lord Sesshomaru was. Next to a relieved Sango, sat Kirara who was munching on food and being stroked lovingly by Sango, not a scratch on her.

"Okay Jaken, you first." Kagome looked to Motoko who nodded. They would discuss everything but first they wanted to know where Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were.

Standing up importantly, Jaken began his tale.

"Since I'm so smart, I figured that if I followed some of the merchants, they would lead me to where they were keeping the food." A meow had everyone looking at Kirara who rolled her eyes and made them smile. Jaken coughed and brought the attention back to him. "Anyway, I followed them to an abandoned home where they were hoping the thieves wouldn't think to look for the goods and hid. At first nothing happened. I waited bravely among the goods and waited for the thieves to show up." The imp's eyes were wide as he walked among them telling his story. "Suddenly there was a noise and I knew it was them. I readied The Staff of Two Heads prepared to attack! At first they did not see me because they were so intent on taking the goods but then I jumped out at them!" Jaken smiled to see them so involved in what he was saying. Actually they were picturing the real story of Jaken hiding and cowering out of sight as the thieves showed themselves.

"I was ready to blast them with fire when I saw who they were – Imps! Imps like me!" He nodded as everyone exclaimed over the coincidence. "Yep but I did not know these imps although they were from a sister village I used to belong to before I left to follow Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken strutted a bit now. "Of course, they'd heard of me and fell to their knees before me – so great is my name and reputation among them." He preened. "I was gracious and bid them to stand and to tell me what they were doing here and boy did they have a story to tell."

* * *

**Morning** passed into afternoon as they discussed everything Jaken, Myoga and Motoko had found out. They now knew how to find their missing friends, how to enter the barrier and who Gen was. Now came the hard decisions. 

"Well done Master Jaken!" Rin praised and smiled as the imp looked embarrassed but pleased.

"Yes well, once I found out they were imps – the rest was easy." Jaken couldn't believe that he was the one to get the information they needed.

"Thanks Jaken, you did a good job." Miroku added. He didn't like the imp and the feeling was mutual but he had really come through for them this time.

"So the imps steal food from any villages close to the Barren Lands and take it back to the prisoners. Inuyasha must be going stir crazy locked up in a stone cell. He's always lived out in the open."

"Yes, the same could be said for Sesshomaru too, right?" Sango asked and got a nod from Motoko.

"And this Gen person works for Chitose." Kagome joined in. "You went to see about him and he became very attracted to you." She crossed her arms. "That could be a good or a bad thing. Do we use his attraction for Lady Motoko to try and get more information from him or is dealing with him at all too risky?"

"I wish I had never gone out last night. Had I known Jaken would bring us what we needed, I never would have spoken to him." There was scorn in Motoko's voice as she thought of her impetuous behavior. She had thought herself smart in checking on Totosai and Myoga but now because of her distrust in her allies, she now had the unwanted attentions of Gen. That dark priest seemed to want her sexually and the mere thought of the human touching her caused her to feel guilty – as if she were cheating on her husband. Not to mention, getting involved with Gen in any way could cause problems for them in rescuing Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

"What's done is done. Do not worry over it so, my lady. Who knows we may be able to use his affection for you at some point. You could be a distraction or something." Miroku was trying to make a plan but nothing was shaping up just yet.

"He's right. You were able to face him with no real consequences. I've had to deal with a dark priestess before and she overwhelmed me. It took everything I had to fight back." Kagome told her. "I knew I couldn't have faced him. Myoga said you were able to resist his spell."

Motoko hated the fact that she wasn't as strong as they all thought. "That spell was weak. I could feel it but I didn't succumb to it. If he'd been using a stronger spell…well I probably wouldn't have returned here at all." More than likely she'd have ended up in his bed. No one could see it but a shiver of revulsion traveled her spine.

Everyone but the kids knew what she was saying and was glad that she'd been able to get away from Gen. "Besides, what of the Tokijin? None of you can carry it and my lord will need it to destroy Chitose. If I'm distracting Gen, how will I get the sword to him?" Motoko stood and went to look out the window. She was feeling trapped within these walls and inside her head. They were so close to Sesshomaru yet still unable to rescue him immediately.

"Yes, there is that plus what to do with Gen himself. What type of man is he? He wants power obviously since he's partners with Chitose but are they really partners? Could he just be using Chitose to get what he wants or vice versa? Or they could actually need one another which would mean they would do anything to protect each other. It's bad enough that the demon we have to face is thousands of years old with immense power and growing stronger every time he consumes souls but now there's a dark priest who for all we know is just as old and as powerful as Chitose."

"But he still enjoys the company of pretty women and drink. For all his spiritual power and evil deeds, he still acts at being a normal human." Sango said. "If we could somehow use that…maybe we could learn something or at least find a way to stop him from returning to the canyon while we go rescue the others."

She made a good point. Gen still had human weaknesses, if only they could figure out the best ways to use them and before Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were forced into a battle they could not win.

* * *

**The** debate continued through the afternoon. Getting in would be no problem since Jaken told them of the imp's entrance. It was small but they could all get through it and the barrier would be no problem for it was intentionally weak there so the imps could get in and out. 

The biggest shock was learning Chitose had human slaves meaning they had other people to rescue besides Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Daiki. Then there were the other demons. What to do about them? Surely they wanted out but would they help in rescuing themselves or hinder their efforts. Of course there was still Chitose to deal with but none of them expected to face him at all. They would hand over the Tokijin, the Tensaiga and the Tetsusaiga and let Inuyasha and Sesshomaru handle him but staying alive while infiltrating Chitose's barrier and getting the brothers their swords was going to be the difficult part.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Battle Weary**_

**Sesshomaru **woke with the sun. He sat in silence listening. Beyond his cell were the sounds of various demons sleeping, waking, cursing or even weeping. There were no birds or insects and except for a slight breeze, the air was still. The canyon was filled was nothing but demons and dry air.

In the next cell, Daiki still slept and across from him, his brother was unconscious. The wound from yesterday had apparently been more serious than they'd thought. Although serious, it wasn't life threatening or Inuyasha would have changed. Sesshomaru figured it must be that his human half was demanding the rest that a normal demon didn't need.

Sesshomaru shifted but could find nothing comfortable about the stone floor. His own body was a bit sore from the almost constant fighting. Normally when he fought this much, it was a battle won quickly and he could return to Rin and continue his search for Naraku. There was nothing exciting or satisfying about fighting repeated battles especially at the command of someone else. Sesshomaru wasn't sure what angered him the most – being at the mercy of a power-mad demon or knowing the distress it was causing Rin and Motoko. In any case, he would see that Chitose paid for it all.

The food and water appeared as it did every morning only this time, Sesshomaru caught a familiar scent. He opened his eyes even though he knew that he and Inuyasha were still alone, the golden eyes searched the cell before tracing over ever piece of food. Sesshomaru stood and moved closer. Minutes passed as he looked at the fruit and meat. It wasn't the meat. He bent down and picked up an apple. Sesshomaru brought the apple close to his nose and closed his eyes. A bit of tension faded away from his body and there was a flutter of anticipation in his stomach. Jaken was near. The imp had been near this food and if he was near then so was Motoko. Sesshomaru knew that he would see them soon.

* * *

**Daiki **woke mid-morning and felt somewhat better than when he'd first laid down. He stretched his limbs then started in on the food. It was basically just raw meat and fruit but since that was all they'd been given, he couldn't afford to be choosy. As he ate he wondered when the next fight would come. Chitose had not mentioned anything when he had returned them to their cells the day before. It seemed each battle was a bit more gruesome than the last. Everyone wanted to survive as long as possible. There were others here that were companions like them but some were turning on each other and killing off the competition. 

From what he'd heard from them yesterday, Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Inuyasha believed that Lady Motoko and he guessed, friends of Lord Inuyasha's were coming to find them and bringing their weapons as well. Daiki would like his sword too. He felt off balance doing so much fighting without it. Drinking water, Daiki wondered how these people were going to get through Chitose's barrier and get the swords to them. It seemed impossible to think that actual help was coming or if it was that they wouldn't be caught and killed before they ever reached them. But…the two of them seemed so sure. Daiki would have to trust and follow their lead because this wasn't the place he wanted to die.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" He asked. Nothing could be heard from the cell next to his. Possibly they were both still sleeping.

"Daiki."

"Morning my lord. Lord Inuyasha?" He waited prepared to greet the younger brother but only silence. "Lord Inuyasha?"

"He cannot answer you." Sesshomaru walked to his brother's side and knelt. He was completely still. Long fingers moved aside the loose bandage. It was still seeping blood but it was healing. Inuyasha should wake if not this evening then the next day, provided they were not forced to fight today.

Daiki stood and walked to the adjoining wall. He remembered the wound the bat demon had given Inuyasha. Surely it hadn't been that serious. "Has he…joined your father?" Daiki asked softly.

"Hmph, no. He lies unconscious. He will wake later." Sesshomaru did not like the way Daiki had asked if Inuyasha was dead. _Inuyasha and Father together in the nether world. Why does that thought bother me?_

Daiki sighed with relief. In just the short amount of time he'd spent fighting by Inuyasha's side, he'd come to like him very much. "I was anxious to talk with him again and start the idea he had."

"The talk will have to wait. Do what you can on your own. The Tokijin will arrive soon." Sesshomaru wanted to see Inuyasha's eyes. The stillness of his brother's body affected him in ways he did not care for. Arms out loosely on either side, legs limp and his chest barely moving, so resembled death. If Inuyasha was to die here and he did not have the Tensaiga then…

Sesshomaru stood and moved away. _Inuyasha's death will be by my hand only!_ He repeated this familiar phrase in his head as he seated himself once more and closed his eyes.

"Lady Motoko? How do you know my lord?" Despite himself, Daiki was feeling excited by the news though he had no idea how Lord Sesshomaru could know this.

"An imp told me." Sesshomaru allowed this bit of humor then spoke authoritatively. "Do as Inuyasha wished. It may help or not but either way, we will be leaving here soon."

* * *

**Inuyasha** sat up with a jerk then groaned. His head and neck ached. Gently he touched the wound on his neck and was relieved that it was practically healed. He wished he had some of Kagome's medicines with him for the pain in his head. Blinking he looked up at the window and noticed the stars in the sky. 

"How long was I out?" Inuyasha finally looked over at his silent brother as he reached for the bucket of water.

"Just the day. A bite from a bat demon shouldn't have affected you so. That human blood is going to be the death of you." Sesshomaru stated, eyes firmly on Inuyasha watching his every move.

"Funny, it was the human blood that gave me life." Inuyasha replied after draining the bucket. "Did you fight today?" Anything could have happened while he'd been knocked out. Sesshomaru could have escaped or been killed. _Killed? Where'd that thought come from? Why did the thought of Sesshomaru being killed bother him more than the thought of him escaping and leaving him behind? Killed…what would I tell Rin?_ Inuyasha shivered and reached for some fruit to cover his body's reaction to his unexplainable thoughts.

Sesshomaru noticed Inuyasha's moves were a bit slow but his eyes, father's eyes - my eyes were open and full of life. "There were no fights today."

Inuyasha jerked his head up. "No fights, I wonder what that bastard is up to? Or it could be as simple as needing more demons?" He sighed and reached for more fruit. Inuyasha noticed Sesshomaru staring and wondered if he looked that bad. Looking away from his brother he lifted the apple to his mouth and stopped. Curiously he sniffed it then blinked. Inuyasha smiled and looked over at Sesshomaru. "Never thought I'd be glad to notice his scent. How long do you think?"

_He will be fine. Inuyasha's nose picked up the scent as well. If his injuries were worse, he'd never had noticed. _Sesshomaru allowed a small smile. "Shouldn't be too long. We just have to be ready. Daiki?"

"My lord?" He stood automatically and smiled at himself for no one could see him. He'd been listening to the brothers speak and wondered just who they were talking about.

"Tell Inuyasha." He looked to his brother again. "While you slept like a child, Daiki was busy this day."

Inuyasha tilted his head curious as to what Sesshomaru was talking about. "Huh?"

"Lord Inuyasha, I'm glad you're feeling better. I was worried." Daiki spoke truthfully. "While you recuperated I put your plan into action. I began talking to the other demons. It was hard at first because none believed me once they found out the suggestion was coming from a dog demon but the word spread and I think I've found us some allies."

Inuyasha's confusion disappeared and with a smile stood. He had to stop for he got dizzy but in moments he was near to the high window. "Daiki, that's great!" He'd forgotten what he'd mentioned before dropping off to sleep yesterday. "How many do you think?"

Daiki's smile left his face. "Not many I'm afraid. Do you remember the demons left alive during our last fight? They all agreed to help. It seems that only those demons who like us choose to live normal lives are agreeable. Lower level demons want nothing to do with us thinking that we're trying to trap them."

Inuyasha turned and leaned against the wall. He crossed his arms, "But once we start to act, they may still join in because it means freedom for them as well. Yeah, once Kagome, Miroku and Sango arrive and I've got my sword again…Daiki thanks. "

"My pleasure my lord but how do you know your friends and Lady Motoko are coming?" Daiki basked in Inuyasha's praise but his curiosity was about to eat him alive.

A huge smile appeared on Inuyasha's face as he looked into his brother's eyes. He mouthed Lady Motoko and raised an eyebrow. "A real lady, huh? Is she beautiful?" He whispered to Sesshomaru. "Couldn't you smell it, on the fruit?" Inuyasha asked Daiki, still smiling. For some reason, Inuyasha wanted to tease his big brother.

"The fruit?" Daiki turned. He hadn't eaten since that morning, he didn't need much but now he went to the food and sniffed. It didn't come to him right away since he'd only known the imp for a few short days. "Jaken!" Daiki let out a laugh. They had known, from the beginning they had known their friends would come and smelling Jaken's scent on the fruit proved that help was indeed on the way.

"Yes, Sesshomaru's annoying little servant, Jaken." Inuyasha confirmed.

"And if Jaken is here then your mate is surely with him as well Lord Sesshomaru! She'll have brought your sword and mine. You will see your women soon my lord."

"Your women?" Inuyasha turned to face Sesshomaru surprised to learn that not only did his brother have a woman but he was also a husband. "Becoming quite the family man aren't you? But you went out of order didn't you? First Rin, the daughter now Lady Motoko, the wife." Inuyasha spoke quietly, his voice full of amusement. He wanted to howl with laughter but restrained himself by leaning forward and holding his stomach. "Will you be making me an uncle soon?" There was a hitch in Inuyasha's voice and when he looked to see Sesshomaru's reaction to his teasing when he saw and surely he did see - just a hint of darker color around the marks on Sesshomaru's face. His brother was blushing! Inuyasha lost it then and let his laughter flow out of him.

_No! What the hell?! He could not be feeling embarrassed because his brother had finally found out about Motoko! Inuyasha had once accused him of playing father and now here he was a husband. Yes, Inuyasha would find that funny. More children with Inuyasha playing doting uncle?_ He blinked rapidly at the thoughts Inuyasha had given him. Hearing Inuyasha delighted laughter should have incensed him but all Sesshomaru wanted to do was hide. Instead Sesshomaru tossed his hair over his shoulder and tried to stare Inuyasha down but could not do it and quickly looked away from his little brother. Of course, Inuyasha had to laugh at that too.

"Lord Inuyasha? What's so funny?" Daiki heard him laughing now but wasn't sure why. He listened and felt his own laughter bubble up even though he had no reason to laugh. Inuyasha was thoroughly enjoying himself. Around them, Daiki heard other sounds disappear as the other demons listened to Inuyasha laugh. He could well imagine their confusion – what could there be to laugh about here?

"…You wouldn't…get it! A joke…between…brothers…" Inuyasha's laughter died down some as he said those words. But it was true; it wouldn't have meant anything or been as funny with anyone else.

Sesshomaru once again captured Inuyasha's gaze. Inuyasha looked happy. The two of them were occupying the same space, had been for days. They should have been at one another's throats by now yet they'd gotten along better here than ever before. He'd seen Inuyasha happy before but usually it was that girl – Kagome who brought out his smiles. Sesshomaru had made his little brother smile, had given him laughter several times during their captivity. Inside his stomach something flared up, he felt warm instead of cold towards his only remaining kin.

"Good. Rin needs a mother not just a father." Inuyasha had lowered his eyes from Sesshomaru's unsure how Sesshomaru felt about his words. The hate Sesshomaru harbored against him for years just wouldn't suddenly fade but that didn't mean he couldn't want good things for Sesshomaru. He'd never had reason to hate his brother well except when Sesshomaru was determined to kill him and at those times he really couldn't stand his brother.

The silence seemed too loud since Inuyasha stopped laughing. He rested back against the wall eyes closed one hand resting against his wound.

"Lord Inuyasha, are you well?" Daiki questioned. He too found the end of the laughing a little nerve wracking.

"Yeah I'm good. So how many do you think are going to work with us when the time comes? Also, we need to know who our allies are; we don't want to kill them by mistake. Somehow we all have to survive until Kagome and Lady Motoko arrive."

"It's hard to tell, maybe about twenty-five or so. There may be more – those who are undecided and are waiting to see what will happen. My lord, how will they deliver our weapons? Or even get in? There is the barrier and Chitose."

"I'm sure Miroku will come up with something. He's a lecherous monk who happens to be in love with a demon slayer who if she really wanted to – could kick his ass all the way to the continent." Inuyasha smiled to himself. Behind closed eyes he could see Sango slapping Miroku. "He's been in a lot of sticky situations and had to come up with some devious ways to get himself out of trouble. Luckily for us, that mind also works in reverse."

"You friend sounds very interesting." Daiki said. He would be meeting more humans and found he was looking forward to it.

"He is." Inuyasha yawned. "And a good friend." He yawned again. "I think I'll get some more sleep. Guess I over did it with the laughing." Inuyasha still didn't look at Sesshomaru but lay down. "Sorry I couldn't help today Daiki."

"Oh, I did not mind. Being stuck in this cell, it gave me something to do. Demons don't talk much to each other; it was interesting to say the least. Sleep well Lord Inuyasha. I pray you are better tomorrow."

"Mmm, night Daiki." Inuyasha felt so tired it was hard to think straight.

"Little brother," Sesshomaru spoke before his brother was lost to sleep. "You laugh like a hyena…it was a joke only _we_ could understand."

Inuyasha's eyes opened to look into his brother's eyes. No hate and no love but understanding. Inuyasha would take it. "Yeah…just…us…" And he was asleep.

* * *

**Chitose** sat up listening to the laughter. "Who could be laughing? How is it that someone could find something funny here?" He went to his cauldron and waved a hand over it. Cell after cell flash before his eyes as he searched for the unfortunate demon. In them he could see many demons sitting or standing quietly all of them also listening to the laughter. Finally he came upon the dog demon cage. It was the half breed. The mutt was laughing so hard he had trouble standing. It went on for a good five minutes while he watched and listened to the laughs echo off the canyon walls. Finally he stopped and sat down trying to catch his breath. Chitose looked to Sesshomaru who appeared to be ignoring his brother but he had to be the one to set the younger one off. 

"They should be wary of me. They show no fear! I control their lives yet they act like _they_ are the ones in control!" Chitose was so angry that objects on tables and the walls began to shake and tremble from the power he was emitting. "It's too fucking much! He's too much! I'll show him!" Chitose again checked the cells. "I wanted him to live a while longer but if he dies tonight then it will be a lesson for the rest of them." He began to calm down as he chose the demons he would set against Inuyasha. "Laughter does not belong to anyone here but me! Let's see how you enjoy this you dirty, filthy dog!"

* * *

**Inuyasha** had been asleep for maybe an hour when Sesshomaru felt a presence in their cell. His eyes opened and he stood quickly but was too slow to stop a large hand from enclosing his brother. "Inuyasha!" 

Inuyasha woke with a shiver skittering down his spine and just before he could open his eyes, he was squeezed tightly. The air in his lungs was forced out and he wasn't able to catch his breath. Wide amber eyes locked onto Sesshomaru as he called out his name then he wasn't in the cell anymore.

Chitose laughed as he shook Inuyasha about. The dog's hair shone in the moonlight as he whipped him about._**"Well now, where is your laughter? I certainly think you look foolish enough. Can't laugh? Well I'll do it for you! **_Chitose felt Inuyasha's heartbeat slowing down and loosened his grip; he didn't want the dog to die so easily. _**"Stay awake now; you've got a battle to fight! You had something to entertain you and now it's my turn. Your opponents!**_ Below Inuyasha demons suddenly appeared, about fifty of them. The canyon was transformed so the other demons could watch the coming battle as well.

Sesshomaru and Daiki stood with muscles unbearably tense as they watched Inuyasha being held and tossed about. Both knew that he would be fighting alone this time and questions filled them. Was he fit to fight? Had his wound healed enough for him to fight so many enemies? Had Chitose's rough treatment weakened him even more making it impossible for Inuyasha to put up a fight?

_**"Sesshomaru? Do you think he can survive without your help or the other dog? I don't think he will but hopefully he'll still be able to make me smile and laugh as I watch him suffer!"**_ Chitose dropped Inuyasha letting him fall into the arena.

* * *

**Inuyasha** took in several deep breaths once Chitose had opened his hand just a bit. The shaking had made him dizzy but he only focused on breathing. He did hear the bastard's words and he too wondered if he was up to this fight. Inuyasha was about to open his eyes when Chitose abruptly let go. Panic soared through him as he tried to move but his limbs were numb. 

"Lord Inuyasha!" Daiki called to him. "You have to survive my lord – people are waiting on you!" Daiki said anything that came to his mind. He wanted nothing more than to jump out there and help him.

_People. His friends. His family. Kagome!_ Inuyasha tightened his body into a ball and somersaulted through the air. He sensed the ground was near and sprang out of the ball to land lightly on the ground. Inuyasha stumbled a bit but he did not fall.

"Inuyasha." It was Sesshomaru. He did not yell but spoke normally for he was sure Inuyasha could hear him. "Know who you are. You are our father's son."

Inuyasha's ears twitched in the direction of his brother's voice. It was the extra boost he needed – Sesshomaru believed he could survive this. He stood tall, it was time to see if those lessons Mom had arranged for him were worth all the time away from Kagome. Inuyasha hoped so. He raised his arms over his head and closed his eyes. He breathed several times in and out. Inuyasha surveyed his body – stiff, bruised but no broken bones. Inuyasha opened his eyes, brought down his arms and took a fighting stance.

"If any of you bastards to talked to my friend Daiki, you'd better speak up now; otherwise you're going to die tonight." Inuyasha eyed the demons approaching him.

"Lies! There is no escape from this hole. It's kill or be killed! Who's with me?!" A boar demon with large tusks spoke.

"Or it's live and survive to go home! Alright, I'm not going to argue with you! You wanna die? Then come on!" Inuyasha uncurled one fist and waved his fingers towards himself, beckoning the demons to come to him. The boar roared and charged him.

**Chitose** had retreated back to his palace to watch the oncoming battle and he missed hearing Sesshomaru words or the words spoken in the arena. He arrived on his throne in time to see the boar attacking.

**Inuyasha** did not move but waited until he could feel the boar's breath before suddenly stepping to one side. The boar kept going and as he ran by Inuyasha, claws sliced through its neck. The boar's body kept on running but his head fell at Inuyasha's feet.

He looked at his claws and smiled at seeing the blood. Inuyasha casually flicked his hand out and five blood blades cut down eight demons. "Next."

**Sesshomaru** leaned against the wall and watched. His brother wasn't attacking as he usually did. Inuyasha was more controlled this time. He did not exert himself and wasted not one movement. Every action was thought out, quite deliberate and deadly.

"He got help!" Daiki cried. Sure enough two other demons were fighting on the edge of the demons encircling Inuyasha. They were in human form as well and were attacking as a team. "They must believe now after watching Lord Inuyasha fight!"

Down in the arena, Inuyasha heard but did not look away from those attacking him. He hoped it was true but just because they weren't attacking him now, wouldn't mean they wouldn't try to do so later.

* * *

**Chitose** leaned forward, mouth hanging open. "What the hell is he doing and how?!" He'd been prepared to watch the slaughter of the young mutt but it was he who was doing all the killing. Chitose had wanted to be entertained but he was utterly fascinated. As he watched, Inuyasha blocked claws to his face with one upraised arm and with his other hand; he inserted it into the demon's angry mouth and out the other side. He followed that with more red blades. "Fucking amazing!" Chitose leaned forward some more and slid off the throne onto the floor. He jumped up but not because he was embarrassed but because he didn't want to miss anything.

* * *

**Sesshomaru's** gaze followed his brother's every move. A few steps forward and backwards but basically Inuyasha stayed in the same spot where he'd landed. Red flashed in the air as Inuyasha kicked out and up. He turned quickly and delivered several blows to several demons knocking them all backwards. Sesshomaru felt his stomach clench as two rebounded at Inuyasha from two different sides. 

Inuyasha looked from one demon to the other, his hair whipping behind him. Again he waited then jumped up and kicked out – hard. It could be heard, the simultaneous cracks of the demons' necks. Inuyasha landed in a crouch and demons pounced. He swept out a leg knocking the demons off their feet and finished them off with Iron Reaver.

The numbers dwindled and Inuyasha maintained his calm. He mixed the martial arts with his demon powers and ruled. He was silent as he worked, saving his energy for the fight. Jumps and leaps were restrained as they overtaxed his strength; he used them only when necessary.

"Lord Inuyasha, we choose to help you and your brother, Lord Sesshomaru. We will be ready when the time comes to kill Chitose and escape." A demon spoke as he killed a demon who had tried to leap on Inuyasha's back. He was on bended knee as he twisted off the head of a ram.

"Thanks. It should happen in a few days. Be alert." Inuyasha sounded like a leader and hoped it made an impression on his helpers especially since they called him lord and treated him with a great deal of respect.

There was a stand off. Inuyasha with his two companions against five others. There was an ogre, a bull, two lizards and a toad. No sounds from the watching demons could be heard. Dust billowed around the combatants' feet. The bull snorted and that acted as a signal for Inuyasha to speak. "Its over."

"Like hell!" Said the toad. "I don't follow after dogs!" The lizards hissed in agreement while the others grunted.

"Whatever. We're done." Inuyasha turned his back on the five and walked a few paces away.

"Lord Inuyasha! Watch out!" A comrade called but Inuyasha knew they would attack his back. They were cowards after all. This time he did jump. He jumped up, over the lizards heads and on the way down, sliced them. Turning quickly, saw the head of the boar he'd killed earlier. Again he leapt over, tore off a tusk and threw it into the ogre's eye – it fell backwards dead. The toad was moving forward about to strike out with its tongue when Inuyasha's new friends, caught its arms and literally tore the toad apart. That left just the bull.

"Do it dog!"

"Mess him up!"

"Go for it!"

Inuyasha looked up briefly at hearing the calls from the other demons, surprised. He wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not so he ignored it and looked back at the bull.

"Do we have to do this?"

The bull was incensed. The others were praising the little dog before him. He was taller, stronger than any pet! They would call out _his_ name after he killed the pup!

Inuyasha watched as steam flowed from the bull's nose and its hooves pawed the ground. He sighed when the bull lowered his head. Standing still, he let the bull approach then sidestepped him. The angered bull ran past him, turned and charged again.

"You're dead." Inuyasha spoke before jumping into the air and grabbing the bull's horns. Using all his weight, Inuyasha twisted in the air until the bull was looking behind himself but running forward.

There were cheers, yells and curses as Inuyasha let go and dropped to the ground in a crouch. Slowly he stood and waited.

Chitose appeared above them. His face was a stone mask as he looked down at the half breed dog demon. He growled but did not speak as demon souls rose from the dead bodies. He had Inuyasha's helpers removed leaving Inuyasha alone in the arena.

"_**You surprised me. You may actually be stronger than your brother. Now that I know you fight so well, I'll be sure that you participate in every battle! Now be gone!"**_

This time it was those worms that took hold of Inuyasha. In moments he was lifted and deposited inside the cell where his brother waited.

Inuyasha was released and he stood quietly before Sesshomaru. The wall was restored and the silence listened to them breathe.

"You did well little brother. As a son of my father, you did well." Sesshomaru watched a small smile appear on Inuyasha's face.

"Tha-nks. I…never thought…I'd live…to…hear…that…" As he spoke, Inuyasha stepped forward then dropped to his knees. "…my bro-ther…" Inuyasha fell face forward to the hard stone floor. He never knew that Sesshomaru caught him before he hit or that his brother shared the softness of his pelt with him throughout the long night.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Let's Do It!**_

**Late** that evening, Miroku slipped out of the place they were staying and went to the tea house accompanied by Myoga. Miroku would have preferred to go alone but he needed Myoga for two reasons – one, Sango wouldn't let him go without some type of chaperon and two for Myoga to help him or go get help if he fell prey to Gen's dark powers.

After much debate, it had been decided that Lady Motoko should not face the human again. If he truly wanted her and she was unsure of her ability to resist his power then it was unwise for her see him again. Nobody wanted to deal with Sesshomaru's wrath if Gen somehow became intimate with Lady Motoko. But they did think it prudent to still use him if at all possible and that was Miroku's task this night.

"Myoga, I'm counting on you to help me. I love Sango but pretty women are a weakness of mine." Miroku told the flea riding on his shoulder.

"Mine too!" The old insect laughed. "There's one geisha here who's got the biggest boobs!" All four hands were positively itching to touch those breasts again.

Miroku laughed as he walked along the dimly lit street. "Yes but I've always liked bottoms." Just thinking about touching one gave him a thrill of excitement and a touch of fear, if Sango ever found out. Somehow he was going to learn how to resist the bottoms of other women. In his mind, he saw Sango nude and suddenly her's was the only bottom he wanted to touch. "Let's not stay too long. We don't want to test our luck." Miroku wanted to be done with this risky business and back in the arms of his woman.

"Oh come on, we can have a little fun. I swear I'll never say a word about whatever happens." Myoga tried to convince Miroku to loosen up.

"Hey, you'd better hide – we're here." He spoke quietly as he approached the door. Miroku slid open the door and was greeted by a lovely geisha. He bowed his head and smiled widely at the girl. She took his arm and led him to a small table. Miroku was enjoying the press of her body next to his when they walked by a man about his age sitting with two women. For a moment he was frozen with fear and longed for the extra protection of his staff.

He was wearing a disguise of sorts. Having found some clothing nice enough to be worn to this tea house. Miroku was wearing a blue and white kimono and his right hand was across his chest in a sling covered by a white bandage. His hair had been slicked back and worn in a top not. Hopefully he looked like a well-to-do business man or the pampered son of someone rich. They had been told by Motoko that Gen had been inside their house and more than likely seen his staff so Miroku had had no choice but to leave it behind.

"Is something wrong?" The girl frowned up at him.

Miroku had to force himself to smile and move his body. "N-no, I'm…fine." He glanced back at laughing young man. It could only be Gen. His aura was so dark and powerful that it had taken Miroku by surprise. Sitting quietly, he ordered some tea and tried not to stare at the other man.

It took a couple of cups of tea for him to settle down and Miroku finally began paying some attention to the girl at his side. The two talked of casual things for a while then Miroku got down to the business of getting Gen's attention.

"So will you and your friends continue to stay here? I've heard about the disappearances of some of your villagers. In fact I met a young lady leaving the village when I arrived the other day."

"No, we will stay for now because it's only been demons who've gone missing, not humans. I guess if humans start disappearing then we'll have to leave too. What about you? Will you be staying or are you just visiting?" The young girl batted her eyes at him and inched ever closer.

"Oh no, I'll be moving on in a day or two. So you say it's only been demons? Well I guess that explains that extraordinarily beautiful lady demon I saw leaving this morning." Miroku raised his voice ever so slightly.

Gen had been in the middle of saying something but stopped abruptly when he heard Miroku's words. "Excuse me," His tone was serious but he only glanced over his shoulder at Miroku. "Did you say you saw a demon woman leave this village? This day?"

"Umm, I did. She had long dark hair and these marks on the sides of her face – really quite striking. Like I said a lovely demon woman. She was telling a raccoon dog that they would be leaving since she didn't feel safe here because of the disappearances."

"Really?" Gen rubbed his smooth jaw. He was feeling a little put out because the lady hadn't let him know she was leaving. Gen hadn't contacted her because he thought he'd have time to woo her. "Did you happen to notice which direction she was going in?" He wasn't quite ready to give up on the lady just yet.

"She headed into the Barren Lands." Miroku stated moving slightly so he could see Gen's every expression.

Gen blinked slowly. "The Barren Lands you say?" It was fact that not many demons or humans ever traveled into those lands. It was one of the reasons Lord Chitose had taken up residence there. _What reason could she have for going into the Barren Lands? _Suddenly he turned to face Miroku. "Listen, the lady was an…acquaintance of mine. I'm worried that she chose to travel into that desolate place. Have you any idea why she went that way?"

Miroku's back tensed. It had been a calculated risk to come here and face Gen because there was a chance he might be recognized. He hoped that since Lady Motoko was Gen's objective when he'd searched the house, that he hadn't paid any attention to the rest of them – especially the guys. Miroku would know in moments if the dark priest remembered him.

"No, sorry. I just heard that bit of conversation as I walked by. She and her entourage were preparing to leave and since I kept looking back at her," He grinned sheepishly, "I noticed them heading into the Barren Lands." Miroku shrugged. "That's all I know." His hand trembled ever so slightly as he picked up his teacup.

"Lady Motoko…thanks for the information." He turned absentmindedly back the geishas at his side. "Have a drink on me." Gen waved a hand in the air. _If she's heading into the Barren Lands, she may go near the canyon palace. But there's nothing wrong with that – in fact it could be a good thing. She's a female and she has three human females with her plus a human male and two male demons but nothing to interest Lord Chitose. If I leave tomorrow, I should catch up to her easily and I'll be prepared with my best magic._ Gen began to smile widely. _I'll have Lady Motoko and her human companions all to myself. Later after I've used the humans to my satisfaction, I'll send them to join the male and Chitose's other human slaves. And just maybe I'll make the fox and raccoon dog my personal slaves. _

"Ladies please give that young man whatever he desires! I'm in a very good mood and would like to share my happiness!" Gen laughed loudly as four women gathered around the young man making him blush furiously.

* * *

**Sango** was polishing her weapon for the third time. Miroku had been gone for almost five hours, it was well past midnight. Only Lady Motoko was still awake and alert. Kagome kept dozing on and off while everyone else slept deeply. 

"I'll go looking for him if you wish it." Motoko said as Sango finally put the weapon aside. It was very easy to understand how the girl was feeling because ever since Lord Sesshomaru had disappeared, worry had never left her heart.

Sango smiled weakly. "Thanks but you shouldn't. If Gen sees you then we could be in real trouble. No, Miroku is probably just enjoying the attention of those women a little too much." Her hands formed fists as she thought of Miroku touching those women. She loved him, he was to be her husband but she also knew his weaknesses. Hopefully she won't have to kill him when he returns.

"You love strongly; I wouldn't worry for he loves you the same way. Your monk's eyes follow you constantly. He wants only you." Lady Motoko sat leaning against a wall, legs curled to one side. It was a casual pose but still she managed to look regal.

A smile of pure pleasure showed on Sango's face. "Thank you, I needed to hear that but if he returns with face paint all over him, will you keep me from killing him?" The two shared a laugh which brought Kagome awake.

"What? Is he back?" She sat up and rubbed her sleepy eyes. Before they could say he was not, they heard a foot step onto the porch. Motoko stood and reached for the Tokijin. Sango's weapon was in her hand in a flash as she joined Motoko before the door.

Kagome positioned herself in front of the sleeping children and grabbed her bow and quiver. Still on her knees, she pointed an arrow at the door ready to kill whoever entered.

Miroku placed two fingers in front of his face and spoke a few words under his breath. The spell hiding his friends weakened and allowed him to open the door. He stopped cold as three women prepared to kill him. "Sota and Kohaku are your little brothers. Sota and Kagome. Kohaku and Sango." Miroku told them to let them know it was really him and that he was not under a spell.

"Hurry!" Sango whispered and pulled him inside. Carefully she put down her weapon then jumped into his arms.

"I'm okay Sango." Still holding her, Miroku turned and slapped another seal against the door frame for extra protection then with both arms around her waist, he held her close.

"Thank goodness." Kagome said and sat back on her heels. Looking around she saw that Totosai and the others had never woken up despite the tense moments.

"Hmph!" Myoga popped out of Miroku's robes and over to the sleeping Kirara. "She was holding him so tight; I thought they were going to mush me!" He complained.

"Are we safe?" Motoko asked as she moved to peer out a window. She didn't want to watch the two lovers because it just reminder her of what she didn't have. Motoko was sure Kagome felt the same way when she turned away to pull the blanket up over Rin's shoulders.

"I believe so. When we left he was surrounded by women. Gen didn't look like he'd be moving none too soon." Miroku gestured to them to move away from their sleeping friends.

"Yeah, I should have stayed behind to see exactly how he was going to handle all those ladies. If it weren't for the fact that he's evil, I'd party with him all the time!" Myoga chuckled. Gen liked his girls just like Myoga liked his – plump, round and uninhibited.

Everyone ignored the perverted little flea and sat down around a dimly lit candle. The room was all but shadows so that no one could tell anyone was inside the house.

"Does that mean he didn't take the bait?" Kagome's hands tightened on the hem of her skirt as she looked to Miroku.

"Monk, why do I smell perfume on you?" Sango suddenly interrupted. In her mind, how he smelled wasn't as important as how his mission went but her heart demanded an answer.

"It couldn't be helped. Really! Let me explain." Miroku pleaded and with some not so reassuring words from Myoga, Sango learned that Miroku was not a fault. "So I couldn't leave right away, could I? Not after he decided to buy my drinks. What man refuses free drinks? I mean he would have been suspicious if I'd just up and left! Yes the geishas flirted with me, that's their job Sango but I **did not **touch them! If I smell of perfume it's because they were touching me! Don't you believe me Sango?" Miroku looked desperate to be believed.

Sango stared at him intently. Since they'd finally made a commitment to each other, she'd gotten to know more and more of Miroku's real character. He often put on a front to hide the fact that he was worried he wouldn't live to see the end of Naraku. She knew Miroku could lie convincingly but she also knew that this time he wasn't. A pent up breath escaped her lungs and she smiled softly. "I believe you." Then she reached for his hand and linked their fingers.

It had been hard waiting on Sango to get her answers but since the couple was now okay, Motoko took over the conversation. "So it worked and you're sure he didn't recognize you?" Motoko leaned forward, dark hair falling over her shoulder.

"I can't be absolutely positive but he barely even looked at me and you said yourself he was only inside the house for a few minutes. Since you weren't there, he must have left without really looking at the rest of us, I hope." Miroku was a little worried himself that Gen had recognized him but the deed was done and all they could do now was to prepare for the next step and be on guard.

"But he's not leaving tonight? You're sure?" Kagome asked.

"That man's not going anywhere. He's got better things to do tonight. Lucky devil." Myoga said as he sipped his tea.

"Maybe we should have just followed after the imps and left Gen here. As you say, he's enjoying himself with those geishas. We could have gone to the canyon and rescued Lord Sesshomaru before he ever showed up." Motoko looked worried and picked up the Tokijin. She was now carrying about three swords – her own, her lord's and Daiki's but Sesshomaru's was the only one to offer her a measure of comfort.

"No, if he came up behind us before we got to the canyon, I'm sure Gen would kill us all. No, it's better this way. He heads back to the canyon looking for you and we follow at a distance. Hopefully, Miroku's sutras will continue to conceal us from Gen's magic and we'll be able to sneak inside Chitose's palace." Kagome spoke then looked over at Sesshomaru's companion. "Jaken plays an important role. I hope he's up for it."

Motoko couldn't help her smile. "He will do well because what he does is for the man he loves more than his own life. I'm mean; my lord is often…rough towards Jaken. Why would Jaken stay if he didn't love Sesshomaru?"

The four of them stared at the imp lying flat on his back snoring and twitching in his sleep. "Why indeed?" They all said shaking their heads.

"So we should try and get some rest." Kagome yawned. "Myoga, your crow friend will tell us when Gen lives the village right?"

"Yep, we should all listen for three caws in a row then we give the priest a few hours head start and follow him. Until then, I'll be warm and cozy in Kirara's fur." The flea stood, stretched then hopped to his 'bed'.

"I'm glad you're safe." Kagome told Miroku as she stood to go back to her sleeping bag. Don't stay up late you two." She shook a finger at the couple who sat holding hands.

"Thanks Kagome, we won't." Miroku assured her.

"Goodnight." Motoko told them and went to join Rin.

Sango waited until their friends had settled in before speaking quietly. "You didn't ask any of them to bear your children did you?"

"No my love. I did enjoy the attention but I was happy to leave and even happier when I felt your arms around me. When Inuyasha's back, we'll go away somewhere alone and maybe I can convince you that _you_ are the only mother for my children." Miroku slid his hand around her waist, down over her hip until he cupped a rounded buttock then dipped his head and gave her a little taste of the passion he'd been saving for her.

* * *

**Gen** enjoyed himself even more than the geishas had planned to let him. They would only remember doing their jobs of being good companions when they woke the next day and he would remember what good bed partners they'd been. He was going back to the widow's house now. He didn't have to use his magic in order to sleep in her bed but when he left, she would have a good memory of a dream lover. 

The moon was on its way behind the sun when Gen got to the street where he'd sensed Lady Motoko's power the other night. His steps were light as he stepped onto the porch. For several minutes he stood still listening. No sounds could be heard from inside the house. The young man had told him the female demon was gone but Gen had needed to find out for himself. He reached out and slid open the door.

There was barely any sign that they'd been anyone there. Not only was the house empty but if felt empty as well. What used to be someone's home was now just an empty shell. Gen could barely pick up a trace of Motoko. He still found it hard to believe that she would go into the Barren Lands and take those weak humans with her. More than likely they would not survive and she would end up alone with just those two demons but once he found her, he would have her – at least until Lord Chitose ordered her death.

Leaving the empty house, he noticed some crows sleeping in a nearby tree. Gen ignored the bringers of bad news and headed for the widow's place. Tomorrow, he would ask a few of the villagers if indeed Lady Motoko had left town for the Barren Lands. That boy could have been wrong having been struck by the demon's beauty. Gen didn't want to waste time searching in the wrong direction had the lady decided against the harsh, dry desert. With everything planned out in his mind, Gen smiled and headed for a warm bed. He hoped to find the lovely demon right away because he was sure, Chitose would demand that he return soon and Gen wanted as much time as possible alone with Motoko before that.

* * *

**"All** set Master Jaken? You'll be careful won't you? And- and if you see Lord Sesshomaru…tell him I miss him." Rin stood before Jaken worrying the belt around her waist. 

"Of course I'll be careful! Heck, I may even rescue him before any of you get there!" Jaken told them boldly even as his limbs shook.

"Shippo, you do what Jaken tells you and stay out of sight!" Kagome held the boy by his shoulders. "I mean it Shippo, if you two start arguing you could blow the whole plan. Promise me!" She shook him ever so slightly.

Shippo saw Kagome's fear for him and stood up straight. "I promise Kagome. We'll get Inuyasha back in no time!" He was just as scared as Jaken because it would be just the two of them alone in enemy territory.

"Recon only Jaken. Don't attempt to free them on your own." Miroku said sternly. He hated sending in them in on their own but they had the best chance of entering Chitose's palace and staying there undetected. "Look for ways in and out of the canyon, where the humans are kept and if there are any guards we need to worry about." He knelt beside Kagome. "Shippo if at all possible contact Inuyasha but carefully. You can't use your mushrooms or chestnuts because they're so noisy and would give you away. It will be up to you to decide once you see how things work there." He was at a loss on how to help the fox – he would truly have to deal with things on his own. "Just be smart."

"Yes, Shippo. We know you can't hold a transformation for very long so you'll have to stay out of sight when you aren't pretending to be an imp. You're small so that that will work in your favor. There should be lots of places to lie low." Sango reached down and fluffed the boy's hair. She wished he didn't have to go with Jaken because the two never had gotten along but they were the best two to send.

"Jaken," Lady Motoko spoke. "Our lord is counting on you. Gather information and be prepared for our arrival. If things go as planned, we'll join you in a day or two. We'll send Myoga in first to let you know we're there and for you to tell him what you've found out and if Shippo isn't able to get to Inuyasha, then he'll try. We have to let them know we're coming." She knelt down before the imp. "I trust you Jaken, do you're best." Motoko took his hand and squeezed it.

Jaken felt tears form in his eyes and roll down his green face. "My-my ladyyyyy! I-I'll d-do my v-very b-best!" The imp was humbled by the faith she put in him. If he died saving Lord Sesshomaru then it would be worth it for this feeling.

It was still dark out and Miroku took a look outside. "You'd better hurry before the sun rises. Ah-Un is hiding with Momo in the forest. Take one of them and meet the imps in the next village over since that was their next place to steal food from. We know they won't show up before nightfall so do what you can to stay out of sight of the villagers." He turned and looked to the two spies. "Ready?"

Both Jaken and Shippo looked at each other and with shaking limbs nodded. "Y-yes." At that point, Shippo got hugs from Kagome and Sango while Rin crushed Jaken to her.

"Are they still here? You act like they're going to die the moment they leave! They're demons aren't they? They can handle this!" Totosai grumbled as he sipped some tea.

"Rin…I can't…breatheeee!" Jaken choked out then heaved when she finally let go. "The old man's right. Let's go Shippo!" Jaken picked up his staff and went to the door where Miroku took away his staff.

"Sorry, there's no way for you to hide it. We'll bring it with us."

Jaken blinked and his eyes grew wide when he realized he would have no way to protect himself. "I-I knew that!" He continued walking out the door, a tremor in each step. Behind him Shippo looked over his shoulder at his friends as if this would be the last time he would see them.

"Bye." The fox demon said softly before disappearing into the forest after Jaken. Everyone but Totosai, Hachi and Myoga watched them leave.

"Think they'll be okay?" Hachi asked.

"Who knows, I'm just glad it's not me walking into that demon's lair." Totosai shivered.

"Got that right. Better them than us." Myoga said arms crossed then he realized that next it would be his turn. "Dammit!"

"Oh shut up!" Kagome said to the threesome. "We'll all be going in there soon and our survival is in their hands!" Just then she looked to Miroku and Sango. "Oh God, what have we done?!"

* * *

"**I** thought for sure he'd have left by now." Miroku said. They were all getting antsy being cooped up in the new house. They had abandoned the old one the day after Gen's visit. The things he'd told Gen had been somewhat true. To anyone watching, the gang had packed up and walked into the Barren Lands when really they had doubled back and found an empty house on the outskirts of town next to a forest. Since Shippo and Jaken had left the day before they'd been waiting for the signal from Myoga's crow friend but nothing had happened as yet. 

"He's still with those women I bet. I could go check…" Myoga suggested helpfully.

"Sit down flea." Sango said wearily. She was tired of hearing about the geishas at the tea house. "Maybe we overestimated his interest in Lady Motoko. If he doesn't leave by tomorrow, I think we should just go ourselves."

"The imps did draw Jaken this rough map. We should be able to find the canyon on our own." Miroku said pulling out the scrap of paper. "What do you say ladies? We give Gen one more day?"

"Agreed." Motoko said and Kagome nodded. The lady demon's skin was crawling with the urge to be up and moving. Jaken could be with Sesshomaru right now waiting on them to arrive. "But maybe we should leave tonight?" It was early afternoon now.

Sango looked at the three of them. Lady Motoko had risen and was pacing. Rin was sitting quietly holding the Tensaiga while Kagome was looking at some pictures of Inuyasha. The waiting was driving them insane. "Miroku - ." She started to speak when outside a crow called out three times.

**They **waited for nightfall. Gen would have a couple of hours head start and hopefully, he wouldn't notice them traveling in the sky above him. Apparently he was using a demon horse to travel on and since it stayed on the ground, they assumed it couldn't fly. In any case, they hoped this would keep them from being seen.

Momo and Hachi rose above the trees and headed for the rocky mountain peaks in the distance. They flew in silence searching the barren landscape for a horse and rider. Nerves were tense and emotions were barely contained as by starlight they prayed this plan worked. The hour grew late and still no one spotted Gen.

"Do you think he's already there?" Whispered Kagome.

"He could have used magic or that horse could have been really fast." Sango speculated.

"We may have to just take our chances." Miroku looked west but saw nothing.

"Let's just go and get it over with. Obviously something went wrong." Totosai's voice was full of emotion, the dread unmistakable but even he knew to keep his voice low. With all the rocks and valleys around, sound bounced and carried.

"There!" Motoko pointed and sure enough. A lone rider with long hair rode leisurely before them. She looked to Rin then Kagome and took their hands. "It won't be long now. Let's do this!"

Three determined women focused on Gen. He would lead them to their men. They would not fail to rescue those they loved.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Holding On**_

**The** sun would be up soon. Sesshomaru knew that just as he was sure both he and Inuyasha would be forced to fight again this very day. That damned demon may even make them fight separate battles in which case, Inuyasha could very well be pushed close to death or to becoming a full demon which would also mean a horrific death.

Right now his brother lay beside him. Sesshomaru could feel Inuyasha's eyelashes entwined in the fur of his pelt, the heaviness of his hand as it lay curled into the warmth and twitching of his toes as they moved in his sleep. Nothing on this earth would be able to tell him why he was sharing his pelt with his brother. Only Rin and then his wife had ever been held like this. Jaken of course had held onto the pelt but Sesshomaru had never used it to comfort the imp.

Inuyasha had fought a magnificent battle on his own and wounded – he'd won but the cost of that battle was going to be high. Chitose would see that Inuyasha paid for just staying alive. What really bothered Sesshomaru was that he _knew_ Motoko was close and that she could arrive at anytime, yet she may be too late. His woman, Kagome, might arrive only to see Inuyasha self-destruct. Even she did not deserve that – or his brother.

He'd slept some knowing that his body needed the rest but thoughts of Inuyasha kept intruding his mind. Just barely opening his eyes, Sesshomaru looked at his brother. Inuyasha looked like a hurt child. Blood and scratches covered his face and hands. The wound on his neck was now just a faint scar and given time, that too would heal but would that chance come? As he watched, Inuyasha breathed deeply and rubbed his face against the softness under his head. Unknown to Sesshomaru himself, his lips quirked up on one side for Rin often did the same thing. His hand rose and hovered over Inuyasha's white hair. It stayed there for long minutes before it came down to rest between his brothers ears. Inuyasha's warmth could be felt and his hair was as soft as his own. One long finger gently tickled an ear until it twitched in response. Sesshomaru let himself do these things but he didn't allow himself to wonder why.

Before he knew it the sun was up and some sounds could be heard from the other cells. Food and water appeared as it did every morning. He sniffed the air, Jaken's scent was present but fading. Many questions popped into his mind like – Was the imp inside the barrier? And how had he gotten near the food? A terrible thought occurred to Sesshomaru. W_hat if it had been some fluke that caused Jaken to be near their food? Maybe he and Motoko were still searching and nowhere close to finding them!_

"My Lord Sesshomaru?" Daiki's voice called out.

"Daiki." Sesshomaru jerked slightly and his fingers tangled in Inuyasha's hair. Carefully he removed them and smoothed the hair back in place. He allowed himself to touch one of Inuyasha's ears once more then hid his arm in his kimono.

Daiki had had a restless night. He'd worried over Lord Inuyasha. The half demon had fought well and impressed them all but to fight so soon after his injury and the way Chitose treated him before the fight… After Inuyasha had been returned to his cell, Daiki had asked after him but Lord Sesshomaru had told him to be quiet and rest. Daiki's worry and curiosity had eaten at him but he knew better than to defy Sesshomaru's order but it was morning now and he hoped to finally get some answers.

"How is your brother?" Daiki sat with his back to the wall connecting the cells and reached for an apple.

"Inuyasha sleeps. He is exhausted." Silence. "Daiki I'm sure Chitose is not finished with Inuyasha. …If we battle today, we will have to…" Sesshomaru didn't want to say 'protect' for that's a word that rarely if ever applied to Inuyasha.

"I will do all in my power to keep him alive. I have no wish for anything to happen to him, not when we are soon to be reunited with Lady Motoko and his friends." He bit into the apple and they were silent as he ate. He began talking again once he was done. "Is there any way to predict when they will arrive, my lord? It might lift Lord Inuyasha's spirits if you could tell him when you expected them."

"There is no way to know." Sesshomaru spoke plainly. He saw no reason to give Daiki or his brother false hope but he would keep his worries to himself. "I am sure they will contact us when they arrive or we will be in no doubt of their arrival because Chitose will be trying to kill them." His hand made a fist as he thought of that bastard getting anywhere near Motoko and Rin.

**Inuyasha** yawned deeply. Against his face was something so soft and warm that he pressed closer to it. At first Kagome came to mind but this was something different than her warm skin – different but just as enjoyable to touch. One hand weakly stroked it before he became aware the soft weight along his back and then curled about his feet. Maybe it was something mom had found and covered him with it. "Mom…?" He questioned weakly.

Sesshomaru sat completely still as his brother came awake. Like a child he cuddled into the softness of the pelt without ever opening his eyes. When he asked for his mother, Sesshomaru felt a pang in his heart – still he said not a word but waited.

In the next cell, Daiki also sat very still so that he might hear clearly. His eyebrows rose when he heard Inuyasha ask for his mother. Daiki worried that Inuyasha may be in worse shape than he thought. He wished he could see what was going on but he could only listen and wait.

When he got no answer, Inuyasha stroked the softness one more time then heavily turned his head and opened his eyes. Light stabbed them and he closed his lids quickly. "Damn…Kagome?" He couldn't seem to remember exactly where he was. Was he with Kagome in her time or back in his? Cautiously he blinked several times, letting himself get used to the light. White, red, yellow and purple appeared before his eyes. His brother wore those colors! "Ses – shomaru?"

"Inuyasha." He spoke his name and watched as a tremor shook his brother from head to toe. "We're still…in that…bastard's…prison." He'd lifted his head ever so slightly when he'd tried to remember where he was but now, Inuyasha let his head drop back down onto the softness beneath him.

"Yes." Sesshomaru wondered how long it would take Inuyasha to realize exactly what he was lying on.

He lay still staring up at the rock ceiling. Last night, he'd had to fight on his own because Chitose hadn't liked his laughter. He was tired and figured the only reason he'd woken at all was because he was hungry. Even though he wasn't moving, his muscles had small tremors in them, they were so worn. Inuyasha sighed and once again rubbed the softness with one hand. _Soft? Warm? He was in a stone cell, what in the hell could be found soft here?!_

Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock. His mouth dropped open and he froze completely. _No. It couldn't be! But Sesshomaru's sitting right next to me! He never gets this close except when he's trying to kill me! But…he wouldn't! Would he? _Very slowly Inuyasha turned his head until he could see his brother's face. The same colored eyes locked onto his.

Questions filled Inuyasha's eyes but he was afraid to voice them. He was afraid that it meant something and nothing. It was possible Sesshomaru felt for him and wanted to offer him comfort but it was also possible it was done just to be sure Inuyasha got some rest and was ready for the next battle. Inuyasha didn't want to think it meant something more only to have Sesshomaru deny him later.

Sesshomaru saw the questions in Inuyasha's eyes and the way his mouth moved as if to speak but the words never came out and he was glad for he had no answers. He would never admit to Inuyasha that he'd felt something while holding him in his pelt. The pelt was a very personal part of his body. Yes, it was sometimes used in combat but mostly it was there for him and whomever he chose to share it with. This time it had been his little brother who'd been wounded and fought an arduous battle alone. Sesshomaru had been impressed and maybe that's why he thought to comfort his brother when he'd returned on the edge of exhaustion. While Inuyasha slept, he'd gotten to act like a big brother to him with no one watching. Even now with Inuyasha's eyes locked onto his own and aware of what he'd done, he wasn't quite ready for this…feeling to end.

"You should rest. I have no doubt you will battle again today." Sesshomaru spoke quietly and with no emotion. He stared a moment longer at Inuyasha and saw wetness gather in his brother's eyes. Sesshomaru nodded slowly then closed his eyes.

Inuyasha found he couldn't catch his breath. He still didn't know why his brother had acted in this way and apparently Sesshomaru wasn't about to tell him. One hand moved to cover his heart as he tried to slow its beats. A tear leaked from one eye and down into the pelt. Inuyasha wondered if Sesshomaru could feel it. He turned over onto his side facing Sesshomaru and let himself be comforted by the warmth of his brother's pelt. He wouldn't forget. It meant something – at least to him and Inuyasha would never forget it.

"My lord? Is Lord Inuyasha awake? I thought I heard his voice." Daiki knew that Inuyasha had spoken but now there was nothing but silence. The brothers had spoken; his ears had caught that much but not what words were spoken.

Inuyasha blinked startled to hear Daiki. "I-I'm awake." Inuyasha had to clear his throat because it was so dry. He needed a drink of water but didn't want to move.

Daiki rose and walked the small length of his cell. Lord Inuyasha's voice was weak. It seemed Lord Sesshomaru's worries were quite justified. If Inuyasha had to fight today, he would be at a great disadvantage. "You should eat and rest up my lord; we want you well when your friends arrive. I look forward to meeting them."

He couldn't stand it any longer and with effort raised himself up enough to reach the bucket of water. Inuyasha used his hand to bring water to his mouth and finally with his thirst quenched, spoke to Daiki. "Yeah, I'll introduce you. You…don't have a…problem with humans do you?" Inuyasha knew how his brother felt about most humans but what did other dog demons think? Were they like his brother or like their father?

"Hmm? All humans? Well then, I shall really look forward to meeting them. Rin is most delightful. I haven't had much opportunity to meet with humans who actually get along with demons. It must be a family trait that you all get along so well with humans." Daiki said innocently.

Inuyasha blinked and looked to Sesshomaru whose eyes flew open. "Umm, maybe but it's probably only certain humans. I don't like every human I meet. Guess it's like that whether demon or human." Inuyasha noticed the hard look in Sesshomaru's eyes soften and he breathed easier. He knew Sesshomaru didn't approve of their father falling in love with his mother. Things had changed somewhat between them and Inuyasha didn't want that look of hate to come back into his brother's eyes.

"Yes, I guess that's so still I can't wait to meet them. Lord Inuyasha –." He broke off because Sesshomaru spoke up.

"Daiki. What of this plan to form an alliance? Should not your time be spent on that? Inuyasha – eat then sleep. We will have more battles." Sesshomaru closed his eyes again and rested his head back against the wall.

"Yes of course Lord Sesshomaru. Forgive me Lord Inuyasha. I'm afraid I do talk a bit too much. Do as your brother suggested and I will inform you of my progress when you next awake."

"Thanks Daiki." Inuyasha also followed his brother's command and began to eat. He'd only managed to eat a few pieces of fruit before he felt sleepy again. Deciding he'd better lie down before he fell over, Inuyasha drank more water then looked for a place to lie down. While he'd been sitting the pelt had still curled around his body on the floor but not touching him.

"Lie down Inuyasha." Sesshomaru's eyes were barely open but he could see Inuyasha's tired body weaving. The pelt rose and curled about one shoulder drawing his brother down to the floor.

Silently Inuyasha made himself comfortable. He could hear Daiki making an impassioned speech to any demons who could hear his voice. Just before he lost consciousness Inuyasha spoke. "Thanks…brother."

* * *

**Chitose** slept in that day. The excitement of Inuyasha's battle had kept him awake for several hours. He'd moved about the palace trying out moves he'd seen the dog demon do. He'd even brought several demons into one of his empty rooms to practice his moves on. Chitose got angry because he couldn't seem to copy Inuyasha's moves nor was he as graceful as the half breed. He seriously contemplated keeping Inuyasha around for a while so that he could force the dog to teach him those moves. Anyway, he'd stayed up late training so he had slept in this morning. 

As he sat eating, Chitose wondered about dog demons and their power. The younger one was only a half demon but he was so strong. Chitose had been using the dogs in almost every battle and he was curious as to how the half breed would do today. There had to be a limit on what he could do but at the same time Chitose wasn't ready for him to die just yet. He'd just have to let them continue fighting together. Even if the brother didn't protect the younger, the other dog would. The battles still should prove interesting enough to watch and Chitose found he liked using them to get the souls he needed to sustain his life. He had the great dog general's pups as his slaves. Life really could be good sometimes.

Rising he walked around a bit admiring his treasures and wondered what Gen was up to. The human was probably bedding every woman in sight. Females were always a weakness of his but Chitose also knew that when they were traveling or gathering demons, Gen could go months without seeing another human let alone females. It was why he didn't begrudge him this time away. Still Chitose preferred knowing where the human was and if he was being careful, maybe he should call him back to the canyon.

Back in his throne room, Chitose walked over to the cauldron. In moments he was checking the cells to see how many demons he had available for the next battle. There were still quite a few he could pick and choose from before sending the worms out again. He hadn't forgotten that he wanted some cat demons to pit against the dogs but since it might take a while to find them he'd have to send out a separate group of worms to locate them while the rest of his pets brought him whatever male demons they could find.

Chitose yawned and rubbed his belly. He'd eaten food because over the years he'd found that it helped before devouring souls. It didn't make sense but his stomach settled that much quicker if he'd eaten food beforehand. He was still a bit sleepy but thought a good battle by the dogs would wake him up fully. With a wave of his hand, the cell holding Sesshomaru and Inuyasha showed before him and Chitose laughed, laughed until he cried. Sesshomaru was babying his brother. The young pup lay curled in his brother's pelt. "My how the mighty have fallen! The humans have weakened them so. Sesshomaru should have killed his brother instead of pampering him. Ha, no matter – I'll still get what I need from them but really…who would have thought Sesshomaru even cared." Chitose laughed some more.

"Since the pup is of great concern to Sesshomaru maybe I'll play with him a little more. Yes, make the big brother worry; besides I still owe the mutt for laughing. Punish the mutt and the brother at the same time. Oh my, what a fun day this will be!" Chitose felt like watching the battle personally instead of through the smoke of the cauldron. "Imps! Move my throne over by the balcony!"

Chitose walked to a wall but in moments the wall transformed into a high balcony that over looked the arena. He waited impatiently for the imps to push the heavy golden chair into place. Going back to the cauldron, Chitose picked out about thirty demons. They weren't particularly strong and under normal circumstances Inuyasha would have no problem killing them but since he was in such bad shape; things wouldn't be so easy for the dog this time. The huge grin on Chitose's face just wouldn't seem to leave him. He sent the demons down to the arena floor then went and took a seat on his throne.

* * *

_**Demons! A new day has come and with this day a new battle! Last night's battle was an unexpected bonus and we were able to watch a good show! Since the puppy fought so well I thought we'd start with him again this day. Oh Inuyasha- wakey, wakey!**_

**Before** Sesshomaru could wake his brother, the wall disappeared. He removed his pelt and quickly surged to his feet as he sensed the presence of Chitose's hand inside their cell. Sesshomaru could do nothing. Inuyasha's eyes widened as his body was gripped hard and lifted into the air. In seconds he was gone and Sesshomaru growled low in his throat.

"Lord Inuyasha! No dammit! Give him time to rest!" Daiki yelled as the window in the cell moved down to where he could see out of it. Frustration, anger, dread and helplessness swirled inside him. "It's too soon." He whispered and wondered how Lord Sesshomaru must be feeling.

**Inuyasha **hung in the air as Chitose spoke then suddenly he was let go and was plummeting to the ground. "At least the bastard didn't toss me around like a doll this time." Inuyasha muttered as he formed himself into a ball and began somersaulting. When he felt the earth was near he sprang loose and dropped to the ground, fell forward and rolled several feet. Once he'd stopped, Inuyasha lay still for several minutes. He was aware that there were demons closing in on him but he had to catch his breath and try to control the dizziness before standing.

The air around him was charged with sounds. Laughter at his plight boos and yells by those who hated his very existence and a few calls for him to kick ass. That last bunch must be some of the people, Daiki had talked to. Inuyasha shook his head and sat up. He'd fought when he was this worn out before but usually he had his sword. The Tetsusaiga had saved his life many times when his body hadn't been up to a fight but now… Up on one knee, Inuyasha finally stood and breathed deeply. He was on his own – again and he had to survive because he wanted to be with Kagome.

Kagome. They'd yet to make love completely and Inuyasha did not want to die before sharing that with her. The time never seemed right so they waited and they played but now Inuyasha wanted to make love with his woman. Somehow he had to survive long enough for that to happen, to truly be with the woman he'd given his heart to.

Inuyasha stood tall. He looked at his opponents and smiled sarcastically. Normally these demons would be nothing him for him. That bastard was playing with him – still. Inuyasha would not give into the desire to scream and curse like he usually did. He just closed his eyes and waited.

* * *

**"Will** he be all right?" No answer. "My lord? Do you think he will be okay?" Daiki leaned out slightly but still could not see Sesshomaru.

"Be silent Daiki!" Sesshomaru raised his voice ever so slightly. He wanted no distractions now. Inuyasha's battle was about to begin yet his brother stood there not moving and his eyes closed. _What are you doing little brother?_

Daiki's mouth snapped shut and his fangs clicked lightly. Apparently, Lord Sesshomaru was just as worried as he was. Claws entered his palms as the demons closed in on his new friend.

* * *

**Chitose** sat forward as the demons pounced on the dog. At first he could tell nothing at all. It seemed as if the mutt had given up and that displeased Chitose greatly. He wanted to see more of the moves the mutt had done last night and if he died now, a great deal of his entertainment would be lost. Just as he stood about to yell at them to break it up – four bright arcs of light erupted into the air. Blood and demon parts flew everywhere. Next came multiple red scythes and more demon parts. Red and white seemed to swirl in the middle of all this. First yellow arcs followed by red blades. This went on for a moment or two until Inuyasha fell to the ground on his hands and knees.

Silence as everyone tried to figure out what had just happened down there. There was no one still standing but there was no doubt the young dog was still alive. Blood seeped into the ground as they soon realized that somehow he'd killed all of his opponents.

"Well I'll be damned." Chitose said quietly as he stood and leaned over the stone railing. His eyes scanned the bodies around Inuyasha and most definitely, not one lived. That pup had killed them and he had no idea how.

"What happened?"

"How'd he do it?"

"What the hell is he?"

The demons were also questioning how the dog demon had survived yet again. He was a half demon, everyone knew that but time and time again, he always seemed to win. Many began to wonder if he along with his full demon brother could actually get them out of there. That is those with sense thought that.

_**Silence! It appears the puppy has cheated us out of our entertainment. But since I'm nowhere near finished with him yet, he'll have more opportunities to show us his skills. But first I must gorge myself on all those yummy souls! Dog you may rejoin your brother!**_

Inuyasha had not moved so when the worms came to him, they took him as he was on hands and knees back to his cell. As soon as he felt the cold stone under his hands then let himself collapse to the floor. "Wa-ter." He spoke not knowing whether Sesshomaru would give it to him.

Sesshomaru stared at the prone body of his brother. He couldn't move so there was no way he could drink the water. Silently he picked up a bucket of water and poured it over Inuyasha's head.

It was cold and wet and most of all it washed away some of the blood. "Thanks." He lay in the pooling water and did not move.

"You copied my moves Inuyasha. Had you not something else to use from the girl's time? But then I am better than you in all ways – _my _moves are perfect." Sesshomaru leaned back against the wall and thought over Inuyasha's imitation of him during the battle.

"Is that what he did?!" Daiki could see it now. Lord Sesshomaru, when using his whip often twirled around very quickly and in seconds defeated all attackers. Lord Inuyasha must have spun around quickly and using first Iron Reaver followed by Blades of Blood, effectively attacking all those demons. Since they had crowded around him, he'd finished them off quickly. "Remarkable Lord Inuyasha!"

"He was desperate and just lucky it worked." Sesshomaru spoke coldly but a small part of his heart was pleased and proud. "He'll rest now. Chitose will be anxious to test him again. Daiki – remember your words."

"My words?" Daiki was still thinking about how remarkable the half demon was but soon he understood. "I will keep my word Lord Sesshomaru. He will make it."

"What are…you talking…about?" Inuyasha hadn't moved but he was still conscious.

"Be quiet Inuyasha. Time will fly for you today." It would not take long before Chitose digested those unfortunate souls and called on Inuyasha again but surely he didn't intend on him fighting alone again unless that bastard has decided it's time for his brother to die.

* * *

**Chitose** put over a hundred demons on the arena floor and armed them. He had no reason to worry, they were not demon weapons. Gen had appropriated these human weapons from some castle they had taken over not too long ago. That man was always thinking ahead. Seeing demons fight with weapons used by humans should indeed be funny plus the fact that he was not going to give the dogs any weapons at all. No they would fight bare handed as always but now they had one injured member to protect. Things would be that much more difficult for them now. 

"Get up Inuyasha. It's time." Sesshomaru prodded his brother with his foot but when Inuyasha didn't move, he leaned down, gripped his arm and dragged his brother to his feet. "Inuyasha." He shook him.

He was aware but he just didn't want to move. Standing seemed too much. Suddenly a sharp slap connected with his face and he quickly looked to his brother with anger in his eyes. "Dammit! Why do you have to hit me too?!"

"I hit you so you will live! Pull yourself together Inuyasha!" If Inuyasha didn't snap out of his lethargy he would be no good on the battlefield even with he and Daiki doing all they could to protect him.

The words seemed to take affect. Inuyasha shook his head and sent water droplets flying. Breathing deeply he stepped away from his brother and began to stretch. "You know, Kagome's mother cooks this meat called steak. Its cow I think and she cooks it over fire. It's really good. When we leave here, I'm going home and asking her to fix it for me. You'd probably like it too." He had to think about reasons to keep going and getting to go back home to his new family was the best reason he had. Back muscles, thighs and biceps all ached but Inuyasha needed them as limber as possible if he was going to make it. Hopefully Chitose will get his fill of torturing him and he wouldn't have to fight anymore today. Inuyasha decided not to hold his breath.

Sesshomaru watched noticing how much slower Inuyasha was moving. This constant battling was wearing them all down but more so his brother. If Motoko was coming she needed to come now.

The wall vanished and Inuyasha joined his brother at the opening. Down on the floor were demons screaming and yelling up at them and holding weapons. It had become a familiar sight – hordes of demons but not a welcome one especially not now.

"Oh come on! Weapons? They've got weapons now? What about us? Don't we get weapons?" Inuyasha placed his hands on his hips and looked disgusted.

"What, you need a weapon to defeat these vermin? Have you become so weak little brother?" Sesshomaru knew that the angrier Inuyasha was, the better he fought.

Inuyasha's mouth quirked for he knew what his brother was doing. He was actually able to read his brother's thoughts. In moments he could die but at least he'd in some small way he'd gotten to know and have his brother by his side.

"Hey Daiki? My brother the ass is in full form today! I say we stand back and let him do all the fighting. How'd you like that my lord?" He said mockingly.

Sesshomaru raised one eyebrow. "Trying to weasel out hmm? Dare you sully father's reputation by running away Inuyasha?" He was enjoying this!

"Now you're bringing the old man into this?! Okay let's turn that around! Wouldn't father want you to stand up for me? Come on you're the big brother here!" Inuyasha stepped forward shaking his finger at Sesshomaru.

"Umm, my lords?" Daiki wore a bemused smile on his face. They'd been arguing with each other while everyone else stood watching and waiting. "Could your talk wait?"

"Huh? Oh." Inuyasha once again became aware of the situation and his half smile left him. Minutes had gone by and he'd forgotten. He wanted those minutes back.

"Time to go. Stand tall." Sesshomaru spoke to both of them then leaped.

* * *

**Weapons** are meant to be deadly and even though these weapons had no power they could still hurt the dogs. It was this fact that gave the rabble extra courage but to no avail. Sesshomaru's whip cut through demon and weapon easily. Daiki now having fought many times beside two other dog demons also handled his opponents with ease. Most times he was able to deflect the blows from ax or spear, take the weapon and use it on his enemies. Inuyasha again used Iron Reaver Soul Stealer to good effect but he was slow moving and received more blows than he should have. Upon occasion a fantastic move or jump could be dredged up but then he'd drop to the ground out of breath. 

It was during one of these rest periods that he fell victim to an attack from behind. Inuyasha knew he wasn't much help to his brother or Daiki and that both of them were staying close in order to take on the majority of demons. He hated that but what could he do? He's strength was waning and without the time to rest, he would only get weaker.

He knelt on one knee and breathed deep. Just as he was about to rise, a blow to the head knocked him down to the ground. Breath left his lungs and he forgot where he was.

Mom, Sota, Kagome and their friends. He remembered playing baseball in the park. If he hit a homerun, then Inuyasha would have won the game for Sota. Sota who looked up at him with admiration and affection. It made him feel ten feet tall. He'd always wanted this type of feeling from a brother. Never had Sesshomaru ever treated him as someone he liked let alone loved so what Sota gave him, Inuyasha treasured.

He could see the stitching on the white ball coming towards him. Inuyasha gripped the bat and only using a fraction of his real strength; hit the ball out of the park.

Inuyasha pushed up from the ground wondering why hitting a baseball made him fall to the ground. His lip hurt and he reached up to see if he'd maybe bitten it by mistake. Confusion showed on his face as he stared at the blood. "What…what's going on?" Still in another world, Inuyasha stood but almost fell over again.

"Snap out of it Inuyasha! Do you want to die here, little brother?" Sesshomaru's harsh voice sounded to the right of Inuyasha.

"Brother?" Inuyasha blinked and Kagome's world disappeared. He and Sesshomaru were in the middle of a battle and Sesshomaru was fighting - no protecting him from their attackers.

His head hurt where he'd been hit from behind. Inuyasha had been reliving his last visit home with Kagome where he was the big brother and Sota looked up to him. It was hard to reconcile that happy memory with the blood and death before him now.

"Inuyasha! Help me or die!" Sesshomaru backed up until his back was pressed against his brother's.

Shaking off the effects of the hit and putting away the good memories, Inuyasha looked up and over his shoulder at his brother. "I'm okay. Sorry. Let's do this together!" Matching golden eyes stared at each other before the brothers focused once again on surviving the battle. They couldn't do it alone, working as a team was their only hope.

"My Lord Inuyasha!" Daiki's heart had stopped when Inuyasha was hit. Turning in anger at the dirty ploy, his claws had torn the raccoon demon apart. Still in a fury, Daiki had taken out all the demons who'd thought to approach the prone half demon while Lord Sesshomaru checked on his brother.

"Daiki – sorry for that. I won't fall again." He made the promise but in truth he didn't know how he was going to keep it. Sesshomaru was the only thing holding him up right now.

"We stand still and let them come. None will be able to attack our backs. There's only fifty or so left." Sesshomaru said feeling the anger building in him.

"Less. Notice the ones on the perimeter – they carry no weapons and are not participating in the battle. They may not be allies but they're not trying to kill us either." Daiki winked and nodded at Inuyasha hoping to reassure him. "Just hold on a little longer Lord Inuyasha, this battle is almost done."


	14. Chapter 14

_**So Close**_

**Shippo** shivered from fear. In moments he would be all alone in enemy territory. He wished Kagome were with him or Sango or Miroku but they had trusted him to do this so he had to be brave. Of course it would help if his partner was somebody he actually liked but no, all he had was Jaken. Jaken and a bunch of other imps.

It was weird to see so many of them and they all kept staring at him! He must look weird to them as they did to him. They were all green and short and Shippo wondered how their own mothers could tell them apart. He felt a giggle in his chest as he easily picked Jaken out of the crowd.

Jaken had to strip off all his clothes and now only wore a brief loincloth. Apparently that's all the imps were allowed to wear. Chitose preferred them this way. Jaken had balked when the other imps told him this but if he kept his clothes on – Chitose would know he didn't belong. Still Shippo could tell which one was Jaken for he stood as tall as his small frame would let him and moved and talked with purpose while the others hunched over and looked humble.

"Shippo!" Jaken carefully made his way to the fox's side. "Just how long can you hold a transformation?"

"Not very long but it varies with what I'm changing into. Why?" Shippo knew staying hidden was going to be a problem for him.

"The imps tell me that you should hide in one of the treasure rooms. There's one with nothing but vases and bowls. You can hide in one of them."

"Really? Okay." Some anxiety fled his little shoulders.

"We are here Master Jaken." One imp spoke up. Turning carefully Jaken and Shippo looked over the edge of the flying cart. All they could see was dark ground, nothing that looked like a prison for demons. Still they stared as the cart lowered itself to the ground. It came to rest beside a large boulder. "Master Jaken your companion should change."

"Don't call me that! I'm one of you now!" Jaken hissed and shivered. "You heard him – change!"

"You need to be careful too Jaken!" Shippo spoke harshly but quietly. "You can't talk like that and you can't stand so tall either or he'll know!" With jerky movements, Shippo produced a green leaf, rested it upon his head and with a puff of smoke transformed into an imp. There were some gasps as they all saw one of their own. The little fox was gone.

Jaken's eyes were full of hate because of the looks of admiration his fellow imps were giving Shippo. Seeing that he was indeed standing taller than the rest of them, Jaken bent over. He hoped this situation wouldn't last too long.

Suddenly more imps appeared from the boulder scaring Shippo and Jaken. The large rock marked the entrance to the canyon. The two nodded at each other – at some point one of them would come back and mark the spot for the others. Following the other imps' lead they began unloading the cart. Once emptied, it shrunk down to the size of a child's toy.

One by one they each picked up a bushel of food and trooped inside the canyon. They walked for quite a while, their burdens heavy before reaching a large store room. As Shippo practically dropped his bushel, his fluffy fox tail appeared.

"Oh no! Jaken help!" Shippo was straining to hold the transformation but he was weakening.

"Hurry, show him where he can hide!" Jaken grabbed the nearest imp and pushed him towards Shippo.

"This way." The imp hugged the wall and stayed in the shadows. It was unlikely Lord Chitose would even notice them but the little demon didn't want to take any chances.

Shippo was sweating bullets as he hurried behind the imp. He didn't think he was going to make it when they entered a large cavern. His mouth dropped open at all the expensive looking vases, jars and chests. _Pop!_ Shippo was himself again. Suddenly he was being pushed over into a large beautifully painted jar.

"Get in! Someone will bring you food later. Do not come out. Stay out of sight!" The imp looked around furtively then hurried away.

"Thanks…" He was talking to himself. Shippo looked around in awe. It wasn't that Lord Chitose had these things but that there was so much of it. He'd like to check things out but decided to stay where he was and rest. Sighing he settled in the bottom of the jar and wondered how long it would be before he could talk to or get a message to Inuyasha. He was here somewhere in this place and Shippo hoped he was okay for Kagome's sake.

* * *

**Jaken** thought they were trying to kill him. After carrying in all the food, they had to prepare it for all the demons locked up in their cells. A bowl of fruit and meat for each prisoner and a bucket of water for them too. It had already been late when they arrived for the imps stole food only after dark and most humans were asleep in their homes. Now it was almost morning and they still had to sweep and clean the throne room for Lord Chitose to use the next morning. Jaken was staggering after the others. It was somewhat safe because not since they'd arrived had he even seen a hint of Lord Sesshomaru's nemesis.

He polished the throne tiredly then moved to the table holding a large cauldron. At first Jaken didn't pay any attention to the smoke rising out of it and concentrated on getting the work done so he could get some sleep. _I bet that lousy fox is snoring his furry little tail off! While I've got to work my fingers to the bone! And somehow we've got to find Lord Sesshomaru and get a message to him. Maybe I can go see him and be with him for a little while. I sorely miss you my lord…_ "Awk! My lord!" He was staring at Lord Sesshomaru!

* * *

**Gen **rode well past the palace in several directions. He was looking for Motoko. He was sure that he would sense her power long before his eyes saw her but nothing. The night turned to morning and still there was nothing to be found. Gen thought it possible to miss signs of the lady demon but humans couldn't help but leave traces of themselves behind. When the sun started to go down, Gen headed for the canyon palace. He was frustrated by his inability find the woman. It had been his plan to make her his and offer her a long luxurious life but how could that happen if he couldn't find her. As the demon steed carried him towards his desert home, Gen contemplated conjuring a spell to find her but more than likely that wouldn't work either. Feeling let down he finally came upon the boulder. He stared at the tiny entrance in disgust.

Gen closed his eyes, raised his hands before him palms together. He spoke a few words under his breath then he and the horse disappeared. He reappeared in his rooms. Gen dismounted and walked the horse to its enclosure then moved into his bedroom. It was large and furnished well. He wanted nothing more to collapse on the bed but he was dirty and dusty from traveling through the Barren Lands.

The torches on the walls had lit the moment he appeared and by their light he stripped off his clothing. He went to the entrance, "Imps! Bring me water for a bath and prepare me some food!"

Behind a silk curtain was a porcelain tub. Gen got out some soft towels and placed them on a stool beside the fancy tub. This he had missed while he'd stayed in the village. They only had wooden tubs and this was much more his style. In moments he heard the patter of little feet. Turning Gen saw six imps struggling with large buckets of steaming water. He stood to one side as the each filled the tub with water. After the last one left, he got in. The tub was only half full but they would return with more water soon.

After bathing and eating Gen supposed he would have to check in with Lord Chitose. Although it was full night, there could still be battles going on and seeing as they'd already been here a month, Chitose should be nearly back to full strength. They would stay another month more for him to gather some extra power and then they would travel Japan to see how it's changed since they were last here. Also, he would be on the look out for the lovely Lady Motoko.

* * *

**"He** disappeared!" Motoko exclaimed as she rose to her knees. We must be near the canyon!" They were still miles away but her demon eyesight could see very far.

"Damn barrier, they certainly do what they're supposed to do. It looks like a valley not a mountain containing prison cells and an arena." Miroku said as he looked at the landscape.

"Not to mention a palace." Sango added. "Kagome do you feel anything? Can you tell there's a barrier?" She looked over to her friend who was on hands and knees looking down.

"Just barely – not like Naraku's where I can't sense anything." Kagome was silent for moment longer, concentrating. "I believe it starts here and extends for miles." Her voice was hushed. "Do you think Shippo and Jaken were able to leave us a sign? I know we're supposed to look for a large boulder but there are boulders everywhere!"

"We'll just have to go down and take a look. Down please Hachi." Miroku told their ride. Minutes later they were on the ground walking. Just looking at it they saw nothing but when Kagome reached out a hand, she felt the barrier. She took hand away quickly least she alert Chitose.

"Lead the way Kagome." Motoko told her.

They walked single file and with out a word. But not quietly, Totosai's snores followed them as he slept on Momo. It was almost morning and still no sign of the entrance to the canyon.

"I think we should stop and try again tomorrow." Sango suggested. She was tired. They'd walked for miles and had basically been up for over twenty-four hours.

Everyone looked at her. Red dust covered her legs and her weapon was almost dragging the ground. Then looking at each other they nodded and dropped where they stood. Kagome gave everyone some food while Rin gave them water. They didn't risk a fire so in the cold they huddled close together. It wasn't long before they all joined Totosai in the land of sleep.

* * *

**Gen **walked into the throne room and found his master sipping sake. Boldly he walked forward then bowed before the demon. When he raised his head he saw that Chitose had indeed regained a great deal of strength. "You are almost yourself again my lord."

"You've returned Gen." Chitose looked the human up and down. He appeared somewhat tired and he wondered if the human had slept with all the village women. Laughing, Chitose invited Gen to have a seat before him and motioned for an imp to bring the human some sake.

"Yes those dog demons have been providing me with lots of souls. I've been thinking about keeping them a while longer. They way they kill and protect each other is most amusing."

Gen looked surprised. "I thought these dogs were the sons of an old enemy. I had the feeling you were going to kill them right away."

"I had planned to but like I said the things they do surprise me and that just makes them that more entertaining. I've been searching for some cats for them to fight but no luck as yet."

"Will they be fighting this evening?" Gen asked. He had not paid them much attention when Chitose had obtained them but if Chitose was this fascinated by them then Gen was curious to see what they could do.

"No I shan't use them this evening. They've been fighting constantly especially the mutt. I'll let them be this night and maybe the morning session too. I don't have very many strong demons at the moment so why should I waste them on the weaker demons. No, I'll get some strong ones in here and with their energy replenished we should see some grand battles!" Chitose laughed, excited by the prospect.

His curiosity flared yet again. Lord Chitose was impressed by these dogs. "May I see them?" Gen stood and went to stand beside the cauldron. When Chitose nodded, Gen set the contents to smoking. Shortly within the smoke two white haired demons appeared. They looked ordinary enough. "One is just a half demon, correct? He has power too?"

"Mmm and a curious way of fighting as well. He may be a half demon but he obviously gets his power from their father." Chitose spoke with derision and touched the scars on his face. "But though he is strong – no match at all for me which is why I enjoy using them so much!"

Gen saw the younger one lying beside his brother on the cushion of the elder's pelt and the elder's head was resting on his chest, white hair hiding his face. Nothing remarkable but then demons had all sorts of hidden powers. Suddenly the white head lifted as if he knew he was being watched and Gen was a little shocked. He had marks on his face! Marks like those of Motoko. _Could she…could she be a dog demon? More importantly, did she come into the Barren Lands looking for them?_

* * *

**Shippo** was woken by someone tapping on the outside of the vase he was in. Cautiously he rose and saw Jaken and another imp. Without a word he got out and followed the two imps along a dark passage way. It seemed like they traveled for hours but it was only minutes when they arrived back at the entrance the imps used. The three of them stepped out side and Jaken heaved a sigh before collapsing on the ground.

Shippo glanced at him worriedly before turning to the boulder. His sign couldn't be obvious but Kagome needed to know where the entrance was. Around the base of the boulder, Shippo threw some real acorns. They were small enough to look like stones but Kagome and the others would be on the look out for them and just to be on the safe side, Shippo dared to put out one of his mushrooms. Yes it would cry but only when Kagome or Miroku got close to it. He hoped no one but the imps would be using this entrance for the next day or so.

"So what happened Jaken?" Shippo turned to the imp lying on his back.

"He screamed! If Lord Chitose had heard him…" The little imp grabbed his arms and shuddered. "Thankfully my lord was not in the throne room."

"What happened?" Shippo asked again as he stood looking down into Jaken's face.

A smile of pleasure showed on Jaken's face only to change into a grimace a second later. "I saw Lord Sesshomaru. I was cleaning a table then he was there! It surprised me and I got a little carried away but I quickly realized it was just an image of him."

Shippo sat down quickly. "And Inuyasha? Did you see Inuyasha too?

"Huh? No I only saw my lord." Jaken waved a hand in front of his face as he sat up. "He's in a stone cell! He's **dirty!** My lord was covered in dirt and there was blood on his clothes!"

"They are together. Master Jaken may not have noticed but both dog demons share the same cell." The imp backed up when Jaken and Shippo looked at him amazement.

"And they haven't killed each other?!" They asked together.

"N-no. We don't watch the battles but I believe they fight together." Again he watched as they sat stunned.

"Wow, wait 'til Kagome hears that!" Shippo shook his head in wonder. "Good they're together so it'll be easier to find them than if they were in different cells."

"No. No one can get into the cells. Only Lord Chitose can open the cells – the walls are stone. There is but one high window in each cell." The imp spoke again.

"I can get in that way! I just have to find the right way." Shippo's excitement died down as the imp again shook his head.

"Lord Chitose often watches the dogs – you would be seen."

Jaken looked dejected. "Then there's no way to get a message to them. We can't get in the cell and they can't get out except to fight and we'd be seen if we suddenly appeared during the battle. Somehow we've got to get a message to Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken flopped backward onto the ground again.

"The food isn't monitored." The imp told them and Jaken jumped to his feet.

"What? How can the food help?" Shippo looked from the dancing Jaken to the other imp.

"We'll hide the message with the food and even if they're watched, my lord will surely not let on that something is different!"

"But how will we know which batch of food to put it with?" Shippo didn't think it possible to find the right one.

"The dogs are the only two sharing a cell. They each get a bucket of water and a bowl of food and it's sent at the same time." The imp explained and leaned backwards from the light shining from Shippo's face.

"Okay, now we just need to write a message and wait for Kagome!" Shippo and Jaken danced while the other imp looked at them with a bemused expression.

* * *

**Morning** yet again and for once they got through the night without fighting. Inuyasha woke with a start, claws ready to cleave something. He blinked rapidly then relaxed backwards his head once again cushioned by Sesshomaru's pelt.

"It's early still. You should sleep." Sesshomaru spoke quietly. He wanted nothing more than to breathe fresh air and to see birds flying among high white clouds. Just being in this place was slowly killing them.

"Yeah but my body's expecting to fight." Inuyasha paused and inspected himself. His head still hurt but he hadn't any other injuries. He touched his neck and the bite marks couldn't be felt. "If I could just get some rest, I could get my energy back." He remembered how Daiki and Sesshomaru had defended him yesterday and was slightly ashamed.

When Miroku and Sango helped him, it didn't bother him anymore. They were friends and he'd gotten past being embarrassed when they helped him. Many times they'd saved his life but to have his brother and another dog demon see him so weak, injured his pride. He wanted to be strong before them.

"I'll do better today." Inuyasha promised.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes and looked down at Inuyasha. His brother stared at the opposite wall. He knew Inuyasha spoke of when he'd almost fallen during the battle yesterday. It was on the tip of his tongue to say something scathing but he paused because suddenly he wasn't sure he wanted to but then the opportunity to say anything was lost as the food and water appeared.

Both brothers froze. There were two scents emanating from the food. Two very familiar and very sharp scents. No doubt those two had just been with this food. Inuyasha slowly rolled over to look at his brother.

"They're here." He spoke calmly but excitement shone in his golden eyes.

"So it would seem. The food Inuyasha – bring it here." Sesshomaru sat up straighter and flung his hair over his shoulder.

Inuyasha did not balk at the order but pushed himself up and with a calm hand reached for one bowl and passed it to his brother. He picked up the other one, eyes constantly scanning the food. He wasn't expecting anything but as soon he picked up an apple he saw it. It was one of Shippo's toys. "Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru had also been checking the food but Inuyasha's voice drew his gaze. He watched Inuyasha take a huge bite of the apple then with his other hand grasp the child's toy.

They assumed they could be seen but knew that Chitsoe couldn't hear them or surely Daiki would be dead since he was their emissary to the other demons. Plus the fact that he seemed to know what they were doing, the brothers acted as if it were a normal day inside the stone cell.

Inuyasha ate everything. Fruit and raw meat all went in his mouth and in his stomach. Suddenly he had a huge appetite and his body definitely needed the energy. He drank the water slowly and when he was done, he was full.

Sesshomaru ate as well. For the first time, he ate all that was in his bowl as well. He normally ate only half but now he would eat everything in anticipation of the grand battle to come. "Daiki."

"Yes my lord?" Daiki hadn't spoken to this morning. He was feeling the battles all through his body and his normal goodwill had waned. "We have reason to believe that we'll be leaving here shortly. Eat and reserve your strength. And Daiki…control yourself – these walls have eyes."

Daiki's body had been about to jump to his feet but he changed it into a stretch with Lord Sesshomaru's final words. "Can you tell me what you know?" He asked as he lifted a hunk of meat to his mouth.

Sesshomaru did not answer but looked to his brother. "Inuyasha."

Inuyasha had laid back down but turned over on his stomach. His hands hidden in the fur pelt broke open Shippo's toy. Inside was a note. Inuyasha's hands trembled as he read it then sighed heavily.

"Jaken and Shippo are here. Kagome, Rin and Lady Motoko are on their way. There's a dark human priest they may have to deal with before getting here but they do have a way in. No plan yet but they have our swords. Shippo will let us know when they arrive." Inuyasha looked up at his brother. Any other time he would not be able to read Sesshomaru's expression but right now he could see excitement, relief and the urge to kill. His brother couldn't wait to see his family and he was relieved they were safe but there was also the need to take the life of the bastard who'd started all this.

Inuyasha nodded because he felt the same way. "We'll be free soon Daiki. Just a matter of days, maybe hours." He ripped the note into tiny pieces with his claws but there were still the pieces of wood left from the toy. Sesshomaru took care of that with a little acid.

"I will be ready my lords. We shall end Chitose and destroy this terrible place." Daiki too felt the same emotions. That bastard had treated them as his play things, had used them to further his own power and had taken many noble demons from their families. Daiki would see him dead and his new friends free.

* * *

**"Meow!"** Kirara had been scouting ahead of them when she saw a familiar object. She batted at it with one paw and she was sure. Turning, she waited for the others to catch up to her.

Miroku held his staff but he missed it's jingle. He'd wrapped it in cloth to keep it silent. He reached the demon cat first and bent down to see what she'd found. Taking a deep breath he held the acorn up for the others as they gathered around him. "We're here. Finally."

Kagome squeezed Rin's hand and looked to Motoko who nodded at her. Seeing more acorns they moved a few steps more and came to yet another boulder but this one had a mushroom beside it. It was the only sign of vegetation they'd seen in the Barren Lands. As she neared it screamed once and they all jumped. It was loud but ended quickly. Kagome reached down and snatched the mushroom up.

"Miroku." She moved to one side and waited for him to join her. Side by side they stood and Kagome touched the barrier and sighed with relief. "It is weaker here." She turned to look at Ah-Un and Hachi. "Remember – stay in the air and wait for the barrier to come down. We'll need you guys to attack from up there should we need it or to make a quick getaway."

"That won't be necessary." Motoko spoke. "They've been here weeks, I'm sure they won't leave until Chitose is dead." She knew that with every bone in her body. Sesshomaru would not flee. When he left, it would be with victory.

"She's right of course." Sango smiled. "Where's Myoga? Come on out flea, it's time to do your part. Go in and let Shippo know we're here."

"Please hurry Myoga. I don't want to waste anymore time. If we can do this today then this whole mess will soon be over." Miroku said.

Myoga reluctantly left Totosai's scraggly hair. "I should have left a while ago." He muttered as he hopped to the entrance.

"Yeah right, you want Inuyasha back as much as I do." Kagome said. "All you have to do is find Shippo or Jaken and bring them back here."

"And stay out of sight. I haven't seen any insects since we entered these lands." Sango said as she looked around. "If there are none out here, I bet there are none in the canyon either."

Miroku looked to Kagome. "Ready?" When she nodded they both placed their hands against the barrier and concentrated. A small opening appeared. "Go!" Miroku yelled and the flea hopped through it.

"Kagome it's so hot." Rin complained. She was holding a hand over her eyes and sweating in the direct sunlight.

"Yes it is. Let's use our blankets as a cover and rest while we wait." Kagome suggested and they quickly put the plan into motion. The three humans were sighing with relief once under their makeshift tent. The demons liked the shade too but they weren't as nearly bothered by the heat.

"I'm so sick of waiting." Rin commented and felt Motoko's hand in her hair.

"I know my little one, I am too but we are here. The wait is almost over." Motoko breathed deeply. She tried to detect Sesshomaru's scent but being outside the barrier she had no luck.

* * *

**Myoga** hopped down dark corridors. It took him a while to find any signs of life. Finally he approached a room full of sleeping imps. "Jaken!" He searched through the imps. "Shippo! Jaken! Shippo!"

Several green heads looked curiously at the flea. Imps blinked at the insect but none of them said a word. Myoga hopped about the room but couldn't find the imp he needed. He left that room and kept searching. In the room next door were more sleeping imps and the flea started the process over again.

"Huh? What? I'm trying to sleep here!" Jaken complained as someone shook his shoulder. Lord Chitose, the bastard worked them hard and these few hours during the afternoon were their only chance to sleep.

"Jaken! It's me Myoga!" Ordinarily Myoga would suck some blood to get his attention but he didn't think he'd like the imp's blood so instead he jumped up and down on Jaken's head.

"Ugh? What is it?!" Jaken slapped himself in the face several times before opening his eyes to see the flea. "Myoga!" Suddenly Jaken hopped to his feet, caught Myoga in mid-air and ran out of the room.

"Hey!" Myoga complained only to be shushed by Jaken.

Jaken hurried to the treasure room where Shippo was hiding. When he got there he tapped on the side of the jar.

Shippo looked out cautiously to see Jaken smiling and holding out his hand. Shippo grinned hugely to see the disgruntled flea on the green palm. "Let's go!" Shippo got out and transformed into an imp. He took Myoga and followed Jaken. They traveled in silence heading for the imp's entrance.

* * *

**Kirara** lifted her head and darted out into the sunshine. "Meow!"

In seconds, Jaken followed by Shippo burst through the barrier. "Kagome!" The fox leaped up into her arms before she could stand. Rin laughing at Jaken's attire caught him in a tight hug.

"Shippo?" Kagome laughed too because he still looked like an imp then poof he was himself again. She looked him up and down checking him out then hugged him close. "Come on; let's get under the shade." Since she'd never gotten the chance to stand up, Kagome on her knees crawled back under the tent joining their friends.

Sango, Miroku and Hachi all welcomed the little fox and Motoko bestowed a lovely smile upon Jaken. "Please, tell us what you know." The lady demon spoke.

They spent an hour telling the gang of their time in Chitose's canyon. Shippo was even able to draw them a map of the layout of the canyon. Jaken could tell them of Chitose's schedule.

"You saw them?" Rin asked eyes wide. "Lord Sesshomaru's okay?" Tears dripped from her chin.

"They're okay but the look wore out. From what the other imps tell us, they've been battling constantly." Shippo told them.

"Inuyasha's…okay? …He's himself?" Kagome had been so worried that he'd turn into a full demon and without his sword; there was no way to change him back.

"I saw him Kagome. He's still Inuyasha." Shippo said. "I had to go see him once I learned that Chitose liked to watch them. Oh! They're in the same cell!"

"WHAT?! AND THEY HAVEN'T KILLED EACH OTHER?!" Miroku and Sango asked while Kagome just stared, mouth hanging open.

Totosai actually sat up only to topple over backwards in shock. **"SAY WHAT?! You mean the pup's still alive?! Sesshomaru hasn't chewed him up and spit him out?!"** The old man struggled to sit up but amazement wouldn't let him.

Myoga appeared from Totosai's hair. "Maybe they've been brainwashed! That has to be it because those two Do Not get along! Sesshomaru hates Lord Inuyasha." He spoke incredulous. "Lord Sesshomaru isn't capable of being least bit friendly towards his brother!"

Shippo and Jaken had to laugh as they saw their reactions. Rin's tears were forgotten as she too looked at them with wonder at the news.

"But it's true! They share the same cell. No fighting and I've even seen them talking to each other!" Shippo went on.

"It's unbelievable to me too but they appear to be getting along." Jaken crossed his arms and shrugged. "It's only because that half breed is right there – that's the only reason my lord talks to him!"

"So you've been able to talk to them too? No? Why not?" Kagome wanted to know. She slumped when she heard the answer. They couldn't get to the cells.

"The only time they are free is when they are in the arena." Motoko said thinking hard. "Then we have to get into the arena." She said logically.

"No my lady. There is no way into the arena. It's surrounded by thick stone. The only way in is if Chitose puts you there."

More silence. They were outside the canyon. Lord Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were inside. Tokijin and Tetsusaiga were laying idle waiting for the grip of their owners. How on earth were they to reach the dog demons?

"Master Jaken?" An imp spoke softly scaring them.

"Oh, what? Has something happened?" Jaken looked worried at Lady Motoko before inching forward to see what the other imp wanted.

"It's time to prepare the food." The imp blinked huge yellow eyes at the humans.

"Prepare the food?! I'm talking here, I –." Jaken broke off then smiled hugely. He looked around frantically. "Myoga! You can talk to them! Come on, hurry!"

"Huh, how?!" Miroku rose quickly to his knees.

"Tell them we're here!" Kagome.

"Tell Lord Sesshomaru I miss him!" Rin.

"Tell him I have his sword. Oh and Daiki?! Is he okay? I've got his as well!" Motoko.

"Ask them if they have any ideas how to get the swords to them!" Miroku gave up trying to understand how Myoga was going to get to see them and added his commands to the flea.

"Just get as much information as you can!" Sango.

"Tell them to hurry up, I ain't got all day." Totosai.

"Let's go or it'll be too late!" Jaken said and took off the moment the flea hopped on his shoulder.

Motoko watched them leave then looked to Shippo. "So how is the flea able to see them when you said there was no way into the cells." She scooted forward and frowned when the fox hopped unto Miroku's shoulder, afraid of her intense expression.

He explained how the humans delivered the food and that's how he had let Inuyasha know they were there. "Myoga's so small, he won't be seen. He can hide with the food and talk to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru then come back with the empty buckets."

"Even though they've been locked up in the cell, they still may have some ideas on how to escape. Lord knows they've had plenty of time to think." Sango said.

"Shippo? How come you and Jaken are able to enter and leave the canyon so easily?" Asked Rin. "Kagome, you and Miroku are going to open a hole for us like you did for Myoga right?" The little girl was genuinely puzzled.

"This entrance was made especially for the imps. When I'm an imp, I just pass right through it." The fox shrugged.

"So I guess we're back to waiting again?" Totosai lay on one side, head propped up by one hand. "This rescue has been more about searching, hiding and waiting. Where's the action? I had more fun back in the village drinking sake."

"Old man – just shut up!" Motoko said suddenly shocking everyone then she had to smile as they all starting laughing. The tension broke and they rested a bit easier.

"How long do you think Shippo?" Kagome asked anxious for Inuyasha's words even if they were second hand.

"Don't know. Not until they finish everything do the bowls and buckets come back."

"So it may be awhile." Miroku said. "They will surely have lots to talk about. We should try to rest so we can be prepared for the battle to come."

* * *

**Myoga** felt a cold sensation against his skin. He blinked and though he saw more stone walls, he knew he was in a different place.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were sitting side by side. It was something they did without conscious thought these days. They had both been up moving around the cage trying to stretch out their muscles and wondering why they hadn't fought in almost two days. Since they'd been there so long, they knew about the time when the food would be arriving and each had quietly sat down to wait for it.

Sesshomaru sensed a new presence. "Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked quickly at his brother. "What is it?" He saw Sesshomaru's gaze was concentrated on the newly arrived bowls and buckets. He looked to the food and just then a miniature bald head appeared. He inhaled so deeply that he got choked. Inuyasha pounded on his chest. "Sorry about that. Hey Daiki?"

"Yes my lord?" Daiki was already eating his food.

"I suggest you listen up and don't get overly excited okay?"

"My lord?" Daiki found he was often confused by the two brothers these days but they were brothers and there were many things he'd yet to learn about them.

"No need when you've already done so." Sesshomaru stated. "Hand me a bowl Inuyasha."

"Just listen Daiki." Inuyasha then glanced at his brother with a half smile. "Hey I was surprised. Here." He put one bowl between them so Sesshomaru could reach it easily. "Old man – I'm really glad to see you. How's Kagome?" He glanced at his brother. "And Rin and Lady Motoko?"

Myoga blinked several times as he and the bowl were brought to Inuyasha's lap. He felt no animosity or hatred between them. They were, dare he think it – friendly? _Brotherly?!_

"Flea. Inuyasha asked you a question." Sesshomaru spoke harshly for he wanted dearly to hear the answer.

Shaken by Sesshomaru's tone, Myoga straightened up and was about to speak when Inuyasha's hand scooped him up. In a moment he was deposited on Inuyasha's shoulder and hidden by silver-white hair. Myoga was actually glad of this position because now Sesshomaru couldn't see him.

"Talk Myoga." Inuyasha said as he ate some fruit.

"Umm, yes. First let me say how glad I am to find you both alive and well. Is Lady Motoko's friend okay? Daiki, is it?"

"I am well and may I ask who is there? How can he hide from Chitose?" Daiki's curiosity was burning a hole in his gut.

"Later Daiki. Speak Myoga!" Inuyasha demanded.

"She's fine! Kagome, Rin and Motoko – they're just worried about the two of you." He peeked through Inuyasha's hair at Sesshomaru. "But I must say you both look rough."

"We've been battling! How the hell else are we supposed to look!" Inuyasha said with an edge to his voice.

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said quietly and picked up a piece of meat. He stared at it and spoke. "Flea, your time here is short. Do not antagonize us – we won't always be under the gaze of Chitose." Golden eyes looked briefly at the flea. "Tell us what is going on."

Myoga gulped. "Of course my lord." The three dogs listened to Myoga's tale of what happened since they last saw their loved ones. All the while he watched the brothers sit together and share food. What Sesshomaru didn't like, he gave to Inuyasha and Inuyasha gave Sesshomaru the fruit he preferred.

"So they can get in but the problem is how to get to us? And of course how to stay hidden from Chitose's power and his lackey. Dammit another dark priest. Kagome and I had to deal with a dark priestess a while back – she'd cursed Kagome. Bitch deserved her death; no doubt this Gen does too."

"Yes, they are a bothersome bunch." Sesshomaru commented. "Disillusioned humans who think a little power makes them invincible." He chewed some food. "Your monk has some power, does he not? Enough to face this human?"

"Yeah, Miroku has some power but I don't know…Myoga? Is Gen really powerful?"

"Huh? Oh yes I'd say so. I believe he is a lot older than he looks. He could be a hundred or more." Myoga was stunned by them. Simply stunned. They were actually getting along!

"Maybe a distraction is needed." Daiki suggested. "Our next battle – we could cause some kind of commotion so they could slip inside unnoticed. Surely Chitose will be watching our every move and since this Gen has been absent for so long, he should be at his master's side."

Brothers shared a look. "It could work then all they would have to do is get inside the arena. We get our swords and this place is history." Inuyasha was liking this plan. He reached for a bucket and drank deeply then passed it to Sesshomaru.

"Of course we don't know when we will battle next. For some reason we haven't battled for a day and a half."

"Probably because we've killed most of the demons, Lord Inuyasha." Daiki said. "He should have more soon and we could battle this very day but it's been advantageous to have this time to rest."

"It has." Sesshomaru gave the bucket back to Inuyasha. "Flea, convey this news to my lady."

"Yeah, tell them but it will be up to Shippo and Jaken to find out when our next battle is and let them know." Inuyasha said taking Sesshomaru's empty bowl.

"That's right, as imps they have run of the palace. It should be no problem for them to let us know when you next go to fight. But don't do anything right away my lords – give us time to get in and find the arena, there are tunnels everywhere." Myoga pleaded.

"Agreed." Sesshomaru leaned back and closed his eyes.

"Umm, flea? Please tell Lady Motoko that I'm glad she's doing well and that I look forward to seeing her and Rin again." Daiki added as he too finished his food and water.

"Yeah Myoga, tell my new sister I can't wait to meet her." Inuyasha cut his eyes to Sesshomaru who lifted one lid and whose lips twitched ever so slightly. "And let know Kagome I miss her."

"Of course Lord Inuyasha. No words for your lady Sesshomaru?" Myoga dared to ask.

"I can't kill you now but time will not always be on your side. Inuyasha send him on his way."

Inuyasha chuckled, amused by his brother. He drank the last of the water then sat the bucket to one side. "Come on Myoga. Sesshomaru is restraining himself because killing you would mean that much more time in this damn place." He pretended to scratch his neck, captured the flea in his hand and stacked the bowls. "Seriously Myoga – thanks for coming. Let them know that too. We can't wait to see them…" Inuyasha stared hard at the flea as he placed the bowls with the buckets. He crossed his arms inside his kimono and watched the flea disappear.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Enter the Canyon!_**

**"He's** been unusually silent my lords. Chitose normally likes to taunt us but the sun is setting and all we've heard is silence. Do you think he's planning something?" Daiki asked the brothers. "If he is…it may change our plans dramatically."

"Do not borrow trouble." Sesshomaru spoke quietly.

"That's fine to say but that bastard may know about Kagome and the others and may have…" Inuyasha didn't finish but pushed himself to his feet. "I hate battling but this waiting is going to drive me insane!" Inuyasha paced the floor. "And there's no way to know what's going on before tomorrow since we won't get fed again today!"

"I'm sorry Lord Inuyasha; I did not mean to make you worry. I'm sure everything will be fine." Daiki rose and bowed his head in apology. Inuyasha couldn't see it of course but he felt better doing it.

"It's not you Daiki – I'm just frustrated!" Inuyasha stopped pacing and breathed deeply. "I'll just practice my moves. Sensei said the movements could calm the soul and I need that right now. Kagome, Sango and Miroku are fine." He moved to the center of the cell raised his arms above his head, breathed then set his body in motion.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes to watch his brother. These moves were slower and more deliberate than the ones he'd displayed on the battlefield. "Sensei? From her time?"

Inuyasha didn't stop. "Yes. He teaches martial arts – what I'm doing." He could feel his mind calming as he went through the motions of Tai Chi. His muscles worked and with the blood flowing through his limbs, Inuyasha began to feel alive.

"May I ask what are martial arts?" Daiki wished he could see what Inuyasha was doing. And he wondered about Lord Sesshomaru's words, 'her time'.

"It's a way of fighting and an exercise in discipline. Be quiet Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha had to pause to keep from laughing. His brother had been about to say something, he could tell by the smirk that graced Sesshomaru's lips.

"You should practice faithfully little brother." He could not help but say and they shared a smile. Neither thought much about these moments anymore. While in this cell they got along. It probably wouldn't last once they were free again so for now, they'd just take this time and live as they each thought brothers would.

"Ha, ha. Maybe I'll teach it to Rin so she can drop you on your ass from time to time. You doubt me but I've seen little kids take down adults with certain moves." Inuyasha commented but noticed that Sesshomaru was seriously considering his words.

"Truly? She could…learn to protect herself?" Sesshomaru stared at his brother trying to determine if he was lying.

Inuyasha finished his routine then faced Sesshomaru. "It's true. You can ask Kagome if you like. A lot of kids from her time are experts. The stuff you've seen me do is nothing."

"We'll see." Sesshomaru finally said and Inuyasha shrugged. He was about to try some other moves when Daiki spoke again.

"My lord, where is Lady Kagome from? I get the impression she does not live here."

It was another distraction and Inuyasha welcomed it. He leaned against the wall separating them and told Daiki and Sesshomaru a bit about the era Kagome comes from.

* * *

**"Using** a battle as cover to get inside? Daiki was always clever." Lady Motoko smiled. She was excited and ready. 

"Yes it is a good idea but there haven't been any battles in two days right Shippo?" Miroku asked of the fox. He was outside with them while Jaken worked inside the palace. The imp was their best source of information.

"Yep. Tell us what Inuyasha said Myoga." Shippo urged.

"Lord Inuyasha got injured in the last battle but since then there haven't been any battles at all. He's okay now though, you know he heals easily." Myoga reassured Kagome when she looked upset. "They figure that Chitose must be low on demons and that's why no one has battled. Of course maybe he doesn't need them to battle anymore. Maybe Chitose has regained his powers."

"Doubt it and even if he has, Chitose wouldn't give up on abusing those boys for his amusement." Totosai spoke then burped loudly. They just finished eating a light meal.

"Totosai is probably right." Sango agreed. "I guess we just have to wait for the next battle. You and Kagome can get us through the barrier and we have Shippo's map of the palace but how do we get into the arena?"

That was their biggest problem for there was no opening to get the arena. If they could fly in, they would but the barrier prevented that. There was doubt that Kagome could make an opening with her arrows since the wall was stone. Totosai might be able to bust open a wall but could he do it with one shot because they feared if he couldn't that Gen or Chitose would show up to see what was going on.

"Shippo, have you been all over of the canyon palace?" Rin asked. So far she'd only been able to follow directions but now she may have an answer or at least an idea.

"…Well most of it, why?" The fox didn't want anyone to doubt that he hadn't been doing all he could to help out.

"You said Chitose had many treasure rooms of stuff from many different places right?" Rin inched closer to him. "Couldn't there be something in one of those rooms we can use to either break open a wall or some kind of magic to get us through the wall."

They all sat stunned. _Why hadn't that occurred to them before? Chitose and Gen were all about power. Surely they could take something of theirs and use it for their own purposes? _

"Brilliant!" Motoko praised her then reached forward to hug Rin. She was so proud of Rin.

Miroku looked to Sango and Kagome and their smiling faces showed they too thought it was a good idea. He looked to the fox who looked a little chagrined that he hadn't thought of that himself. "Looks you've got another important job Shippo. Do you think you can go right now - start looking? We don't know when Inuyasha will be called to fight again and it'd be nice if we were ready."

"You'll be careful won't you Shippo and get some of the other imps to help if possible." Kagome rested a hand on his head showing she believed in him.

Two little hands made fists and Shippo nodded. "Right! I'll do it. You can count on me Kagome!"

"Thank you Shippo." As they watched, he became an imp once more and entered the canyon.

"To bad we all can't do that." Miroku said then looked back at Rin. "Smart thinking Rin. I think you've found the answer we were looking for." He laughed as the girl blushed.

* * *

**Shippo** searched high and low. He knew from Jaken where not to be and out of Chitose and Gen's way so he didn't worry about keeping his disguise at all times. He went to a room he hadn't searched before and found it full of weapons, his hopes rose. There were clubs, axes, bows and arrows, swords, hammers, whips, a couple suits of armor, some really nasty looking gauntlets and some fire sticks. Fire sticks…used gunpowder. _Gunpowder!_ The little fox allowed himself a laugh. 

He returned to his friends and told them the news. By the time the moon was high in the sky, they had a plan. Hopefully everything would go as planned, if not they'd improvise. Now all they had to do was wait for what Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had been brought there for to begin with – to battle for their lives.

* * *

**Gen** couldn't sleep. The silk sheet beneath him was cool and felt wonderful. He wished it were enough to lull him to sleep but thoughts of Lady Motoko filled his mind. He was sure of it now - she was a dog demon like those others imprisoned by Chitose. The question was: Was it a coincidence that she was in the village closest to the Barren Lands and reportedly seen heading into these lands or was she in fact here looking for her kin? Dogs were known to be loyal after all and they would not give up on family. 

Questions filled him. Did she know about Chitose? Did she know that he worked for Chitose? Was she aware of how close she was to her kin? The jealous part of him wanted to know if one of those men were her lover. Was it the white haired one or the dark haired one? It just couldn't be the half breed. And of course Gen wondered if he should tell Lord Chitose.

Lord Chitose looked down on all women human or demon. If Gen told him, he'd probably ignore the thought that a woman was looking for her fellow demons and Gen had to admit, there was no way she had enough power to threaten Lord Chitose. At the very least, Lady Motoko would only be an annoyance so Gen decided to keep the woman a secret. He would keep an eye out for her but she was more than likely lost in the waste land beyond Lord Chitose's barrier.

Gen turned over onto his stomach. He still couldn't give up imagining her in his bed. It would be a toss up as to which was softer – her skin or this silk. Gen closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep with thoughts of doing wicked things to Motoko's lovely body.

* * *

**Chitose** rose the next morning very excited. He'd refrained from ordering more battles since his supply of demons had been low but the over the last two days, his pets had been busy and now more than half his cells were full again. 

One whole wall of his bedroom was a mirror and Chitose spent an hour admiring himself and dressing with the help of the imps. He shook out his mane of red hair and smiled. No longer was his body transparent. The souls had revived his body but his power still wasn't one hundred percent. Moving closer to the mirror, Chitose stared at the scars on his face. Scars given to him by Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father.

"If I consume their souls, my power would no doubt be restored immediately. It's a thought but I enjoy using them so – making them bend to my will. No I will keep them alive - for now. My precious worms have brought me some rabble to consume this morning and later this day Gen and I will watch the brothers and the other dog fight all those other demons that in the past refused to fight them. I will give them no choice but to fight their allies!" Chitose laughed heartily, turned away from the mirror, picked up a long cloak and strode from the room.

* * *

**Both** brothers woke at the same time. It was just as the sun was creating the dawn. Light eventually crept in through the high window. Again they were sitting next to each other. Sesshomaru lifted his head and tossed his hair back over his shoulder and Inuyasha also lifted his head but brought his hair forward over his shoulder. 

"It won't be long now." Inuyasha spoke. He'd made a hiding place for Myoga when the flea arrived with their food.

"Yes." Sesshomaru agreed. "Daiki, your plans are well?" Sesshomaru did not think they needed any help in destroying Chitose but Daiki and Inuyasha were of the same mind saying that the other demons would be if not helpful then a distraction for Chitose. He would let them do as they wished just as long as they did not interfere with him killing that bastard.

Daiki smiled. Lord Sesshomaru could hear everything that Daiki said to the other demons but he chose not to listen. He was too proud and noble to be bothered. "Yes my lord. The others know to wait for a signal from me. Do you believe will have yet another day of rest?"

"Ha, I doubt it but I am surprised he waited so long." Inuyasha said. During the night they had heard many new voices cursing their captivity. Chitose had needed more fodder and that's why they hadn't battled. "But it works for us. I won't slow you guys down now."

"Only if you can keep from getting hurt again." Sesshomaru taunted.

"Well I should be fine with my big brother looking out for me. Right?" Inuyasha looked over at his brother with a half smile.

"If you are well, you do not need my help." He couldn't resist this silly banter with his little brother. "In any case, we should know something soon. Either the flea will have news or Chitose will speak."

"I can't wait to be free of this place my lords. I do not enjoy confinement. After all this I will appreciate my freedom all the more. I'll go home first but after that I may travel for a while and just enjoy nature."

"You could travel with us for a while if you want. We're searching for a demon but we manage to have some fun along the way. Or maybe my brother with take you with him. He happens to be looking for the same demon. Anyway you don't have to go off on your own if you don't want to." Inuyasha offered.

Daiki stood and looked at the wall. He was picturing Lord Inuyasha looking nonchalant as he invited Daiki to join him. He didn't act like it, not like Sesshomaru but he was just as noble. Maybe he hadn't grown up with the great general teaching him but Lord Inuyasha was someone to be respected.

"It would be my honor to travel with you and your friends." He humbly bowed at the waist. "I won't be a bother my lord."

"So proper." Inuyasha shook his head. "Entirely up to you but your welcome to come. I-." Inuyasha didn't get to finish.

"_My captives! My slaves! __**My food! **__Good morning to you! I've been very good to you by allowing you time to rest these past few days – that is those who've been here awhile. The rest of you are new to my arena but you'll soon learn what's expected of you. You will die!" _Chitose's laughter rang throughout the canyon loudly. Most demons had to cover their ears and the dogs were no exception. _"Ah yes, I cannot wait for the day to begin. So come – let the fighting start!" _Chitose clapped his hands and several cells opened to release some of the just captured demons.

"He's impatient after two days. He usually let's us eat first." Inuyasha spoke quietly.

"The others – they need to know what is happening. What shall we do my lords?"

Sesshomaru stood and waited but their cell did not open. "It appears we are not to be apart of this first battle. Our part will come later no doubt. Stand up Inuyasha. We will watch the spectacle."

Inuyasha did as he was told understanding they must act as normal as possible in case Chitose was watching them. "Well he hasn't eaten in two days that we know of. Bastard must be hungry." He joined his brother and the window that had moved down to where they could see out of it.

"Then there's still time for your friends to be warned." Daiki let out a breath. Chitose's whims would not pose a problem for them - he hoped.

They watched the senseless slaughter. It wasn't even a good battle. The demons were truly weak and had no real power at all. It lasted maybe fifteen minutes before they were all dead. Chitose appeared on the battlefield blue eyes aglow radiating his greed for the demon's souls. It seemed to go faster this time. The orbs appeared then in a line, entered Chitose's open mouth and filled his belly. A loud burp followed after the last soul.

_"Oh that was good! Well now that I've had my meal, I'll let you have yours. For some it will be your last meal! Eat up for as soon as I've digested this appetizer I'll be ready for the next course. A real battle this time! I'll expect you to fight and die spectacularly!" _Chitose disappeared again but his satisfied laughter could still be heard.

"It's not going to work." Inuyasha said suddenly causing his brother to look at him in question.

"You think our plan is going to fail Lord Inuyasha?" Daiki gasped.

"No not that." Inuyasha reassured as he dropped to the floor and crossed his legs. "I can't let you kill him alone. I just can't. That bastard deserves to feel Tetsusaiga's bite. I won't get in your way – just let me take off an arm or leg, okay?" He looked up with a serious expression and was surprised to see humor in Sesshomaru's eyes.

"An arm or leg?" He asked and gracefully sat down next to Inuyasha. "That will satisfy you?"

"Well no but you want the kill right?" Inuyasha leaned closer. _Was his brother going to let him share in the kill? In this, was their desire to kill Chitose something they could do as brothers?_

Sesshomaru leaned against the wall and looked at Inuyasha. Their time here was almost over. In this cell they'd become more than either had ever thought they would. How would they be once they were free in the world again? Would they be able to find this bond when they weren't around each other day after day?

"Chitose will die today. It is time we finish off father's enemy. We will do what he could not." Sesshomaru watched his brother's eyes widen and his face smile with pleasure. In his chest, Sesshomaru's heart seemed larger than before.

"We will kill father's enemy." Inuyasha agreed with a nod. He and Sesshomaru would do it – together.

"Lord Inuyasha!" Myoga spoke as soon as the bowl arrived in the cell.

"Flea. It's about time." Sesshomaru broke eye contact with Inuyasha and looked to the insect now on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Yeah Myoga. It's today. Today we leave this hellhole."

* * *

**The** sun was high in the sky as Chitose and Gen sat in the throne room. They were looking at the demons in their cells trying to decide which ones would be good for the coming battle. 

"So you're going to use the dogs now? I would have thought you'd save them for the evening battle." Gen was surprised. Even though he wanted to see the dogs fight and hopefully either get hurt or die, he was surprised Chitose would use them so early. Normally his lord held three battles each day. "Are you that anxious to see them fight?"

"Actually yes I am. I've been patient for two days but now that I have more demons that can fight, I see no reason not to use them. There will be no third battle today. Those brothers, no not just the brothers but all of those dogs fight like they will be free at some point. They want to take me on yet none of them are powerful enough." Chitose crossed his legs and let one foot sway in little arcs.

"All of the demons must be on edge now after being closed up in those cells for two days. They probably want out so badly that the urge to kill; the bloodlust will quickly take over them and they'll fight for all they are worth."

"Even the dog demons? They seem to be able to ignore their surroundings. I've watched them and little seems to bother them." Gen said and that irked him. For some reason he felt jealous towards them. He'd come to the conclusion that it was one of them Motoko had entered the Barren Lands for. She cared enough for one – maybe all of them to come looking when so many other demons had fled in fear.

"It does not matter what they feel. Once attacked they will have to defend themselves or die. It is that simple. They will kill in order to remain alive. Remember I mentioned some who sided with the dogs and refused to fight with them? That ends today. A battle royal - all of them against Sesshomaru and Inuyasha." Chitose's skin tingled at the thought of such a grand battle.

"Does this mean you'll be at full power once you consume those souls? Are you planning to kill them as well? I thought you wanted them alive as your slaves." Gen felt a moment of joy. If the dogs were dead then Motoko could be his with no worries.

"Oh no, I shan't kill them nor do I believe they will die. I can keep them imprisoned here while you and I continue our journeys. We will return here every so often and let them perform for us. That strong will of theirs will break after a few years and then I will put them out of their misery. Their father will have to wait a while before I send his offspring to the nether world!" Chitose's eyes flashed and he gripped the arms of his throne in anticipation of a wonderful future. "Mmm, they will kill many demons – demons with sufficient power that I'll be too full to eat again today and my power should be restored. Finally you'll be able to see what inventive fighters these dogs are especially that half breed." Chitose rubbed his hands together. He turned blue eyes to Gen and frowned. "What is wrong? Is there something I should know?" The human looked pensive and worried. There was nothing for him to be concerned about unless the fool had done something stupid while he was away.

Gen jerked. He'd been thinking of Motoko. If she was searching for Chitose's new pets then she could stumble upon them at some point. Personally Gen wanted the dogs dead. They were – competition and he didn't want any for her affections. He'd hoped for her to appear then he would use his best magic to make her his. Chitose would allow him a woman if she was docile and stayed away from him. Gen intended for her to be completely under his power so for a while he could have her in his life and in his bed. But if Chitose kept _them_ alive, having Motoko around just might be too risky.

"Nothing's wrong my lord!" He spoke quickly. "I was just thinking about how you would keep them alive once we leave here. There's no food anywhere near here. Wasn't the plan to abandon this place once we were done here?" Gen knew if Chitose wanted to, he could invade his mind. Gen needed to distract him.

Chitose put his chin on his fist. "I suppose we can leave a few imps behind to care for them and this way we won't have to travel with all our treasures. Yes, yes, this could be an ideal situation. We'll keep this palace, after all I did put a lot of work into it." He was thoughtful as he planned out their future.

Gen let out a small sigh. There was nothing he could do but wait and see what happened. Motoko was probably miles away from here. He just wasn't meant to see her beautiful body again. "What about these demons my lord? They should fight well I think."

Chitose was drawn back to the present and choosing demons that the dogs could rip to apart. "Good choice Gen. Those two have stood with the dogs on numerous occasions. Somehow I'll make them turn on each other…" It took them a little while but an hour later, they were seated on the balcony ready for blood, gore and souls.

* * *

**Sesshomaru**, Inuyasha and Daiki stood in the center backs to each other. Another circle formed around them but they were not enemies. Their allies surrounded them making quite a large circle. More than twenty demons had joined their side. Gathered about them were the other demons. The new ones, the undecided and the I-don't-care-killers. 

Daiki spoke to the new ones telling them of their plan to escape this day. The more help they had the better and he saw demons similar to them – of noble birth and above this petty fighting. He knew it would be hard to convince them because all had witnessed this morning's battle. His words were too good to be believed but he hoped that the chance to survive would be enough for them.

It didn't help that Chitose had offered their allies a chance to go free if they fought and defeated the dogs. It was a ploy of course. Chitose would free no one – all were intended to be killed then their souls swallowed by him. Daiki finished his speech but could not tell if it had done any good or not.

From the cells above there were yells and jeers to get on with the fight. The combatants stood unmoving as if waiting for something. The tense moments went on for a while before Chitose's booming voice was heard.

_**"Fight! Kill! I order you! You have but one choice – die in battle or by my hand! At least in battle you will die as demons instead of sheep!"**_ The ground trembled with his fury at them for doing nothing but staring at one another.

"Daiki, stay with me. Sesshomaru will find an opportunity to attack Chitose make him focus completely on this battle. We'll follow with these guys and that should give Kagome the distraction she needs."

"You won't lose me my lord." Daiki promised feeling the blood rush through his body. He was getting excited.

"Enough staring! I'm tired of being here, of listening to dogs who think they're better than us! If I have to die – I'm taking one of them with me!" A demon yelled and charged Inuyasha.

"Come on! Bring it!" He was also pumped up knowing it was to be the last battle he fought for Chitose. "Let's take'em Daiki!" Inuyasha ran, jumped and slashed the demon to pieces.

"Yes!" Cried Daiki at his side as he killed another demon.

Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder at his little brother. He was healthy again and fighting with his usual enthusiasm. Inuyasha would be fine. Sesshomaru released his whip to kill some weaklings and looked up at Chitose's balcony. Beside the bastard sat someone – the human. He would leave the human to the others; Sesshomaru only had eyes for Chitose. Looking around, he saw their allies doing all they could to protect him and Sesshomaru had to smile. He needed no help!There was a momentary pause in the action. Sesshomaru jumped! "Now brother!"

Inuyasha's head snapped around to see his brother use his pelt to rise into the air. He would follow. "Now! It begins now!" Two demons lifted their wings and rose from the ground. Each of them grabbed a dog demon and took them into the air after Sesshomaru.

* * *

**Chitose** blinked and stood. "Are they really thinking of attacking me?" He was incredulous then laughed. "Gen! They think they can hurt me!" Chitose leaned on the stone railing, one hand against his stomach. "Come! Please attack me! This is the best fun I've had in decades!" 

Gen slid back his chair automatically. He knew,_ knew_ they couldn't get through Chitose's barrier but those eyes – golden in color and filled with hate coming straight at him, sent fear down his spine. Another pair of golden eyes looked at him with relish. Gen knew the younger dog was imagining slicing him with those claws of his. It was only the knowledge that Chitose would flay him that he did not flee.

That whip beat continuously against the barrier. Claws from the other two aimed for them but to no avail. Gen began to relax and smile. They couldn't hurt them; all their actions were in vain.

**KA-BOOM!!!!!! B-BOOM!!! BOOM!!! **

The earth shook. The noise was deafening. Red rocks and dirt exploded into the arena even reaching up as far as Chitose's balcony and beyond. Rocks shot into the air creating deadly missiles. The fighting stopped – all eyes were on the jagged hole that used to be a wall before it had exploded. A moment of silence and disbelief before the yelling started and demons rushed the opening.

Sesshomaru stopped his attack and smiled fully. He looked to his brother, still smiling and held out his hand. Inuyasha stared at the hand a moment before putting his hand in Sesshomaru's and letting himself be pulled onto the pelt next to him. Their eyes met then turned their golden gazes towards the balcony. Their smiles were feral as they stared at Chitose and Gen before slowly descending to the ground.

* * *

**When** he was only a few feet from the ground, Daiki thanked the demon for the lift and landed lightly. He looked up to see the brothers side by side step down onto the ground. Both of them were looking at the gaping hole made in the arena wall. 

There was a rush of air making the dust billow high and wide but figures could be seen walking inside it. The demons paused not knowing if another powerful enemy was entering.

Sesshomaru set his whip into motion causing any demons heading that way to either back away hastily or die on the spot. He and Inuyasha walked towards the newcomers. They heard coughing then a male voice. "Sango could you?" In moments something huge came flying through the air. The red dust followed after it leaving nothing behind but four humans and three demons. They looked weak and no threat yet they had taken down the wall.

"About damn time you guys got here." Inuyasha stood with one hand on his hip. He was grinning so hard it hurt. "Despite the dust you look good Kagome."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. His clothes torn and covered in blood. He too was dirty and dusty but that hair shone clean and white. "You too Inuyasha." Her smile equaled his.

"My lady. Rin." Sesshomaru's eyes swallowed them. He couldn't decide which to look at so his eyes shifted several times repeatedly between them.

"My Lord Sesshomaru." Motoko didn't know how she spoke but her voice held her joy. He was safe and alive.

Rin couldn't hide her tears. Her small fingers clutched the Tensaiga. "Lord Ses-Seshomaru!" They all stared at each other seeing but almost not believing what they were seeing. Only a few feet separated them but no one moved.

"Inuyasha." Sango said as she caught her weapon. She blinked back tears. It was good to see him again.

"Sango. Miroku. Hey guys. Thanks for taking care of things. You're here too Totosai? Mygoa with you too or has he already left?" Inuyasha was so damn happy to see them all. They had come for him. They had come because he was important to them. It was really great to have such good friends!

"Myoga? Of course he's gone." Miroku shared a smile with Inuyasha. "We kept Kagome safe for you. How about we get you guys outta here?" Miroku asked then lifted his staff as restless demons started coming their way. "But first I guess we've got to do some fighting."

"Dammit! I don't want to be here! I shoulda gone with the imp, that damned flea and Shippo." Totosai complained. A vicious looking demon headed his way and he moved to stand behind Sango which earned him some chuckles.

"We have your swords." Kagome said and the two women stepped forward intending to give the men what they needed to take back their lives and be free again."Yeah but first." Inuyasha finally closed the distance between them and captured Kagome's face between his hands. "I missed you!" He whispered before kissing her deeply but tenderly.

Sesshomaru stared at his brother before showing that half smile of his. "Why not?" He moved to his women. First he bent down to Rin. He cupped her cheek and wiped away a few tears. I'm safe my little one." It pleased him to see her delight at his words. Standing he captured Motoko's eye. "Kiss me." He commanded and laughed softly as Motoko did as Inuyasha had done to Kagome and cupped his face. He lost that laugh as their lips touched. He held her close.

Sango looked at Miroku in shock. _Inuyasha kissing Kagome because he'd missed her, of course but Sesshomaru? He never showed emotion like this!_

"What?!" Totosai's mouth dropped open and his hammer hit the ground causing it to break apart.

Inuyasha lifted his head stared at Kagome then stole another kiss before looking up and laughing. "I'm rubbing off on you Sesshomaru!" He teased as Sesshomaru continued to kiss Lady Motoko.

"Hardly." Sesshomaru spoke as he lifted his head. He looked over at Inuyasha. "Just seemed like a good idea." He squeezed Motoko before letting go and stepped back to look up at Chitose. "It's time to leave here Inuyasha." He was serious once again.

Around them demons moved in closer, most trying to escape through the hole, others to attack. Their allies were torn between watching the dog demons with their women and protecting them from their enemies.

"Brother shall we?" Inuyasha asked and at Sesshomaru's nod they took hold of the Tensaiga and the Tetsusaiga.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chitose's Battle**_

**Chitose** and Gen were on their feet in shock. One arena wall had been destroyed and there were strangers coming from inside his palace. _**How?!**_

Chitose gripped the railing so hard the stone crumbled beneath his grip. Like a fish, his mouth opened and closed several times. He couldn't seem to breathe as he watched Sesshomaru and Inuyasha greet their women. "How dare they?!" The words were whispered. All around Chitose's was an aura of hate.

Gen on the other hand knew disappointment and fear. Motoko had found her man and would never be his. The fear came from knowing his life was about to end. Either Chitose would kill him once he found out Motoko had probably followed him here or Sesshomaru would kill him when he found out he'd tried to put Motoko under a spell and keep her for his own.

As if feeling his stare, Motoko looked up at him and her expression conveyed her loathing and disgust. At a touch from the white haired demon beside her she transferred her gaze and even from where he stood, Gen could see the immediate change, see the love she felt for Sesshomaru.

_**"HOW DARE YOU?! Do you possibly think that the arrival of some insignificant humans and puny demons are going to save you?!" **_Chitose's laugh was loud and harsh._** "You're delusional! Just because they managed to sneak in here with your swords, you think you will escape but you forget one thing! MY BARRIER! You dogs and the rest of you, thinking to escape through that hole those intruders made - none of you can get by my barrier! Those humans may have gotten in but they won't get out!!!" **_Some of his anger lessened as he realized that they couldn't leave. He had his eye on them now making sure that if any tried to enter his palace, he'd kill them instantly. The only thing they'd managed to do was reunite for a final goodbye before he killed the intruders and thoroughly punished those dogs.

* * *

**"Inuyasha.** The barrier." Sesshomaru said stepping close to him. 

"Yeah, bastard's way too cocky. Let me burst his bubble and his damn barrier." Inuyasha had spoken with a hard tone while he placed his sheathed sword in his belt but had to chuckle at Sesshomaru's raised eyebrow. "I'll tell you later. Kirara? Can I get a ride?"

Daiki had been watching everything with eyes wide open. The girl Kagome, Inuyasha's woman was dressed so differently! He'd been warned but seeing her in the short skirt was a little distracting but when Lord Inuyasha asked for Kirara, he looked around for the new female. The demon slayer was that Sango-person, so who was Lord Inuyasha talking to? It was a demon cat! _But how would she help? Oh!_

Kirara moved forward excited to see Inuyasha again. With flames rising around her, the twin-tail transformed them moved close to Inuyasha, rubbed up against him and purred.

"Hey girl, I missed you too." Inuyasha caressed her head with great affection then leapt on her back. He looked at his friends and allies. "I'll be right back. Don't start without me!" Kirara took two steps then leapt into the air.

All eyes were on Inuyasha as he rose into the sky. Even the demons who wanted nothing more than to kill paused to see what he was about to do. His red kimono and white hair seemed overly bright as the sunlight hit him.

**Chitose** straightened up waiting for Inuyasha to come and attack him. He couldn't wait to swat the pup out of the sky. He would hit the ground so hard; he would make his own grave. Inuyasha was soon eye level with him but the mutt barely spared him a glance.

"What are you up to, you damn dog?" Chitose muttered staring.

**Inuyasha** rose higher and higher. He wasn't sure exactly how high the barrier was but he figured they'd hit it sooner or later but they didn't hit it. Somehow once close enough to it, he could feel it. "About here Kirara." He said softly and crouched on her back as she came to a stop. Inuyasha drew his sword and felt intense satisfaction to see the fang appear and feel the power in it knowing it was his alone.

"Red Tetsusaiga!" With his will, the sword changed color from white to red. Inuyasha stood lifted the sword over his head and jumped. In mid air, Inuyasha brought the sword down hard. It hit the barrier and for a moment nothing happened. He gripped the hilt with all his might and sliced into the barrier.

On the ground, it looked as if Inuyasha was stuck up there, caught by the barrier. There was some laughter and jeers from the watching demons but all of a sudden light seemed to burst from the sword and the sky changed colors. It was like a kaleidoscope for a few seconds before the sky shattered and dissolved. Inuyasha now free fell at an alarming rate towards the ground.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kirara and to slow his body, he did a somersault and when he came out of it, she was under him. Inuyasha dropped lightly onto her back and gave her a good scratching. "Thanks." He said breathing in the hot, dry air but it was clean and free of the scent of blood and death.

"Inuyasha!" A voice sounded high above him. Shippo jumped up and down on Hachi's back excitedly.

"Hey Shippo! You did a brave thing sneaking into Chitose's place!" He praised the fox and waved at them. "Don't come down yet but stay close."

"What about me?" Jaken asked angrily from Ah-Un's back. "I had to do much more than him!" He waved his treasured staff about. "I'm not waiting up here! My lord is down there and he needs me!" Tears formed in Jaken's eyes as he gazed down on his master.

He shrugged; it was what he expected from the imp and looked towards his friends on the ground. They were all watching him and Inuyasha smiled, pleased at having put on a good show for them. He saw Sesshomaru raise his sword and Inuyasha wondered if he was about to start the attack without him.

"Get down little brother." Sesshomaru's voice reached his ears and without hesitating, Inuyasha lowered his head and had Kirara dive. In the air above his head a second later, a red ball of energy made contact with blue lightning. The air crackled above him and the heat of the double attack hurt his skin.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called but when her sight returned she saw him and Kirara coming down to the ground safely. She ran to him and caught his arm. "You okay?" She looked at Sesshomaru over her shoulder. "I can't believe he'd attack you like that!"

"He didn't." Inuyasha was quick to defend Sesshomaru. "He saw Chitose was about to attack me and told me to duck. Sesshomaru protected me." Inuyasha saw the doubt on Kagome's face and took her hand. "We're on the same side here. Sesshomaru won't try to kill me – at least not this time!" Inuyasha had to smile.

Kagome looked over at Sango and Miroku who only shrugged. They too were clueless as to what had happened between the brothers.

"Lord Sesshomaruuuuu! Oh my lord how I missed you! How are you? Are you well? I was instrumental in Lady Motoko getting here!" As soon as Ah-Un touched down, Jaken fell off the dragon and scuttled over to Sesshomaru to kneel at his feet an expression of worship on his face.

"Hmm, ah Jaken. Good, you can help protect Rin. You too Ah-Un." Sesshomaru said quietly. They were all here now – each one who was a part of his life.

"Rin, stay by Ah-Un." He did look at her to make sure she obeyed him.

"Yes my lord. Oh Daiki! You're okay?" Rin had started towards the dragon when Daiki appeared next to her.

"I'm fine little one. May I?" He held out his arms for the girl and when she consented, Daiki picked her up, hugged her then placed her on Ah-Un's back. "It's good to see you." He was about to say more when something flew close by them.

"My lords!" Daiki called. Around them demons were scattering trying to escape now that the barrier was down. Those that could fly took to the air and those that couldn't fly tried for the new opening or just tried crawling up the stone walls. "It's about to start I think! My lady – my sword please?" He rushed to Motoko's side and held out a hand.

"Of course! Here, sorry Daiki." Motoko handed over his sword and gently touched his face and smiled. "I'm glad you are well."

He nodded and returned the smile then moved to stand beside Lord Sesshomaru. Both looked for Inuyasha who'd left Kagome's side to go to Motoko. His amber eyes studied her solemnly for a moment then Inuyasha blinked his expression hopeful.

"I knew my brother would pick someone beautiful to be his wife. Hi, I'm Inuyasha his…half brother." He had no reason, none at all to believe she would accept him, Sesshomaru's half breed brother but because the two of them had a truce of sorts, Inuyasha just wanted to meet her and stay on good terms with Sesshomaru. When she just stared at him, Inuyasha nodded – he understood and moved to join his brother and Daiki.

Motoko grabbed his arm stopping him. "Inuyasha, excuse me! They told me, Kagome said you two looked alike but…you're almost twins." Her voice was a little awed. "Thank you for your kind words and since you are Lord Sesshomaru's brother, you are now _my_ brother, demon half and human half." She lifted her hand and removed a smudge from Inuyasha's cheek then kissed it. "You'll make that bastard pay for what he has done to our family." She stated as she looked from Inuyasha to Sesshomaru then to Daiki.

Inuyasha blinked rapidly and nodded. "Sister," He savored the word. "Yes we will." He looked to Sesshomaru who also nodded his agreement. Inuyasha looked into those eyes so like his own and saw possession for Motoko and acceptance for himself. They were a family – of sorts.

"Of course my lady." Daiki grinned. He'd felt the tension. Lord Inuyasha had wanted to be accepted by Lord Sesshomaru's mate but he hadn't expected it. He was glad that it had worked out for him. Lady Motoko was always gracious and Daiki knew how much she loved Sesshomaru, it seemed only natural to him that she love his brother and accept him as her own.

They stood in a row with their friends and allies behind them looking up at Chitose. The next move was his.

* * *

**Gen** was on his knees holding onto the chair to keep from falling completely to the floor. Chitose anger was causing him to loose control making the balcony shake. "My lord! My Lord Chitose – Please!" He wanted Chitose to calm down before he brought the canyon down on top of them. 

Looking out at the sky he saw many demons flying away. "Souls my lord! Capture their souls and take on the dog demons!" He tried to point to the demons fleeing the canyon but ended up flat on his back.

**Disbelief** ruled Chitose's mind. That – that Inuyasha had broken his barrier! One swing of his sword – _that damn sword!_ – And it had come down! When he'd tried to kill the mutt a minute later the other one – Sesshomaru had blocked his attack with _his sword!_

They had been strong, powerful without their blades but now…

Blue eyes killed them repeatedly as they gathered down below him acting as if they had not a care in the world. Hugging and kissing. Mixing humans and demons. And Women! There were women down there! Not only that but they all carried weapons! As if such beings as inferior as women could ever, ever hurt him or disrupt his plans!

Chitose felt grit on his hands and wished it was Sesshomaru's bones – the bones of his neck! His hair flew upwards around him as he gathered his strength to attack them. They had broken his barrier and now demons were fleeing. Vaguely he heard a voice saying something about souls and that set him in motion. Chitose raised his hands and held them out so that his fingers were pointing. He smiled as red flames began shooting from the tips. The fire went for several different demons. It took seconds only before a multitude of demons were falling to the ground surrounded by fire.

The action down below ceased, well except for those trying to out run burning demons. As each plummeted to the ground and erupted into larger balls of fire, their souls left their bodies.

He began to laugh as the souls came to him. Chitose opened his mouth and took them in. He ate those souls and became calm again. By the time the last one slid down his throat, the balcony was half destroyed but at least now it stopped shaking. He looked down seeing Gen clutching the legs of his chair. "What in the hell are you doing?! My demons are trying to escape and those damn dogs are trying to defy me! Get on your feet Gen! You will take on those humans and that demon woman. They are beneath me and even you should have no trouble killing them!"

He'd let go of the chair once the shaking had stopped. Gen had worried that he'd fall to his death amidst the crumbling rocks but finally, Chitose had control of himself. Gen rolled over and stared up at the demon. His hair moved on its own, whipping about in the air and Chitose's eyes were no longer blue but glowed with a red light. It had been a long time since he'd seen Chitose display this much power. Usually only his least efforts were required to deal with his enemies but now he was going on full power. _…But he hadn't reached full power yet!_

Gen stood up stiffly, blood running down his body from various cuts and scratches. It was over for the both of them. When Chitose was at full power – he was invincible but when he was still storing energy – it bled out of him quickly. If those brothers with their swords were truly a force to be reckoned with then Chitose would surely loose.

"As you wish my lord. I'll leave you to destroy the dogs…and the other demons?" Gen showed none of his fear or dread. If he could, he'd live as long as possible besides he'd prefer to be killed by Motoko. At least then he would get to see her lovely face once more.

Chitose looked down at the demons who were now watching him warily instead of trying to escape. He laughed again. "They may still be useful to me. Go – make those dogs suffer as they watch you kill their loved ones. _**Entertain me Gen!"**_

A shuddering sigh left him and Gen nodded. Hands held before his heart and head bowed, he said the words that would transport him to the arena floor. "Goodbye demon." He said softly and vanished from Chitose's sight.

* * *

**"My** Lord Dog Demons!" An ally called out as Gen appeared next to him. The demon jumped backwards closer to Sesshomaru. "We have company." 

Gen looked at them all. They looked like family. All the dogs stood together and behind them the friends they cherished. He suddenly realized what a waste his life with Chitose had been. What these people had, is what he wanted most and now it was too late. Too damned late.

"I'm here for the humans…and you Lady Motoko. Lord Chitose has sent me to kill you." He looked to the white-haired brothers. "Chitose is going to battle you – he's looking forward to it."

"As are we." Sesshomaru said looking at the human. He could feel his power and while it was strong, not a problem for him but maybe about equal to his wife's. …And he seemed overly familiar with his wife. Sesshomaru turned his golden gaze her way. "My lady?"

She felt a moment of apprehension when her husband looked at her but then Kagome stepped to her side and placed a gentle hand on her arm. Motoko looked down at Kagome in thanks for her support. "My lord, I have met with this human before. He…he showed interest in me but with Kagome and the others' help, we were able to withstand his power and follow him here – to you." Her eyes held his and she hid nothing from him

Inuyasha looked from him to her then back at the human. They were newly wed and now a human had tried to come between them. Inuyasha pitted the poor fool. "My new sister can probably handle herself - no problem. It shouldn't be that hard he's just one man but Kagome; you'll help her, if she needs it? And Sango and Miroku, watch their backs?" He got the smiling nods from his friends then looked to his brother.

Sesshomaru looked at his brother. How had they come to this point, where his little brother was offering up reassurances? Inuyasha tilted his head and looked at him as if to say 'What are you worried about?' "You're a pest Inuyasha." He ignored his brother's satisfied smile and looked to the women. One human, one demon but of equal importance. "You will kill him Lady Motoko. He is nothing. Finish him quickly so that we can get on with killing Chitose."

Motoko took in a breath, she bowed her head graciously. "It shall be done my lord husband." You had to be deaf not to hear the relief in her voice.

She looked down at Kagome then over at Sango and Miroku, the humans who had become her friends. "It's time. Now we can deal with him." Together the five of them moved away from Sesshomaru's group so that they were facing Gen.

* * *

**Chitose** didn't know what was being said and didn't care. He just wished Gen would get on with it! He wanted death and blood and carnage. Gen had done it before and Chitose wanted desperately to see it now. Just then from the corner of his eye, he caught sight of two demons crawling up the canyon wall. Up came his hand to kill them when a thought occurred to him. "Why not?" He chuckled and concentrated. A light did come from his hand but it wasn't fire. The two demons froze and then as if in a trance they jumped to the arena floor and attacked. 

Smiling widely. Chitose took over all of the demons down there. He left Sesshomaru and his paltry group of allies alone. Let them battle his minions first and use up all their strength. He'd put them in their place once they were beaten to the ground. He would separate them this time and put them in tinier cells and take way some of their food. Laughing deeply, "I'll train you damned dogs yet!"

* * *

**The **imps had been hiding just inside the palace, watching the action from where the humans had made the hole. They were awed that humans had the audacity to attack a demon so powerful. It was something they would never have done and yet…Master Jaken had helped them. 

All of a sudden from deep within the palace, they heard voices. Curious, a few of them went to investigate. Surprisingly they saw Lord Chitose's human captives awake! They were no longer drones bound by his will. They wept in fear and huddled together because they were unaware of where they were or how they'd gotten there. Some complained of hunger and others over the state their bodies were in. They were dirty and frail.

The imps backed away silently. They knew not how to handle humans who could think for themselves. When they rejoined their comrades and told them of the situation, they all agreed to wait and see what happened. It would be foolish to try and escape. If Lord Chitose won and caught them escaping…that just wasn't an option. The imps' instincts were all about self-preservation. If Master Jaken's friends won then they could maybe go home again. All focused wide yellow eyes on the battlefield and silently cheered the dog demons on!

* * *

**"He's** controlling them!" Miroku exclaimed as he looked from Gen to the approaching demons. 

"Yes, just like the humans in his palace." Sango responded preparing to throw the Hiraikotsu.

"Wait you guys," Inuyasha spoke. "We'll take on the demons. You've got to back up Kagome and Motoko remember?" He cut down two demons with a swing of his sword.

"Right!" Miroku nodded to Sango and they flanked the two women.

"Our friends, how about you let us take care of these since we now have our weapons?" Daiki offered their allies who also prepared to fight.

"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked noticing his brother had not looked away from Chitose.

"It's him I want, not these riffraff." Sesshomaru stated. He clearly did not intend to fight unless it was with the one who'd begun this fight.

"O-kay." He'd let Sesshomaru be. Inuyasha wondered briefly if things were about to go back to the way they were before they'd shared a cell. "Daiki, it's up to us. Iron Reaver!" It appeared that even with Chitose controlling them, the demons weren't anymore powerful than before. "Don't dirty your sword if you don't have to!" Inuyasha was pumped. Today they could finally go home.

**"So** my lady, shall we begin?" Gen smiled at her. "Let's see how you do with my most powerful enchanting spell. Maybe I'll have you strip naked for me and grovel at my feet."

Motoko found herself growling at Gen's words. He would dare to try and strip her, here before her husband! "You truly wish to die, don't you human?" Her dark eyes flashed and her claws glinted as she imagined tearing him apart.

"You forget, she's not alone." Kagome notched and arrow and stood her ground beside Motoko.

"No I haven't forgotten but you see I desired her from the beginning so of course she'd come first but now that I get a look at the two of you," He nodded at Kagome and Sango. "I see that I could also enjoy you as well. What fun it will be to compare the humans to the demon? I bet the demon slayer is - !"

"Shut your damned mouth! Nobody talks about Sango like that but me!" Miroku stepped out in front of the girls. There was some laughter from the friendly demons near to them.

"Uh, thanks." Sango said dryly though she was grateful that he'd interrupted Gen's crass words.

"No problem honey." He said in a distracted voice. He held his staff with two hands. "You won't hurt any of these women. I won't allow it!"

Gen had to laugh. This human monk, he was so young and thought he could stop him. "You? Oh please. Your power in no way compares to mine!"

"Who said it's all about power? Intellect counts too. You don't recognize me do you?" Miroku had to laugh as Gen frowned at him. "You met me once before, even bought me a few drinks while you listened to my tale of seeing Lady Motoko go into the Barren Lands. You were so fixated on what you could have and still are that you fail to see what's in front of you. You may have power, Gen but it won't help you. We'll outsmart you and overpower you. You're finished!" Miroku hit his pride first.

_It was him!_ Gen remembered the young man, besotted with the geishas but now that he thought about, he'd refrained from doing anything more than drinking tea and laughing with the girls. That and lead him – Gen around by the nose! "Damn you!" Gen muttered a few words and suddenly Miroku was on his knees.

"Miroku!" Sango went to him. He was in pain, sweat broke out on his forehead. "What can I do? Miroku!"

Miroku felt his insides twist and a force around his heart. He closed his eyes and tried to gain control. He couldn't respond to Sango or he would lose it. With all the strength he could muster, Miroku slammed the staff into the ground, made a sign with his hands, "Release!" The pain left him and tiredly he lifted his head to smile at Gen. "…Nice try but…not good enough."

Sango stroked his back then stood and tossed the boomerang bone at Gen's head. He was human but she saw no qualms in killing him since his power was mostly demonic.

They watched without breathing when inches from Gen's head, the Hiraikotsu bounced off a barrier. Gen looked a little breathless but he grinned at them. "I too have a barrier. I can attack you but you can't attack me – no matter how big your weapon is!" He watched as Sango caught the boomerang bone and looked at him with hateful eyes. "Your turn lovely lady." Gen set his sights on Sango.

Sango's body became stiff and it was apparent that she had no control. The Hiraikotsu dropped the ground and Sango stumbled forward. She raised her hands to her hair and released it from her ponytail. In moments she was running her hands threw it sexily then her hands moved to her chest.

Kirara roared and knocked Sango to the ground and held her there. The cat whimpered to see the tears stream from her friend's eyes. She licked them away and looked to Kagome for help.

"Damn you!" Miroku struggled to his feet and tried to rush Gen but Motoko held him back.

"No! It's what he wants! Kirara has Sango, she's safe for now." It was true but it didn't stop the rage she felt for Gen. He'd tried to get Sango to humiliate herself before them. "We've got to concentrate on getting through his barrier. If we can break it – we can kill him. Miroku! Are you listening to me?!" Motoko shook him hard as he stared sorrowfully at Sango. "You didn't do that to her, Gen did."

"Gen." Miroku stood up tall and nodded to the other women. "Kagome, any ideas?" He would have to rely on them because his anger was too great at the moment to allow him to think.

Kagome was shaken. She knew Gen could control women, she'd learned that back in the village but to see him use his power on her friend and know that he could do the same to her made her want to run and hide. She saw Inuyasha jump into the air to kill a demon and their eyes connected. _He's so strong. I don't want to fall under Gen's spell and shame him. I have to be strong for Inuyasha – for myself!_

"He's sweating. I-I don't think he normally erects a barrier. He would rely on Chitose to protect him but now he has to do it on his own. Maybe, maybe if we keep attacking him the barrier will give way. He would have to concentrate on keeping it up and not attacking us."

Motoko looked over at Gen. Kagome was right, he was sweating and trembling! Just possibly if they kept attacking his barrier… She fingered her sword; the one Sesshomaru had given her. It could cut through almost anything but even if it didn't work on his barrier, it would certainly slice him in two. They just had to get him to lower the barrier.

Gen studied the oddly dressed girl. She held a bow and arrows but didn't look like any demon slayer he'd seen before. He was able to sense something from her but it didn't appear to be anything he had to worry about. Smiling, Gen wondered how far he could make her undress. Inuyasha would see his woman debase herself for everyone to see.

Kagome dropped to her knees suddenly. Her hands shook uncontrollably and she tightened her grip on the bow. She had the intense urge to take off her top and bra. She wanted to be naked before all these demons. Her hand let go of the arrow and it clattered against the hard earth.

Motoko moved to Kagome with fear in her heart. She knew Gen was cursing her. Angrily she turned to him about to do whatever she could to make him loose his concentration when she froze in place. _He was preventing her from helping Kagome!_ She wondered what he was going to do to them when she saw Kagome lift her shirt and saw the white, smooth skin of her stomach. "No!" She growled. Motoko couldn't allow him to do that to her! She called upon her power and her eyes flashed red. Motoko tried with all her might but she could not move!

* * *

_**Th-thump! Th-thump!**_ Her heart beat loudly in her ears. Kagome paused in the act of lifting her shirt. _What am I doing?_ She could feel the warmth of her skin but there was also a chill covering her flesh. _Why am I…? Naked? Why would I want to be naked here?! _There were demons all about her and Inuyasha was fighting. _Inuyasha! They were rescuing Inuyasha! So why…? Gen!!_ Kagome's hand let go of her shirt as anger solidified in her stomach. **"No! You will not do this to us!"** Her limbs were still shaky as she got to her feet. 

Kagome could hear again. Miroku was there beside her asking if she was okay and what was wrong. Motoko's eyes were red like Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's before they transformed. Apparently Gen's actions had made her that angry but the lady demon looked like a statue. Gen's spell had been so powerful that all she'd heard was his evil whispering in her head! "Damn you." She whispered as she notched another arrow and let it fly.

* * *

**His** mouth dropped open. _The girl had resisted and broken his spell! She couldn't have! _It worked on all humans and he'd even used a strong spell to ensure that she would strip. Gen had intended to strip the women naked, humiliate them then make the monk kill them all. But…the weirdly dressed girl had _broken his spell!_

Mouth still open he watched her aim and fire an arrow at him. His teeth snapped shut and he grinned. No ordinary arrow would have any effect on his barrier. Gen stumbled backwards as the arrow hit and just pierced the barrier. He had to concentrate hard to close the hole the arrow had made. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?! YOU'RE NO ORDINARY GIRL!"

_She was free!_ Motoko had to laugh. After seeing Kagome's strength, she knew she could count on her human friend to counteract any of Gen's spells. She wouldn't need to transform to handle the dark priest, her sword would be enough. "She's a priestess fool! And she's about to expose you to my sword! Again please Kagome!"

"Lady Motoko! When she fires, we'll come in behind the arrow and take down the barrier once and for all then he's all yours!" Miroku's look and voice was full of grim anticipation. He took out a couple of sutras and held them at the ready.

"Right! Kagome!" Lady Motoko unsheathed her sword and watched the sun glint off the blade.

"No problem." Kagome felt the feathers against her cheek just before she let go of her arrow. That was their cue, Motoko followed by Miroku raced towards Gen.

* * *

**Death** had been expected but not so quickly. He hadn't gotten to enjoy torturing them and he had failed to entertain Lord Chitose. Sweat rolled down his seventeen year old body and Gen laughed softly to know that he would die in his prime instead of an old man. The arrow came at him with blinding ligh and yet again pierced his barrier. It was instinct to try and close the hole but Lady Motoko appeared before him and leaped. Her sword connected but didn't break his barrier. Hope was fleeting as several sutras attached themselves to his barrier and the monk brought down his staff. He couldn't maintain his barrier. 

Sunlight and heat. Long dark hair and a face beautiful even in it's fury was the last thing Gen saw. He'd gotten his wish. It was Lady Motoko who killed him.

* * *

**Lady** Motoko jumped backwards when her sword didn't penetrate the barrier. Miroku yelled as he passed her and applied the sutras. The barrier shook and warped, Kagome's hole got larger. Now she could move. Taking a few running steps, she leapt, sword held high and brought it down on Gen's head. 

Miroku, Kagome, Sango and Kirara watched as Gen split in half, aged quickly then turned to dust and blew away with the wind. It was done – the dark priest and Chitose's partner was dead.

They gathered next to Ah-Un where Rin kneeled on the dragon's back and held out her arms for Motoko. She went to the girl, hugged and kissed Rin while Miroku took Sango in his arms and they comforted each other. Kagome's eyes sought out Inuyasha and he met her gaze. She saw his smile. It said he was proud of her. He had seen everything and hadn't interfered because he'd been sure she could do it. Kagome pressed fingers to her mouth and blew him a kiss. She mouthed the words 'I love you' then watched him destroy mindless demons.

* * *

**Daiki** had also been aware of the fight with the dark priest. Again he was impressed with the humans. They didn't have the strength of demons yet it didn't stop them from getting the job done. He'd managed even while fighting to look over at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. They'd watched, Sesshomaru had pretended not to but he had. They watched and let their women fight. It took great love and courage for them not to intervene and gave Daiki another reason to admire them both. 

His sword took the life of yet another senseless demon and Daiki noticed a certain silence. Looking up, he saw Lord Inuyasha flying threw the air and when he landed, all the demons were gone. Daiki straightened up and sheathed his sword. "What now my lord?" He asked of Sesshomaru.

"Doesn't look like he's coming down." Inuyasha said as he joined them. "Are we going after him?" Several pairs of eyes traveled up the canyon wall to the mostly destroyed balcony. Chitose stood there looking insane. His hair continued to move about him. His eyes glowed red and his fangs had grown and dripped with saliva.

"He fears us but if he does not come down – we will bring him down." Sesshomaru stated clearly and received some cheers from their allies.

* * *

**Chitose** was unable to comprehend all that had happened. Women and humans had invaded his palace, destroyed his arena. Demons had tried to escape and Gen…Gen was dead. Gen had been defeated by humans and killed by a woman. And those dogs had just killed off all the demons under his control, now they stood staring at him. No they were daring him to come down and face him. 

_**"It's not done yet! It's not over! There are more – more demons I can bend to my will! I will give them power and they will kill you! I wanted to keep you as pets but now…now your DEATHS are the only things that will satisfy me! I will watch you torn asunder then I will feast not only on YOUR SOULS BUT YOUR FLESH AS WELL!!"**_

Suddenly all the cells opened and lightning seemed to flash from inside them. Next came the roar of hundreds of demons. They jumped, leapt and dropped down to the arena floor. They were bigger, scarier and more bloodthirsty than anything the dogs had faced before and all were controlled by Chitose's rage.

"Guess we'll have to take care of this distraction before we deal with him." Sesshomaru stated and looked at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. In times past, Sesshomaru always fought on his own and left Inuyasha to take care of everything else. Now his brother was going to fight at his side and kill off the minions so that they could face Chitose together. "Yeah, guess so. You wanna go first?" Inuyasha gestured at the stampeding demons.

"The eldest brother always goes first." Sesshomaru said with small smile.

Inuyasha laughed deeply and followed his brother into battle.


	17. Chapter 17

_**The Battle Arena's Last**_

**Sango** took strength from Miroku then let him go. She put her hair up again. "Shall we help them?" She looked from her fiancé to the demon cat.

"Right! Let's go, we'll fight from the air!" Miroku was proud of her and cupped her bottom as he got behind her.

Sango sighed but grinned, "Now's not the time Miroku!" But she didn't slap him or ask him to remove that wicked hand. In moments they were in the sky fighting demons.

Kagome, Lady Motoko, Totosai, Rin, Jaken and Ah-Un stayed together and did their own fighting. The demons that had been fighting along with the dog demons formed their own group leaving Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Daiki to themselves.

Huge claws were aimed at the warriors but they were either cut in half by sword, ripped apart by boomerang bone or disintegrated by sutras and arrows. The extreme heat of Totosai's fire stopped many a demon in their tracks and taking advantage of that, Ah-Un blasted them with his lightning.

Daiki wished his own skills matched Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's. His sword also contained a power but he'd yet to be able to call upon it so basically it was just a normal sword but still it was better than fighting bare handed especially now. At the same time he was grateful for the acid he was able to produce from his claws. There hadn't been much use for it before but now with demons towering over him, slashing off their legs was proving to be quite effective.

Sesshomaru stood just in front of Inuyasha and with blue lightning destroyed over ten demons. He looked back at Inuyasha, "Your turn."

"You always have to look so calm don't you?" Inuyasha grinned. He stepped before his brother, widened his stance, Tetsusagia held between his hands. Inuyasha lifted the sword and winds began to swirl around it. "Wind Scar!"

It was the first time he'd used it and it caught everyone's attention. The attack tore up the ground and eliminated half of the attacking demons. "I'm just really good." Inuyasha stated and let the huge fang fall to his shoulder, his nose in the air.

"Who's the ass now?" Sesshomaru said softly causing Inuyasha to laugh out loud.

Daiki glanced over at them wondering what they could find funny during this fight but wasn't given the luxury to find out. Two ogres standing at least ten feet tall came at him from either side. He shot some acid at one and swung his sword at the other. The one on his left screamed as its stomach dissolved and left a gapping hole in its belly. Thinking that one was no longer a problem, Daiki turned to take on the other one. He sliced the ogre in half killing it. Just as he stood up pain traveled down his spine. "Gaah!" Blood spewed from his mouth and Daiki fell forward onto the ground.

"Daiki!" His name was called by different people. Rin jumped down from Ah-Un's back and rushed to his side. She knelt beside him and gently touched his face.

"R-in…" Daiki tried to smile but knew he was dying. Blood dripped from his lips and the sky grew cloudy. Just a few feet behind Rin he recognized Lord Sesshomaru's kimono and tried to speak to him. "So-rry my…" Before dying.

Sesshomaru had been admiring how Inuyasha had eliminated the demons standing in their way when he heard Rin call out Daiki's name. His sharp gaze saw the dying but grinning ogre as it fell forward into the dirt and then saw Daiki, his fallen comrade. Rin and Motoko were beside him and it was obvious that the wound was fatal.

"Daiki…" Inuyasha whispered and started to go to him when Sesshomaru grabbed his shoulder and held him still. "Sesshomaru?"

"You can't help him. Finish the rest. I will…help him." They looked into each other's eyes and when Inuyasha nodded relieved, Sesshomaru joined his wife and little girl.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Daiki's dead!" Rin clutched his pant's leg.

He let his hand rest on her head. "My sword please Rin." He said quietly and waited while the girl took in his words. Her tears did not stop but hope returned to her eyes.

"Yes, yes! I've got it." She looked around but didn't see it before turning and finding it still on Ah-Un's saddle. "I'll be right back!" Rin tripped as she stood but picked herself up and ran for the sword.

"My lord?" Lady Motoko thought she knew what was about to happen. She'd never seen it done before but she'd heard about it from Jaken. Daiki was like family and she wanted him back - her lord was going to bring him back.

"He will live." He reassured his wife. Sesshomaru's eyes saw her worry and hope. "Thank you Rin." He told the child when he felt her presence. Sesshomaru pulled the sword from its sheath. "Stand back."

Lady Motoko reached for Rin's hand and they stepped back from Daiki's dead body. She could tell that her husband was looking at something more than Daiki but she couldn't tell what, her curiosity was as great as her hope.

Sesshomaru cut Daiki down his spine then waited. He watched as the spirits of the dead disappeared from crawling over Daiki. Nothing happened for almost two minutes but then his back lifted as his body took in air. Daiki was alive again.

"Daiki!" Lady Motoko moved forward quickly. She smiled gratefully at Sesshomaru before helping her friend to sit up.

"Huh, what?" Daiki looked at them in total confusion. He'd died, he knew he had but…he was not…dead. He saw Lord Sesshomaru standing near with a different sword in his hand. _Was it? Could it be that sword?_ "My lord, did you…bring me back?"

"Don't ask the obvious. On your feet Daiki, we're not quite done yet. Rin, my sheath." Sesshomaru looked down at the happy child.

"Thank you my lord." She held out the sheath while Sesshomaru placed the Tensaiga in it then took back the sword and majestically put it next to the Tokijin.

"Yes, thank you Lord Sesshomaru for my life." Daiki said as he got on both knees and bowed low to Sesshomaru.

"Enough of that, we have a battle to fight Daiki." He would not accept the other's gratitude for something he chose to do. Looking away from Daiki he saw Rin still gazing up at him with an awed expression. He nodded to her and let her see the smile in his eyes. He then turned to see Inuyasha cutting down an oversized bear demon. "I said finish it Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru followed by his women and Daiki moved closer to the action.

Inuyasha landed lightly. "I will but I thought Daiki would like to see it." He looked at his friend. "Welcome back. Now watch this!"

Daiki smiled and nodded at Inuyasha. He was humbled by what Lord Sesshomaru had just done for him. His life was no longer his own but Sesshomaru's as well; somehow Daiki would have to find a way to become a better demon and deserving of his lord's friendship.

Sango saw Inuyasha was about to do something so she and Miroku finished the last of the flying demons and headed for the ground. Kagome was running low on arrows but luckily there weren't much more left. She looked relieved to see Sango's weapon kill some demons on her left and the allies of Inuyasha worked together to get rid some demons on her right leaving two for her and with a smile of relief, she finished them with one arrow.

As it happened the remaining demons were charging Inuyasha. He looked about and seeing everyone waiting on him, prepared for his Wind Scar.

Sesshomaru had his hand on Tokijin. He knew Inuyasha could eliminate them but just in case… There was satisfaction and yes some jealousy as Inuyasha used their father's sword but strangely no overwhelming hate that Inuyasha had the sword and not him. His brother was gifted the sword but he had made it his own. The power that came from it now wasn't just their fathers but Inuyasha's as well. If Sesshomaru would admit something and he never would, he was proud of his little brother. In moments he'd cleared the battlefield of all their enemies.

Silence in the wake of the Wind Scar. All the cells were open and empty. No more yelling, jeering or screaming in pain as battles were fought. The scent of blood and death lingered in the air but there was also a great sense of anticipation. The fighting was over. Chitose was completely out of demons to use and manipulate. Gen was dead. His greatest ally had been killed.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stood surrounded but this time no one wanted to kill them. They were a ragged looking bunch but the sight of long, white hair blowing in the wind gave everyone hope. Their nightmare was almost over. Dust was carried along on that same wind but through the red haze, every eye turned to look up at Chitose.

* * *

**Chitose** had no thoughts. The arena had been recreated in all the places he'd traveled in his many years and not one had ever been destroyed. He'd used his power to create them then to take them apart. Never had a demon let alone a _human_ ever destroyed one inch of it. 

Blue eyes lost in a red glow stared down at them. Women. There were women here! That had to be the reason this had happened. He'd never trusted women ever since his own mother had turned her back on him for a new family. He'd stayed away from them, used them when he needed one and even that was rare. It had to be them – the reason things had changed so drastically. _Those damned females!_

"_You think you're special or fucking great, don't you?! Your father was __**the demon**__ of his territory. __**He**__ was the one everyone feared and respected but his progeny – you two aren't **Shit!** Mere pups compared to him and one of you is half __**human!**_

"_You think you've accomplished something here by killing all of my demons…and Gen. Woman," _He pointed to Lady Motoko._ "He was mine and I will have your head for taking what was mine!" _Chitose stopped abruptly when not only the woman in question but one of the human females and the child also started laughing.

The laughter was incredulous. Neither woman nor the child could believe Chitose's gall. "You took my husband! My husband and her father!" Motoko picked up Rin. "You took the man she loves!" She stepped closer to Kagome. **"And you want to** **accuse us of taking what's yours?! You took them away from us first you bastard! I hope they show you no mercy for you deserve none!" **Lady Motoko's dark eyes flashed and she found that she wanted to transform and rip out his throat.

"Yeah!" Rin added and had her new mother relax enough to smile at her.

"Well said Motoko. Inuyasha – show him no mercy!" Kagome looked over at him, her shoulders stiff and her determination obvious.

"You're wife's someone to be feared, huh? Sure you can handle her?" Inuyasha glanced out of the corner of his eye at Sesshomaru.

"She is formidable. So too, I think is yours." Sesshomaru turned his gaze on Kagome. "He will die – painfully." He promised.

Kagome blinked and blushed. She nodded at Sesshomaru and wondered if he'd finally accepted her as Inuyasha's and not just some human unworthy of his time.

"_**Talk! The foolish talk of women! **__**I AM CHITOSE AND CAN DO WHAT I DAMN WELL PLEASE! I'LL KILL YOUR HUSBAND, FATHER, LOVER AND BROTHER AND THERE WILL BE NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO STOP ME!"**_

Chitose disappeared from sight. Immediately his presence could be felt. Again the dust was disturbed as he appeared directly behind them where the opening in the arena was. He was standing there as if to block their exit but none of them had once tried to leave.

He was as tall as the canyon wall. He created a shadow that blocked the sun. His hair grew so that it fell to the ground and slithered about his body. Fangs and claws grew out of proportion. Chitose was a fearsome sight to behold but not everyone was scared. At least three stood as if he were nothing more than a fool spouting nonsense – which he was.

"Ladies, I think we should back away and let the guys finish up." Miroku suggested.

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Totosai said and called for Momo. The others thought they maybe they too should take to the air and between Momo, Ah-Un and Hachi they all settled down for a bird's eye view of the coming action.

They attacked first. No one asked them to nor had a decision been made between them but the allies the dog demons had made, attacked Chitose. They had power. They were strong but it was not enough.

The thinking was, attack Chitose's legs and bring him down. If he was down then Lord Inuyasha and Lord Sesshomaru would have no problem killing him. It may have worked if they had their own special weapons. Damage was inflicted but not nearly enough.

"_**Fools! You should have run along with the others!" **_Chitose jeered as his hair picked up every single one of them and began to squeeze the life out of them.

Daiki moved without thought. His moves were efficient and quick as he circled Chitose and avoided being captured in the red tentacles. It took him a few minutes but soon all but one comrade was free and disentangling themselves from strands of Chitose's hair. Daiki had given the demon a hair cut.

"Good job Daiki!" Inuyasha clapped him on the back with a laugh. "You guys should get back out of the way. Don't worry, it won't be much longer." He lost his smile as the soul of someone he hadn't known, rose up to enter Chitose's mouth. That demon had been the first to be captured. There was no way Daiki could have gotten to him in time.

"_**You are correct little puppy! It won't be much longer before you see your father in hell!" **_Chitose started to say more but blue lightning hit him full force in the chest sending him stumbling backwards. _**"Ugggghhhh!"**_

"You will cease to speak of my father. You who could not even touch him! I will kill you!" Sesshomaru's face was a stone wall and with his words, rose into the sky intent on keeping his promise.

"I thought we were going to do this together." Inuyasha muttered under his breath as he watched the pelt float out behind his brother. Repeated strikes of blue lightning made contact with Chitose's body.

"Hearing Chitose speak so rudely of your great father must have really bothered Lord Sesshomaru." Daiki offered the explanation.

"Yeah, sure but he said we'd do it together." He was disgruntled and folded his arms to watch Sesshomaru battle.

* * *

**Chitose** felt pain. The dog was causing him pain! He swatted his huge hands about in the air but Sesshomaru was too quick for him. Thinking that maybe his hair would do the trick, Chitose tried to capture the dog that way. 

Sesshomaru growled. He couldn't attack as well with those damned dreads of hair circling him. He slashed and cut it but it continued to grow. He looked for new openings and saw Inuyasha frowning up at him. "Inuyasha! Why are you just standing there?!"

Inuyasha blinked. _Had he been waiting on him?_ Inuyasha's grin came back and he jumped. "Wind Scar!" All of the hair on Chitose's left side was gone. It stopped at his shoulder and blew in the hot wind. Turning in mid air, Inuyasha did the same to the right side. As he fell towards the earth, Sesshomaru's pelt caught him and lifted him to his brother's side. "Sorry to keep you waiting." He said breathlessly. Sesshomaru just nodded and together they went towards Chitose's huge face.

* * *

**Those** huge red eyes blinked and Chitose lifted a hand to look for his hair and even though he knew it was gone, was surprised to find it gone. They had, both of them, been able to hurt him! Chitose looked down at them, his mouth open as they stood together and came for him. 

He shot some flames at them which had them dodging or blocking with their swords. He had to avoid a direct attack from them. If they combined their attacks…it just might be the end of him. _He couldn't let it happen. He couldn't let the pups of the dog general kill him! He had to think – to buy some time. If only there was a way to slow them down or knock them out so that he could kill them._

Chitose would use his hair but it was gone and it would take too much energy to grow it right now. _And he was running low on power!_ Sesshomaru's lightning hit the scars on his face making him howl in pain. It was the laughter of their friends that caused him to aim his flames their way. _They had laughed because he'd howled like a damned dog!_

Something slithered against his neck and Chitose reached up to brush away some of his precious hair when he felt not hair but slimy skin. _His worms!_ Chitose continued to aim flames at the brothers and silently called on his worms. _There were hundreds of them and in all this bright sunshine, they would never be seen. He'd use them on the dogs and buy the time he needed to destroy them!_

* * *

"**We** have to get him to aim all his power at us – it's the only way the Backlash Wave will work." Inuyasha told his brother. It worried him slightly telling this important secret but then again, Sesshomaru may already know. 

"Hmm. He's up to something." Sesshomaru barely acknowledged Inuyasha's words. Of course he knew what was needed, he'd seen Inuyasha use it numerous times – it wasn't hard to figure out. "If I can find the right opportunity, we may not need it." His eyes constantly followed Chitose's moves looking for the right opening.

Inuyasha looked from his brother to Chitose. He was confident enough that his own attack would kill the demon. That left Inuyasha to wonder why Sesshomaru had him at his side. And he lost that thought as fire knocked him backwards. "Dammit!" He yelled, angry with himself for being caught off guard and thankful for robe of the fire rat.

"Inuyasha! That was careless! I thought you wanted to help kill Chitose?! How are you going to that on your ass?!" Sesshomaru said smartly to Inuyasha as he caught him by the hand and roughly pulled him onto the pelt again.

"Sorry." He said quietly feeling greatly chastised. It was a weird feeling, different from when Kagome or his friends did it. "Thanks for catching me."

"Little brothers." Sesshomaru muttered. "If you want more than just giving him a hair cut, you'd better start attacking or he'll never power up." Never once did he look at Inuyasha but he could feel his brother's body tightening with the intent to attack.

"Big brothers." Inuyasha said in the same tone and prepared to attack when suddenly his arms were clamped to his sides. "What the hell?!"

* * *

"**This** is weird." Shippo said from Kagome's lap. "They look like they're getting along. Isn't it weird?" He looked at everyone to see if they agreed with him, they had to. 

"Indeed yes, Shippo. Very weird but we have to remember they were locked away together for a very long time. Maybe they've finally come to care or respect each other."

"I don't know Miroku. Sesshomaru has come close to killing Inuyasha several times. It seems too easy for a little confinement to have completely made things better between them." Sango shook her head when the two brothers clasped hands as Sesshomaru helped Inuyasha.

"But think Sango, all those times he could have killed Inuyasha and didn't." Kagome added. She was totally confused by them but knew also that Sesshomaru was the only family – blood family Inuyasha had left. She also knew that while he never said a word about it – he wanted to know about his father and have a connection with him and Sesshomaru was the only one who could do that for him. "And those battles, well the recent ones – didn't they seem to be enjoying them more than they were actually trying to kill each other?"

"But still, this is weird. They're talking and not arguing. They've fought together before but this…" Shippo shook his head.

"Well if you ask me, Sesshomaru is just using the boy and will probably attack him once this is all over. They were locked up for too long. Yep, Sesshomaru's going beat him silly." Totosai said eyes glued to the action.

"Maybe not." Myoga piped in. "Maybe they've made up. Lord Sesshomaru could have forgiven Lord Inuyasha for inheriting the sword and having a human mother. After all none of it is Lord Inuyasha's fault. Their father was responsible for it all! He wanted them to get along and be brothers." Myoga sounded hopeful.

"I never believed Lord Sesshomaru really wanted to kill Inuyasha." Rin said gaining the questioning looks of everyone.

"How can you say that?!" Jaken turned around to face her. "You've seen them battle numerous times! Of course Lord Sesshomaru wants that half breed dead! Oww!" He said as Lady Motoko popped him upside his head. "M-my lady?"

"I'll thank you not to speak of my brother that way." She said quietly returning her gaze to the two silver-white haired men.

Jaken's mouth dropped open and he blinked. "Y-yes my lady." He glared at Rin when she laughed.

"Lord Sesshomaru's been angry with Inuyasha but that happens between siblings. They just happen to fight with swords that's all." She grinned at them.

"Hmph!" Totosai in reaction to the girl's words.

Kagome, Miroku and Sango looked at each other and shrugged. At this point, anything could be true and her explanation was a good as any. Just then they heard Inuyasha cry out and looked down to see him fall off of Sesshomaru's pelt.

"That was careless." Motoko muttered wishing she was apart of the fight just as she was sure Daiki was. He was down on the ground ready and waiting for his opportunity to help out with the fight. He would wait she knew for a signal from one of the brothers before attacking because he didn't want to interfere with whatever they were going to do.

"He's okay. Look, I think they're about to try something." Kagome's hand was pressed to her heart. She too wanted to help but knew this was something the men needed to do. They all seemed to hold their breaths as the waited to see what they were going to do, instead they gasped in shock.

* * *

**Daiki** gasped as well. One second they were there and the next they were gone! Thoughts raced through his mind and for one brief moment, he believed they'd left – fled before he came to his senses. Even before he saw the tail end of Sesshomaru's pelt drifting about in the air, Daiki cursed himself for his doubt. It was his own fear that caused him to think they had gone. Lord Sesshomaru had just brought him back from the dead and he had allowed disrespectful thoughts to enter his mind. Anger at himself for his thoughts and at Chitose for entrapping them in such a cowardly way rose up in Daiki and with those feelings – power.

* * *

**Inuyasha** was face to face with Sesshomaru. No, their cheeks were pressed together. That's how tight they were being held by Chitose's demon worms. The spikes on Sesshomaru's armor dug into Inuyasha's chest piercing his skin. 

Sesshomaru smelled his blood. He saw only his brother's white hair. Sesshomaru tried to move his arm but realized quickly that would not work. If he tried to use Tokijin now…he would kill Inuyasha. "Inuyasha?"

He groaned. The armor was inside his flesh and hurt like hell. "Yeah?" He found himself relaxing his neck to ease his pain. He could feel his brother's warmth and was in some small way comforted. Neither of them were moving but the worms were in constant motion and squeezing ever tighter. "Damn…"

"…Sorry little brother but it's up to you to free us." Sesshomaru felt Inuyasha shudder and the wetness of his blood soak into his kimono. _I've often wanted to hurt Inuyasha, lived for it but now that I'm causing him pain and through no fault of my own, I feel a little sick. _"You must do it Inuyasha. Use your fang and free us. Inuyasha…brother…"

_He apologized for hurting me and it's not his fault!_ Inuyasha breathed in his scent. A scent often associated with scorn and hate but now it was simply Sesshomaru, his big brother. He tightened his grip on the Tetsusaiga. It was upright and very close to Sesshomaru's body. "You'll be hurt…it will hurt you."

Sesshomaru blinked his golden eyes. Inuyasha was worried for him. "No, I have the Tensaiga. You'll just toss about my hair is all." He smiled and ever so slightly moved his cheek against Inuyasha's.

He laughed through his pain then blinked in surprise. _Was that Sesshomaru or the worms that had their faces seemingly moving against each other?_ It didn't matter. Whatever the reason, it made him feel that much closer to Sesshomaru. "…You're sure?"

"Of course, I am stronger than you!" Sesshomaru taunted. "Do it Inuyasha. Chitose will be prepared to use his full power now and then we can kill him – for us and for Father."

"…For Father. Okay, here goes!"

* * *

"**Ahhhhhhh!" **Daiki yelled feeling the power flow up from the pit of his stomach, into his chest and down his arms. He focused his gaze on Chitose. "STORM SLASH!" In surprise he watched a dark light come out of the tip of his sword and move jaggedly through the air then attack Chitose just as he was about to kill the trapped brothers.

* * *

**Chitose **lost three fingers in Daiki's attack and before he could recover, a bright flash of light came from where his worms held Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. A moment later blood flew in every direction and bits of shiny flesh dropped to the ground. 

Huge, wide eyes blinked several times as once again the dog demons became visible. The mutt pushed off his brother and fell to his knees on the pelt. Sesshomaru, sword still in his hand briefly touched the top of Inuyasha's head. The mutt then looked up at his brother and the two nodded.

"_**No. No. No. NOOOOOO! No, I had you! I was about to kill you and then…YOU!" **_Chitose pointed at a grinning Daiki. _**"You did this to me! You stopped me from killing them! Die! Just Die!"**_ Flames shot out from his good hand and tried to kill Daiki but the dog was too fast for him.

"Good to see you my lords! It's about that time!" Daiki felt unbelievable. He'd been able to use his power – finally! "I'll hold him at bay as you get ready!" Daiki jumped, "Storm Slash!" He turned in the air and managed to attack Chitose in both legs and in the chest before landing again. "How'd you like that you bastard?!" Daiki laughed to see the wounds he'd caused.

* * *

"**Sesshomaru?"** Inuyasha questioned afraid to look up as he knelt. His brother had to be alive since they were still in the air. At a touch on his head and the slight tickle of his ear, Inuyasha looked up. He had to smile for his brother's hair was streaming out behind him. When Sesshomaru looked down at him and raised a cocky eyebrow they just nodded at each other. 

"He's found his power." Sesshomaru stated then looked down at Inuyasha who rested against his legs. "Can you stand?"

Inuyasha breathed deep. The pain wasn't as bad now since he was no longer caught on the spikes but they continued to bleed. "Yeah. Daiki will make him mad as hell. That's a nice attack he's got there." He pushed to his feet.

Sesshomaru made room for him so that Inuyasha was on his left side. He held his sword out in front of him horizontal to his body. As he increased his power, his long hair lifted.

Blood poured down his chest but Inuyasha gripped the Tetsusaiga with both hands. "Should I give Daiki a hand and direct that bastard our way?"

"Yes." Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's stood close enough to touch.

"Wind Scar!" It moved through the air and hit Chitose in the chest the same spot Daiki had just hit. They watched the huge demon hit the canyon wall causing it to crumble beneath him. "This way Daiki!" Inuyasha called to him.

Daiki nodded and raced to stand beneath them ready to attack and finally bring about Chitose's end.

* * *

**"Move** it!" Totosai told everyone. "They're about to unleash their power and we don't want to be anywhere near here!" Momo rose even higher into the sky and away from the canyon. 

The others followed and were dismayed they wouldn't be able to see everything because they were so far away but it was safer. Kagome, Sango and Miroku were on their knees leaning out just a bit off Hachi's back.

"This should be good!" Rin stated looking up at Motoko who squeezed her close and nodded.

"Kill him! Kill him! Kill him Lord Sesshomaru!!!" Jaken called out bouncing on Ah-Un's back.

* * *

**Blood** dropped thick and heavy onto the ground from Chitose's hand. He just managed to stand when that dark haired demon attacked him yet again. Chitose tracked his movements and saw come to a standstill just below the general's pups. In serious pain he eyed the three of them. _I underestimated them but that's over now. Now I will use my full power and remove them from my sight forever!_

_**"Numbers will not save you! Just because the three of you attack me does not mean that you will win! I am bigger! I have more power! I WILL WIN!!"**_ Chitose roared. What hair he had left stood straight up. The sky suddenly became cloudy and the wind picked up. Lightning bolts crackled about his body. Chitose raised his hands and yelled into the heavens. It took several minutes before he lowered his red gaze to the three dog demons who had defied him from the moment he'd captured them.

* * *

**"Now!"** Yelled Inuyasha. He lifted his sword, winds circling around it. 

Sesshomaru created his own stormy atmosphere and it warred with Chitose's.

Daiki called yet again on his own power. Dust billowed around him but he squinted so he wouldn't loose sight of his target.

_**"DIE YOU DAMNED DOGS!!!"**_ Chitose released his power from his mouth in a blinding red light.

**"Dragon Strike!"**

**"Backlash Wave!"**

**"Storm Slash!"**

A dragon made of blue energy formed behind Sesshomaru. It seemed to have no end as it coiled and rolled over Sesshomaru's shoulder and headed for Chitose's chest.

A whirlwind of energy erupted from the Tetsusaiga and met Chitose's red stream of energy head on. It swirled around it, mixed it with and changed its course. The power intended to kill the dog demons was directed back at Chitose's head.

Zigzagging through the air was Daiki's energy. It attacked the demon's vulnerable points. Chitose was slashed in the throat, chest and each arm.

If anyone could see during that attack – it was a sight never to be forgotten. Chitose's eyes returned to their normal color after his attack. Those large blue orbs watched in horror as the dragon roared his way and entered his chest. His mouth was open in shock as the power released from it swirled backwards and slid down his throat. But that wasn't all. His throat and chest were attacked yet again and he lost both his arms.

_I'm dead. I'm dying. I've been killed by dogs. Only the rules of the territory kept their father from killing me but in a way he's killing me now…Why did I ever mess with these damned d…_

* * *

**The **sounds echoed long after Chitose was gone. The ground trembled with the aftershock and there was a burnt smell in the air. It took several minutes for anyone to really see again. If the light from the attacks didn't blind a person then all the red dust floating in the air irritated watching eyes. 

Inuyasha dropped into a crouch and hung his head. "It's done. Finally."

"Yes. We finished it for Father." Sesshomaru looked down at Inuyasha and they started towards the ground. "Well done little brother." His lips barely moved and his voice was a whisper.

Inuyasha never raised his head but he smiled and twitched one ear to acknowledge his brother's words.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Inuyasha! We did it! I did it! Did you see?! Oh no! What happened Lord Inuyasha?" Daiki ran to them as they lightly touched down. He went to Inuyasha and pulled him to his feet wincing at the blood on Inuyasha's kimono. Daiki looked to Sesshomaru and saw more blood on him and especially on his armor.

"You did this Lord Sesshomaru?" He questioned. "Oh! It happened when those worms got you!"

"Yes." Sesshomaru turned away as Ah-Un appeared beside him. "My lady." The Tokijin was put away and Sesshomaru held out his hand for Lady Motoko.

"Well done my lord husband." She clasped his hand and with Rin in her arms stepped close to him.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome jumped off Hachi's back and ran to him. She smiled at Daiki when he bowed to her then gasped to see all the blood on Inuyasha's kimono.

"It's okay. It'll heal soon." He said as he sheathed his sword and reached out to cup her cheek. He laughed as Kagome pressed herself close not minding the blood. Inuyasha held his woman and sighed with relief.

There was soon a crowd around them as the rest of their friends joined them and then the other demons who'd survived to see the end of Chitose and the dog demons' triumph. This battle would be talked about for centuries to come adding to the reputation of Sesshomaru and of the half demon Inuyasha.

"Well hell, they beat him. Didn't really think they could." Totosai said with one finger twisting in his ear. He ended up covering both ears as people all around him yelled at him.

* * *

**_This is not the end! There's a little bit more to come - stick with me!_**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Aftermath**_

**Little** green demons eased out onto dry earth. They were in shock that Lord Chitose had been defeated but very pleased. They wondered if these demons and humans would take them on as slaves or set them free. They went the one who would give them answers – Master Jaken.

The arrival of the imps reminded Miroku of the humans still inside the palace. He learned from the imps where they were and he and Sango went to reassure and help them. Kagome made Inuyasha sit down and show her his wounds so that she could dress them while Rin went and thanked every demon that had helped her lord father.

"So that was your first time being able to use that power?" Kagome asked as she taped Inuyasha's chest. Daiki had joined them and been officially introduced to Kagome.

"Yes my lady. Guess I just need the right motivation." Daiki's curiosity was killing him. He wanted to know all about the weird box and the stuff she was using on Lord Inuyasha. It smelled funny and tickled his sensitive nose.

Kagome smiled at him. "You can just call me Kagome, you know?"

Daiki blinked. "Umm, I guess I can try. Is it okay Lord Inuyasha?" He asked for permission which had Inuyasha laughing.

He explained to Kagome. "He's called me 'lord' all this time. I think I'm starting to get used to it. It's habit or something with him. Guess it something they do in his village." Inuyasha didn't dwell on that and smiled at Daiki. "Thanks, you helped us out a lot and not just during this battle but the whole time we were here, especially me." It still bothered him that he'd been a burden to them.

Daiki actually blushed then winced when Inuyasha slapped him on the back when he saw that blush. It was going to take him a lot of time to get used to Lord Inuyasha's easy ways. He was used to more formality when dealing with someone of his noble birth – whether Lord Inuyasha was aware of being such a person or not.

"Kagome, Inuyasha!" You won't believe all the stuff in here! We're rich! RICH!!! I may never have to work again!!!" Miroku appeared in the hole they'd made. His expression was of wonder and delight as he laughed uncontrollably and flexed his greedy fingers. "You gotta come and see! Come on, come on and look!" He didn't wait for his friends but ran back inside to do some more searching.

"Work?! I guess he means his fake exorcisms." Inuyasha laughed. "Uh-oh Kagome, we may never leave here!" Inuyasha grinned as he put his shirt back on. "Let's go see what's up and maybe find a place to clean up. We haven't washed since before we got here." He laughed ruefully knowing they must all smell. Inuyasha held out his hand for Kagome to help him up but Daiki jumped up and did it first. "And there's no reason to not leave here with something. That bastard owes us for kidnapping us in the first damn place! You coming Sesshomaru?" He didn't know what made him ask but Inuyasha had gotten used to having his brother close.

"…Yes." He said then looked at the other demons who seemed to be waiting for him to say something. "Leave or stay. Do as you please. Chitose wronged you; if you wish, take what you feel you are owed." And in Inuyasha's wake, led the way inside the palace.

* * *

**The** imps hurried alongside staying out of the way but directing the powerful demons to whatever they asked for. Deep underground they found the spring that had provided their water plus several pools of fresh water. Time was spent cleaning the blood from their claws and bodies. The water turned brown as they washed away weeks worth of dust. 

The allies they'd made did pick some things to take back home with them – treasures that Miroku reluctantly let them have. From top to bottom the palace was explored and it indeed showed them many wondrous things from several different lands. Chitose had apparently liked to collect almost everything he had seemingly ever seen. Everything was high quality fit for kings and emperors.

The day had grown late and the sun was about to set when their allies decided they had had enough of the Barren Lands and Chitose's palace. "My lords, we shall take our leave of you now." It was a bird demon, an eagle. He had apparently become the spokesperson for those who'd survived.

The tour had ended in Chitose's throne room. Having seen everything the palace had to hold, no one wanted to stay any longer despite the beauty of the riches displayed. They took what could be used or what didn't seem tainted by Chitose's ownership. None were greedy not placing great value on objects but at the same time the things they took would remind them of their time in Chitose's cells but more importantly they wanted to remember the great battle fought to free them by the dog demons.

Sesshomaru looked at them and nodded. He hadn't dealt with them at all really so felt he owed them nothing more than that. Seeing his brother was going to remain tight-lipped as usual, Inuyasha followed by Daiki stepped forward to voice their appreciation.

"You helped me out a lot and I appreciate it." Inuyasha smiled up him. "Without your help that night, I might have died."

"Oh no, my lord. You were magnificent! I'd never seen such moves before. I have no doubt you would have won without our help. You dog demons are quite powerful. I've heard of your great father, he's well known even in our clan and it only seems natural that the two of you are a force to be reckoned with as well. If you should ever need help from this eagle demon clan, please call upon us, it would be our honor to help you." The demon was quite tall but he bent low at the waist before Inuyasha and the others followed suit.

Inuyasha scratched his head and looked to Daiki who only grinned at him. Shrugging with a sheepish smile, Inuyasha nodded as regally as possible and wished them a safe journey home.

"You think that was okay?" Inuyasha whispered to Daiki as the demons took their leave. "I have idea how all this stuff works! This is your's and Sesshomaru's territory!"

"Calm down Inuyasha! …You handled yourself…well." Sesshomaru spoke sharply as moved to the almost destroyed balcony. He knew that Inuyasha still felt inferior around high-born demons and a small part of him felt guilty for fostering that attitude.

Daiki remained silent but nodded smilingly at Inuyasha who stood with his mouth hanging open. Just then the ladies entered the room and looked impressed despite themselves with the throne room.

"Oh wow, a real throne." Kagome whispered as she saw all the gold and discreetly placed jewels. "Too bad it ended up here with him!"

"True. No Rin, don't touch it. As beautiful as it is, it's ruined by its connection to Chitose." She halted Rin in her tracks as the child went to touch it. In a moment, it split in two. Sesshomaru's whip destroyed it.

"Agreed my lady. Ready to leave?" Sesshomaru walked her ready to depart this place forever.

Lady Motoko looked to Kagome then back at Sesshomaru and the girl spoke up. "Umm, Sesshomaru I wonder if you and Lady Motoko could stay the night? The humans here need at least a day of rest before we can lead them back to the real world and Lady Motoko's been very helpful. Things would go much quicker with her here…I know it's a lot to ask but could you stay one more night?" She looked from one brother to the other. "Inuyasha, please?" When she got no immediate answer and saw his disdain, Kagome covered her mouth in horror. "Oh my! I'm sorry! This place has horrible memories for you both, you too Daiki and you probably can't wait to leave here! Go, please go on ahead to the village, I can stay and help Miroku and Sango and we'll follow you first thing in the morning." Kagome was stricken by her thoughtlessness.

Inuyasha looked around the cavern. This room was a hell of a lot better than their cell, still he couldn't wait to leave but no way was he leaving Kagome here. "Idiot. Like I'd let you stay here without me. Guess I can put up with this place a little longer." He wrapped an arm around her waist. "Get everything ready tonight 'cause I wanna leave here as soon as possible, okay?" He kissed her cheek and breathed in her scent, something he'd been missing.

Kagome closed her eyes and leaned into him. "No problem, they want out of here too. We'll be ready." She whispered. They stayed that way for a long moment before she took a breath and opened her eyes to see everyone else watching. "Oh, sorry!"

Inuyasha just grinned. "You guys leaving now? Daiki? And where's Totosai and Myoga? Have they fled already?"

"Oh no, Totosai found a room full of precious metals. I've never seen him look so excited. No one has left yet, too busy checking out everything and figuring out what to take with them." Kagome answered and looked to see what Daiki's answer would be. It would be nice for Inuyasha to have some company while she worked.

Daiki was conflicted. He didn't want to leave Inuyasha behind. They'd come here together, fought together, killed Chitose together and they should leave together. He looked at Sesshomaru but of course could not discern his thoughts. "I'd like to stay, if that's alright and leave together."

Inuyasha blinked, "Sure, I'd like that and we can keep each other company. Those humans seemed a bit afraid of us so it's better to stay in here out of the way. We'll be comfortable enough!" He laughed then went to Motoko. "Guess this is goodbye." Inuyasha looked up at his new sister with regret.

"Yes, I suppose so. We'll meet again soon. May I?" She asked one hand in the air close to his ears.

Inuyasha and Kagome laughed, "It seems the women in my family really like these ears of mine. Go ahead." Motoko had a gentle touch as she stroked and tickled his ears.

Lady Motoko gave them each a kiss on the cheek took Rin's hand as she was standing next to her and moved to face Sesshomaru. "We are ready my lord."

Sesshomaru stared at them. "I said not that we were leaving. You may stay and help if that is your wish." Two pairs of eyes shone brightly up at him. "Go, do what you have to. We will leave tomorrow morning."

"Thank you my lord!" Rin exclaimed. She would get to spend more time with everyone and explore this place with Shippo. She knew a cruel demon had collected these things, still it was all fascinating and she may never see things like these again. "May I go play?" She asked and when she received two nods, the girl ran off happily.

"Are you sure my lord?" Motoko asked, like Kagome she didn't want to cause them discomfort, not that her husband would admit that being here upset him.

"It is fine my lady. I will remain here with Inuyasha and Daiki." He spared his brother a quick telling look.

"Thank you my lord. If you wish for anything just send for me." _It is right that they stay together a little longer. I'm glad._ "It's not that Kagome can't handle things but my presence seems to make the humans more obedient. It's bit funny to be truthful."

"What's so funny about that my lady? They are awed by your beauty. Right Inuyasha?" Daiki asked and received the half demon's nod.

"You flatter me. Anyway, we will leave you men to rest while we take care of things. We'll return shortly. Kagome?" Kagome was still at Inuyasha's side. She gave him another kiss but paused when she heard his stomach, then Daiki's grumble in hunger.

"Oh, you're hungry! I'm sure we can -!" She stopped to see three imps scurry into the room carrying bowls of food and three more with buckets of water. "Where'd they come from? I thought they'd all left." The whole time she'd been trying to organize the captured humans; she hadn't seen any imps other than Jaken.

"Here you are my lords! We knew you would be hungry and prepared your food as usual." One of them squeaked.

Daiki and Inuyasha realized instantly what the imp meant. They had been fed everyday at more or less the same time and now they were so used to it that they'd gotten hungry at the prescribed time.

Inuyasha stared at them a moment then shrugged. It did touch a nerve but he couldn't deny his hunger and this pattern would end after today, he'd make sure of it. "Thanks." He took two bowls and headed for a far wall to sit down. "Sesshomaru." He didn't look for his brother but assumed he would join them.

Daiki also took his bowl, sat next to Inuyasha and positioned the water in front of each of them. This was novel experience for him because usually a wall had separated them as they'd eaten. Curiously he watched as Inuyasha proceeded to separate the fruit between the two bowls. Inuyasha finished putting the fruits he knew Sesshomaru preferred in the one beside his then looked up and waited for his brother.

Sesshomaru stared at the two of them as they prepared to eat. He was hungry and wanted to refuse the food on principle but at the same time it was their last meal together here – the place where he had a brother. Slowly he walked to the wall where they sat and once Inuyasha finished fixing his food, sat beside his brother and took a piece of fruit. Inuyasha smiled at him then began eating.

Lady Motoko grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her out of the room. She'd seen the girl's tears and didn't want the men to see them and wonder or feel embarrassed.

"The things they had to go through here." Kagome whispered. "It was a true prison – fed the same time each day. They lived their lives by Chitose's schedule. He controlled their lives!"

"But did you look at them Kagome?" Motoko spoke quietly as they walked. "They were friends – brothers. Inuyasha gave my lord the food he likes and Sesshomaru didn't have to eat with them but he did because he wanted to! Yes I feel shame and hatred for all they've been put through but at the same time, something good has happened between them. I can _feel_ it! From what you guys have told me – they've never gotten along like this right?" Lady Motoko was excited.

Kagome blinked and thought on what she'd just seen and what she'd seen earlier this afternoon. Her smile was watery. "As bad as this experience was for them, they absolutely got something good out of it. Maybe now they'll stop trying to kill each other!" She laughed through her tears.

Lady Motoko laughed along with her as they continued back through the cave to where their other friends were anxious to share their news.

* * *

**Several** of the carts the imps had used to steal food were found and supplies and goodies were packed. People were clothed, fed and beds were made for sleeping. In one of the caverns, Rin snuggled up close to Ah-Un, Shippo and Kirara were next to each other. Jaken found a huge satin pillow to lay on and snored loudly. Hachi slept next to Totosai who continued talking in his sleep about all the wonderful weapons he could make with the metal he'd found. Kagome heard Sango trying to coax Miroku into leaving his treasures and getting some sleep. She and Motoko were headed back to the throne room to sleep next to their loves ones. Both were looking forward to being held throughout the night. 

The torches still burned but dimly now casting long shadows on the walls. It was as quiet as tomb in there and neither could see how Chitose or Gin had lived in such stifling silence for so long. It was really an awful place to live. Kagome's shoes echoed on the stone floors as they finally approached the throne room.

Quiet greeted them and Kagome wondered if the men had left and gone outside to sleep but Motoko kept walking and she would know if they were there or not with her superior senses. On the lady's heels, Kagome almost ran into her when she stopped abruptly. Motoko turned suddenly, eyes bright and a huge smile on her face. "Take a look." She whispered.

Curious Kagome eased into the room. Again her eyes teared up and she blinked rapidly. She wished with all her heart that she had a camera or that she could draw so that she could preserve this moment forever. They were where they'd left them but now the three men were asleep. Sesshomaru still sat tall with his head resting against the wall, legs crossed Indian style. Beside him was Inuyasha. He was lying on his side; head next to Sesshomaru's hip and under his head was a fur pelt.

Kagome blinked her eyes again and stepped forward. No she hadn't made a mistake! _Sesshomaru's hand was resting lightly on Inuyasha's head – protectively!_ Such a tender gesture, she thought she'd never see. The tears rolled down her cheeks and when she looked at Daiki, she wanted to laugh. He lay next to Inuyasha, arms behind his head wearing a huge smile obviously dreaming something really good for he would laugh from time to time.

Lady Motoko wrapped an arm around Kagome's shoulders and the two women hugged. They wouldn't sleep next to their lovers tonight but this was good too. No this was something wonderful. As one the turned to go find somewhere else to sleep and let the boys be brothers for at least one more night.

* * *

**Sesshomaru** heard them leave and one eye opened to see them leaving arm in arm. He knew he wouldn't have been able to move quickly enough to keep them from seeing Inuyasha on his pelt so he'd remained still in the pretense of sleep. He had been asleep but the scent of his woman had woken him. Sesshomaru would have liked to spend this night with her but not in this damned canyon. They could be together somewhere else where there was life and warmth not this cold cave. …And he wanted this with Inuyasha. Sesshomaru turned his head and looked down at his little brother. So innocent in sleep despite the sword he held. His long fingered hand stroked that white hair so like his own and he found the he could not resist those ears either and smiled as they twitched when he touched them. Daiki's short laugh made him look sharply at the man but he was still sleeping. _What a group they were._ Sesshomaru thought with humor but damned if they hadn't endured Chitose's prison and unreasonable treatment as well as countless, useless battles. They deserved this rest here in that bastard's so called throne room on his expensive stolen carpets. Daiki deserved his good dreams of a battle well fought. Inuyasha deserved to stand and rest by his side and he deserved to have this bond with a brother he'd been ignoring for most of his life. They had tried to kill each other and Inuyasha had taken his arm. It gave him pause but the hate he used to feel was now gone. 

Sesshomaru looked again at Inuyasha as he sighed and settled even deeper into his pelt. "Sleep little brother. You fought well…Father would be proud…of both us." He stroked the soft hair again and closed his own eyes. As Sesshomaru slept he dreamt of their father looking down on them with shining amber eyes.

* * *

**Everyone** woke early and there was much commotion as they prepared to leave the canyon. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Daiki woke together and ate together then went outside. The sun seemed brighter than before and the air was finally starting to clear. Even the blood seemed to have seeped into the ground marking the end of the battles. 

"Well I'm off!" Totosai said as he led Momo out of the cave with two heavy bags hanging off the cow. On either side held by the finest silk were all the different metals he'd found. Actually for all he had found, he wanted more but this was all Momo could carry and get him home again. "You boys worked good together but I don't expect to see it happen again." He nimbly hopped onto Momo's back. "All I ask is that you stay out of trouble so I don't have to come and help! I'm an old man, too old to fighting your battles!" He grumbled.

"Lord Inuyasha!" Myoga jumped onto Inuyasha's nose, took some blood and got the usual response. He landed in Inuyasha's hand and popped back to normal in a second. "Your Father would shed a tear to see how well you boys are getting along! So when will you decide to rule the west territory again? I'm free the moment you need someone to watch the palace! The West will be like it was when your father ruled!" The flea shook with joy. "So when, when?!"

Inuyasha closed his fist. "You grumble a lot old man but thanks for coming and bringing him too." Inuyasha shook his hand about with the flea still inside. "But it looks like coming to our rescue worked out for you." He said peeking inside the silk.

"Well yeah, can't deny that and seeing you boys kill Chitose – damn good fight and long overdue. The master probably did smile." Totosai said looking from one brother to the other. "Oh well, flea let's go!" He slapped Momo's side as Inuyasha tossed the flea his way. He and Daiki waved them off.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" This was followed by Jaken's call as he and Rin ran to Sesshomaru. "Good morning! Are you better today? You look better." She had seen the tiredness in his eyes and was glad he looked more like himself.

"I am. Are we ready leave yet? I would destroy this place and be on my way." He looked up from her precious little face to all the opened cells around them.

"You're going to destroy it my lord? But all the treasures?! It will take years to empty this place! I -." Jaken stopped when Sesshomaru looked at him with absolutely no expression on his face. "Y-yes my lord, destroy it. Destroy it totally!"

Rin just smiled at the imp, he was so silly sometimes. "Almost my lord. They are moving things out the imp's entrance now. Where will we be going next?" She went to stand next to him and leaned against his leg.

"Now that's a good question." Daiki said in response to the girl's question. "I changed my mind about going home first, I will but just not yet. Instead, I'd like to find some place quiet but full of trees and flowers so I can enjoy my newfound appreciation of freedom. Know any good places Lord Inuyasha?" Daiki asked.

Inuyasha looked from Rin to Daiki. "Actually I do and it would be the perfect place to be after being imprisoned here. It's an old temple. There's plenty of trees and food if a bit wild. There's a hot spring and a waterfall not too far away." He began smiling remembering how he and Kagome had played under the waterfall. "Yeah, I think that's where we're headed. Wanna come?"

"I do!" Rin said excitedly. She knew exactly where he was talking about. It was the place they'd stayed after she'd been attacked. Most of her time there had been spent in pain and scared for her life and friends' lives but this time would be different. She hadn't been really able to enjoy it but now she could. "Can we my lord? Please!"

She was irresistible. Such joy and happiness shown from her face, he could never tell her of her power over him. "You must ask Lady Motoko but if yes if she agrees."

"Okay, okay, I'll go ask! Come on Master Jaken, you have to tell her how nice it is there!" Rin pulled the imp along behind her.

"But the temple is half destroyed! There's rubble everywhere and probably lots bug goo! Rin!" Jaken complained.

"She such a happy little soul." Daiki said laughing. "Well, my lords it sounds interesting, I'd love to come. And we won't be parting company just yet. I'm pleased to spend more time with my new friends and in a much better place. Lord Sesshomaru," He turned to the older brother. "The destruction, may I help?"

Sesshomaru nodded to Daiki and looked to Inuyasha who answered his unspoken question. "Like I wouldn't want to tear this place to the ground! They'll be nothing left when we're done." Inuyasha looked to the cells. So many demons had died here and all for one's demon's greed. All traces of Chitose should be eliminated.

* * *

**"What,** Inuyasha wants to go to the temple?" Kagome had heard Rin's news and walked over to join them. She too remembered the battle that had happened there but there were some special memories for her and Sango there. "Sounds good so are you coming too?" 

Lady Motoko had not missed the expressions on Kagome's face. Of course she knew some of what had happened to Rin and about Sesshomaru's old enemy but not much about this temple. Kagome's smile told her that despite the battles that happened around there, it was still someplace she wanted to go. "Yes, I would like that. We will have more time to become better friends. Please tell Lord Sesshomaru that it is fine with me." Motoko laughed as Rin jumped up and down.

She was about to run off when she turned back. "You should tell Miroku to get as much stuff as he can because Lord Sesshomaru plans on destroying this place." Rin laughed out loud when she heard his response.

"WHAT?! He's going to tear it down but all my treasures! I was going to come back later and…dammit! Why do demons act so impulsively?! Now I've got to pack more stuff. Hachi! Come on help me, you'll have to take some things for me to Master Mushin's. Man, you think they could do me a favor and give me a little more time. I did come to help them!" Miroku muttered as he turned around and walked back towards the treasure rooms pulling a reluctant Hachi behind him.

"Poor Miroku, he finally has riches but no time to get them all!" Kagome laughed. "Sango did you hear, we're going to the temple after we leave here?" The demon slayer had just showed up to see what Miroku was complaining about.

"The temple? Good after the trek back to the village and finding someone to buy the things Miroku wants to sell; it'll be a nice place to relax. It'll probably take us a few days to get rid of everything so we'll have to meet you there, okay?" Sango looked rueful as she imagined following behind Miroku as he hawked his wares.

"No problem but look at it this way, he'll make some good money and you'll deserve a nice gift for helping him out. Make sure he treats you to something nice!" Kagome suggested and laughed again as Sango's face brightened.

"Yes, in that case I'd better go help him. Oh and my group is already outside waiting." Sango said as she walked off.

"Thanks Sango, that just leaves me. Yours are outside too right?" She asked a smiling Motoko.

"Yes, I'll help you. Let's get these people out of here and then we can head for happier places. Rin find Jaken and get your things together please. Your father wants to leave soon I'm sure." Lady Motoko paused and thought of the words she'd said. She was thinking of them as a real family now. Her expression displayed her joy in those thoughts.

"Yes, ma'am!" Rin liked what she said as well.

"And get Shippo too please!" Kagome called after her. Even she was starting to feel like she was apart of big extended family.

* * *

**Kagome**, Lady Motoko, Rin and Shippo stepped out onto the arena. There in the center they stood tall, proud and noble. Two silver-white haired dog demons and one with black hair. If they weren't known to them, fear would have come first instead of affection. 

"We're ready Inuyasha! Sango and Miroku have agreed to take the humans back to the village so we can all leave here together. They left a little while ago so you guys can do your thing now."

"Our thing?" Daiki asked. Kagome spoke so peculiarly. Hopefully he'd learn to follow her way of speaking soon.

"We can destroy this place now." Inuyasha spoke. "Yeah but how exactly? Maybe you should have gone with Miroku and Sango." He frowned because the best way to do it would be from the air. Sesshomaru had his pelt and Ah-Un but that wouldn't work for all of them.

Thinking of the dragon, it followed by Jaken and a demon horse exited the palace. Everyone stared curiously at the horse. It looked docile enough. The strange group walked one after to Inuyasha's group. "I tried to get it to leave but it just followed us." Jaken complained. The horse was black with red highlights. It stood taller than the two-headed dragon and looked back at them just as curiously.

Inuyasha went to it cautiously. When he reached out to stroke its head, the horse complied and submitted to Inuyasha's touch. "Well he seems friendly enough. I wonder what he's doing here."

"He was Gin's. The human rode him here." Lady Motoko answered.

"Well we can ride him out of here but if he could fly…" Inuyasha had to step back as black feathery wings seemed to grow from the horse's sides. They flapped in the air then the horse walked forward until he was nose to nose with Inuyasha. "Ha! Well then, can we get a ride?" He laughed again as the horse bobbed its head then nuzzled Inuyasha.

"Looks like you've made a new friend Lord Inuyasha." Daiki moved forward to see if the horse was friendly to all or just Inuyasha.

They went into the sky. Shippo, Rin, Kagome and Lady Motoko rode Ah-Un. Inuyasha, Daiki and Jaken rode their new friend and Sesshomaru rose elegantly on his pelt. From their vantage point, they could see Sango and Miroku's caravan in the distance. It was time. Sesshomaru sent out the first attack and Inuyasha and Daiki followed his example. It took a while since the canyon was huge but repeated hits of blue lightning, Black Slash and the Wind Scar made the walls shake, crumble and fall.

As they flew away, great billows of dust rose up into the sky and rocks continued to break apart tumbling this way and that filling every nook and cranny until all the cells were destroyed. If you hadn't known there was an arena there before, you wouldn't know it now. It looked like the aftermath of an earthquake. The Barren Lands were truly barren again.

* * *

**_Wow, even I thought this was the end but it's not! Please stay with me for the last chapter of Brothers in Arms!_**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Okay here it is - the last chapter! Be warned, it's a long one! Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Bonds**_

**"Can** you do that?" Inuyasha asked as he watched his brother float down to the ground. He was nothing but a ball of light.

"No, maybe when I learn more about my power. You Lord Inuyasha?" He sat behind the half demon on the winged-horse.

"Not even but then I don't have a pelt either. Oh well. We're here." The grounds were still overgrown with out of control gardens and grasses but it was a welcome sight to Inuyasha. The horse landed gently flapping its wings and Inuyasha patted his strong neck. "Thanks boy." They got off. "You can go now. We appreciate the ride. Go, you're free now too." Inuyasha gave him a little push but the horse just stared at him a moment before turning to munch on the abundant grass.

"Guess he wants to stay. He's a friendly sort; you should name him Lord Inuyasha." Daiki said as he too couldn't resist petting the horse.

"Maybe." He watched it munching happily then turned to Ah-Un when he touched down. Inuyasha went to them, lifted off Rin and Kagome then held out a hand to help Lady Motoko. "I know it doesn't look like much but it's a great little place to relax and big enough for all of us."

Jaken laughed heartily. "My lord and lady! Just you wait; we'll have this place fixed up in no time!" He looked up at the sky and they saw one of the flying carts carrying at least ten imps and various supplies. "They were so thankful for being released from Chitose that they wanted to become your slaves but I convinced them that just coming here and helping out for a while would be payment enough. They'll clean the inside and put down bedding and even cook!" Jaken looked excited by his surprise and waited anxiously for Sesshomaru to speak.

He didn't but walked away to a huge tree where he sat down and closed his eyes. Jaken's eyes welled up with tears and he looked to Lady Motoko for her answer.

"It's a wonderful idea Jaken. Please take care of directing them; I'll leave everything in your hands." Lady Motoko smiled at him then bent her head graciously. That quickly Jaken's tears disappeared and he giggled while nodding repeatedly. He turned to the waiting imps and hustled them inside giving them orders.

"You just made him very happy!" Rin exclaimed then grabbed Shippo's hand. "Let's go play!" The fox was happy to do so and soon they were running around playing.

"Well, I don't know about you Daiki but there's a hot spring in there calling my name. I've been dreaming about a hot soak and can't wait any longer. You don't mind do you Kagome?" He also wanted to spend some time alone with her in the hot springs but he still felt dirty after being locked up for so long.

Kagome could read his mind and with pink cheeks answered, "No go on and take your time, we'll let you know when it's time to eat. Leave your clothes outside and I'll wash them – you too Daiki."

"Oh, thank you Lady Kagome! Yes, I'd love a hot bath. After you my lord." Daiki gestured for Inuyasha go in front of him.

Inuyasha did so shaking his head, "Still calling me lord, when I've told you not to!" Just inside the door he stopped and said, "You're welcome to join us too Sesshomaru." Inuyasha didn't wait for an answer but kept walking.

The girls looked to Sesshomaru but he didn't move or speak. "Come on, I'll show you around a bit. Do know the story of what happened here? How we found this place?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, some from Jaken but I would appreciate a less 'Jaken' centered story. Somehow it was all about him and his heroic deeds." Motoko laughed.

Sesshomaru sat in silence beneath the tree listening to them and the children. He'd missed this. There was grass all around him, birds and trees and insects. The smells were of his family and earth. He breathed deeply but then noticed an itch on his back; he still carried some of that red dirt of the canyon on his body. He knew he could use a bath as well but with Inuyasha? Sesshomaru was reluctant. Besides Jaken, only Motoko had seen his amputated arm and he just didn't want any other eyes on it. It wasn't shame but pride. He would wait and go after Inuyasha and Daiki, for now he would rest. And he let himself fall into a light sleep.

* * *

**He** awoke to Inuyasha's laughter. With his eyes barely open, Sesshomaru looked for his brother and shook his head slightly to see him in clothes from Kagome's era again. He was showing them to Daiki. In moments Lady Motoko joined them, just as curious about his clothes as Daiki. Inuyasha seemed to love the attention but wasn't overbearing about it. Knowing that the hot spring was now free, Sesshomaru rose. 

"My lady, your assistance please?" He asked of his wife.

"My lord, of course. Excuse me." Motoko had figured that he would need her help in the bath and his clothes were in need of cleaning as well. Quietly she followed behind him and helped Sesshomaru to disrobe. While she enjoyed the view, she didn't do anything to arouse him but helped him to relax by washing his hair and bathing him. "I'll return with your clothes shortly." She was behind him now about to leave to wash his kimono. Motoko leaned close and kissed him on the back of his neck. "I've missed you terribly my lord and I'm so pleased you are safe. Tonight I will sleep next to you once again…I love you Sesshomaru." She backed away quickly and left before she acted on her feelings.

He stared over his shoulder after her. It had been too long since they'd been together as lovers. She had been right to leave quickly he thought. The bath was reviving him and he found that he too could not wait 'til night. Sesshomaru again allowed himself to doze but a while later the sound of footsteps woke him. It was not his wife's light steps but those of his brother.

"I-I've got your clothes. Motoko – Lady Motoko is helping Kagome with something. She asked me to!" Inuyasha said quickly. He could see his brother's back and hair only. He could not help that his eyes went to Sesshomaru's left arm but he couldn't see the damage he'd done. Inuyasha felt a little sick. He hadn't thought that seeing his brother this way would affect him so. When he'd taken his arm – it had been justified but know that just a few feet from him was the brother he'd crippled by his own hand - the guilt seemed to overwhelm him.

Trembling Inuyasha walked closer and put the clothes down. "I'm sorry." He whispered and turned to leave.

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru stopped him. He hadn't been ready for this but now that his brother was here, they should not ignore the situation. "Since my wife is occupied, you will help me dress."

That cold, hard unfeeling voice had returned and Inuyasha shivered. A complete lack of emotion is what he felt from his brother and tears glazed his eyes but he quickly blinked them away. "Of course." He tried to mimic Sesshomaru but knew he failed. Inuyasha waited as his brother rose from the hot water and turned to face him. He swallowed loudly.

It was a clean cut. There was Sesshomaru's shoulder and bicep but where the elbow would have started was nothing. His eyes stared and his heart thudded loudly.

"I am waiting." Sesshomaru's chin was raised as he looked down coldly at his brother. He watched him jump at the sound of his voice and hurry to pick up one of the sheets. Sesshomaru said not one word as Inuyasha clumsily dried his body.

Inuyasha tried his best to control his trembling as he helped his brother put on his clothes. It was weird helping him for he'd never done it for anyone but Kagome before and of course this was his brother and he couldn't help but compare himself to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru was taller and lean of limb just like him. They were very similar every where except for that pelt, those marks on his face and arm and of course his own dog ears. Brothers in almost every way. It was as he slipped the jacket on that Sesshomaru spoke again.

"You keep staring little brother. Does it bother you? My arm, does it disgust you?"

He couldn't, wouldn't meet his brother's eyes. "N-no. Sorry." Inuyasha apologized quietly and fastened the jacket then started on the armor.

"You are responsible Inuyasha. **You caused me to be a cripple!** **I cannot transform without embarrassment because of this deformity! I am your brother Inuyasha and you did this to me!"** Sesshomaru's hand shot out and grabbed Inuyasha by the throat and squeezed tightly.

Inuyasha automatically tried to pry Sesshomaru's hand away from him. His brother's claws penetrated his skin and Inuyasha could smell blood. He gasped and stared at his gasping reflection in eyes just like his. For a moment he considered letting Sesshomaru take his revenge but that was only for a moment.

Sesshomaru watched as Inuyasha made fists and struck him repeatedly in the chest and arm to make him let go. He had the urge to release miasma from his claws and end Inuyasha's life but taking a deep cleansing breath, Sesshomaru let go.

He fell to his knees and breathed deeply. It hurt, it burned but he was alive. Inuyasha raised his head blinking because he was now dizzy. **"Why didn't you kill me?! Why dammit?! I know you want to!" **His voice was raspy but it carried just as Sesshomaru's had earlier. All knew that the brothers were having confrontation. "I know you want me dead. I'm the reason Father died. My mother was human. I have the Tetsusaiga. I took _your arm!_" He spoke quietly now as he stared up at his brother.

"What are you going to do, wait and attack me when there's nobody around? Just quietly end my life and make it so I never existed?" Inuyasha sat down and gently held his sore neck as he waited for Sesshomaru's answer.

"True. All true: Father, your mother, the sword and my precious arm." Sesshomaru turned away and stared at the wall. "I've tried to kill you many times and just like now you fought back. I hated you the very day you were born." He looked over his shoulder and saw the hurt Inuyasha couldn't hide. "Your death was desirable. I would destroy Father's mistake and remain his only son. You were not needed."

Inuyasha stared one second longer at his brother before dropping his head and covering his face. It wasn't anything he hadn't already known but to hear Sesshomaru speak it so plainly and coldly... He didn't think he could stay to hear anymore but he couldn't seem to stand either. He wanted someplace dark and cold to hide in.

"Yet…you live. I could not kill you even when I tried with all my might - you succeeded in defending your life. Even now, I saw you give in for just a moment but you fought back like always. Your mother and our Father fought to bring you into this world. He gave you the Tetsusaiga so that you could protect yourself and live." Sesshomaru turned to face Inuyasha again. He walked until he stood towering over him.

Inuyasha froze. He strained with his ears to hear what Sesshomaru was saying to him. Your life is your own Inuyasha. I won't try to take it from you." Cautiously Inuyasha looked up at him but still could not read his brother's face.

"You're arm…"

"You took it. In defense for your life and that girl's you took my arm. I won't and can't forget that Inuyasha…but I won't take your life in payment. It is in the past and there's where we'll leave it."

_It couldn't be that simple. Sesshomaru won't just let it go like that! He just now tried to kill me! He will kill me; he's just saying these things to mess with my mind!_ White hair swung out then side to side. Inuyasha shook his head denying his brother's words. "I don't believe you. You are lying!" He pushed to his feet and started pacing unable to be still.

"Believe what you will." Sesshomaru said watching him. Inuyasha's distress was obvious.

"Damn right I will. You won't stop. I'll have to look over my shoulder forever, won't I? It wasn't real…what happened back in that cell. It…wasn't…real…" He couldn't breathe and he couldn't stand looking at Sesshomaru's cold face any longer. Inuyasha raced for door only to find himself pressed up against the wall, Sesshomaru's arm at his throat.

"Fool! You deny what you experienced simply because you doubt my words!" He spoke directly into Inuyasha's face, his voice low and harsh. "What happened there was all too real! I often questioned every moment we were there but dammit it all happened! _I held you as you slept little brother or don't you remember?! You helped and fed me after Chitose froze me! We are brothers of the same father. You are my brother and I am yours and that is all that matters!"_ Sesshomaru stepped back, gripped Inuyasha's shirt and slammed him against the wall several times so hard that it cracked.

The room was full of steam from the water and from the brother's emotions. It was thick and hard to breathe. They stared at each other and saw the same thing – a brother. Sesshomaru finally let go of Inuyasha and turned away trying to calm himself and Inuyasha slid down the wall unable to stand from all the rough treatment.

"That hurt you know." Shaky and petulant, Inuyasha spoke.

"Good, it was supposed to."

"I'm hungry, you?" _Think of something else._

"No…maybe."

"We should go eat then. Kagome has some of her special food. You should try it." _Let it go for now._

"Hmm…" Sesshomaru walked to Inuyasha and held out a hand to help him up. Inuyasha clasped that strong hand and let himself be helped. They stayed that way a moment before turning and walking together out of the room.

* * *

**There** was an awkward silence when they appeared. Everyone was sitting watching the doorway and stared for a moment before jumping up, moving about talking at the same time. Kagome noticed the blood on Inuyasha's neck and got him a damp towel. 

"You okay?" She whispered as she gently cleaned the marks left by Sesshomaru's claws. "That looks like it hurts." He was already bruised.

Inuyasha sighed deeply and took the hug he so needed. He held her and just cleared his mind until his stomach growled. "Got any of that ninja food? Enough for Daiki and Sesshomaru too?"

For once she couldn't read him, he had Sesshomaru's look. Obviously now was not the time to talk but things must be okay since he was trying to feed his brother his favorite food. "Yeah, I'll fix it. Go sit down, it won't be long."

Conversation was light as they ate. The main topic was the work the imps had done to clean up the temple. The rubble had been cleared the away and the rooms swept clean. Separate rooms were set up for sleeping and the main room had a carpet and pillows everywhere to rest upon. It was probably more plush than a temple had any right to be but since all the carpets and silks had come from Chitose's stash, everything was as luxurious as it could possibly be.

"I think I'll take a walk then retire. I'm surprised I'm so tired after resting all day. I guess being in prison and battling all the time affected me more than I thought." Daiki said standing.

"Can I come too?" Rin asked. She wasn't tired but she also wanted to get out of Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Motoko's way. It was long past time they got to spend some time alone. She went to each of them and kissed a smooth cheek. "I'll go to my room when we get back. Goodnight." She grinned knowingly at them.

"Wait up! I'm coming too!" Shippo called out finally catching on and smiled back at Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Subtle aren't they?" Inuyasha asked. Even Jaken got up and bowed to his master and mistress and left the room. Only the couples were left. "Umm, well I guess it we'll go to our room. Huh, a real room. Last time we all just slept right here. So do we have fancy stuff in our room too?" He asked as he helped Kagome up.

"Uh-huh. We've got a plush mattress and silk sheets! I can't wait to lay on it!" Kagome giggled. "Goodnight Motoko, Sesshomaru."

"Goodnight Kagome. Sleep well brother." Motoko went to him and stroked his neck as in apology then brushed back his bangs and kissed his forehead. She smiled as he blushed and nodded to her.

Sesshomaru caught his brother's eye. "Inuyasha."

"Sesshomaru." With Kagome's hand in his, they walked to their room.

* * *

"**How** do you like it my lord?" Lady Motoko asked as he surveyed the room. 

"It will do." Sesshomaru walked over the carpeted floor to stand before the bedding. "Undress me Motoko." There was a slight smile on his face as this was reminiscent of their first night together.

"Yes my husband." She smiled as well and slowly removed his clothes. When he was naked before her, she stared. "So beautiful. So hard and manly. You are a prime specimen Sesshomaru. No one compares to you."

Sesshomaru let out a short laugh. She was flattering him unnecessarily but he was pleased she thought that way. "And now you my wife, let me see your lovely body – a sight I have sorely missed."

Motoko said nothing but untied the bow of her kimono. Unlike how she'd undressed him, she moved quickly for she could not wait to be next to him any longer. She raised her arms above her head and lifted her long dark hair until it fell messily about her shoulders and breasts.

Sesshomaru seated himself and looked up at her beauty. _How have I gone so long without seeing her? She's my wife and should be by my side always! _"Come to me Motoko."

She stepped forward only to stop suddenly. Motoko held her hands before her stomach and lowered her head. "Are you angry with me my lord? I would clear the air before we make love. I meant no harm, it's just that he's your brother and you two were getting along so well back at the canyon that Kagome and I were worried that it would all end now that you're free. We - I just wanted you two to come to terms and to let go of all the bad feelings between you. Was I wrong?" During dinner she had sensed Inuyasha's unresolved feelings.

Sesshomaru's nostrils flared as he looked at her body wanting her and remembering that scene in the hot spring. He had known that it was she to make the decision; the girl Kagome wasn't brazen enough. In truth he would have preferred to do things on his own and for her to ask before acting on her own but it was done now. What he wanted now was his wife.

"Inuyasha and I have come to terms. Does that satisfy you? Will you now join me here on this bed?" Sesshomaru tilted his head and let her see that he held no anger for her actions.

Motoko sighed audibly. "Yes my lord. I am glad for you both." She waited no longer and walked to him. He sat Indian style and she spread her legs to straddle his. Holding onto his shoulders, she lowered her body until her bottom rested in his lap. She deliberately teased them both by not taking him inside her. Motoko could feel the heat from his hardness as it pressed close to her wet flesh.

He smiled and laughed at her love play. Sesshomaru circled her back and pulled her mouth to his. He kissed her, no devoured her. Lips, tongue and teeth moved with reckless purpose. He wanted to arouse her, break her down and build her up again. He wanted to memorize her taste, the feel of her tongue against his, how plump her lips were and take her breath into his body and give her his.

Motoko had to push him away or she would have lost consciousness. "My-my lord! Sesshomaru…I…let me…breathe…" She rested her head in the softness of his pelt and sucked in oxygen. She hadn't wanted it to end but it had been too much. She smiled knowing he wanted her so.

"Too much for you Motoko?" Sesshomaru asked as he kissed and nibbled at her neck.  
She shivered, "No, oh no. I can take much more." Motoko lifted her head to smile at him. "I want you inside me now." She made to lift her hips when suddenly her hair was caught in a fierce grip and her head pulled back hard enough to bring tears to her eyes.

Sesshomaru leaned in close, amber eyes hard. "You did overstep your bounds my wife. You pushed us together unnecessarily! He and I would have worked things out on our own without your interference!" His voice never once rose above a whisper. "As I said, Inuyasha and I did come to terms so this time no harm was done but listen well Motoko – do not test me too often or there will be consequences." His eyes bored into hers making sure she understood. "My lady?"

There was fear in her dark eyes and it warred with desire. This intensity thrilled her but she did not doubt that he would act on his words if she stepped out of line again. Obviously where Inuyasha was concerned – she should most definitely not interfere. "I'm s-sorry my lord! I beg your forgiveness! It shall not happen again!" Her head and neck throbbed with pain as he held her in that position without speaking for several minutes. As the time kept moving and he did not, true fear entered her and her tears fell freely. "S-sesshomaru?"

"You understand. Good." He released her hair and cupped her head until she once again rested against his pelt. As Motoko cried he stroked her back and rubbed his face against her soft skin. Sesshomaru didn't wish to hurt his wife but she had to understand not to do things that would displease him. Things with his brother could have gone the other way and she would have blamed herself for his death. Now she would be more careful in her actions.

Motoko's tears slowed and ended. He still held her and she could tell he still wanted her. She'd made a mistake and been chastised and now they could go on. "I love you Sesshomaru."

"Then show me Motoko. Take me inside you and show me." He pulled back and now with only desire in his eyes, watched as she rose to her knees. Sesshomaru cupped her hip as she finally lowered herself onto his stiffened flesh. "My love, my love…"

Those words gave her a new thrill and she responded accordingly. Motoko rode her husband well and climaxed twice before he tumbled her to the silk beneath them and thrust hard and fast until he gained his own release.

"You should stay by my side always." He muttered into her hair as they rested.

"I will. I will always be at your side." Motoko lifted her leg and crossed it over his lower back indicating she wanted more loving and smiled to hear his sexy laugh. They were going to be awake for a long time yet.

* * *

**Inuyasha** and Kagome undressed. There was one candle burning throwing their shadows against the walls. She lay down first and smiled. "I feel so wicked on these silk sheets." Giggling she looked up at Inuyasha, the urge to laugh disappeared. "What's wrong? What happened between you two?" He hadn't smiled with her but looked like a lost little boy. 

"Nothing, I'm fine." He got in next to her and managed a laugh as he slid on the sheets. "Yeah, I see what you mean by wicked." Inuyasha lay flat with his arms behind his head. Thoughts kept racing through his mind making it hard to concentrate on Kagome only. They'd been apart for weeks and he wanted this but Sesshomaru held sway over his emotions right now. _The things he'd said, could they be believed? Could they really be brothers?_

Kagome leaned closed and stroked his forehead trying to smooth out the furrows. Her breasts swung close to his cheek and she hummed when he caught one and kissed it. Suddenly he turned and buried his face between the firm globes.

"Can you just hold me tonight Kagome? I'm sorry but -."

"Shh, of course Inuyasha. We don't have to do anything tonight. I'm just happy to finally have you with me again. I missed you and worried so much!" She held him close and kissed the top of his head. "Sleep Inuyasha, I'm here for you." Kagome's heart hurt to feel him shiver. He was going through something and wasn't ready to share it with her but he wanted her with him. Inuyasha had shown her that he needed her and she would comfort him and protect him through the night just as he always did for her. "Sleep…just rest my darling." Kagome stroked him until his tremors stopped and he slept.

* * *

**He **was naked and he smelled Kagome. Inuyasha smiled. He was free of Chitose's prison and Kagome was at his side. Ever so gently he rubbed his cheek against the softness of her breast. Last night he hadn't been in the right frame of mind to appreciate her. He still wasn't sure he'd worked out all his feelings towards his brother but it wasn't an ache in his heart and mind now and he was here with the woman he loved. It was about time he told her that. 

Inuyasha raised his head to look up at her. Dark lashes lay against the whiteness of her face but there was a rosy glow to Kagome's cheeks. The sun was just rising so there was a halo of light about them. He pushed down the silky blanket so that he could view all of Kagome's lovely body. One of her legs rested between his own. Smiling Inuyasha started at her hip and stroked down that lovely thigh until he cupped her knee. He lifted and pulled it over his hip until he was between her legs. She stirred but didn't waken. Just below her breasts he placed a kiss then kissed each puckering nipple, her collarbone, and the pulse in her neck and when he reached her lips, Kagome was awake.

"Good morning." He didn't let her reply but gave her the sweetest kiss.

"Mmm, good morning." Kagome cupped his cheek and stared into his eyes. They weren't lost today as they were last night. "Are you okay?"

He turned his head and kissed her palm. "I know you're curious but can we not talk about _him_ just yet. I haven't thanked you properly for coming to save me." He pressed his leg against her femininity.

Kagome would have liked to satisfy her curiosity as well as help him work out his feelings for his brother but Inuyasha wanted something else this morning and he was definitely arousing her. He was right, talk of Sesshomaru could wait. "And just what do you plan on doing to thank me?" She asked softly as her hands found his male nipples and tweaked them.

"Love you – completely this time." Inuyasha didn't move but looked into her brown eyes. He meant that this time they would go all the way but he wanted her to want that too.

Kagome became still as she understood what he said. They would make love – finally. They'd come so close many times but each time backed off not ready for that final step but now he was. She thought she understood why now was the right time. He'd been taken from her when he'd been holding her and she hadn't been sure he would survive his ordeal and it bothered and compounded her worry that they hadn't made love. It must have been the same for him each time he'd been forced to battle not knowing if he would live to be with her again.

"Yeah? You sure you feel up to it?" She teased. He had survived and was with her again. Time for the pain to be replaced with some sexy humor. "I want everything you have to give Inuyasha but if you're still tired…" Kagome's eyes were bright with love and laughter.

"Oh so it's going to be like that? Remember those words when you can't walk later!" Inuyasha laughed and pulled her leg even further over his hip and pressed his hard flesh against her wet center. "I do love you Kagome." He said before kissing her.

Kagome laid flat on her back and pulled on his shoulders so that he lay fully against her. She took his face and returned his kiss with just as much passion. They mated first with lips and tongue before Inuyasha took her breasts. Again he buried his face between them before sucking first one then the other. He gave her a small love bite which had her lifting her hips against him. It was hard to resist her but he wanted to a little of everything before finally entering her.

"Inu-yasha…just love me…" Kagome said as he dipped his tongue into her navel making her stomach jump. She knew he wanted everything to be special but it always was with him. Looking down she saw his ears next to her thighs and tried to brace herself for the shock and joy of his tongue tasting her but it surprised her every time.

He licked and kissed her until she cried out and covered her mouth with her hands. Inuyasha laughed sexily knowing she was trying to prevent the others from hearing her.

"Oh no, my turn." Kagome whispered once the world came back into focus again. She glared at him but couldn't maintain it. Kagome curled her legs to one side to hold onto those precious feelings then reached for his penis. Her hair fell about her shoulders as she took him in her mouth. It thrilled her to hear his throaty groan. She took him deep and used her knowledge to take him to the edge. She would have took him all the way but he pushed her away.

"Nuh-uh, now we make love." Inuyasha knew she'd been trying to get him to yell out but he wanted her too much to allow that to happen. They moved together until once again Kagome was lying back, open and waiting for him. "You're sure Kagome?" He asked as the enlarged head of his penis stroked her wet flesh.

"I'm sure Inuyasha." She reached down and placed him just inside her. Her breathing sped up and she nodded to him. They both watched as he slid in and groaned simultaneously. He didn't stop until he was fully inside her. A gasp left her lips and her nails raked his shoulders.

"I'm sorry." He said as he came to a stop resting his forehead on hers.

"No, it's okay. It's okay." Kagome had tears in her eyes but she felt so happy and must have looked it because Inuyasha smiled at her. "What are you waiting on Inuyasha; you told me I wouldn't walk today!"

He laughed out loud – a deep, pleasurable laugh full of love and promise. "I did didn't I? He closed his eyes as her flesh tightened around him. "Here I go Kagome, don't worry, I'll carry you wherever you need to go!" He pulled back and thrust deep.

They laughed and cried and sighed and moaned. They loved each other that morning and neither had ever know a better feeling. There was absolutely nothing in this world better than being with each other in that way.

* * *

**Down** the hall, Sesshomaru chuckled. His little brother was finally a man. He hadn't meant to listen but he'd woken as Inuyasha had – he was still in tune with his brother. He and Inuyasha still had issues between them but they would work it out. He had the girl Kagome and Sesshomaru had Motoko. Life was better when you had someone to love and protect. Protect. _Father…_

Motoko pushed her bottom into his lap and Sesshomaru focused on his wife again. Her lovely back was to him and he kissed the nape of her neck. His brother was loving his woman and Sesshomaru saw no reason to let Inuyasha have all the fun. Sesshomaru slipped his hand between Motoko's legs and laughed to feel her already wet and ready for him.

* * *

**The** next day came and went with neither brother looking or speaking to the other. The girls of course knew things had not gone as well as they hoped between them but didn't bring up the subject of their brother for fear of causing more trouble. Rin, Shippo and Daiki felt the tension between them so they divided their time with one or the other and were sure not to bring up the names Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. 

Daiki especially couldn't make sense of what was going on between them. There had never been this level of tension between them even on the battlefield. He spent the morning with the kids, the afternoon with Lord Inuyasha and the late afternoon with Lord Sesshomaru and the evening talking to the women since neither brother would talk at all.

Their second day Inuyasha disappeared along with the demon horse for most of the morning. Rin spotted them in the sky and yelled until they landed so she could ask for a ride. Inuyasha, Shippo and Rin all flew on the horse until lunch time. After lunch, he took off for the waterfall and Daiki decided to tag along.

"Bring back some fish for supper!" Kagome called and Inuyasha raised a hand to let her know he'd heard her.

"Fishing? I love to fish! I'll go help." Rin said jumping up and running after them leaving Shippo to his coloring.

Kagome along with Lady Motoko went to one of the gardens where the imps had worked wonders pulling out the weeds and even done some planting. Kagome wanted some fresh herbs to use on the fish. She looked around and saw they were alone, at least she thought they were. "Where's Sesshomaru?"

"Oh, he went for a walk. I think they all need to move about since they were confined for so long. Probably why Inuyasha took off this morning. Neither can seem to sit still for very long." Motoko spoke as she watched Kagome.

Kagome looked over at her then gathered her courage. "What happened in the spring…has Sesshomaru said anything? Inuyasha won't tell me what happened, all I know is that at some point Sesshomaru held him by the throat. I want him to tell me without bugging him about it. Maybe we can do something…" She trailed off when Motoko hung her head.

"No Kagome…my lord was not pleased with my interference – sending Inuyasha to him. I shan't get involved again. It is between them to work things out or not." Motoko felt shame and it stained her cheeks as she thought of Sesshomaru's chastisement.

Kagome watched and worried, "Are things…okay with you two? Sesshomaru's not angry is he?" She felt a shiver knowing his anger could be deadly.

"No do not worry, we are fine." Motoko smiled for her, letting Kagome know for sure that Sesshomaru was not holding her actions against her. "You should know though that Lord Sesshomaru believes that he and Inuyasha have 'come to terms.' Those were his words. For him there is no problem or conflict between them. Whatever's going to happen next, I assume is up to Inuyasha."

Kagome sat back on her heels, her hands dropped to her lap. "No wonder he's in such a mood. If Sesshomaru has told him that things are okay with them, how's he supposed to take that all of a sudden? Yes they got along in that damned cell but somewhere in his mind, he probably expected things to go back the way they were with his brother occasionally trying to kill him. Sesshomaru attacked him in that spring but let him go… Inuyasha wants a brother, I'm sure of that but what exactly did Sesshomaru offer?" The two women stared at one another at a loss for what was happening or was going to happen with the men they loved.

* * *

**Sesshomaru** showed up at the waterfall where Rin and Jaken were playing in the water and Daiki dozed on the shore. Inuyasha stood beneath the waterfall letting himself be soaked. 

"My lord!" Rin called out to him. "I've missed you!" She splashed through the water until she could climb out then ran to him. On her heels was Jaken not about to be outdone by the girl.

"He didn't leave us Rin! He's just been stretching his legs. Isn't that right, my lord?" Jaken's expression was half fawning and half superior.

"You are having fun?" Sesshomaru asked of Rin. He glanced down at the girl but his eyes looked to his brother most of the time.

"Oh yes. Inuyasha was showing us some moves and Daiki and I had the best time trying to do them. We fell more than anything and Master Jaken couldn't do anything at all!" Rin laughed then froze and wondered if she should have said anything at all.

Daiki had woken and sat up to face Sesshomaru. He saw Rin's apprehension and thought the best thing to do was to act as if nothing wrong had been said. "She's right, those moves Lord Inuyasha used in the arena are not easy to do but it was fun and I think with more practice, Rin will learn to defend herself quite well." Daiki smiled at the beaming girl.

"Hmph! It's just some stupid moves fit for humans and half breeds!" Jaken muttered.

"Jaken…I believe Lady Motoko would like your help back at the temple. She will be seeing to the meal soon. Go." Sesshomaru said looking at the imp from the corner of his eye.

"Umm, yes my lord! Of course, right away!" Jaken knew that look and tone so he picked up his staff and dragged his wet body back to the temple.

"Did you enjoy your walk my lord? It seems we all are moving about quite a lot. When Lord Inuyasha wasn't swimming or teaching us he was fishing. There's plenty to eat and Rin helped there as well. She's a good fisherman." Daiki stood and went to the water where they had the fish on a couple sticks still in the river. "Perhaps we should take these back, hmm?" He asked of Rin thinking that maybe Lord Sesshomaru wanted to have words with Inuyasha.

Inuyasha watched them leave, Rin's hand in Daiki's free one. They talked quietly and looked back often but they didn't come back and he wished they would. He left the streaming water wearing only the pants to his kimono. At the water's edge he jumped out and shook himself not caring if Sesshomaru got wet.

"So childish." Sesshomaru said in a scathing tone but Inuyasha continued to ignore him and began to get dressed. "This silence doesn't suit you little brother. You usually scream your head off when you don't get your way. Either you're still sulking or you're growing up."

Inuyasha wanted to say something – anything but he couldn't make up his mind whether Sesshomaru had truly given up on killing him or was this the cruelest act his brother could perform – give him hope only to dash it away as he took his life.

"Leave me be for a while." He finally said and started walking back to the temple.

"We won't be staying here forever Inuyasha. This…us…depends on you." Sesshomaru said quietly but firmly.

Inuyasha paused, took a deep breath and nodded before walking on. They parted ways still with no real answers.

* * *

**Late** afternoon on the third day, Shippo spotted Kirara bringing the rest of the gang back together. Miroku waved at them from the air. He and Sango were all smiles as they landed. Each of them carried large sacks with them causing everyone to wonder if they hadn't been able to sell everything. 

"Hello! We have returned and we have MONEY!!! That demon was a despicable bastard but he had good taste! We won't have to worry about money for a long while!" He jiggled his sleeve letting them hear the multitude of coins he carried.

"His joy is well deserved; we made some good money Kagome! There was even enough to put aside for when we get married and we didn't sell everything! A lot more is stored at Mushin's place." Sango's eyes were bright as she contemplated the future.

"That's great Sango! So is some of the stuff you couldn't sell?" Kagome asked as Sango put her bundle on the ground.

"Oh no, supplies and just stuff we couldn't resist buying since we had extra money. We've got tea, rice, some cloth for bandages and medicinal herbs and well - just stuff! Some games, a ball and other things we don't need. Oh Kagome, it was a lot of fun!" Kagome laughed along with Sango knowing it was true because what girl didn't like to shop?

"It was a mistake to leave stuff with that old man, there'll be nothing left when you go back." Inuyasha spoke as he walked towards them his hands in his kimono.

"Well I did threaten the old drunkard not to sell of the stuff for sake!" Miroku frowned and shook his head.

"That won't stop him! You can kiss that stuff goodbye Miroku. How could you believe he wouldn't sell it for sake?! Idiot!" Inuyasha said with amused scorn glad to see Miroku.

"Don't worry Inuyasha, I expect him to sell some of it, that's why Sango and I hid some of it too. There's enough for him to sell and have his sake and not rob us blind." Miroku looked at Inuyasha and his stubborn expression. Something was going on.

"Come on Sango, you can have a bath while you tell us everything. Wait until you see your room! The imps fixed one up for all of us – this isn't the same place we stayed at before!" Kagome led her inside.

"So what else did you do while you were away?" Shippo hopped onto Miroku's shoulder all smiles and innuendos.

Miroku laughed and patted the fox's head. "Like I'd tell you!" He looked around at everyone sitting in the shadow of the temple noticing they seemed a bit awkward with each other. It was quiet for a few moments then Miroku asked a question to break the silence.

"Is that Gen's demon horse I saw out there?" Miroku had walked to look inside the temple and was delighted to find luxurious carpets and soft pillows to sit upon. He grinned as he placed his bag on the floor, snagged a pillow to sit on then looked to Daiki who answered his question.

"Actually I think you can say its Lord Inuyasha's now. It follows him around whenever he's outside and Lord Inuyasha has been riding on him quite a bit and Rin loves to ride with them. Her laughter rains down from the sky."

"He flies?! But Gin rode him like a normal horse!" Miroku got up to peer at the horse.

"It has wings – they just appear out of nowhere! Black wings and he's so gentle!" Rin told him. "What are you going to name him Inuyasha? You said you would." She crawled over to him, leaned one arm on his leg and looked up at him.

Inuyasha had to smile at her. She was so genuine and hid nothing. In many ways she was like Kagome. "Well, I was thinking about Shouhei. How's that sound Rin?"

"Shouhei…Shouhei…yeah it suits him but will he like it?" Rin wondered and looked over at Miroku as he laughed.

The horse had come closer and looked around for Inuyasha. Once he spotted the half demon, he nodded his head vigorously and neighed. Everyone laughed as Inuyasha went to him and stroked the long neck.

"Okay Shouhei it is." He smiled at the simplicity of this relationship. The horse favored him and Inuyasha liked the horse. "You're still free to leave whenever you want but you'll always have friends with us." He spoke holding the long head between his hands staring into his dark eyes. To him the horse seemed to understand every word he said.

* * *

**Inuyasha** was back at the river to get more fish. They were getting a late start on dinner because of Sango and Miroku's arrival. He'd just thrown two up onto the grass when Miroku walked out of the trees. They just looked at each other a moment then Inuyasha continued catching fish. 

Miroku looked up at the night sky and the first stars of the night. "So what's wrong Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha grinned despite himself. He didn't want to talk but if he did talk, it would probably be to Miroku. Quietly without looking at him, he told Miroku what had happened at the hot spring.

Miroku twirled his staff listening to the jingle of the rings once Inuyasha had stopped talking. "You don't believe him?"

"Oh come on! How can I?! Look at how many times he's tried to kill me?!"

"But Inuyasha, things changed between you while you were in that cell together – we all saw that. You two worked together, joked together – you were brothers."

"I know." He sat down heavily. "I felt like I was his brother not just someone who happened have the same father as he. He protected me during battle Miroku! …And other things too…he watched over me when I got hurt…" Inuyasha hung his head so that silky strands hid his face.

Miroku looked surprised and found it hard to believe but it must have happened. "Well then, what more proof do you need?"

"I don't know dammit!" He hit the ground with his fist. "He's a tricky bastard! Sesshomaru could act like my brother until it was convenient for him to kill me! Maybe he just wants me to lower my guard then steal the Tetsusaiga from me! He's always wanted it you know!" Inuyasha put his hand on said sword. It was a trial sometimes to own it but he was glad their father had chosen for him to have it.

"Sesshomaru's changed . He has Rin and now Lady Motoko. He doesn't kill humans indiscriminately anymore. Maybe having a family has made him realized that he has other family - a brother, the only brother he's ever going to have. For both of you, you're the only sons of your great father. Shouldn't you get along instead of holding grudges and trying to kill each other?"

Inuyasha was pacing now. He'd known Miroku would ask all the hard questions but it was nothing he had thought of on his own. Still the answer as to what he should do, what he should believe, eluded him. "Yeah we should but…" Inuyasha got a stick to carry his catch on. "We should get back; everybody's probably hungry and waiting on us." The two walked companionably back to the temple. "Thanks Miroku."

Miroku smiled at the quiet words but he felt for Inuyasha. Sesshomaru was offering what Inuyasha wanted and Inuyasha was afraid to reach out and take it for fear it wasn't real. His smile faded as he imagined Sesshomaru laughing with scorn as he attacked and killed his brother. It could happen all too easily for they had seen that ruthless side of Sesshomaru many times before.

He didn't envy his friend's situation and all he or any of them could do was support him in his decision and watch his back for an attack.

* * *

"**Sesshomaru**…walk with me?" Inuyasha approached his brother the next morning. Only Daiki and Miroku noticed because they were nearby. 

Sesshomaru was sitting under a tree but he looked up at Inuyasha silently then over at the watching men. Gracefully he rose and waited for Inuyasha to lead the way.

Into the dense woods behind the temple they walked silently until Inuyasha could find words. "You won't try to kill me again, ever?"

"Not intentionally no." Sesshomaru smirked at Inuyasha's angry look.

"You've attacked me when you weren't yourself little brother. I will protect myself, just as you have when I've attacked you." The humor left him and Sesshomaru looked up at the tall trees towering over them. "I won't pretend that we'll be like we were back there nor will I be like your friends Inuyasha but…"

"But we'll get along and we won't try to kill each other?" Inuyasha frowned at him thinking that wasn't much better than what they had before.

"Yes, exactly." He could feel Inuyasha's dislike but Sesshomaru wasn't about to promise something he wasn't sure he could live up to. Inuyasha would have to take this and be satisfied or they could just be strangers the next time they met.

"Selfish bastard. So what happened back there is history? We act like it never happened? What?!" Fear and the urge to fight rose in him as Sesshomaru backed him into a tree.

"No. I won't deny what happened there…we were true brothers but neither of us can say we'll ever feel that way about each other again. The sooner you realize that, the sooner we can move on Inuyasha. Take what I'm offering little brother." Sesshomaru stared into his eyes and saw everything.

Inuyasha stared into Sesshomaru's eyes and finally realized something. Sesshomaru did want more for the two of them but wasn't sure how to go about it and the only way for them to even get to that new place was for Inuyasha to take this cease fire of hate and killing and focus on accepting that they could get along and tolerate each other's ways. He sighed and managed a smile. "Okay big brother, I'll take it but you need to work on that intimidating stare. Not the best way to convince someone you're not out to harm them."

"Smart-ass." Sesshomaru backed off and felt the muscles in his stomach loosen.

"I think I can say I come by it honestly." Inuyasha grinned and felt better than he had in days. "I don't think I've ever walked around back here before. Wanna check it out?"

Sesshomaru nodded and they walked further into the wilderness that was just an overgrown forest. Their own wild feelings had been tamed and the ground they walked now was a new path offering many different directions all leading to a better place.

* * *

**They **walked out of the trees together. Inuyasha was talking and using one hand to demonstrate something. Sesshomaru said something that had Inuyasha smiling and shaking his head. Together they saw their friends and the imps gathered in front of the temple staring at them. 

"Hey, what's going on?" Inuyasha asked then stopped when Kagome put her hands on her hips. "What?"

"So what happened? You two seem okay, are you?" She asked quietly and everyone seemed to hold their breaths.

"Yeah, we're good. But if he suddenly attacks and kills me – you'll have to avenge my death okay?" He said in all seriousness.

"Idiot." Sesshomaru said and looked at Motoko. "I feel like a bath. Bathe with me. Rin, be sure to practice what Inuyasha teaches you." He told the girl as his wife joined his side and they went into the temple.

"Yes my lord." Her voice was awed. Rin laughed with delight and ran to Inuyasha and jumped. "You made up! I've got an uncle!" She hugged his neck as soon as Inuyasha caught her.

"Well done my lords! I'm pleased for you both!" Daiki said and folded his arms proudly as if he'd accomplished something.

"Wow, they've actually done it." Sango said blinking.

"Let's hope so because I'd hate to face Sesshomaru in a battle. I'd try but I'd probably end up joining Inuyasha in the nether world." Miroku went to his friend and clapped him on the back. "You're positive?"

Inuyasha hefted Rin and slid her to his hip. "Well, he's my brother. It won't be like Kagome and Sota or any other sibling relationship but…we'll make it work somehow."

"Thank goodness! You had us scared to death disappearing like that!" Kagome said as she couldn't resist going to him and touching him. She leaned into him as he wrapped his other arm about his waist.

"Sorry but it needed to be done just between the two of us. I feel…free. Different from being free of that cell – I don't know but it's a good feeling."

"Good, it's about damned time!" Kagome said earning a kiss.

Shippo looked over at Kirara. "I guess it's a good thing but it's really weird." The twin tail nodded and meowed her agreement.

* * *

**Daiki** had decided it was time to go home and share his adventures with the rest of the village and so they all decided it was time to move on. They'd spent about two weeks at the temple companionably but Naraku needed to be found and Inuyasha wanted to go home for it was nearing the time of the new moon. Sango also wanted to go visit her village because she had plans to make now that she and Miroku had some money – maybe they'd live there once Naraku was defeated. 

"You don't really mind me taking Shouhei, Lord Inuyasha? It's no problem for me to get back to the village on foot." Daiki stood with the demon horse, stroking it.

"I keep telling you, he's free to do what he wants. I asked him and he agreed to take you back home and then to bring you back to us when you're ready. Do you remember the directions to Kaede's village?" Inuyasha approached them and Shouhei sniffed curiously trying to find the hidden carrot on Inuyasha. Shouhei found it hidden in a sleeve. "I am going to miss him though." Inuyasha stumbled backwards as the horse flung its head over his shoulder and rested it there. There was laughter as Inuyasha hugged Shouhei. "We'll see each other soon." He told the stallion.

"I'll send him to you if he gets antsy." Daiki promised. He wanted to ride the horse and tell everyone about how it was attached to Lord Inuyasha. Shouhei was a proud demon stallion. Normally they shunned other demons preferring its own kind but Inuyasha apparently was the exception. "I'm sure he'll find you." Daiki laughed then went to Kagome, Miroku and Sango and took his leave of them.

"We'll be back in the village in about a week Daiki. Of course we won't be staying long but with Inuyasha's best friend there, I'm sure you'll spot us from the sky." Miroku told him shaking his hand.

"Got it! Shippo, Kirara. Rin, little one, I'll miss our talks. My lady I'll send your well wishes. Can I tell them when to expect you back?" Daiki was almost sure that Lady Motoko was ready to stay at her husband's side permanently.

"No, I'll have to go back to close up my house but not just yet. My place is with Lord Sesshomaru." She moved forward and hugged Daiki. "Safe journey."

"Thank you again for my life. Lord Sesshomaru, it was a pleasure to fight by your side. I look forward to seeing you again soon and possibly helping you defeat your enemy Naraku." Daiki bowed deeply at the waist before Sesshomaru.

"Until then Daiki." Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha took Daiki's forearm and Daiki his. "I'm glad you were demon-napped!" Inuyasha said making Daiki laugh.

"Me too my Lord Inuyasha. Enjoy your time in the other world." He mounted Shouhei. Black feathers unfolded from nowhere and large wings lifted into the air. Shouhei brushed his head against Inuyasha once more before backing away, turning and taking a running leap, soaring high into the air.

The gang gathered about Lady Motoko and Rin to say their goodbyes as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru walked away from them down towards the waterfall.

"So I guess I'll see you later too." Inuyasha said.

"Of course. We will meet again soon, it is inevitable." Sesshomaru said. "Try to keep up little brother or I'll kill Naraku without you."

"Like you could. Take good care of my sister and niece." Inuyasha grinned to just say those words. "They're too good for you, you know?" He looked up at his brother. "I like saying stuff like that to you."

"So I noticed I'll have to break you of that habit." Sesshomaru said returning Inuyasha's look. They were kidding each other. "Like right now!" Suddenly Sesshomaru jumped back, drew the Tokijin and held it at the ready. "Draw your sword little brother."

"Oh really? We shall see." He said mocking Sesshomaru's tone, drew the Tetsusaiga and charged.

* * *

**It **was the sound of swords clashing that had everyone running. They stood dumbfounded as the brothers fought. Neither of them was smiling and the battle looked too real. 

"What happened?" Rin asked. "They were just smiling a moment ago!"

"Could Inuyasha have said something stupid and Sesshomaru got angry?" Shippo asked as Inuyasha took a kick to the face.

"Possibly, they both have relatively short tempers." Sango said gripping her weapon ready to throw it to break up the fight.

"I don't know, maybe it's like what Rin was talking about before – just a fight between brothers." Miroku winced when Inuyasha did a turn in the air and body slammed Sesshomaru into the ground.

Both of them lost their swords and Sesshomaru, quicker than Inuyasha, jumped up into the air used his whip. He cracked it several times against Inuyasha before his brother could get up and go for his sword. Immediately, Sesshomaru too went for his fallen sword.

Tetsusaiga met Tokijin. They faced each other, faces grim and pushed with all their might. Neither moved then Inuyasha quirked his lip and dropped to the ground sweeping Sesshomaru's legs from beneath him. Sesshomaru was surprised but reacted instantly using his pelt to pull Inuyasha to the ground as well.

Inuyasha was on his back with Sesshomaru's sword at his throat. "I gotta get me one of those!" Inuyasha complained about his brother's pelt.

"Ha! You see Inuyasha; you have a long way to go yet." Triumph shone from Sesshomaru's golden eyes.

"Oh yeah? You didn't notice did you?" He grinned and pressed the Tetsusaiga against his brother's stomach so that he could feel it. Inuyasha laughed to see the surprise in Sesshomaru's eyes as he realized that the battle had ended in a tie. They both could have killed each other. They were equal.

"Impressive but don't let it go to your head. It was just one battle." Sesshomaru warned but his smile was evident to Inuyasha. He stood, put away his sword and held out his hand for Inuyasha.

"I could say the same." Inuyasha took that hand and held on tight. They faced each other again and saw something that had been sorely missing – family.

Sesshomaru's expression changed. It was suddenly full of humor. "Your fighting skills have improved and…you finally became a man Inuyasha. Seems like you're starting to grow up."

Inuyasha stared at his brother - half smile on his face, eyebrow raised and suddenly he understood. He felt his cheeks redden and he tried to pull away but Sesshomaru held him tight. "You listened! You heard me and Kagome while we were – Sesshomaru!" He hissed.

"I did. I did not mean to but at the time I was still feeling…close to you and woke as you did." Sesshomaru's eyes flashed, bright with laughter. "The girl didn't do much walking that day – well done little brother."

Inuyasha was royally embarrassed but this teasing by his big brother… He laughed out loud and hard. His stomach hurt and because he was laughing so much, Inuyasha leaned into his brother and Sesshomaru took his weight.

"Wow, who knew you could be funny." Inuyasha pulled back and wiped away tears with his free hand. "I'm going to miss not having you around everyday." He admitted.

"Yes…but you will have me in your life Inuyasha." Sesshomaru held his hand even tighter before nodding and finally letting go.

"Right. You'll be in my life - forever." Inuyasha said resting that empty hand on his sword. With things settled between them they turned to head back to the temple. It was then that they noticed everyone and moved towards them. "You guys ready to go?" Inuyasha asked as if nothing had happened.

"What the hell was that?!" Kagome asked exasperated.

"Just a friendly battle. You know we fight all the time, what's the big deal?" He looked confused as they all groaned and walked away from him. "What?!" Inuyasha looked to Sesshomaru. "What?" Sesshomaru raised his delicate brows just as confused as his brother.

* * *

**Five** hundred years in the future they came to a rest at the bottom of the Bone Eater's well. Inuyasha gripped Kagome close and launched them out of the well. A moment later they stood in the dim light of early morning. 

"Think they're up yet?" Inuyasha asked as he caught Kagome close. "Maybe we can sneak up to you room for a little loving first." He tilted his head to one side. "You know, tonight you can make love to me as a human. Which do you think you'll like better?"

Kagome sighed; somehow she'd known that question was coming. "The man named Inuyasha. Quit comparing your demon half to your human half – you're one and the same! It will always be Inuyasha who I love with no comparisons! Got it!" She slapped his cheeks hard then kissed his lips to make up for it.

Inuyasha had to laugh for feeling a little bit jealous of himself. "Got it." They kissed for while then started up the stairs. "This trip back was the worst kind of adventure but I got a brother because of it. Yeah, he was always my brother but now it's more than just us being born of the same father. We can laugh and tease and fight like real brothers!" Inuyasha's voice and expression conveyed his happiness.

Kagome couldn't be more pleased for him. Of course unlike Inuyasha, it was hard for her to forget all the times he'd almost died at his brother's hands but she would try for his sake and if Sesshomaru's feelings were truly genuine then there wasn't much more that she could ask for than for Inuyasha to be this happy. The only other obstacle they had left to overcome was Naraku and his time was coming.

"I hope sensei is free to help me train while I'm here especially now that I'm teaching Rin and Daiki some moves. Rin will still need protection from demons but against humans – she'll kick ass!" Inuyasha paused, "Do you think Sota will be okay with me hanging out with Rin and now Sesshomaru?"

Kagome had to laugh. Inuyasha wasn't used to sharing himself with so many people and now he was worrying about keeping them all happy. He'd come a long way from the angry, lonely boy she'd first met. "They'll be okay. Each of them has their own friends too remember?"

Inuyasha grinned. "Yeah, right. Okay now be quiet and we'll sneak upstairs." He whispered in her ear. He slid open the door and stepped inside. As they were crossing the kitchen then they froze when Sota yelled out.

"Inuyasha! Sis! Welcome home! I told you Mom, they'd be back today. He's going to change tonight and we know he likes to do that with us!" A pajama clad Sota ran to them all smiles. "Did you have a good trip? You were gone a whole month this time – what happened?"

"Hush Sota, not so many questions. Welcome home." Mrs. Higurashi still in her dressing gown came in and took them both in her arms and held them tight. "So are you hungry? I'll fix a huge breakfast for you." She looked to Inuyasha. "Something really good happened to you, I can tell. You'll tell us about it over breakfast." She gave them each a kiss, tweaked a furry ear then started removing food from the refrigerator.

Inuyasha hadn't thought he could feel so good but that hug and her loving attention was icing on the cake. He looked down at Kagome and kissed her.

"Aww, we haven't even eaten yet! Break it up!" Sota tried to push them apart and ended up being tickled by both of them. He ran and laughing they chased him around the kitchen with Mrs. Higurashi smiling and scolding them. Upstairs Grandpa yelled at them to keep it down. They were home…

* * *

**_If you're reading this it means you finished the whole story and I thank you for doing so. This was a real labor of love for me and I wrote so much more than I had intended but I couldn't be happier with the results._**

**_As you may know this is an on going series for me so I hope you'll join me again for the next adventure. See you then!_**

**_Marchgirl_**


End file.
